The Demonic Demons
by diablos42069
Summary: Sorry to keep you all waiting, this story was banned from so I re did it. Inu yasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku and in a band called Demonic Demons. Inu yasha saves a girl named Kagome from being raped and she changes his life forever. Parrings:
1. A girl named Kagome

The Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first inu yasha fic. The story kinda just popped in my head, I think inu yasha and seshomaru as rock stars sounds really hot. lol. I hope you like it R/R.  
  
By the way, I don't own inu yasha or any of the characters blah blah blah, but I did make up some names for the servants.  
  
Chapter one  
  
A girl named kagome  
  
Inu yasha had just come back from a concert and was lying on his lawn of his huge house looking up at the stars. He looked at the bright night sky while thinking of his life.   
  
He had it all, a big house with servants to clean and cook, a big house, and had 4 cars, 2 dodge viper convertibles (one black with red flames painted on the sides and a red one with black flames painted on the sides), Lamborghini Diablo (if that's how u spell it), and a cobra.  
  
He had everything he could ever ask for. Life was good.   
  
Inu yasha had started a band 4 years ago called The Demonic Demons. He was the lead singer, his brother Seshomaru and his friend Miroku played the electric guitar, and Kouga played the drums. Kikyo use to be the drummer, but she was killed in a car accident a month after they started the band.   
  
Inu yasha was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his stomach growl in hunger. He got up and went into his house.   
  
When he walked in he saw his servant Kira cleaning the dinning room. "Hey Kira, where's Seshomaru?"  
  
"He's asleep in his room" she replied.   
  
"Thought so".  
  
(Inu yasha lives with his older brother Seshomaru in Tokyo, Japan. in case you were wondering)   
  
Kira looked at him and asked "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"  
  
"Yeah, go tell the cook to make me some ramen and bring it up to my room"  
  
"Yes Sir" she replied and scurried into the kitchen.  
  
He went upstairs and into his room and plopped onto his bed. He was tired, he barely gotten any sleep in the past few days. He slipped off his shirt and waited for his ramen. A few minutes later, he heard kira knock on the door, "Come in" he said.  
  
The blonde servant walked in and set his ramen on the table. "Thanx Kira."  
  
"My Pleasure" she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Inu yasha ate his ramen quickly and put the bowl back on the table. He walked to his bed and fell asleep almost right after he hit the bed.  
  
A few hours later he woke up because he had to go to the bathroom. He went off into his bathroom, did his business, got out and looked at the clock which read 2:00am.  
  
He didn't really feel tired anymore so he put on his shirt and went for a walk.  
  
He walked down the ally deep in thought. Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice scream and he could smell blood. He quickly followed the smell and found a beautiful girl with jet black hair and green eyes, naked, and being beaten and raped by 3 other men.   
  
She struggled as much as she could as she yelled for help, but the men were to strong for her.  
  
He felt himself get angry as he witnessed the horrible scene before him.  
  
"What the fuck do you sick perverts think you're doing, get the fuck off of her!!!!" He yelled at the three men who dropped the girl. (Who crawled behind a trashcan and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and rested her head on her knees and cried, to scared to do anything else). They looked at him, but they couldn't really see him cause he wasn't in the light.   
  
One of the men stepped up and said, "This has nothing to do with you just leave quietly and we might not kill you".  
  
"Oh I'm trembling with fear", He said sarcastically. All of the men pulled out their little pocket knives and were ready to fight.   
  
"How about I give you 3 seconds before I slice your throats in half with my bare claws." Inu yasha said as he stepped into the light.   
  
They looked at him in horror and one of them shouted "He's A Demon!!!"  
  
"So what, we can take him down!" another one of them shouted back.  
  
Inu yasha jumped and landed right in front of the 2 of them and grabbed them by their throats before they could even move. The other man went to stab him while he had his hands full but got kicked down on the ground and inu yasha stomped his foot on his stomach which instantly made the man pass out.   
  
"If I ever see your ugly faces around here again, I won't hesitate to kill you!" He said as he dropped the men and they ran as fast as they could in the other direction, leaving their friend behind.  
  
Inu yasha took off his fire rat robe and walked up to the girl. She looked up at him, a bit scared cause of her incident and cause he was a demon. "Its ok, they're gone, and I won't hurt you" he said as he wrapped his robe around her naked body and helped her up.   
  
"Let's get you cleaned up, my house is just a few blocks down" he said has he motioned her to follow him.  
  
She didn't reply but she did follow him, she wasn't too scared anymore, he might be a demon but he saved her life and she kind of felt safe around him.  
  
He took her to his house and led her to the bathroom. "Take a shower and wash yourself off, you stink", he said to her, she was kind of taken back by his comment but it was true so she hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Inu yasha left to go get her some of his clothes since he didn't have any women's clothing in his house.   
  
He went into his room, grabbed a black shirt and cotton black pants, and went back up to the bathroom to give them to her.  
  
He heard the water turn off and heard her step out of the tub, so he knocked on the door. She wrapped a towel around her and opened the door. He threw the clothes at her "Here, put these on." She nodded and took the clothes and shut the door.  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom, she didn't see him anywhere. She didn't really know what to do, so she decided to look around the house, and give herself a personal tour. She walked down the hall and wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going and felt herself run into someone and fell down on the ground.  
  
She looked up and saw that it was her rescuer she ran into.  
  
Inu yasha held out his hand and helped her up. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked her.  
  
As if on que, her stomach growled, answering for her. He laughed a bit and motioned her to follow him.   
  
"Let's go get you something to eat."   
  
They walked to the dining room without a word until the young girl broke the silence.  
  
"My name is Kagome, Thank you for saving me, I thought no one would come to help me."  
  
Inu yasha just grunted in response and they walked on in an awkward silence.  
  
"So do you have a name or are you just mysterious that way." she spat out in a sarcastic voice.  
  
He looked at her a bit amused by her personality.  
  
"Inu yasha"   
  
"It's nice to me you inu yasha, are those real?" she asked as she pointed to his ears. "Of course they're real".  
  
"They are so cute"  
  
Inu yasha didn't like being called cute, he just grunted rudely as they walked into the dinning room. It was beautiful!!, it was very tall and the ceiling was painted to make it look like the night sky.  
  
He saw Kira in the kitchen and waved his hand "Kira, come here."  
  
Kira walked up to him and saw Kagome and gave him a confused look. "Kagome, this is Kira, if you ever need anything tonight, just ask her."   
  
"Hello Kira, its nice to meet you."  
  
She smiled at Kagome; most of the women inu yasha or his brother brought home were rude, and arrogant.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too ma'am."  
  
"What do you want to eat", inu yasha interrupted.   
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"We have anything you want to eat"  
  
Kagome thought to herself before saying" I'll have some chicken noodle soup."  
  
Kira looked at her made a mental note, and then looked at Inu yasha. "Any thing for you sir?"  
  
"Yeah, get me a coke." Kira nodded before going off into the kitchen.  
  
Inu yasha looked at kagome in a daze 'She looks so much like Kikyo' he thought to himself.  
  
They sat in silence until Kira came back with the chicken soup and the coke and placed the food on the table, and left to go clean. Kagome was starving, so she immediately took her soup and slurped her noodles. He looked at her and laughed. "You eat like a pig".  
  
She just laughed and kept eating her soup. Once they were done, Inu yasha stood up.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight and I'll take you home in the morning, come on, I'll show you your room." She stood up and followed him into a beautiful room with blood red walls and a big queen sized bed, with a bathroom and a little bar, incase she was thirsty.  
  
"Thank you for everything" she said as she gave him a quick hug, he didn't really react because he was a bit surprised. When she let go he stood there for a moment then started walking to the door. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room, over there." He said as he pointed to his bedroom door. She nodded and he shut the door to let her sleep.  
  
She lay down on top of the bed and felt tears flow down her cheeks. How could this have happened to her, she wanted to save herself for the right person, but tonight, her innocence was forcefully ripped away from her? She felt horrible.   
  
But she was safe now. Her mom was probably worried about her at home, but felt it was a good thing she didn't come home right now. 'I don't know how I could face her after that.'  
  
She sighed as she tried to remember how it happened, it all happened so fast.  
  
::Flash back::  
  
Kagome was walking down the ally in a hurry as she glanced down at her watch which read 1:45 am. "Shit, mom is gonna kill me! " she had just left a party at her best friend Sango's house which she threw for her little brother kohaku. She had told her mom she would be back by midnight, but she had so much fun, she lost track of time.  
  
As she walked home, she felt like she was being followed. She looked behind her, but no one was there, so she just kept walking.  
  
Then she heard footsteps behind her, and right when she turned around, she was pinned to the ground by 3 men.  
  
One of them held her down; the other 2 were trying to rip off her cloths. She screamed and struggled as much as she could, but it was no use, the third man undid his pants quickly shoved himself inside her.  
  
She screamed even louder, it hurt soooooo bad! "Get off me!" She shouted as the other to men began to beat her.  
  
"Shut up bitch, you'll take it, and you'll fucking like it like a little whore."  
  
The other man stuck his cock in her mouth, muffling her screams.   
  
She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She just wanted to get away, she tried to close her mind and just think about her being somewhere else, anywhere else, but it didn't work.  
  
Then she heard another voice, that sounded angry and threatening. She looked up to see a beautiful man- er demon- with long silver hair and fuzzy ears on top of his head.   
  
The men dropped her and she ran to the wall and hid her face behind her knees, so scared and ashamed, that she didn't want the man to see her face at first.   
  
She didn't really see the rest; she just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. When she opened her eyes she saw the one of the men passed out on the ground, and the other to running in the other direction.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
'If it wasn't for Inu yasha, I probably would be dead right now' she thought to herself. She couldn't help but think that she's seen his face somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. 'Oh well, its not important, i'm soooooooooo tired, its been a long night, i think i'm going to go to sleep now', and with that thought, she slipped under the covers, and fell fast asleep.   
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning, she looked around for a second, confused, and then remembered where she was. She felt her heart sink, 'so, it wasn't all a dream after all, oh I wish it was, I feel so wrong... so dirty.' she sighed, 'oh well, I can't change what happened, I'll just....... I'll just try to forget it ever happened...'  
  
She got out of bed and went downstairs to go get something to eat then ask Inu yasha to take her home.  
  
When she got into the dinning room, she saw a handsome man, sitting at the table eating some waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage.   
  
He had red striped across his face and a moon shaped tattoo on his forehead. His hair was long and silver and he had what appeared to be a rather large fluffy white tail over his shoulder.  
  
Seshomaru heard someone behind him so he snapped his head in Kagome's direction. He was a bit surprised to see her at his house but then thought it must be one of inu yasha's girls or something.   
  
"Hello there, my name is Sesshomaru, you must be one of Inu yasha's friends", he said as he stood up to great her.  
  
"Ya, something like that, my name is Kagome"  
  
"Well its nice to meet you Kagome, would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked her as he pointed to a seat in front of him.  
  
She nodded and took the seat as Seshomaru called for a servant.   
  
A girl with red hair and freckles came up to the table and greeted them. "Would you like something to eat ma'am?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like some pancakes with blueberry syrup, thank you." The lady nodded and went off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"So, how did you and my brother meet?"  
  
She felt herself get stiff; she didn't want to talk about last night. Right then, Inu yasha came into the dinning room and saw Seshomaru chatting with Kagome.  
  
"Good morning scruffy" Inu yasha flinched; he hated it when he called him that. "Good morning fluffy" He said to him as he took a seat next to kagome. The servant came back with Kagome's food and set it on the table, then turned to Inu yasha.   
  
"Would you like something to eat sir?"   
  
"No thanks Catrina, I'm not hungry"  
  
She nodded and went walked out of the dinning room into the kitchen to get herself something to eat.  
  
Kagome ate her food quietly as the two brothers talked to each other. Once she was done eating, she looked at Inu yasha."I need to go home now"   
  
"Ok me and fluffy here can give you a ride, we have to get to rehearsal anyways"   
  
"HA HA very funny" Seshomaru said sarcastically.  
  
"You're in a band?" kagome asked a little confused.   
  
"Yeah, a rock band called The Demonic Demons" inu yasha answered.  
  
"Oh I've heard of you guys! I thought you looked familiar, my friends Sango and Rin are big fans"   
  
"Really, You and your friends should come to our concert tomorrow in Tokyo, We have extra tickets and back stage passes" Seshomaru replied.  
  
"Sounds like fun! my friends will be so happy, thanks a bunch"   
  
" Ok, I'll go get the extra tickets and passes, you go get your guitar (he points to Sesshomaru), and you can go wait by the car, its the black cobra outside(he points to Kagome). She nodded and walked outside to wait by the car.  
  
Inu yasha and Seshomaru walked upstairs together to get their stuff.   
  
"So how did you meat her?" Seshomaru asked  
  
"I was walking though the ally and I saw her being raped and beaten by a bunch of stupid fuckin perverts, so I helped her."  
  
He looked at his little brother in shock.   
  
"She was being raped right in the ally? What a bunch of fucking dumb asses, this is why I hate people so damn much." He laughed "tell me about it" inu yasha replied.  
  
Then they separated, Sesshomaru walked into his room to get his guitar while inu yasha walked into the studio to get the passes.   
  
Kagome was waiting by the car when she saw the two demons walking toward her. Inu yasha walked over and got into the driver's seat, as kagome got in the back and seshomaru got in the passenger side and they drove off.  
  
"Where do you live?" He asked her as she seemed to have forgotten that they didn't know where she lived.  
  
"Oh I live at the old shrine; it's about 5 minutes away."  
  
He nodded and kept driving and within 5 minutes got to her house.  
  
"Thank you so much, she said as she got out of the car"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, here are the tickets and back stage passes, the concert is tomorrow at 8:00pm. If you want, you can come early and meet the crew." Inu yasha said as he handed her the tickets through the car window.  
  
She took the tickets and smiled at them and waved. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"  
  
"Later" she heard both of them say at the same time before they drove off.   
  
'Sango and Rin are gonna flip when they hear this' she thought to herself as she walked into her house.  
  
~~~A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, I know its kind of short, but I'm tired and I can't think of anything else right now. I really hope you liked it. R/R .... I'll update the next chapters soon! ~~~Arianna 


	2. The Concert

Demonic demons  
  
A/N: Well, here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Concert  
  
Sango was sitting on the couch playing an X-box fighting game with her brother, Kohaku.   
  
"HA! You suck! I win again." Sango said to her little brother as she killed him once again.   
  
"Grrrrrr, that wasn't fair, you cheated!!!!"   
  
"I did not! Your just making excuses because I kicked your ass"  
  
"No, I wasn't looking, kirara jumped on my controller! I want a rematch!"  
  
"Fine, I'll just beat you again!"  
  
They continued to play for 5 more minutes when the phone rang. Sango snapped her head at the phone and lost her concentration for a brief second, in which Kohaku took the chance and killed her.  
  
"Oh ya, look who's playing fair now you little twerp." she said as she went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sango, it's Kagome"  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"You'll never believe this, but I got us 3 front row tickets and backstage passes for the Demonic Demon's concert in Tokyo for tomorrow!"  
  
"No fuckin way!!!!! How did you get them!!!! I just saw you last night and you didn't mention anything about tickets!"  
  
"That's because I just got them today!"  
  
"How the hell did you get you hands on backstage passes?" sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, ummmmm" She was nervous, she didn't really feel like talking about what happened to her last night, but Sango was her best friend, so she would have to tell her sooner or later.  
  
Her voice began to get raspy as she spoke, "Well, I was walking back from your house in the ally and......3 guys jumped me! Oh it was horrible Sango! They ripped off my clothes in little pieces rapped me! They beat me up, and rapped me!"  
  
Before Kagome could finish her story Sango interrupted.  
  
"OH MY GOD KAGOME!!!!, are you ok?!?!?! That is so horrible, I knew I should have just given you a ride home, I'm soooo sorry! Oh kami, this is all my fault!" she said as she got tears in her eyes.  
  
"NO NO Sango, this isn't your fault! The blame only lies with the 3 Baka men that did the crime! I can't believe people can be so cruel!"  
  
"How did you get away!"  
  
"Well, while they did this to me, we heard a man's voice. He demanded that they put me down, they dropped me and I was so scared, all I could do was go behind the trashcan and cry. I didn't really see the rest, but I heard them fighting, and when I opened my eyes, one of them was on the ground, unconscious, and the other two were running away.   
  
When I looked up, I saw a demon holding out a red rope to me and he covered me with it. He offered to clean me up at his house and let me spend the night."   
  
"Oh Kagome, I know you didn't spend the night at a DEMON'S HOUSE!, that's so dangerous!, he could have killed you!!"  
  
"Well, he had just saved my life, I didn't think he was gonna kill me, oh but your gonna freak when I tell you who he was."  
  
"Well, spit it out already, enough with the suspense!"  
  
"It was Inu yasha, from the Demonic Demons! I recognized him, but I didn't realize it was him until Seshomaru told me that they were in the Demonic Demon's band. I told them you and Rin were big fans so they offered me 3 tickets and backstage passes, they said we could come early to meet the crew."  
  
The only thing Sango could do was scream in excitement  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe I get to meet the Demonic Demons!!!! You're the shit Kagome!!!"  
  
"I know I know...the concert starts tomorrow 8:00 at night, so we should leave at around 7:00 , that way we'll make it there at 7:15, so we can go see them before the concert starts."  
  
"I can't believe this!, I'm actually gonna get to meet them.... this is like a dream!"  
  
Kagome giggled at her friend's excitement. She heard her mom yell at her from downstairs "Kagome! Its time for dinner!" "OK mom, I'll be right down" she yelled back.  
  
" Ok, Well I'm gonna go eat dinner, I'll pick you and Rin up tomorrow at 7."  
  
"Ok, I'll call rin and tell her." Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Sounds good, i'll see you then"  
  
"K bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
Sango hung up the phone and quickly dialed Rin's number.  
  
"Hello" Rin answered.  
  
"Yo, Rin your not gonna believe this...."  
  
Sango told rin everything that Kagome just told her. Rin was super pissed off about what happened to Kagome, but was really excited when she found out that they would get to go to the concert and meet the Demonic Demons.  
  
"We'll be at your house at around 7, so wait outside for us!"  
  
"OK, Oh I can't wait! Well, i'll see you then!" rin said excitedly  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"bye"   
  
and with that they both hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome was in her bed, sleeping, when her cat Buyo jumped on her stomach, making her wake up instantly.  
  
"God damnit Buyo, I was having a good dream to!" she yelled. She looked over at the clock which read 10:30am, she smelled pancakes so she decided to go downstairs and eat.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, she saw her mom, Souta, and her grandfather sitting at the table eating pancakes.  
  
"Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" her mom said to her as she took a seat next to Souta.  
  
"I was until that stupid cat woke me up" she replied.  
  
"Oh stop being so lazy, you always sleep in late, it's about time you started to wake up when the rest of us do" Souta said jokingly.  
  
She just glared at him and dug into her pancakes. She still felt a little nervous around her family. She told them that she got tickets to a concert for tonight, but she still hadn't told her mom what had happened to her. She didn't really want to, it would just make her worry to much. She'll just make it her little secret, ummm and Sango and Rin's secret. Besides, she didn't really need to know.... did she.   
  
She quickly ate her pancakes, and once she was done, she rushed upstairs to take a nice long bath.  
  
Meanwhile Inu yasha and the band had just gotten done rehearsing for the concert like they do before every concert.  
  
They all went into the studio to get something to eat and watch TV or whatever they felt like doing. Inu yasha sat on the couch, drinking a beer, thinking of Kagome.   
  
She wasn't like any of the girls he had ever met, she was.... well special. There was just something about her, he couldn't really tell what it was. 'Kami, she looked so much like Kikyo but she's nothing like her' he thought to himself. Before Kikyo had died, Inu yasha was going to propose to her. He went into a deep depression for like 2 years after she died, but he realized she wasn't coming back and he needed to move on with his life.   
  
He still kept the engagement ring just incase he would ever fall in love again... which he doubted, but kept it anyways. Inu yasha was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Miroku trying to get his attention.  
  
"Inu yasha.... hellooooo earth to Inu yasha!!" he said waving a hand in front of Inu yasha's face, which made him snap out of his daze.  
  
"What?" he said rudely.  
  
"You spilling your beer all over yourself"  
  
Inu yasha looked down and saw beer all over his black baggy jeans. "Aww shit" he mumbled as he got up to get a napkin. Seshomaru just laughed, "daydreaming I see, probably about that cute girl Kagome."  
  
"I was not!" which of course was a lie.   
  
"Oh bullshit, you were droolin all over her that night."  
  
"Who's Kagome?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"Some chick Inu yasha brought home the other night, she was being rapped and beaten when he found her."  
  
"Oh that just fucked up, god, some people are just...... well, fucked up!" Kouga spat out.  
  
"Ya, we gave her backstage passes for her and her friends, you'll probably meet her soon."  
  
"Is she attractive?" Miroku said, after he said this, inu yasha hit him on the side of the head.  
  
"OWww what?!?"  
  
Inu yasha just glared at him and went upstairs to change his pants.  
  
After Kagome ate her lunch, she looked at the clock. It was already 6:00, time to get ready. She ran upstairs into her room and looked though her dresser to find something to wear. After 15 minutes of looking, she finally picked out a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a black tang top that said 'Bad Girl' in purple flaming letters. She took 45 minutes to do her make-up and finish getting ready. Once she was done, she ran outside, hopped in her el Camino, and drove off to pick up her friends.  
  
When they got to the concert, it was crowded as all hell; there must have been at least 600 people there already, with more people pulling up. "Oh my god, I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself!!!" Rin shouted. "I know this has got to be one of the best days of my life" Sango said excitedly.   
  
They pushed past all the people and walked up to the doors. A huge bald black guy stood in their way "We aren't letting people in yet, you'll have to wait at the end of the line".  
  
"Oh we have backstage passes, we're here to see Inu yasha" Kagome said as all three of them pointed to their passes hanging around their necks.  
  
The security guard stared at their passes before stepping aside, "they're probably in the studio, just go up those stairs, it's the 3rd door on the right" he said as he pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome replied as they walked through the doors and went up the stairs.  
  
When they got to the door that had a star on it which said Studio, Kagome knocked. "Come in" she heard Seshomaru's voice say. They walked in and shut the door behind them.   
  
"Oh hey Kagome, what's up?" Seshomaru asked. "Oh nothing much... ummm where's Inu yasha?"  
  
"Oh he's in the bathroom right now" Seshomaru replied. As if on que, Inu yasha walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Kagome saw him and was almost drooling. He was wearing leather pants and a baggy black shirt that read  
  
'Demonic Demons' in firey letters. (oh god, just imagine inu yasha in leather pants.... sseeexxxyyy!!!)  
  
"Hey Kagome"  
  
"Hi" She managed to say.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Seshomaru asked, staring at Rin 'she's a sexy one' he thought to himself. Rin noticed Seshomaru staring at her and blushed.  
  
"Oh ya, this is Sango and Rin."  
  
"Hi" they both said shyly at the same time.  
  
"Inu yasha, aren't you gonna introduce US to you lovely friends?" Kouga spat out, staring at kagome.  
  
"This is Kouga and Miroku" he said pointing at both of them.  
  
Miroku walked right in front of Sango and put her hand in his. "It's nice to meat you... umm I know this is kind of out of the blue but... "  
  
"Oh no he's at it again" inu yasha interrupted  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango just starred at him in total shock, blushing," What kind of question is that???"  
  
"Don't answer that, he's such a leach!" Seshomaru laughed out.  
  
Kagome just laughed, 'what a weirdo!' she thought to herself.   
  
Sango just stood there when she felt a hand on her ass. SMACK. Miroku was surprised when she smacked him, most girls didn't mind, considering he was a rock star. Seshomaru and Inu yasha just started laughing their asses off.  
  
"Damn, your a feisty one aren't you, its ok, I like that in a girl" Miroku said to Sango. She blushed, she didn't really mean to smack him, it was just an instinct.   
  
"So, how old are you girls?" Kouga asked, still staring and Kagome. Inu yasha noticed this and growled at him,' he's almost as bad as the monk' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm turning 19 in about a month, Sango here is 19, and Rin is 18.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and said "10 minutes!" (ok lets just pretend that 35 minutes passed by)  
  
"Well we got to get ready, but there's a party after the concert if you girls would like to go" Inu yasha said to Kagome. She looked back at her friends who were nodding excitedly. "Ok, ummm should we come back here after the show, cause we don't know where this party is at."   
  
"Ya, sounds like a good idea to me" Inu yasha said as the girls walked out the door.  
  
"Good luck on stage" she said before she shut the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see Miroku, he was all over me!" Sango said proudly  
  
"I can't believe he asked you that, I mean, who asks that right when they meet a girl?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Did you see the way Seshomaru was staring at me.... oh god he is soooooo hot!" Rin stated   
  
"Well, we should hurry and go to our seats before someone jacks them."   
  
"Right" Sango and Rin both said at the same time, and with that, they hurried excitedly down the stairs.  
  
They sat for about 5 minutes in there seat until the band came out on stage. People were screaming all over the place and fights had already broken out in the mosh pits before they even started singing.  
  
The concert lasted for hours and hours, which seemed like minutes. They were having the time of their lives. They stood up on their chairs and danced and shouted until they couldn't stand or use their voices anymore.  
  
When the band finished their last song, they got back up and shouted as loud as they could.   
  
"Thank you all for coming! We love you guys!!!!!!" Seshomaru yelled into the microphone, and with that, the lights dimmed out on stage as the lights in the audience got brighter.  
  
"Wow, that really wore me out" Kagome breathed.  
  
"Not me, Man I could have done that all night!"   
  
"Same here"  
  
They got up and started toward the stairs to go to the studio. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, another security guard stood in their way. "Do you girls have backstage passes?" All three girls once again pointed at their passes hanging around their necks....you'd think that they would just see the passes and let them through.  
  
He stepped aside and let them through and they ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
Inu yasha heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. When he opened it, he saw Kagome, Rin and Sango and let them in. "We're gonna leave for the party soon, but we're gonna change first"  
  
"Ok" Kagome said as she and her friends took a seat on the couch and waited as Inu yasha went out of the room. She was kind of disappointed that he was gonna change, he looked so damn sexy in those leather pants.   
  
Now it was just the three of them in the room. "Dude, I'm still really excited, it's so hard to not just jump on them and say "god I love you guys I love you guys!" Sango spat out.  
  
Just then the door opened and Miroku, Seshomaru, and Kouga walked in.   
  
"Hey, did you enjoy the concert." Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh it was wonderful" "hell ya, it kicked ass" "It was great" they all said at the same time.  
  
"I'm glad you all liked it" kouga said as he sat down next to Kagome and Miroku sat down next to Sango. Seshomaru sat down on a chair in front of Rin. Right away Seshomaru and Rin were in deep conversation, as were Sango and Miroku.   
  
Rin wasn't shy at all anymore, she just wanted to get with Seshomaru.   
  
"You looked really hot on stage, I was almost drooling!"   
  
"Thanks, you look really sexy yourself" he said and winked at her.  
  
She just blushed 'he thinks I'm sexy!' she thought to herself.   
  
"Well hey, if your not doing anything this Friday, would you like to go see a movie with me, or we could just hang out at my house, its got a big screen TV and a pool and a spa."  
  
"This Friday? Sure!, I'm not doing anything, I'd love to!" she said excitedly  
  
"Sounds like a date"   
  
She smiled 'I'm going on a date with Seshomaru!!!!! yayyyy!!!' she thought to herself  
  
"You know, kagome, you are very pretty" kouga whispered in her ear. Kagome just blushed "thanks" was all she could say. She didn't really like Kouga in that way, she wanted Inu yasha. Just then, Inu yasha walked through the door and saw kouga all over kagome. He simply walked up behind him and slapped him on the side of the head, but slick, so no one else could see.  
  
"What?" kouga asked rudely.  
  
Inu yasha just glared at him, then looked to Kagome. "Come on, its time to go" he said as they all stood up and walked out the door. Seshomaru wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulders as Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. Kagome walked by Inu yasha and Kouga walked in front. They walked like that until they got to their cars and drove off to the party.  
  
~~Ok I'm gonna end it there, its 6:30 am and im tired. I was gonna try to think of some lyrics and songs for the band to sing, but i suck at writting songs so just imagine that the concert was good, and they had kick ass songs. lol. well i hope you liked the 2nd chapter.~~ 


	3. The party

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Ok here's the 3rd chapter, I think this one will be good cause... well I guess you'll just have to find out. oh ya incase you all were wondering Inu yasha is couple hundred years old at this time, Same with Kouga, Sesshomaru is accouple years older , and Miroku is 21. I just thought I would clear that up for you all. hope you like my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha or any of the characters in the inu yasha series. However, I do have Inu yasha chained to my bed for my sexual pleasure.  
  
"Can I go now!!!!"  
  
"No god damnit! now get on your knees bitch!"  
  
"awww do I have to?"  
  
'SLAP!'  
  
anywayz on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Party  
  
Kagome was sitting down drinking a beer while watching her friends freak dance with Sesshomaru and Miroku. She looked around the room but she couldn't see Inu yasha anywhere. She got up to go to the bathroom and knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. When she didn't here a reply she just walked in to see Inu yasha with his dick out taking a piss. "Oh god I'm sorry" she said and shut the door immediately. 'Stupid wench' he thought to himself.  
  
"Holy shit, he's huge!!!!" she said to herself louder than she meant to, you'd think he would at least lock the door. Inu yasha heard her and started laughing. He opened the door to see a very red Kagome."Its all yours" he said as he walked away. Kagome just stood there for a second before walking in. When she got out she saw Miroku chugging a beer bong with Sango, Rin, and Seshomaru going "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" and gulped it down in 7 seconds.   
  
"Hey Kagome, you wanna try this?"  
  
"No thanks Miroku I think I'll pass" she said as she walked toward him, Inu yasha standing right next to him.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I'll give you $20 if you can beat 7 seconds!"  
  
'hmm that's easy money she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok I'll do it!" she said as she grabbed the beer bong. She put the tube up to her lips when Sango said "Ready? GO!"  
  
Kagome chugged the beer bong as fast as she could while Sango, Miroku, Rin, Inu yasha, and Sessomaru yelling "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" and with that, she finished the beer in 5 seconds and let out a big belch.  
  
"Oh that was lady like" Inu yasha laughed out.  
  
"Holy shit, where did you learn to chug like that?" Miroku spat out as he handed her $20.  
  
"I donno, I guess I just have a natural talent for these things."  
  
"Ok I'll give you $50 if you can beat me" Seshomaru said as he stepped up and was holding another beer bong.  
  
"Bring it on Fluffy!" he just glanced at Kagome 'did she just call me fluffy? Damn wench, I'll show her!' he thought to himself.  
  
Miroku filled both of the bongs as they put the tubes up to their lips."ANNDDDD GO!"  
  
They both started chugging like it would be their last drink ever. Sesshomaru finished a half a second AFTER Kagome finished. "HA! I win! Now pay up!"   
  
Seshomaru just grunted and handed her a 50. 'So much for showing her who's boss' he laughed at himself.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA I can't believe she beat you!" Rin laughed.  
  
"Oh you think it's so easy, why don't YOU try it!!"  
  
"Fine!" She said as she grabbed the bong from Sessomaru's hands. Once again Miroku filled up both of the beer bongs and said "READY? GO!!!"   
  
They were both chugging it incredibly fast with chants of "CHUG CHUG CHUG" ringing through their ears, edging them on. Surprisingly, they both finished it at the exact same time. "Well, I might not have been able to beet her but at least she didn't beat me!" she yelled.   
  
"Here let me try" Sango said as she grabbed the beer bong and stepped up to Kagome. Kagome was starting to think that maybe this was a little much, she already was pretty drunk, but she never really passed up a challenge so what the hell. Both she and Sango put the tube up to their mouths while Miroku filled the beer bongs. "GO!"  
  
Right away they both started chugging and Sango chugged it as fast as she could, but Kagome still beat her by a second.  
  
"Here, I think I need to sit down" Kagome said as she handed Rin the beer bong and plopped on the floor. Inu yasha started laughing 'wow she's really drunk' he thought to himself before picking up kagome and going to a chair by the corner.   
  
When Inu yasha set her down, she looked around the room, her head was feeling warm and she felt like things were kind of going in slow motion. She looked at all the people dancing and decided she really wanted to dance.   
  
She grabbed Inu yasha's hand and said "C'mon letsss dance" she said a little louder than she meant to.   
  
"Dance?? You can barely stand!"  
  
"Oh c'mon, I can dance right now, I'm in perfect condition. No really! I'm not as think as you drunk I am!!!"   
  
She pulled him out onto the dance floor and started to freak dance, moving her hands all over his body, pressing her body against his moving up and down. Her movements were getting Inu yasha REALLY horny. He started to get really into it and he followed her movements (just imagine Inu yasha freak dancing! HA!).  
  
Once the music stopped, Kagome moved back up his body and whispered in his ear "I want you"  
  
This sent chills down his spine, and when Kagome moved away from him, he grunted. As she moved away, she pointed her index finger up, motioning him to follow her. Without even thinking about it, he followed her.   
  
She led them into a bed room. She didn't even know it was a bedroom before she opened the door 'oh how convenient' she thought to herself. Right when she and Inu yasha got inside, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He immediately swung his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. She led them to the bed and plopped on in, taking him with her. Her Hands explored his entire body, as she rocked her hips against his.  
  
This was driving him crazy; he wanted nothing more than to just take her right there. 'No, we can't do this now! She's completely drunk. I can't just take advantage of her like this, it's not right' he thought to himself. 'Wait a sec, that never stopped me before, why do I care now?' he sighed, he knew why; he knew she was different from the rest of the girls.   
  
While he was thinking to himself, Kagome stuck her hand down his pants and stroked his erection. "Kagome" he half breathed, half moaned. He grabbed her hand and swung it away. She grunted in protest, and it seemed he didn't really want to move it away but why was he resisting her, she didn't know, she could barely think.  
  
"Kagome, I can't do this to you, you're piss faced drunk! I can't just take advantage of you like this."  
  
"Oh you're not taking advantage of me, I want you soo bad, I always have."  
  
"What do you mean, 'always', you just met me 2 days ago!"  
  
"Regardless!, I wish I had lost my virginity to you, and not to some sick rapest perverts, but this can be like my first time! Oh gods don't deny me this! I want you so bad!" she said in a raspy voice.  
  
He kissed her deeply before pulling away and saying, "Not tonight".  
  
"You don't want me do you? what? am I not pretty enough for you?!" she pouted  
  
"Oh Kagome, you know I want you, I wouldn't have followed you here if I didn't, but I can't take advantage of you like this."  
  
"Wait, what were we fighting about again??"  
  
'Oh gods!' he thought to himself. "Nothing" he murmured  
  
She looked up into his amber eyes and kissed him again but right when he shoved his toung in her mouth, she pulled away quickly and ran for the bathroom, hovered over the toilet and puked her brains out. Inu yasha chuckled, 'That was odd' he thought to himself as he went over to the bathroom to hold her hair up.   
  
She stayed hovered over the toilet throwing up and then almost right after, fell asleep with her head hovering over the toilet. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. It was really late anyways, he was kinda tired too, so he pulled up the covers put Kagome on the bed next to him, wrapped his arm around her waist, and fell asleep.  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning, she opened her eyes and looked next to her. Inu yasha lay asleep with her in his arms. ' We didn't..... did we?' she thought to herself as she pulled the covers off. 'No I still have all my cloths on, and so does he.' She felt kind of disappointed , yet kind of relieved. If she ever had sex with him, she would want to remember it.  
  
She felt like shit, she had a huge hang over. 'I had way to much to drink' she thought to herself.   
  
"Feeling any better?" she heard Inu yasha's voice speak. She turned to him.  
  
"No, not really, I have a really bad hang over."  
  
"No kidding, you were really drunk last night" he chuckled.  
  
"I'll be right back" she said as she ran for the bathroom door.  
  
~~Ok there was chapter three. I know it was really short, but I'll update the next chapter soon. I hope you all liked it.~~ 


	4. Double Dating Lemony fresh

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: hey everyone, here's chapter 4 thnx for your reviews! and now... on with the story!  
  
oh ya, by the way, this chapter is a major lemon, if you don't like sex than go away! if you do, like I was saying.......... On With The Story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Double Date (lemony fresh)  
  
'RING RING!' Kagome woke up on Friday morning to the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello" she answered tiredly.  
  
"Hey is this Kagome?"  
  
"Ya, who is this?"  
  
"Hi its Inu yasha, did I wake you up?"  
  
"Oh hey Inu, yeah you did, but its ok, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out, Sesshomaru said Rin was suppose to come over today too, but if your busy..."  
  
"No no, im not busy, i'll be over there in a 45 minutes" she interrupted  
  
"OK I'll see you then"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
She hung up the phone and picked it back up to call Rin.  
  
Rin was eating breakfast as fast as she could thinking 'im going on a date with Sesshomaru today!!!! I can't believe it!!!!!' Right after she finished her eggs ands bacon, she heard the phone ring. Thinking it was Sesshomaru, she ran fast to the phone to answer it.  
  
"Hello" she answered.  
  
"Hi Rin, its Kagome"  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome" it was obvious in her voice that she was disappointed.  
  
"Happy to talk to you too jeeze"  
  
"Oh no its not that, I just thought it was gonna be someone else."  
  
"Who?, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Inu yasha just called me and asked me if I wanted to hang out at his place, and told me that you were gonna be there too. Sesshomaru invited you and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Opps, I guess I forgot to, he asked me on a date for today!!! isn't it great!!!"  
  
"Ya ya, its wonderful, but anyways, do you want me to pick you up or are you gonna drive there yourself."  
  
"Well actually my car is in the shop right now, some idiot crashed into my car the day after the concert, and It was fuckin parked!!!!"  
  
"What an idiot!"  
  
"Yeah really, and to make matters worse, Who ever it was didn't even leave a note or insurance information! God I fuckin hate people sometimes"  
  
"Ya I know what you mean, ok, well i'll pick you up in 40 minutes"  
  
Rin looked at her clock which read 12:15 am. "Ok i'll be waiting outside for you, oh by the way, you should bring your bakini, Sesshomaru tells me he has an indoor pool and spa".  
  
"Alright bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
They both hung up the phone and raced to their rooms to get ready. When Kagome finished getting ready, she looked at the clock. "12:50, time to go" she said to herself and she slipped on her sandals and rushed outside to her car. When she got to Rin's house, she was waiting outside laying on the grass with her eyes closed.  
  
"Rin c'mon, lets go!". Rin snapped her head up and saw Kagome waving her hand. She got up, walked over to the car and got in. "What should we do when we get there?" Rin asked.  
  
"Oh I can think of a couple things" kagome laughed.  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
"Wow, your thick"  
  
"Ohhh I get it now!!!, Well sorry if my mind isn't always in the gutter like yours!, hey now that i think about it, this is like a double date.... i never been on a double date before"  
  
Once they got to Inu yasha's house err mansion, Kagome rang the doorbell. When they heard the doorbell they both jumped back. The doorbell sound was a high pitched scream, like a girl screaming right before she's about to die.  
  
"Well thats new" Rin said to kagome As Sesshomaru answered the door.  
  
"Oh you like it? Ya we just got this new doorbell installed a week ago" Sesshomaru said as he stepped aside to let the girls in. "WOW" Sesshomaru heard Rin say as she looked around the house.  
  
Rin wasted no time into running around the house and looking at everything completely amused, like a child in a candy store. "I wish my place was as cool as this house!"  
  
She ran up the stairs, not really paying any attention to where she was going just as Inu yasha got out of his room and she smacked right into him and fell on the ground. She looked up with a toothy grin on her face. "My bad" she said as Inu yasha chuckled and helped her up. "Oh is this your room?" She pointed at the door Inu yasha came out of.  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Oh can I see?"  
  
"Ummmm sure why not"   
  
"Thanx" she said as she ran into his room looking around.  
  
It was such a cool room, It was painted black with glow in the dark paint all over the walls and lots of posters, and had a bathroom with a spa-like tub and a big shower. Next to the bathroom was a big screen TV and a stereo with surround sound, and a little bar. "WWWOOOOWWW!!!!!" she said in excitement.  
  
She walked out of the room back downstairs, she walked past the living room and walked up to a door that said 'pool' and walked in. The pool was made of rocks and such, and had a little waterfall type thing with 3 steps and a huge spa. She wasted no time in taking off her clothes (she was wearing her bikini underneath) and jumping into the pool. "Ahhhhh" she sighed, the water was nice and cool, not to cold, but just perfect.  
  
"Where the hell did that girl run off to?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Hell if I know" Inu yasha replied.  
  
"She's a bit excited, she's never been to a place like this, if i know her, shes probably making herself right at home" kagome said. "C'mon lets go find her".  
  
They looked upstairs, in the dinning room, then in the living room. Sesshomaru heard splashes in the pool area and thought she was probably in there. He walked in to see Rin getting out of the pool to go jump in agian from the waterfall. 'She has the body of a goddess' He thought to himself as water dripped from her wet hair onto her chest.  
  
Rin was having so much fun, she didn't see Sesshomaru come in. She got onto the 3rd step of the waterfall and was about to jump in when she heard Sesshomaru's voice say, "I see you've made yourself at home". She was so surprised she accidentally hit the top or her foot on the bottom step as she jumped in.  
  
Her head shot out of the water as she grunted in pain. She swam to the shallow end and sat on the steps holding her foot. It wasn't very serious, but blood still came gushing out of her foot. "You need to be more careful" he said as he walked up to her and sat next to her and put her foot in his hands not caring if his clothes got wet. "Well If you didn't scare me like that, I wouldn't have hit my foot on the step!"  
  
He bent his head down and licked the blood off the top of her foot. She took a sharp intake of breath, It hurt, but it felt god at the same time. (by the way, she was in the water, so her feet are clean and tastey,lol). His toung movements sent shivers down her spine. "Feel better now?"   
  
"Ohhh yeah"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled and moved his face just inches from her's. She automatically moved her face closer to his and touched her lips to his. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a bit and his toung darted into her mouth as her toung battled with his. They shared a deep, passionate kiss until Inu yasha's voice rang through their ears.  
  
"I hope were not interrupting something" he said as Kagome shut the door behind them. Rin's cheeks turned bright red,"No". She was a bit disappointed for the interruption but got over it as she jumped back into the pool and swam over to the deep-end. "Come in Kagome, the water is perfect!"  
  
"Ok" Kagome said as she stripped off her clothes revealing a black bikini with red roses that tied around her neck and back. The bottoms had a black see through skirt type thing that tied around her waist just for looks. She took off the see through skirt thingy as Inu yasha stared at her, almost drooling. 'What a body!' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome got onto the 2nd step of the waterfall and dived in, her head popped out of the water as she got back up to the surface. "Well, aren't you guys gonna come in?" she said as she noticed Inu yasha still staring at her. "Ya, but we don't have our bathing suits on yet, c'mon Inu yasha" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Inu yasha's arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
When they got their bathing suits on they went back to the pool area and opened the door to see Rin and Kagome wrestling in the water, trying to dunk one another. "Wow what a turn on" Inu yasha whispered to his brother as he laughed back. They walked back over to the deep-end and Inu yasha pounced on his brother, jumping into the pool.  
  
When they got up, Sesshomaru press his hands on Inu yasha shoulders and dunked him under. They wrestled in the water while Rin and Kagome snuck up behind them. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu yasha's waist as did Rin with Sesshomaru. They both paused for a moment before both Rin and Kagome pushed them under water. While Sesshomaru was under water, he grabbed Rin's ankle and took her with him, wrapping his tail arround her, bringing her body close to his as they tackled eachother under water.  
  
Inu yasha got up and wrapped his arms arround kagome and pulled her under water with him. Kagome opened her eyes under water to see a blurry vision of inu yasha's face just inches away from her's. She leaned in closer, wrapped her arms arround him and kissed him deeply while his hands roamed her body. They stayed like that for awhile under water until the lack of air caused them to go back up to the surface.  
  
They swam for hours until Rin and Kagome got cold and got out. They shivered for a while just standing there. "Ohhh damn, I forgot to bring a towel" Rin and Kagome said at the same time. Inu yasha and Sesshomaru got out of the pool, shaking their bodies dry as Sesshomaru shook his fluffy wet tail getting everybody wet, and headed for a cabinet on the other side of the pool. They opened the cabinet and pulled out 4 white towels out.  
  
They walked back over to the girls; Inu yasha wrapped the towel around Kagome as Sesshomaru wrapped one around Rin. They dried themselves off but their bathing suits weren't dry yet, so they waited to put on their clothes.  
  
"So you girls want to watch a movie on the big screen?"  
  
"Yeah" Kagome and Rin said at the same time.  
  
Kagome and Rin tied their towels arround their waists and followed the boys over to the living room. Inu yasha layed back on the black recliner and Sesshomaru sat on the red fluffy recliner. Kagome walked over to Inu yasha and sat on his lap, laying her head on his chest as Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and sat on his lap. They watched Lord of the Rings and during the movie, Kagome and Rin fell asleep on top of their lovers.  
  
They picked the girls up and walked them up to their separate rooms and laid them down on their beds. Kagome woke up right when Inu yasha laid her down. "Inu yasha?"   
  
"Ya, you and Rin fell asleep while watching the movie."  
  
"Where's Rin?"  
  
"She's asleep in fluffy's room" inu yasha chuckled.  
  
"I heard that!" Sesshomaru said from the next room.  
  
Kagome chuckled. Then she realized her situation. She had Inu yasha all alone on his bed, in his room. She saw the chance, so she took it. She wrapped her arms around Inu yasha's waist and pulled him to her. He closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss hungrily and bit down on his toung (in a sexy manner) making him grunt in pleasure.  
  
He picked her up and moved her on top of him, not breaking their hungry kiss. She pushed her hips against as his hands explored her body, making her horny just by his hand movements. She pulled away to rip off his shirt, and throw it to the ground. She sent hot kisses down his chest, stopping just before the pant line and untied his pants.   
  
(ok, there is suppose to be a lemon here, if you wish to read it, go to http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?cid=132663&submit=View+Chapter&id=45972)  
  
Inu yasha plopped on top of her and moved to the side as they both panted heavily. Both exhausted from the sex.  
  
"Wow" she said.  
  
"Yeah" he said back in a daze like state.  
  
"Im exhausted"  
  
"Yeah" he said, still in a daze.  
  
"Wanna do it agian?"  
  
"YEAH" he exclaimed as he jumped back on top of her.   
  
This continued for many hours and their shouts and screams were heard next door to the sleeping Rin and the laughing Sesshomaru. "Daaammmnnn sounds like their having a good time" Rin said as she woke up to the sounds of cries for pleasure.   
  
"Are we in your room?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I love it!" she said in awwe. His room was painted black and white in blocks an the carpet the same way, and the bed. The whole room looked like one big chess board, really trippy.(My older sister had a room like that and i thought that would be perfect for Sesshomaru's room). The room still had a bathroom like Inu yasha's and a little bar next to it.   
  
As she looked around the room, the sounds of Inu yasha's and Kagome's moans could still be heard loud and clear. "Wow, they sound like their having fun"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You wanna do what thier doing?" she said in a saductive tone.  
  
"Oh I thought you'd never ask" he said as he leaned on top of her and kissed her hungrily. She wanted to know how big he was so moved her hands all over his well toned body and slipped her hand down his pants, messaging his really long, thick length with her fingers. 'Wow, hes huge' she thought to herself as he moved his hips to meet with her hand's movements.  
  
He was full demon, unlike his brother, and it was allot harder to control himself, with his dog demon instincts and all. He moved her hand away and undid the tie of her bikini top with his teeth. (her top had a tie in the front and didn't tie around her neck like Kagome's did). He threw the top over his shoulder and slowly slipped off her bottoms. His eyes roamed her body 'she's so damn beautiful' he thought to himself as he bent down and sucked deeply on her right nipple, messaging the other one with his hand.  
  
(Ok, like I said, here is another lemon, get it at the site above).  
  
They both plopped on the bed, and breathed heavily; Rin almost right away fell asleep as Sesshomaru wrapped his fluffy tail around them, like a blanket of fur. (they hadn't bothered to get under the blankets).  
  
In the other room, Kagome and Inu yasha were taking a break, as they heard Rin and Sesshomaru's loud cries of ecstasy. "I guess we turned them on pretty quick" he laughed. Kagome was just laying there, she was realllllyyy tired. They had already gone at it 6 times and it was time to sleep. She cuddled up to Inu yasha, resting her head on his chest and her other arm went around his stomach. Right after she did this, he looked down to see that she fell fast to sleep and put his arm around her. He was feeling quite tired to, He heard once before that when you find the right girl, that the sex was gonna be the best you've ever had, and this was defiantly the best he's ever had it. He was able to take her 6 times in a row! Now that's how you know when you're having good sex.  
  
He laid there deep in thought before he felt sleep take over him and he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, with his lover in his arms. Everything was perfect... for the time being...  
  
~~A/N: ok that's the 4th chapter. 2 lemons in the same chapter! You gotta gimme props for that, it took allot of masturbating before I could produce those images in my head. LOL, J/K. but seriously , I hope you all liked it, R/R!~~ arianna 


	5. A Trip to the Mall, A Day at the Beach

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: ok, I was watching that one commercial, you know, the one where the baby and the mother are online and they see daddy online and the dad sends the kid that "hiya" thing with the frog, and the baby's like "do it agian!" and he does it agian, and agian and agian and the workers on his side are all like "Do it agian, do it agian!" and the thought of Kagome being the mom and rin being the baby poped into my head. And Inu yasha on the other side (as the dad) with Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Naraku going "Do it agian! do it agian!" while laughing their asses off. Yes i know that this has nothing what so ever to do with my story, but i just thought i would share that with you cause i found that really really funny. ok anywayz, you guys want your story, so here it is.... chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inu yasha or any of the inu yasha characters. There i said it, so leave me be! im just a poor teen-age girl with nothing better to do than to write about cartoon characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A trip to the mall, a day at the beach  
  
When Rin woke up the next morning, she noticed a very soft blanket of fur around her. She looked beside her and saw Sesshomaru's sleeping naked with his tail wrapped around both of them, holding her in his arms. She blushed as she thought of the night they had shared last night. It was one of the best nights ever. Her stomach growled in hunger, waking Sesshomaru up. "Sounds like someone's hungry" he laughed. She blushed in embarrassment as she nodded her head.  
  
"Here, you can wear these until we get your clothes from downstairs" he said as he got up and tossed her one of his baggy black shirts with purple flames on the sleeves and a pair of his black silk boxers with happy faces all over it. She giggled at the boxers as she took the clothes, put on her bikini, cause she always had a thing about wearing some sort of bra to support her chest, and put on the clothes he offered her. They walked downstairs to see Inuyasha and Kagome already sitting at the table eating pancakes. (do they eat pancakes in Japan?).   
  
"Did you guys sleep well? I know we did" Inu yasha laughed as Sesshomaru and Rin sat across the table from them. "Ya we know, Im sure all of Tokyo heard you guys last night" Rin chuckled.  
  
"Im sure all of Japan heard you guys" Kagome joked.  
  
"Ahh well, that just means the sex was good" Sesshomaru stated.  
  
Kira walked up a few moments later, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Ya i'll have some eggs and bacon, what do you want to eat Rin?"  
  
"Ummm, i'll have what Kagome's having" She said as she pointed to Kagome's plate.  
  
They talked and ate for 30 minutes until they were completely full. The girls went back down to grab their clothes by the pool area and changed from their boyfriends clothes into their own. "So, what are your plans for today? I don't really feel like going home right now, and I'm sure Rin would like to hang out longer too".  
  
"Actually, we have nothing planned for today... oh wait, ..... ummmm .... nope, nothing today" Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Ok uhhh what do you girls want to do?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Oh i know, can we go to the mall? I saw this really cute leather skirt that I wanted to buy and i just saved up enough money to get it" Kagome asked. "Yeah sure, why not, we got nothing better to do today anyways".  
  
"Ok, now that that's settled, lets go" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Rin's waist as they all headed out the door.  
  
When they got there, The girls went right to Hot Topic (I know that they probably don't have Hot Topic in Japan, but work with me here) to go get the skirt Kagome wanted. She looked at the skirt and right above it was a shiney black leather tube top with laces down the middle (you know, one of those dominatrix shirts). Inu yasha wrapped his arms from behind Kagome and whispered in her ear "You should try that on with that skirt". Kagome blushed as she took the tube top and leather skirt and hurried into the fitting room.   
  
Rin saw the skirt and the tube top to and although she didn't have any money on her, she wanted to try it on too. She grabbed the outfit and followed Kagome in the changing room. When they got out wearing their outfits, both demons shouted," OH BABY!" as both girls blushed furiously. "You really think it looks good? I think it looks a bit sluttish" Kagome said  
  
"No No No No! it looks great! I think im about to have a hard on" Inu yasha said as he wrapped his arms around kagome's waist. "But I don't have enough money for the shirt too".  
  
"What?, you girls really think that we were gonna make you buy the outfits? Hell, you guys can go on a shopping spree for all we care" Sesshomaru said as he traced the outline of Rins shirt with his clawed finger.  
  
"No, We can't make you guys pay for us, we don't want you guys spending all your money on us" Rin said.  
  
"Oh please, we got plenty of money and nothing to do with it all anywayz".  
  
"You sure?" Kagome and Rin said at the same time.  
  
"Ya were sure, now take off those outfits so we can buy them for you!" Inu yasha exclaimed.  
  
They rushed back into the changing rooms and changed back into their clothes. When Kagome and Rin walked back out, they handed them the outfits so they could buy them. They walked out with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha holding their bags, following them to where ever they wanted to go. As they were walking, they walked by a pet store and Rin stopped as she stared through the window.   
  
There was the cutest fluffy white kitten she had ever seen before, staring back at her with longing eyes. "Lets go in here!" she yelled as she walked through the doors, the rest of them following behind her. As Inu yasha passed a white husky, the dog growled fiercely at him. Inu yasha turned to the dog and put his hands on the cage and growled back, barring his fangs, causing the dog to yelp and hide in the corner of its cage.  
  
"Inu yasha!, that was cruel!" Kagome yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"What? He started it!"  
  
"He's a harmless puppy for crying out loud!"  
  
"Ya whatever".  
  
"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Rin called for him as he came walking behind her. "Yes?"  
  
"I want it! I want it really really bad!!! Can you get it for me please???" she said as she pointed a finger to the cute fluffy white kitten. "Yuck! its a cat! Why would you want a cat!"  
  
"Its not a cat! its a kitten!"  
  
"Same difference"  
  
"Whats wrong with kitties??"  
  
"There kitties, that whats wrong with them."  
  
"PWEEEAAASSEEE????" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
He just laughed, that was a really cute face. "I told you i would buy you what ever you wanted, so get it, but i wish you would pick some other animal.... i hate cats!"  
  
"You'll learn to love it"   
  
"Ok, what ever you say, but lets get it before we leave."  
  
"OHH Sesshomaru! your the best!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They left the pet store to go off and shop for other things. As they walked, Kagome heard her name being called from behind them. She turned around to see her ex boyfriend Hojo from high school walking up to her with a bunch of his friends. "Oh hi Hojo, what are you up to these days" she said as she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Nothing really, man its good to see you! How long has it been? 8 months?"  
  
"Ya, something like that"  
  
"Who's he?" Inu yasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh ya, Inu yasha, Sesshomaru, this is Hojo"  
  
"Hey" Hojo siad politely, inu yasha just grunted in response.  
  
"You look oddly familiar, have we met before?" Hojo asked  
  
"No, im sure we haven't" Inuyasha said rudely.  
  
"Ummmm ok, oh wait! i recognize you!!! your from that rock band.. umm Demonic Demons or sumthin like that"  
  
"Ya, were just doing a little shopping right now" kagome said  
  
"We'll if you not doing anything later, would you like to go see a movie with me?"  
  
"Umm I don't think thats a good idea" she said as she pointed to a very jealous inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, ummm ok, well, i guess i'll see you around then?" he said as he gave her another quick hug goodbye. Inu yasha growled at him.  
  
"Bye Hojo" she said as Hojo and his gang walked away.  
  
They walked around for a bit, went on their little shopping spree, then went back to the pet store to get the kitten Rin wanted. They walked into the pet store and Rin walked up to the cashier. "Excuse me, umm can i get that kitten over their, the fluffy white one."   
  
"Ya sure" The man replied as he went to grab the kitten. "Here you are, a beautiful kitten, for a beautiful girl" he said as he put the kitten in the cage and handed it to Rin who blushed. "Ok umm how much do I owe you?"  
  
"You can have it for free, if you go on a date with me". 'Wow thats pretty straight foward' she thought. Sesshomaru walked up from behind Rin and wrapped a possessive arm around her as he growled at the man, baring his fangs.  
  
He looked at the demon and looked really scared " umm that will be $20.65" he said quickly as he opened his cash register while Sesshomaru handed him the money.  
  
"Thank you!" She said as they all walked out the door.  
  
On their way out of the mall, They heard 4 girls scream and when they turned around, 4 girls were running toward them with a bunch of note book papers out. "Oh my god Oh my god! can we get your autographs???!" They all shouted at the same time. "Uhhh sure" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and jotted down his signature for the 2 girls that ran up to him, while inu yasha signed his signature for the other girls that went up the him. "Can we get a picture???"   
  
"Sure why not" Inu yasha said as the girls huddled around him and Sesshomaru, but not before giving Kagome and Rin 2 camera's. They just jealously took them and took the picture.  
  
Once they were done taking the pictures, Kagome and Rin wrapped their arms around their boyfriend as all the four girls shot them death glares. "Lets go now" Kagome said as they walked out of the mall, to go back to Inuyasha's place.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Sango was asleep in her bed when she woke up to the doorbell ringing. She looked at the clock which read 1:00pm.  
  
"Oh shit! I totally forgot! Im suppose to go on a date with Miroku she said as she fell out off bed.   
  
"Sango! Someone's here for you!!" She head Kohaku yelling. She cracked open the door "Tell him i'll be down in a minute!".  
  
"She quickly changed out of her pajama's and into a tight red skirt and a matching tang top, put up her hair in a ponytail, and did her make up as fast as she could. "So, ummm are you Sango's brother?" Miroku asked the boy playing a racing game on X-box.  
  
"Ya, my name is Kohaku, You must be Sango's date".  
  
"Yup, My name is Miroku"  
  
"Hey you wanna play X-box with me while you wait for Sango to get ready?"  
  
"Ummm sure" he said as he picked up the extra controller.  
  
When Sango walked down the stairs she saw Miroku yelling "Ha! you'll never catch up to me now!".  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Kohaku said as he soared past Miroku, crossing the finish line first.  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Hey Miroku" She said as Miroku looked at her as he got up to greet her.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Ya, so where are you taking me?"  
  
"Where ever you want to go"  
  
"Ummm, ok ... you wanna go to the beach?"  
  
"Ya sure, I know of a private beach where no one goes, and the waves kick ass, you know how to surf?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok then, we'll just swim."  
  
"Sounds good to me, let me get my bathing suit on."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She ran upstairs, got her yellow bikini on with red flowers on and came back stairs a couple minutes later. "Can we stop by my house first, i need to get my bathing suit too."   
  
"Sure, i kinda wanna see what your house looks like anyway."  
  
"Ok lets go"  
  
They walked outside to Miroku's Lamborghini Diablo, got inside and drove away to Miroku's house. When they got there, Sango was stunned. The house was more like a fuckin Palace than a house...literally. They walked up to the door and Miroku opened it for her and she walked in to a beautiful hallway with the walls painted gold. She looked around for a bit before turning to Miroku. "Miroku, this is beautiful!!"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Thats good" he muttered more to himself than to her, she just eyes him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, im gonna go change into a bathing suit" he said as he turned and walked up the stairs. When he came back down, he was wearing a black bathing suit with flames at the bottom of them, holding 2 white fluffy towels... no shirt. All she could do for a moment was stare at his broad chest and arms. "Sango... Sango!"  
  
"Yeah" she said, snapping out of her daze.  
  
"Lets go"  
  
"Oh ok" she said as they walked back out to his car.  
  
When they got there, they walked onto the soft sand and she noticed that no one was around, not even a life guard. She took off her shirt and skirt, running into the water. Miroku just followed behind her almost drooling like a puppy dog. When they were both knee deep in the water, Sango pushed him in deeper, pouncing on top of him. They wrestled in the water for a bit until Miroku pinned her down. She lay there for a moment, staring into his deep brown eyes as he stared into her dark blue eyes.   
  
He leaned his face in closer and she closed the space between them, pressing her lips against his.  
  
He licked and nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entrance as she opened her mouth slightly. Right away his toung darted in her mouth, tasting every bit of her as she returned the kiss, messaging his toung with her own. They shared their first kiss, deep and passionate. Suddenly a big wave came over them, soaking them completely. They walked to shore until the water simply came to them, just a few inches, then would go back to the sea.   
  
She laid down as the cold water flowed down her back as Miroku laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her once again, pulling her body to his. They shared yet another deep passionate kiss as he shifted to the top of her. He wanted to feel her bare chest pressing against his, so he broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her cheek bone, to her collar bone and using his toung down right in between her breasts. He tugged at her top, wordlessly asking for permission as she nodded her head.  
  
He quickly untied the top and threw it onto the sand.   
  
(wow, what do you know, another lemon! Here's the site if you want to read this lemon http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php/45972/132664#fic_c )  
  
He shifted next to her, so he didn't crush her with his weight, but without breaking their connection. She rested her head on his chest, admiring the perfect moment. Everything about their situation was so romantic, them making love on the soft wet sand of the beach as a couple inches of water flowed down their backs.   
  
'This must be what heaven is like' Miroku thought to himself as he looked down at his beautiful Sango.  
  
"We should get going now... its getting really late" She said as she moved off of him.  
  
She got up and looked for her bikini, she found the top, but she couldn't find the bottoms. "Damn, I just bought those" she said to herself. Miroku grabbed his bathing suit and slipped it back on, as he grabbed a towel and slipped in around her.   
  
"Forget about it, I'll buy you a new one" he said as he grabbed her clothes and wrapped her arm around her waist.  
  
She smiled at him "Thank you" she said as she got on her tip toes and kissed him. They walked back to his car and drove to his house.  
  
When they got there, she followed him up to his bedroom to change and sleep. She went to his bed and slid under the covers as he laid beside her. He rested his head on her chest and she wrapped her arm around him and they both drifted into dreamless sleep.  
  
~~A/N: There it was, chapter 5. I know it wasn't that interesting, but i was running out of ideas. But don't worry, i got some good ideas for the next chapter so the next one will be way better. Still, i hope you liked it. R/R. ~~ Arianna~ 


	6. Pregnant?

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update... i had ideas but i forgot what they were and i couldn't think of anything. well, i hope you like the story. R/R  
  
by the way, this chapter takes place 4 months after the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Pregnant?  
  
Kagome was at her house in her bathroom, looking at a little stick,'Not blue... please not blue' , she thought to herself as she stared at the little stick. The sick started turning into a color and turned bright blue at the tip of it.   
  
"Oh my god..... oh my god, how am i supose to tell Inuyasha, im sure he isnt ready to be a father.... we've only been together for 4 months".  
  
'I cant tell him.... not yet, but i'll have to tell him sometime..... shit! What am i supose to do?', she cried to herself.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to the phone. She needed to talk to someone, so she picked up the phone and called Sango.  
  
"Hello" she heard Sango's voice answer.  
  
"Hi Sango, its Kagome" she sniffed.  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"No...no im not ok, im... im..."  
  
"What ever it is, you can tell me"  
  
"Im pregnant!" she half yelped half cried.  
  
"OH!!... oh my god! Is it Inu yasha's?  
  
"Ofcourse its his! what do you take me for!"  
  
"Sorry, Sorry, I was just makin sure"  
  
"Sango! I have a problem here! How the hell am I supose to tell Inu yasha... what if he just leaves me!"  
  
"Oh Kagome, he wouldn't do that, I can tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you" Sango said trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"Even so... I can't tell him now.... I just can't...."  
  
"How long do you think you've been pregnate?"  
  
"I don't know, I just now found out!"  
  
"Well, you've got to tell him sooner or later, He's the father! And he's gonna notice when you start to show"  
  
"I know, I know!.... Sango?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Promise you wont tell anyone except Rin.... Promise?  
  
"I promise, but you still should tell him"  
  
"I know..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Inu yasha was laying on his bed in his room, deep in thought. Most of his thoughts drifted to his beautiful Kagome, nobody elses... just his. 'Maybe its love' he thought to himself. 'I can't imagine me being with anyone else now, but does she love me? When she sleeps at night, am I the one she dreams about? I always find myself wanting her when shes not around... Its been 4 months.. thats a long time, I've never been with a girl this long besides Kikyo.'  
  
He shifted to the side of his bed and opened the cabinet next to his bed and pulled out a little fuzzy blue box. He laid back down on his bed as he opened the box and stared at the gold ring with litte red diamons surounding a big clear diamon in the middle. It looked like a big beautiful shiney flower. For about a week, he has been wanting to ask Kagome to move in with him, but what if she says no?   
  
He looked one last time at the ring he has had for sooo long, and shut the box and put it back in the cabinet.  
  
'I've decided... i'll do it, i'll ask her today' he thought to himself before walking out of his room, out of the house, and to his car.  
  
Kagome was still talking to her friend Sango about her problem when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Hey Sango, I gotta go, someones at the door".  
  
"Ok i'll talk to you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
She hung up the phone and walked over to the door. When she opened it, Inu yasha was standing there.   
  
"Hi Inu yasha, whats up?" She said as she stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and Kagome shut the door behind them. "Kagome, we need to talk", he said as he took her hand into his.  
  
"Ummm ok, shoot"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking alot lately... about us" Right when he said this, Kagome looked a bit worried 'Oh god, I hope he's not breaking up with me'.  
  
"Whats on your mind" she asked a bit worried, Inu yasha didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe... I mean if its ok with you.. That maybe you would move in with me" he said as he noticed Kagome flinch.  
  
"Uhh its ok if you think its to soon! I mean you don't have to" Inu yasha said quickly.  
  
"You really want me to move in with you?" she asked her eyes hopefull as she closed the space between them.   
  
"I really do" he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I want to be with you Kagome"  
  
She was so excited she nearly jumped on him, "Yes! Yes! I'll do it! ofcourse i will!"   
  
He was so happy, he lifted her up and twirled her around the room. "When do you want me to move in?" she asked as he set her back down on the floor. "As soon as you can".  
  
"Fuck, lets grab my shit now!..... Oh wait! I need to tell my mom first..... wow, i wonder what she'll say" she said as she ran out of the room into the kitchen to tell her mom the news. "Mom! Mom! I'm moving out... Inu yasha just asked me if I want to move in with him, so im moving in with him" She said as she ran up to her mother.   
  
"Thats wonderful Kagome.... are you sure this is what you want?" her mother asked her.  
  
"I've never been so sure in my life"  
  
"Well then, Im so happy for you, when will you be leaving?"  
  
"Today, umm i know its kind of short notice but can you help me pack my stuff?"  
  
"Sure sweety, Right after im done cleaning the stove".  
  
"Thanks mom, your the best." Kagome said as she hugged her mother before darting upstairs to go pack.  
  
Inu yasha just sat down on the couch and waited for Kagome to finish packing.  
  
Kagome grabbed the biggest suitcase she could find and threw all her clothes as fast as she could into the suitcase. She ran over to her dresser and grabbed her make-up, hair dryer, and everything else she needed and threw them into the suitcase. As she walked out of her room to get her tooth brush, she saw Souta standing there staring at the ground.  
  
"Are you leaving?" He asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, but i'll still come to visit sometimes, and you can visit me if you want to"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya im sure Inuyasha won't mind" She said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Ok, well I guess i'll be seeing you soon, right?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Right" She said as she let go of him.  
  
He ran downstairs and she walked to the bathroom to get her toothbrush. She grabbed her toothbrush and ran back to her room to put it in her suitcase. "Well, thats everything" She said to herself as she scanned the room for anyother items she might have forgotten.   
  
She grabbed her suitcase and haulled it out of her room, and down the stairs. Inuyasha could see her struggling to carry the suitcase and he went over and grabbed the suitcase from her,"i'll get it" he said as he easily picked it up and headed outside to put it in the trunk.  
  
"Bye mom" Kagome said as she gave her mom a quick hug goodbye and headed out the door. She walked up to Inuyasha's car and opened the passenger door. "Does Sesshomaru know that im staying?"  
  
"He will when we get home" he said as he pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction of the house.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Kagome woke up to see 2 big amber eyes great her. "Good morning" she yawned as she sat up to streatch out her arms. "You wanna go downstairs and eat breakfast" he asked her.  
  
"Actually, im really craving Mc Donalds right now"  
  
"Well, theres one about a block away, we could walk there if you want"  
  
"Sounds good" she said as she jumped out of bed to change.  
  
They got dressed and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. They walked side by side down the street, with out a word. Kagome thought maybe this is the time to tell Inuyasha about the baby, but is he ready for it? Inu yasha noticed how tense she was,"Kagome, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Umm Inu yasha, I need to tell you something" She stopped walking and he looked back at her. "What is it?"  
  
Little did they know, that 3 men saw them walking down the street. "Thats the little jackass that fucked with us" one of the men said to the other 2. "We can't go over there now, he'll kill us". The man look over to his van and gave a wicked smile as he pulled out a pistol. "We'll do a drive by shooting, he wont have enough time to catch us, he'll never know what hit him" he said as all three men jumped into the car and they drove around the corner.  
  
"uhh Inu yasha.."She mummbled out, "im pr-" Right then she was cut off to the sound off screetching tires. They shot there heads over to a white van going straight for them. They came up from the side and shot as Inuyasha ran over to Kagome to shield her, but she fell right before he caught her and took off with her. He looked back at the van and quickly read the lisence plate, remembering it, then looked down at the girl in his arms.   
  
He could smell her blood, it was soaking through her clothes onto his. They shot her right next to her heart. "Inu Yasha?" she whispered before blacking out. "KAGOME!!!! Kagome stay with me! you gotta hold on!" he yelped as he ran as quick as he could to the hospital.  
  
It didn't take to long to get there, Inuyasha could run extremely fast. He burst through the hospital doors yelling "I need a doctor, she's been shot". The woman at the desk quickly picked up the phone and paged for a doctor and told him the situation. Right away a doctor with a bunch of nurses at his side came through the doors with a little table. Inuyasha set Kagome down gently on the table and watched as the doctors carried her off.  
  
He just stood there for a moment as he thought to himself 'How could I let this happen to her' he sighed and sat down on the nearest chair and waited for the doctor to come back. He waited and waited for hours, just sitting there hoping to god she was alright. 'I should call her family and let them know whats going on' he thought to himself as he got out his cell phone and dialed up Kagome's old house.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, umm is this Kagome's mom?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Oh hi its Inuyasha, im very sorry to tell you this but, Kagome is in the hospital right now"  
  
"Is she ok? whats wrong with her? What happened?" she asked sounding very alarmed.  
  
"We were walking outside and a Van came by and they... shot her"  
  
"Oh my poor baby! I'll be there in 30 minutes" she said and quickly hung up the phone in tears. 'I hope she's ok' she thougth to herself.  
  
Right when Inuyasha hung up the phone, He looked up to see a doctor staring at him. "Is she ok doctor?" he asked, afraid of the answer. "Well she lost alot of blood, if the bullet were an inch to the right, she would be dead right now. We think she'll be alright though, the bleeding has almost completely stopped." He said as he looked down at his papers in his hands.  
  
"Oh, it appears that she's..... pregnant, But I don't think the fetus is harmed at all"  
  
Inuyasha was in a daze when he said this, but heard the word 'pregnant' and snapped out.   
  
"She's...... she's what?"  
  
"She's pregnant" The doctor said before walking away.  
  
"Oh my god.... She's pregnant?"  
  
~~A/N: ok thats where im gonna leave it. sorry to leave ya hangin but im tired... i know this chapter is a bit short but i hope you like it anywayz... R/R~~ Arianna~ 


	7. The American Tour

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Ok Here is chapter 7. I decided to update sooner cause i donno when i'll have enough time to update agian. So here it is..... chapter 7..... Thanks for the reviews, hope you all like it.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha or any of the characters in the show... so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The American Tour  
  
Inu yasha walked up to the nurse at the front desk, "Can I see Kagome now?".  
  
The nurse looked over to her computer, typed a few things, then looked back to him. "Yes, you can see her now, she's upstairs in room 214" she said as she went back to her work.  
  
Inuyasha ran up the stairs and opened the door. He walked up to her bed and sat down next to her unconscious body. He took her hand in his and just stared at her for a moment. She looked so pale, so helpless with all those tubes stuck in her. The doctor said she was gonna be ok, but it didn't really look that way to him. He said that she should be able to come back home within a couple weeks.  
  
Inuyasha had so many thoughts running through his head, so many that he felt his head was going to explode. He looked back down to her, then stared at her stomache. That was his child in there, he knew it, it was his own flesh and blood. She didn't look pregnant, her stomach was perfectly slim. He should have seen it, she's been craving weird foods lately, and the foods she normally ate, sounded gross to her.  
  
Just then, Kagome's family walked into the room, surrounding the bed she was sleeping on. Her mother went next to her and held her other hand. "Did you talk to the doctor?" she asked.  
  
"Ya, he said she would be fine and that she could come home in a couple weeks or so" he replied.  
  
"Oh thank god" Souta said as he wrapped his arms around his sleeping sister.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it all along!, Kagome is to strong to let this kill her" Gramps said as he patted Kagome's head.  
  
Inu yasha got up and headed for the door to leave her with her family. He walked out and headed for the coke machine. He put in some money and pressed the button and grabbed his coke. He sat down and waited for them to leave as he drank his coke, deep in thought.  
  
'I didn't tell them about the baby, I'm not even sure if Kagome knows about it, and if she did, why didn't she tell me herself.... grrrr those bastards are gonna die! Who ever they are! I'll kill them myself!' he thought in anger as he crushed the coke can in his hand. (it was empty by now).   
  
He saw Souta burst through the doors of Kagome's room yelling,"Inuyasha! Come here! She's awake!".  
  
Inuyasha bolted out of his chair and walked quickly to her. He sat by the empty chair next to her bed and held her hand staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"We'll we should start heading home, Souta has school tomorrow and he needs to get to bed".  
  
"Awww mom, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes sweetie"  
  
"Ok mom, i'll see you later, bye gramps, bye souta" she waved goodbye as they all headed out the door and left.  
  
Inu yasha looked back at Kagome, she looked really out of it. "Are you ok?" he asked her in a worried tone.  
  
"I'll be fine, my chest hurts like hell though" she said as she began to sit up. Inuyasha pushed her gently back down. "Kagome?" "Inuyasha?" they said at the same time.  
  
"Umm, you go first" she said.  
  
"Did you know about it?" he asked her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the... that you were..." he couldn't seem to bring himself to say it.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, she knew what he was talking about, she knew what he was gonna ask her, 'Stupid doctors, they must have told him'.  
  
"What? That I was pregnant?"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yes, I knew, I found out about a week or 2 ago" she said while staring at the ground, she didn't want to see his reaction.  
  
"You knew all this time..... and you never told me?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you, I thought.."  
  
"You thought what?! That I didn't have the right to know that your carrying MY child!?"  
  
"No! thats not what..."  
  
"I don't care!! You should have told me! You should have said something!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"But what?! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, almost shouting.  
  
"Because I thought you would leave me" she said quickly.  
  
He just stared at her for a moment, "How could you think that? Thats my child in there, and your my woman, how could you possibly think I would leave you?" he asked a bit hurt.  
  
"I don't know, you have a big rock band, and your going on tour in America in about a month, I wasn't sure you were ready to be a father"  
  
"That's for me to decide! not you!"  
  
Kagome was getting very upset, this was to much excitement for her little drugged up body to handle. But she wouldn't back down until she said what she needed to say. "Inu yasha! I was about to tell you! I was telling you right when I got shot!" she shouted, "And further more, this is hard for me too! I.....i...ca...n't.... Oh wow I think i'm gonna pass out", and with that, she blacked out.  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelped as he rushed by her side. 'She can't take this now! she just got shot and i was standing here yelling at her, oh gods' he felt horrible. He sat down at the foot of her bed and waited for her to wake up. He waited, and waited and waited until he began to feel sleepy and rested his head on her stomache, and fell asleep.  
  
When Kagome woke up a couple hours later, she saw Inuyasha alseep, his head resting against her stomach. She looked down and the 1st thing she saw was his big fuzzy ears. 'We've been together for a while now, yet i've never once touched his ears' she thought to herself as she reached out her right hand to his ear. When she touched it, it twitched and she paused before softly rubbing the tip of it.   
  
As she did this, she heard a low purring noise coming from Inuyasha. She chuckled, he sounded like a cute little kitten. He slowly began to open his eyes and sat up. "Kagome... Im... im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you".  
  
"Its ok Inuyasha, I should have told you sooner"  
  
Kagome looked down at her slim belly as Inuyasha put a hand over it. He looked deep into her eyes and said,  
  
"Kagome, I... I love you". She smiled back at him "I love you too Inu yasha...". They stared at each other for a moment, they both knew that their lives wouldn't be the same, this was a start of their new lifes... together.  
  
The weeks past by, slowly but surely...and Kagome was well enough to go back home although she was given lots of prescription medicine and the doctor said she had to stay in bed for at least a couple days.  
  
Inuyasha pulled up into his driveway, opened the door for Kagome, picked her up bride style, walked into the house up to his room, and laid her down on the bed. She was happy to be home, and very tired so she immediately went to sleep.  
  
The days passed by quickly and she was completely healed. In one more week, Inuyasha would be in America, on a tour, leaving her behind.  
  
She wanted to go so bad, but Inuyasha would probably say no, and that traveling isn't good for the baby or something stupid like that, But she was going to try.  
  
Inuyasha was taking a shower when he heard the door open. Kagome quickly stripped off her clothes and pulled the shower curtain back and stepped in.   
  
"Come to join me?" he asked as he put his arms around Kagome's naked body.  
  
"Inuyasha... umm can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"We'll your leaving real soon..."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And we'll I was just wondering, Can I go with you? oh please?"  
  
He looked down at her for a moment... "No".  
  
"Why not?!?! Your gonna be gone for like 2 months! And I swear to god if you say because of the baby one more time, i'll kill you! I'm not even showing yet! Oh please Inuyasha... pwwwweeeeaaaassseee??" she looked up at him with her little puppy dog eyes that he just couldn't say no to.  
  
"Ugh! Ok you can come, but you be careful... thats my child in there!"  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she said as she jumped on top of him, giving him little kisses all over his face.   
  
"Sango! I packed all your clothes for you"  
  
"Thanks Mom!" she yelled back to her mother. This was going to be sooooooo cool. Miroku had asked her if she wanted to go on the American tour with them, and they were going to take off on the private jet today. Kagome and Rin were also going... of course. Rin pretty much invited herself to come along, Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind.  
  
She heard a car honk from the driveway, so she grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs. When she walked out the door, she saw Miroku, Kouga, and some demon chick all over him, waiting in a XXL Limo. The driver walked out of the car, took her bags, opened the door for her, and put the bags in the trunk.  
  
"You know, I've never been in a limo before.." she said as she sat down next to Miroku.  
  
"Really, so.. what do you think?"  
  
"I'm loving it! Its so big.... I can almost walk around in here" She exlaimed, Miroku just laughed.  
  
"Yo, Whats up Sango?"   
  
"Hey Kouga" she replied. The girl elbowed Kouga in the stomach.  
  
"Oh Sango, This is Ayame"  
  
"Hi", they both said at the same time as they shook hands.  
  
"So, where are we going right now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well we just have to stop one more time to pick up Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin. After that, we go to the airport." Miroku replied.  
  
When they arrived, the driver honked (he knew this was what to do cause he always drove them) and the door swung open. Sesshomaru and Rin were the first ones to walk out the door, followed closely by Inuyasha. He stopped at the door and peaked his head inside. "Come on Kagome! There here! Lets go!" He shouted before walking over to the Limo with all of his and her bags and put them in the trunk.  
  
Kagome stumbled out the door, still trying to get her right shoe on, and closed the door behind her. She walked up to the limo as the driver held open the door for her and she got in. The driver walked back up to the driver's seat and drove off.  
  
They got to the airport about an hour later and walked over to the private plane. As Kagome walked in the plane, she felt herself get really really nervous. "Ummm Inuyasha? I've never been on a plane before" She said as she clung to his arm. (she was to afraid to ever go on one)  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, i'll be here the whole time, i've been on this plane a bunch of times, nothing to be worried about" He said they sat down. Once they were all inside, and everything was checked, they began to take off. As the plane went faster and faster, Kagome held tight onto Inuyasha's hand. When the plane took off, she closed her eyes and clung to Inuyasha like he was her life support.   
  
Once they were steady and in the air, Kagome opened her eyes and loosened her grip. 'This isn't so bad' she thought to herself as they flew to America.  
  
The 1st concert was in New York City, the 2nd one was in Detroit, the 3rd in Mississippi, and so on and so forth. They loved the places, but all the concerts for this tour were the same as the one they went to. The girls still had fun at some of them, but they normally just hung out backstage and waited till the concert was over, cause there was always allot of stuff to do backstage.  
  
After so much traveling and seeing all of America, they were finally at their last concert in Hollywood, California. They got to the concert hours before it started, as usual. The band got ready for the last concert of the tour and Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame all went to the studio and watched T.V.  
  
Inuyasha snuck up behind Rin,"Sesshomaru told me that you knew... you didn't tell Kagome, did you?" he asked her. "No no no, of course not, I can't wait to see her face when you do it!" she whispered back to him.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Nothing" they both said at the same time as Inuyasha went to get ready. Kagome just eyed them suspiciously, 'What are they up to?' she thougth to herself, but just flung it off and thought it was probably nothing.   
  
After about an hour, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga walked into the room. "So, what are you guys gonna do during the concert?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We're gonna watch from backstage behind the curtain" Rin answered for them. "I mean, its the last concert of the tour and thats the best place to watch it from" she said as she looked to her friends as they shook they're heads in agreement.  
  
"Time to get on stage!" a person yelled through the door. They all hurried out of the room and went on stage as the girls went behind the curtain. When the band walked on stage, The yells and screams from the audience were ear splitting. Kagome peaked over to look at the audience, "Oh my god, there must be thousands".  
  
The band started to play, The mash pits broke out, and not one person was sitting down in there seat. The band played long and hard for hours and hours, It must have been one of their best concerts on this tour. The audience was almost as loud as the band.  
  
They finished up their last song and the crowed went wild. The audience died down after accouple minutes and they were wondering why they were still on stage.   
  
"Before we leave, there is one more thing I would like to do" Inuyasha said into the mic. Kagome looked at him with confusion, 'Hes never done this at any of the other concerts ' She looked over at Rin who looked as though she was so excited, she was about to explode.  
  
"There is something I want to ask someone, right here and right now, My girl Kagome!"  
  
Kagome just stood there in total shock, 'Is he calling me out to the stage?!' she thought to herself when Rin pushed her out onto the stage.  
  
She looked over to the audience, screams and yells grew louder as she walked up to Inuyasha on stage. She looked at Sesshomaru, who had a huge smile on his face. She looked back to Inuyasha, as he pulled out a little blue box and knelt down on one knee. He opened the little box to reveal the beautiful engagement ring. "Oh my god" she thought to herself, she couldn't seem to breathe right.  
  
The crowed now was completely silent as Inu yasha looked up to her, "Kagome, Will you Marry me?"  
  
~~A/N: Chapter 7... there it is.... what will Kagome say? Man talk about pressure.... find out next chapter. R/R!~~ 


	8. Rin's Dark Secret

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: I just wanted you all to know that the child Kagome is carrying IS Inuyasha's. The guys that tried to rape her didn't get to finish if you remember corectly. I just wanted to clear that up cause I got a few questions about that. well anyways, here's chapter 8.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series.... yadah yadah yadah...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rin's dark secret  
  
Kagome just stood there, Staring at him for a moment before looking at the crowed. "Just Say yes damnit!", She heard someone shout from the audience. She looked back down at her stomach, She was showing now, She was about 3-4 months pregnant by now. Everything was totally quiet, all eyes on the couple on stage. She tried to speak, but no words came out.  
  
Talk about pressure, Theres no way she could say no, she couldn't embarrass him in front of all those people. She was already living with him, AND pregnant with his child, and this was one hell of a proposal. She looked at Inuyasha agian, his eyes big amber eyes wanting, whishing, and hopefull. She couldn't believe it, She knew it was right, she loved him. She started crying, tears of joy.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha.... Yes! Yes Ofcourse I will" she cried out. Right when she said this Inuyasha smiled widely and took her hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply.   
  
The crowed went wild! They were screaming and yelling, and some took pictures. They walked off the stage wrapped in eachother's arms, not breaking eye contact.   
  
"Ok, We're done now...... go home!" Sesshomaru said jokingly into the mic as he walked off stage followed by the rest of the band.  
  
Kagome was looking out of the little window of the plane, looking down at the little patches of land thinking about how the wedding would be. She imagined Inuyasha wearing a tux as she walked down the aisle. Then she thought about it from an onlookers point of view. There a handsom Inuyasha waiting at the alter, and a FAT Kagome walking down the aisle. She didn't want THAT. She had always dreamed of her wedding since she was a child, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She sighed to herself as she thought about this.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said as she turned to him.  
  
"Yes my love?" he asked with a smile (this was the happiest day of his life).  
  
"Can we have the wedding after I give birth?"  
  
"We can have it when ever you want.... but Why?" he asked her, a bit confused.  
  
"What do you mean why?! I don't wanna look like this for my wedding!"  
  
"You look fine to me"  
  
"Thats sweet Inuyasha, but it doesn't help" she said as she rested her head on his chest and eventually fell asleep as the plane flew home.  
  
Inu yasha looked down at her, making sure she was asleep, before pulling out his lab top. He kept his eyes glued to the screen as he began to type. Now that he was going home, he had enough time to track down the bastards that shot his fiancé. He had great eye sight, and he had a very god memory, so he typed down the license plate number of the van he saw driving away from the scene.  
  
The name Kyle Cage popped up with a bunch of info. He moved the mouse and clicked where it said 'click here for a picture and more info'. When he saw the picture, his eyes grew wide. 'Thats one of the guys who tried to rape Kagome!' he thought to himself as he felt his anger build up. He right clicked on the address and saved the info onto his computer.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome, i'll get those bastards and they'll never hurt you ever again'.  
  
........  
  
"Mom! I'm home" Rin shouted as she burst through her front door. "Hey Rin! I missed you so much" her mother said as she gave her a tight hug. "Rin, you'll never believe this, but your Dad is home! He came back just 2 weeks ago. He told me that after I left him, he went to rehab and got over his alcohol addiction, isn't it great sweetie?".  
  
Rin looked up to her mother with horror in her eyes. "Why did he come back? Where is he now?"  
  
"He came back because he loves us, thats why he went to rehab and got over his addiction, and he's in bed sleeping" Her mother replied as she kissed the top of Rin's forehead. "You can talk to him tomorrow, right now, you should go to bed, you've had a long trip".  
  
"Yes Mama, goodnight" Rin said as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Rin had never told anyone about her father, she never talked about it. Hell, she had almost completely forgotten about him until this point. Her Mom left him about 4 years ago. Her mom loved him so much, the only reason she left him was because of his alcohol addiction, but she never saw what happened when they were alone together. Rin never had the heart to tell her, that and the fact that her dad said he would punish her if she did, which always meant more bruises and broken bones and possibly worse.  
  
Her mother use to ask her about her injuries, and she would just put a fake cheerful grin on and tell her that it was some silly accident, and her mother always believed her. Rin hated her father.... all those awful memories came fluttering back to her. She remembered the first time it had ever happened, He must have just snapped and she never saw it coming.  
  
Flashback..  
  
"Rin Im going out to the store to get some food, i'll be back soon, be good for daddy" her mom said as she picked up her purse.  
  
"o-tay mommy, buh byes" she said as ran upstairs to go play with her daddy. She was 6 years old at the time and she loved her daddy so much. He always was very nice to her, and always gave her everything she wanted. He could never say no to her, he never had the heart to.  
  
When she knocked on the door she heard her dad's voice say "Come in", so she swung open the door and jumped in her dad's lap.   
  
"Hiya baby, what do ya want?" He asked her, slurring his words. He had just gotten really drunk after he got back from work. At this time, he rarely ever drank, but he had a very very bad day.  
  
"Daddy, Come play with me? please? We can go outside and pick flowers for mommy!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is mommy?"  
  
"Oh she went shopping for food, I hope she brings some candy too"  
  
"Rin, baby, do you want to play a game with me?" he asked her in a scary sort of tone, she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"A fun game, and we can play, right here"  
  
"Ok Papa" she said cheerfully.  
  
He looked at the girl on his lap with seductive eyes, then gripped her little arms tightly, and threw her against the wall over where the bed was. Her head hit the wall with a loud thud and she looked up to her dad with tears in her eyes. "Papa, did I do something wrong?"  
  
He didn't answer her, He just went over to her and picked her up and threw her on the bed. He leaned his face just inches away from her's and bit her bottom lip, hard, drawing blood. Her shriek of pain was muffled by his toung forcefully shoved her toung down her mouth. He pulled away and unzipped his pants.   
  
He grabbed her hand and brought it down to his hardened length. She tried to pull away, but her dad sent her a hard punch to her face. She cried out in pain and confusion. "Daddy! Daddy I'm sorry! What ever I did, Im sorry, please daddy! I didn't mean to!" He gave her an angry look that looked like he was about to strike her again. "NO DADY! PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL JUST LIKE MOMMY SAID! PLEASE DADDY DON'T!!!!!" She screamed out, tears falling down her now bruised face.  
  
"I'll tell you what. If you do exactly what I tell you to do, I wont punish you anymore". She just nodded her little head.  
  
He brought her hand back down to his length and whispered in her ear "I want you to suck on this as hard as you can". She looked down at his manhood. She was to young and innocent to know what was going on. He picked her up and put her head right up to his dick. She just looked at him for a moment, She didn't want to do it, she hesitated. He saw her hesitation and hit the back of her head, causing her to scream, which he took the opportunity to press down on her head, making her take him in.  
  
He moaned loud as he felt his cock in her wet mouth. He kept pressing down on her head, trying to make her take in all of him. Of course, she couldn't, Her mouth was to small. He held her head in place and thrusted into her mouth. She gagged and pulled away fast and she threw up on the carpet.   
  
He pulled her up to him and ripped off her little pink dress she was wearing. He slipped her underwear off and rubbed his hard cock against her little private area. Rin felt very dirty when he did this, but she didn't know why, She didn't even know why he was doing it.  
  
He kept rubbing against her and his cum shot out onto her stomach. He set her down, zipped up his pants, and picked up her little naked bruised body and carried her to her room. He put her little yellow dress on her (since the pink one was torn to shreds) and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Listen baby, I don't want you telling anyone what happened. Its my way of showing you how much I love you, but if you tell, I'll have to 'spank' you again (his way of saying, he'll beat the shit outta her), I don't like punishing you Rin, so be a good girl and don't say a word.. ok honey?"  
  
She looked up at her Papa with tears in her eyes as she sniffled and nodded her head.  
  
End flashback....  
  
Rin started to cry into her pillow, remembering how her dad had violated her at such a young age. It didn't stop either, it went on for years, and she never told a soul. He had never actually stuck it in her, probably cause she was so young and was way to small for him.  
  
She cried for hours and hours until she eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, she walked out of her room, and slowly walked down the stairs. She went into the kitchen to get some breakfast when she saw her Dad reading the paper, and her mom cooking. "H...Hello" she said as her dad put down the paper and smiled a genuine smile at her. "Hi baby! I missed you" he said as he got up and hugged her. "I..missed you to daddy" she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Wow, you've really grown up! Last time I saw you, you were almost 6 inches shorter" he said as he patted her head. He didn't at all look the way he use to. It looked like he was a perfectly nice older man, if her mom didn't tell her that it was her dad that was there, she could have easily mistook him for someone else. "You look different too" she said, still not looking into his eyes.   
  
When her mom finished cooking breakfast, she ate it as quick as she possibly could, put her dishes in the sink, and walked into the next room. She didn't want to be home right now so she picked up the blue cordless phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Sesshy"  
  
"Oh hey baby, whats up?"  
  
"Ummm I was wondering, Is it ok If I come over?"  
  
"Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?" (Rin's car is broken... again).  
  
"As soon as you can"  
  
"Ok well, lemme take a shower and then i'll come get you, i'll be there in 45 minutes"  
  
"Ok, bye. I love you"  
  
"I love you to babe" he said cheerfully and hung up the phone. Kagome came up behind Sesshomaru and asked,"Who was that?" scaring him out of hit wits. "Holy shit Kagome, you scared the hell outa me". She laughed hysterically, then stopped and looked at him with a threatening face. "You'll be terrified of me if that wasn't Rin on the phone! I swear I'll chop your dick off while your sleeping" she said in a very pissed off voice.   
  
Sesshomaru cringed at that thought, "No really, It was, Im gonna pick her up after my shower, I swear!" Kagome eyed him suspiciously, then smiled brightly. "Ok Sesshomaru, I believe you" she said cheerfully as she patted him on the head and walked down the hall to find Inuyasha. 'Her mood swings are getting out of control!' Sesshomaru thought before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
.....  
  
Rin put the phone back on its charger and cheerfully walked up to her room to go get ready. But right before she was about to step in her room she heard her moms voice.  
  
"Oh crap! Im late for work!" Right when Rin heard this, she ran down the stairs to catch her mom.   
  
"Your... leaving?" she asked a bit scared, but her mom didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yea sweetie, I gotta go to work" she said as she kissed her on her cheek. "Bye" she heard her dad say as her mom walked out the door.  
  
She looked out the window as she saw her mom pull out of the driveway and onto the road. She just stood there for a moment, frozen stiff. She could feel her dad's eyes on her. "You didn't tell her? You never told anyone?" she heard the change in his voice. He simply was putting on an act for her mom, And once again, she fell for it. "No, i didn't" she replied.  
  
"Good girl" he mumbled as he stood up from his chair, staring at her with that glare that haunted her dreams. Rin stepped back 'oh shit!'. She took off running up the steps as fast as she could, but he was to fast for her. He jumped on top of her and pinned her to the stairs.  
  
She screamed "NO DADDY NOT AGAIN... PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
She tried with all her might to struggle away. Right before he was about to hit her, she kneed him in the balls which gave her the chance to get free as he kneeled over in pain. She ran up to her room, and right when she was about to open the door, he pulled her back and slammed her head against the wall. She fell to the ground and he kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.  
  
Before she could catch her breathe, He went on top of her and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. She tried to struggle free, but his large body was crushing her to the ground. He ripped off her pajama top with his other hand and then the bottoms as she shrieked.  
  
He looked down at her naked body with an evil smile. "You developed well" he said as he sucked on her nipple while he quickly unzipped his pants. "DON'T DO THIS!!!! PLEASE DAD! STOP! NOOOOO!" She cried out as steaming hot tears ran down her cheeks. Right then her dad pulled out his hard manhood and shoved it into her for the first time, hard. She screamed bloody murder as her father pumped into her. "You know you like it! Just give in" he said as he punched her in the face again, making her lip split open, gushing out blood.  
  
..............  
  
Sesshomaru got out of his car and walked up to Rin's front door. Right before he was about to knock on it, he heard a high pitched, blood curdling scream. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, he could smell Rin's blood. "RIN!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he kicked open the door. He ran quickly to the sound of her cries for help, which lead him up the stairs. The sight he saw made him fill with rage.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he said as he picked up the man by the back of his neck and threw him so hard against the wall, that it cracked a bit. He held him against the wall by his neck, claws digging into his skin drawing blood and his feet dangling acouple inches off the floor.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH MY WOMAN!!!!! I SHOULD RIP OF YOU NUTS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" He shouted at the man who looked at him in total horror. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, her naked body all bruised up and her eyes tightly shut and was still screaming as tears flowed down to her chin. He looked back at the man with anger in his eyes. He punched him hard in the stomach, and the man fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
He walked up to Rin and put his arms around her. She was still freaking out and when He did this she freaked out even more as she kicked and screamed with all her might, "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!!!".   
  
"Rin! Rin! its me! Im here, everything is ok, Its all over now" When he said this, Rin slowly calmed down and opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru!!!" she said as she cried onto his chest as he rocked her back and forth while rubbing her back. "Shhhhhh its ok, your ok now" he whispered into her ear, calming her down.  
  
Once she calmed down a bit more, she looked over to her unconscious father, lying on the floor. At first, she thought he was dead. "Y..you di..didn't..kill..him.. di..did you?" she managed to say between stifles.  
  
"No... he's just unconscious"  
  
"Good!" she said half crying, half yelling. She walked over to him and knelt down and punched him in the face many many times, as hard as she could (which wasn't very hard considering her condition, yet hard enough to cause bruises) as she still cried.  
  
"You (punch) Fucking (punch) little (punch) Bastard! (punch) AND You (punch) Call Yourself (punch) A FUCKING (punch) FATHER!!!" This time, instead of punching him, she stood back up and kicked him as hard as she could in the gut.  
  
'HE'S HER FUCKING FATHER' His mind screamed in rage. When she kicked him again with her other foot, she held her left hip as she cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Sesshomaru rushed by her side "let me see" he said as she showed him her hip. He pressed on it a little and she took a sharp intake of breath. It was purple and black and he could tell that the bone was bruised too. Maybe a strained muscle also. "Its ok, nothing serious, but still, lets get you out of here" he said as he picked her up. "What about him?" She said as she pointed to her father on the floor.  
  
"Do you want me to kill him?"   
  
She had to think about it for a moment, but thought better of it. "no... lets take him to the police department, let them deal with him..."  
  
"Ok, lets get you dressed first" he said as he carried her into her room. He laid her down on her bed and went to her dresser and pulled out a white tang top with black sweat pants. He sat next to her on the bed, sat her up, and carefully dressed her, so as not to hurt her little purple and black body.  
  
When he walked back out of the room with Rin in his arms, She shrieked in horror. He was gone!   
  
"Shit, we shouldn't have left him out here by himself, I was almost positive that he would have been out for a couple more hours" Sesshomaru cursed.  
  
"He's gonna come after me! I just know it!" Rin started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Rin, You can stay at my house, He doesn't know where I live, and you'll be alot safer there with me and inuyasha there to protect you".  
  
"Thank you Sesshy" she said as he carried her out of the house and placed her in the passenger side of his car and drove off.  
  
When they got there, Rin had already passed out. He picked her up and took her inside the house. He walked up to his room and placed her on the bed. He walked out to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard Kagome's voice say. He opened the door and looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Inuyasha, where do we keep the first aid kits?"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Go in my room and look for yourself".  
  
Right when he said this, Kagome ran to his room and gasped.  
  
"Oh My God! What the fuck happened to her?!"  
  
~~A/N: well, i'm gonna leave it there, I hope you liked this chapter.... more to come..... please read and review, Thanx! Oh ya and I know I didn't edit it very well, but I didn't want you guys to miss certain things that were important. Anyways please don't tell on me. Lol~~  
  
Arianna~~ 


	9. Shocking News, Bloody Nuts

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Well Im back agian with another one of my random ideas that pop in my head. My thoughts on this story are getting stranger and stranger, but hell, if i don't come up with them... who will?? I hear myself asking.... myself. Anyways, enough with my insensible rambling and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I've already said it like 8 times, but i guess another time wont hurt.... I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show... with the exception of the rapists and the maids, and I think thats about it... to bad.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Shocking News, Bloody Nuts  
  
Inuyasha came following right behind Kagome and walked into Sesshomaru's room. He looked at the girl with a sad look in his amber eyes. She looked so pathetic, most of her face, covered in bruises as she lay there asleep. But then he smelled a familiar sent on her body. He walked up to her bed and sniffed at her over the sheets.  
  
"What do you smell?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing his brother as he closely sniffed his mates body.  
  
"This sent... I know it from somewhere, I've smelled this...male... sent before..(sniff sniff).. but.(sniff).. I can't make out where.." He said as he still sniffed around her stomach.   
  
"Yes, She was being raped and beaten when I found her", Sesshomaru said as he stared at his sleeping mate.  
  
"NANI??!!!!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I walked to her house and heard her scream and-" Sesshomaru stopped when Rin opened her eyes.  
  
"Rin! Oh Kami! Are you ok?!" Kagome asked as she hugged her friend, Rin let out a little moan of pain as Kagome hugged her, her body bruised all over.  
  
"Oh Kagome!!! It was horrible!" she cried as she leaned into Kagome's chest and let the tears fall onto her shirt.  
  
"Rin...Who did this to you?"  
  
"It was... It was..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, her tears came down more rapidly as she hugged her friend.  
  
"It was her.. father" Sesshomaru said in both an angry and hurt voice.  
  
"WHAT!!!! HOW? I thought your mother left him!".  
  
"She did, but.. he came back while we were gone, said he had gotten over his alcohol addiction at a rehab center". she said barely above a whisper.  
  
"I can't believe he would do such a thing! He always seemed so... nice when I came over to your house."  
  
"It was all just an act he put on... No one ever suspected.."  
  
"But... wait! This wasn't the first time?!?!?"  
  
"N..No, It had been going on for a while. Ever since I was 6, untill the day my mother left him".  
  
"SIX?!?! Oh my god Rin, why didn't you ever tell me?" Kagome asked feeling really upset.  
  
"I couldn't!!! I thought he would kill me!" she cried out.  
  
Sesshomaru felt his anger build up inside him, "That bastard...I should have killed him! I should have made him suffer.."  
  
"Where is he now?" Inuyasha asked, a bit surprised that he hadn't killed him.  
  
"Don't know, we left him there unconscious as I went to dress Rin, and when we walked back out, he was gone".  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?" Inuyasha asked out of his curiosity.  
  
"I...told him not to" Rin stated as Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because He's still my father!!!! And plus, Sesshomaru could have gotten arrested or something, I don't want that..".  
  
"No, nobody would have ever known, I could have gotten a clean up crew to make sure there were no signs that led anyone to believe a murder ever took place there.."Sesshomaru said with obvious anger in his voice.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, he's gone, and there's no way we can find him... He's gonna come after me, I just know it. Now that other people know about it, he's probably gonna try to kill me!" she cried.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to his bed and wrapped his arms around Rin, pulling him close to his chest, "No Rin, He won't, not as long as i'm around, No harm will come to you. I'll protect you my koishii" He said as he looked into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Oh Sesshy" She leaned up to him and kissed him softly. Inu yasha led Kagome out of the room and they shut the door behind them to give them some privacy.   
  
"That's so horrible! Her own father!"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, We'll find him, AND those bastards that tried to kill us"  
  
"Oh ya, speaking of which, did you find out who they were?" once she said this, she felt Inuyasha start to tense, then relax again.  
  
"Hai, they were... the ones who tried to rape you the night we met.."  
  
"NO WAY!!! JEEZE! Not only did they rape me... THEY FUCKIN SHOT ME!! GRRRR... Stupid Bastards!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Kag, I know where they live, and i'll pay them a visit tomorrow, Come, lets go to bed, its been a long day" and with that, they walked to their bedroom, slipped under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sleeping soundlessly as Inuyasha watched her. She was so beautiful to him, and she was all his. Just then, The door bell rang, and the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder caused Kagome to snap up and fall out of bed with a hard thud.  
  
"GOD I HATE THAT FUCKING DOORBELL!!!!" Kagome yelled as she picked herself off the ground.   
  
"Are you ok?" Inu yasha chuckled.   
  
"Oh ya, Im just peachy" she said a bit annoyed at the fact he was laughing at her. "JEEZE.... whats your problem".  
  
"GRRR nothing, its just another one of my mood swings I guess, don't take it personal".  
  
"Oh I wont, You've been acting all bitchy since we got back home, you have the strangest mood swings, I swear"  
  
"YA, But its ok, cause you still love me" she said as she wrapped her arms around him happily.  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
Just then, Kira knocked on the door "Inuyasha, there's a package for you."  
  
"FINALLY!!" He said as he jumped out of bed, opened the door, and grabbed the package from Kira. "Thanks Kira, umm can you go tell the cook to make us some blueberry pancakes and bring them up to our room".  
  
"Yes sir" she replied before heading downstairs in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Whats in the box?" Kagome asked, eyeing the box suspiciously.  
  
"Just a present...for you".  
  
"Oh gimme gimme gimme!" she said with out stretched hands.  
  
"No, this is for Christmas"  
  
"Christmas?! but its still a month away!"  
  
"I know, I just saw this in a catalog, and it reminded me of you, so I ordered it before I forgot"  
  
"Thats so sweet!" She said as she stood up to give him a hug.  
  
Kira came back up with their pancakes and set them down on the table next to the bed. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes Kira, thank you" he said as she bowed to him and left the room. Inuyasha set a plate of pancakes in front of Kagome. She looked at it in disgust, and pushed them away. "Im not hungry, as a matter of fact, I think Im about to lose what I ate last night" she said as she ran in the bathroom and puked her brains out. "Don't worry Kagome, only what, 4 or 5 more months?"  
  
"hopefully 4..." She answered miserably from the toilet.  
  
Inuyasha ate his pancakes quickly and walked out of the door and downstairs in the living room. He went to his desk and turned on his computer to find out a little more info about the men he was going to beat into oblivion. Sesshomaru and Rin were already in the living room, watching a movie.  
  
He looked up his saved info and looked at the address again and clicked on more info. There he saw a picture of 2 other men that he recognized as the other men that raped Kagome. Above their picture in big letter's was "Associates in crime, Wanted for murder, burglary, and 7 actions of Rape".   
  
'So, Kagome wasn't the first... Not surprising' he thought to himself as he stared at the picture of the three men. Rin tore her eyes away from the T.V and looked over at the computer screen. "Oh My god!!!! Thats him! Thats my father!" Rin said as she pointed at the man in the middle of the screen, with the name Saito Hiroshi under it.  
  
"YOUR FATHER RAPED KAGOME TOO! JESUS CHRIST!"  
  
"HE RAPED KAGOME!!!!!" Rin shouted far above Inuyasha's.  
  
"Did someone call my name?" Kagome said weakly after just losing her stomach.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me my father was one of the men that raped you!?"  
  
"HE WAS?!?!!?!?!? OH MY GOD WHAT A LITTLE SICK BASTARD!!!" She shouted as loud as Rin had before. "He didn't look anything like he use to....then again, it was fairly dark".  
  
"That explains the scent on Rin's body, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner".   
  
Right then, Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Do you have the adress?"  
  
"Ya, its right here" Inuyasha said pointing to the adress on the screen.  
  
"Come on, were leaving" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked furiously out the door. "Sesshomaru... you have my permission to kill that stupid fucker if you find him" Rin yelled back to him before he shut the door. She didn't care anymore, he was a monster, he deserves to die after raping not only her, but kagome as well, and who knows how many other helpless girls.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru drove for what seemed like hours, but was only about 15 minutes until they found the place. They parked the car, walked up to the door, and kicked it down with one hard kick. They walked inside to see that there was no one home, so they decided to make themselves comfy and wait for the stupid ningen men to get home.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Saito, I thought you said you went back home and weren't coming back, what ever happened to that?" kyle asked his friend as they walked back to his house. "I fucked up, I got caught, so I left. I'm sure they would have caught on sooner or later" he replied back.  
  
"I can't believe you raped you daughter... thats fuckin hillarious!, was she good a good fuck?" the 3rd man known as Jiro asked. "Better than that stupid bitch we fucked down that allyway.... I bet she's dead now, I can't believe we missed that stupid demon bastard and hit that bitch" Saito said as they were about 20 feet away from the back of the house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard it all from outside, making them even angrier than when they first got there. They stepped out of the house as the 3 men walked around the corner to the front of the house.   
  
"You guys wont have your dicks when were finished with you" Sesshomaru said, getting the 3 men's attention. They looked up at the 2 demons in horror. "Oh ya... thats the look, you KNOW your fucked now!" Inuyasha laughed evilly as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!" they said in a union as they took off running as fast as their legs could. "Should we give them a head start?" Inuyasha said looking at his brother. "No, lets just catch them so we can kill them" he said back as he went after them.  
  
All the sudden from out of no where, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared infront of the 3 men. They punched them in the head and beat them to shit, and all three men automatically hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, I'm going to do to this man what I told him I was going to do when I first saw him, oh its far better than just killing him, that is, if he lives through it anywayz, which I know he wont, so hey, it works out both ways."   
  
"And what, may I ask, Is that?" Inuyasha asked as his brother bent down to Saito.   
  
Sesshomaru put his hand on top of his dick, and in one quick swipe of his claws, he was holing the man's bloody balls in his hand (THAT WOKE HIM UP!). Inuyasha shuddered as he held on to his nuts thinking how happy he is that it wasn't him as Saito screamed out in a horrific pain. "This is a message from Rin!!!" he said as he shoved the man's balls down his throat, leaving him their with muffled screams as he choked to death on his own balls. "Thats what you get for touching MY woman!!"  
  
Inuyasha started laughing, he wasn't about to touch the other men's balls, but thier deaths would be just as painful.  
  
"Thats all I wanted to do, you can kill those 2 idiots, I'll wait in the car and call up our 'Cleaning Service' " Sesshomaru said as he walked back to the car covered in blood. (oh ya, this is all in an allyway too, and no one can see them).  
  
Inuyasha bent down in front of Kyle and thrusted his hand into the man's chest and yanked out his heart, blood oozing down his arm as he held it up. The man snapped awake just in time to see his heart in Inuyasha's hands right before he died. Inuyasha tossed the man's heart to the side and pulled out a knife inside Kyle's belt buckle thingy, and walked over to the 3rd man, Jiro.  
  
Inuyasha knelt down in front of Jiro and stared at him for a second. Right then, Jiro slowly opened his eyes to see Inuyasha hovering above him. "Oh goody! your awake! now you get to feel all the pain before you die!" Inuyasha said In a wicked voice right before he took the knife and stabbed him right threw the nuts, nailing him to the grass as the man screamed. He stood up in front of the man and kicked the dying man hard in the stomach before walking back to his car, with a evil satisfied look on his face.  
  
He walked up to the driver's seat, got in, and drove back over to the house, both demons drenched in blood.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked through the doors, Rin and Kagome came running, then stoped as they saw they're men, covered in blood. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and started checking him, as Rin did the same thing to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry, its not our blood" they said at the same time. Both girls sighed in relief as they led the boys into their separate rooms to get cleaned up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Is he really gone Sesshy? really?" Rin asked as she laid on top of Sesshomaru's naked body in the bath tub. "He's gone Rin, and no one will ever hurt you again as long as I'm alive"  
  
"You know, you can't watch over me all the time!"  
  
"And why not?"   
  
"Because, Your not always around, we don't even live together silly" she said as she playfully splashed a little water in his face.  
  
He wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear,"Would you like to?"  
  
~~A/N: wow, im beat, all that talk of ripping balls out and oozing blood such is making me hungry...lol. anywayz, I hope you liked my gorry chapter, I'll update sooner if i get reviews... So READ AND REVIEW, I really do enjoy hearing what you have to say~~ Arianna 


	10. Another Life, Another Death

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: OMG IM FREAKING OUT!!!! I just went to close my doors to the outside porch... and the blanket i use to block the sunlight is COVERED IN TICS!!!!!! WTF!!!!! FUCKING TICS!!!!!! Im starting to think i might have gotten bitten or there might be bugs in my skin... for some reason, this made me want to write more.... i know, it doesn't make any sense... but o well, im still a bit shakey.... i got bugs on my mind... lol well anywayz, heres chapter 10.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha characters... just a computer and lots of candy.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Another life, Another Death  
  
"Wow, do you really need all this stuff?" Inu yasha asked Rin while hauling 3 heavy suitcases into the house with Sesshomaru draging 3 other large ones right behind him.  
  
"Yes I do!" Rin laughed.  
  
"I'm sooo happy your staying with us! Its gonna be great to live with you!" Kagome said as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Ya, and Sango told me she was moving in with Miroku accouple days ago, its funny how everything works out for us"  
  
"Tell me about it! You know, now that i think about it, I've never seen Miroku's house".  
  
"Its not a house really, its more like a palace from India" Inu yasha stated.  
  
"REALLY!!! HOW COOL!!!" both girls exclaimed at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
3 months later.....  
  
"Come on Kagome, Were gonna be late!" Inu yasha yelled back to Kagome, already on his way out the door.  
  
"I don't see why we can't just wait! I mean, Don't you want to be suprised?"  
  
"FUCK NO!!! I wanna know! Now hurry your ass down here!"  
  
I'm coming as fast as I can! Hold your horses!" She said as she walked down the stairs holding her VERY large belly. Inu yasha ran up the stairs, gently picked her up, and ran out the door. "Sheesh you need to learn some patients!" Kagome said as he put her in the passanger seat of the car.  
  
"Feh!" was his only reply as he got in the drivers seat and drove off in the direction of the hospital.  
  
They waited in the waiting room for 15 minutes before a nurse came out, "Ummm Kagome Higarashi?"  
  
"Finally!" Inuyasha said as he bolted out of his seat, took kagome's hand and followed the nurse out of the waiting room into another room with a screen hooked up to a machine with a bed next to it.  
  
"The doctor will be with you momenterally" the nurse said as she walked out the door. Kagome got on the little chair/bed and Inuyasha held her hand as they waited.  
  
The doctor walked in with his little clipboard, "Hello, miss.... (looks down at the clipboard) Higarashi, lets see how your coming along". He walked over to her and lifted up her shirt, and rubbed on a strange gel on her stomache. Then he grabbed a circular metal object connected to the machine and started to run it over her belly. The little screen turned on and started showing her insides (at least i think thats how they do it... i wouldn't know lol).  
  
The doctor stopped right at her belly button "There it is... can you see it?"  
  
Kagome looked at the screen a bit confused "I can't see it... where is it?"  
  
"Its right there" he said, pointing to the screen.  
  
"Ohhh i see it now.." she said happily.  
  
"I still don't see it" Inu yasha stated, looking hard at the screen.  
  
"Its hard to see, but you can just make out the head (pointes to the head of the baby in the screen) and there's the stomache (points to the stomache)".  
  
"Ohhh I see it now!!! its really there!!! thats my child!!!" he said in a proud voice.  
  
The doctor looked over at the screen, examining it for a moment ," It looks like your going to have a girl, but....... uh oh"  
  
"UH OH?!?!?! WHAT UH OH? Is there something wrong with her?" Inu yasha said as his eyes got wide and he gripped Kagome's hand tighter. "Well, the way the baby is positioned...well, lets just say, its going to be a hard birth, this could be part of the reason the baby has a high blood pressure." the doctor said, still scanning the screen.  
  
"Oh great! just great..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Don't worry miss Higarashi, I'm sure you both will be just fine.."  
  
..........  
  
On their way out of the office, a nurse walked out of the door and called out "Sango ____" (ummm, i don't remember her last name, i don't remember it ever saying it in the show, so just fill in the blank..). "What?" Kagome quickly turned around to see her best friend, Sango stand up to go follow the nurse. 'What's she doing here??' Kagome thought to herself as she ran up to Sango before she had a chance to leave.  
  
"Hey Sango" Sango heard Kagome's voice, she turned around to see her friend there to greet her.  
  
"Oh, ummmm, hi Kagome.... uhhh, what are you doing here?" she asked nerviously.  
  
"What am I doing here? I'm 8 months pregnant!!!... what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ummm... I... uhhh... well..." Sango stuttered and was interupted by the nurse, "Sango, the doctor is ready to see you now".  
  
"Oh well, I have to go! bye!" she said in relief as she quickly ran after the nurse out of the waiting room, leaving a very confused Kagome.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Inu yasha said as he walked up to Kagome. "Fuck if I know.... " Kagome sighed and walked out of the office with Inu yasha following behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to feel about this... Miroky probably won't mind... he might even be pleased, but still, He might not. Is he ready for this? ...Am I ready for this? Do I truely love him enough to start a family with him? and live with him for the rest of my life?" Sango thought out loud as she walked out of the hospital and to her car.   
  
She got into the driver's seat of her car, turned the key and when it turned on, the radio blasted "Highway To Hell" as she drove off in the direction she had called home for the past 3 months.   
  
When she got home, Miroku was sleeping in the HUGE master bedroom with the king sized bed with high bedposts and a gold see-through curtain hanging off them to slightly cover the bed. The room itself was painted purple and had pictures with gold frames of all sorts of weird, yet pretty things, plants and objects all over the room.  
  
Sango tip toed into then room and thought that this might be a good time to tell Miroku about the baby. She walked over to Miroku, Who was naked and laid sprawled out, almost covering the entire bed, With the blanket just covering his 'parts' about 4 inches bellow his bellybutton. Showing his nice slim and muscular chest and perfect abs.  
  
Sango got ontop of him and kissed his soft lips untill he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and he wrapped his arms around her slender body as he leaned into the kiss. "Well, thats a nice way to wake up... you should do that more often" he chuckled as he sat up with her still in his lap.  
  
"We... ummm... need to talk" Sango stated nervously.  
  
"About what?" He asked innocently.  
  
Well, I just got back from the doctor and-" She was interupted...  
  
"Why were you at the doctor's? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes Miroku, I'm fine. Just let me finish...Don't inturupt untill I'm done... ok?"  
  
"Uhhh ok.." Miroku replied, a bit skeptic of what she was going to say.  
  
"Well, lately I've been feeling a bit strange, you already know I've been throwing up in the mornings, and well, ummm, lets just skip this and get to the point. ummm ...uhh... IwenttothedoctorandhetoldmethatIwaspregnant" she said quickly, a bit to quickly for Miroku to understand.  
  
"Uhhh... What?"  
  
"IM PREGNANT!!!" She shouted, not able to contain herself. She squinted her eyes shut, waiting for Miroku's reaction, not really wanting to see his reaction (she's not totally sure Miroku would be ok with it). Miroku just sat there, stairing at her. At first, he was just totally shocked, but then, he was filled with joy and excitment.  
  
"Oh Sango! thats wonderful!!!" He exclaimed  
  
"I'm sorry?" She asked, not really sure she heard him right.  
  
"I said thats great! I'm happy!"  
  
"You... are?"  
  
"Ofcourse I am! Sango, I would be honored for you to bear my child, I want nothing more than to have a child with the woman I love" He said happily.  
  
"You ... love??" She asked. She was a bit confused.. I mean, they showed compassion for eachother and it was obvious he loved her.. or atleast cared about her anyways, but, as she thought back on it, This was the first time Miroku's ever said it.  
  
"Isn't that obvious? I've been in love with you ever since I first met you. I love you Sango." He said in a serious yet compassionate voice as he looked into her deep brown eyes.   
  
"I... I love you too Miroku" The words just seemed to roll off her toung, like she had just been waiting to say it. She was so happy, she couldn't even see straight. She jumped ontop of Miroku and gave him little kissed all over his face, shouting her happy realization, "I love you, I love you, I really do!" (saying it to herself more than to him)  
  
He chuckled as she kissed him up his neck, to his jawbone, and to his lips. He kissed her passionatly while laying back down, taking her with him, as his hands roamed her body. She pulled away to pull her shirt over her head and dropped it down on the floor. Miroku pulled her down again and kissed her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her and undid her bra. He threw it down on the floor right next to the shirt and clamped his mouth hungrily on to her neck, sucking and nibbling his way down her collor bone.  
  
He was just about to undo her black shorts when he came to a sudden realization and pulled away.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Sango asked, a bit suprised by his sudden change of mind.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking... Should we really do this? I mean, wont the baby.. well, you know... feel something?".  
  
Sango couldn't help herself, she broke out into a fit of laughter "Thats what your worried about?! Oh sweetie, don't worry about it, first of all, im only about a moth and a half pregnant. And I know how you are, so I asked the doctor about it, and he said it was perfectly fine".  
  
"Oh Thank god!" He shouted as he threw the covers over them and quickly undid her pants as he sucked and kissed his way down from her neck.  
  
(to read the lemon for this chapter, go to http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=45972&cid=143488&submit=View )  
  
Ever since Sango had moved in, sex was a regular, everyday thing, like breakfast, lunch and dinner. Miroku was one horny boy, and this always made her practically the same way. 'Sheesh, with all this sex, I wonder how many children i'll be having... oh gods' she thought to herself as she looked down at Miroku, who was asleep with his head resting on her stomache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome were in the living room watching "Spiderman" while eating popcorn. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap and Rin sat on Sesshomaru's lap (as usual). Kagome reached her hand out for some popcorn when all the sudden, she felt herself get very... wet. Kagome's eyes got wide and Inu yasha looked at her, a bit confused "Ummm Kagome? Whats that liquid on my leg?".  
  
"Oh god Inuyasha, My water just broke!" She shouted as Sesshomaru and Rin jumped up. Inuyasha nearly freaked out! "But the baby isn't supose to come for another 2 or 3 weeks??!?!?!" He nearly shouted.  
  
"Well try telling that to her!"  
  
He quickly picked her up and darted to the car, followed closely by Sesshomaru and Rin. Inu yasha placed Kagome in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat, and put the pedal to the metal! Sesshomaru and Rin ran for Sesshomaru's dodge Viper and and followed Inuyasha to the hospital.  
  
Both cars arrived at the hosiptal in record time and Inu yasha picked Kagome up and ran into the hospital with her. Once he ran through the doors, He ran up to the front desk and shouted at the nurse "Get a doctor, she's in labor!"  
  
The nurse quickly picked up the phone and paged a doctor. Once she hung up the phone she looked up at him and said "Calm down sir, the doctor is on his way". As if on cue, A doctor burst through the doors with a wheel chair. Inu yasha set Kagome on the wheel chair and walked out of the waiting room, following the doctor into a private room.   
  
He set Kagome on the bed and gave her all these shots and such for the pain of when the baby would come. "We will be checking your dilation every 10 minutes, once you have dialated 10 cm, then i'll come back for the birth, If you need anything, just press this little button and i'll be here with in moments" The doctor said before leaving the room.  
  
Inu yasha just sat there, staring at Kagome's belly like a baby was about to pop out of it at any time. Kagome gripped his hand tightly as she felt her first contraction hit her. Her face screwed up in pain as Inu yasha gave her a look of pure horror. He had this feeling at the pit of his stomache, like something was going to go wrong (im sure you all know that feeling).  
  
After about 2 hours of painful contractions, The doctor finally came in with a nurse and checked her dilation. "10 cm already! looks like its time for your baby to come out" he said as he went on the other side of her and put her legs on the little metal things. (they don't have to go to another room cause this is a private room... and well, thats just how its gonna be in my story!).   
  
"Ok at your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, your next one should be in about 5...4..3..2..1.. PUSH!". Kagome pushed and pushed as hard as she could, feeling pain through out her entire body, it was like she was pushing a bowling ball out of vigina!  
  
"Ok, i'm starting to see the feet, this birth might take a bit longer, cause the head is normally suppose to go first, but this child is positioned upside down, so once again, on the count of 3... ready? 1...2..3.. PUSH!"  
  
Kagome pushed once again, squeezing Inuyasha's hand so hard, she thought she might rip it off.  
  
Inu yasha looked over the doctor to see little legs comming out of her "Come on Kagome, I can see it already! Your almost there baby! You can do it!" he cheered her on, trying to comfort her as she went through an unbearable pain. Normally it wouldn't even hurt THIS bad if it wasn't for the baby's weird position and heart problems.  
  
"Ok, one more time, and the baby will be out! are you ready?"  
  
"No! I can't do it anymore! I can't, I can't do it! It hurts to bad!" she cried, her sweat mixing in with her tears.  
  
"Yes you can! just one more time! come on Kagome, do it for the baby! I'm right here, just one more time baby" Inu yasha said, almost at the brink of tears seeing his Kagome in so much horrible pain.  
  
"Ok, are you ready now?" the doctor asked reassuringly. Kagome just nodded her little head, more tears falling onto her bright red cheeks. "Ok and 1... 2..3..PUSH!". Kagome pushed the hardest she had pushed, trying to ignore the horrible pain as she screamed out.  
  
The baby came into the doctor's hands as he cut the cord and gave her to a nurse, who walked over to the sink to wash it off. Kagome just saw the nurse carrying her baby away as she tried to reach out for it "Where are you taking her, I want her!" she said weakly.  
  
"We need to rinse her off, and check her blood pressure, you can have her back after if she's ok" the doctor said.   
  
"Oh.. ok.. I feel..a bit... dizzy.." Kagome said before she totally blacked out. Right when she closed her eyes, the machine hooked up to her started going " beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep" really fast. At the same time, the nurse was yelling for the doctor ,"DOCTOR! THE BABY HAS STOPED BREATHING!".   
  
"Run it over to Doctor Kayko as fast as you can!" he said as he rushed over to Kagome. From out of no where, a bunch of other nurses ran through the doors, hovering over Kagome as Inuyasha just sat there holding Kagome's hand as if it were his lifeline. He was so scared now, he thought that maybe.. she wouldn't live, or maybe the baby would die. How could all of this go so wrong?  
  
As he stared at her unconscious form, a nurse came up beside him trying to bring him off his seat. "Sir.. Sir, Your going to have to leave now, we need to help her, but we can't do it if your here" She said, shoving him out the door. "No! NO! I NEED TO BE WITH HER!" he yelled out, but the nurse just kept pushing him out. "SIR, IF YOU DON'T LEAVE WE WONT BE ABLE TO SAVE HER!" She yelled back at him. He just froze for a moment and the nurse shoved him out the door and closed it in his face.  
  
He just stood there, stairing at the door, as if it would swing open and Kagome would jump into his arms. He snapped into reality when he heard Rin's voice from behind him. "Is Kagome ok? What about the baby? Inu yasha! answer me!" but right when he turned around, she shut her mouth and knew that something had gone wrong, just by his face.  
  
"Whats wrong with her! Is she going to be ok?!" Rin asked as she ran up to Inuyasha. "I... don't know, the baby had stopped breathing and kagome just passed out, im not sure what's going on. The doctor's said that they both might not make it" he replied, tears starting to glissen his eyes.  
  
Rin broke out in tears as she latched on to Inu yasha, giving him a comforting hug as she cried onto his chest. "Im so sorry Inu yasha! Oh god I hope she's ok! I don't know what i'll do if she dies! She's my best friend!". Inu yasha tried so hard to not let his tears fall, but he couldn't help it. He needed to be alone, he couldn't take it anymore. He gently nudged Rin off him and set her with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up at him and put an arm on his shoulder "She'll be ok.. you'll see". Inu yasha looked at him for a moment before running down the hall.  
  
He stopped running when he saw that no one was around, yet he still couldn't let his tears fall, he didn't want to cry because he wanted so bad to believe that everything was going to be ok. After about an hour of waiting, Inu yasha walked back into the waiting room to see the doctor walking out of the room.  
  
The doctor walked up to him with a look of depression on his face, at this, Inu yasha felt his heart sink, he knew something was very wrong. "Inu yasha, The good news is, Kagome is fine, she just went into shock, but we helped her recover, and she's sleeping as we speak" he said. Inu yasha felt a little relief in his stomach, but the tone of the doctor's voice told him that something else was wrong.  
  
"What about the baby... is she ok?" he asked, afraid of what the answer might be. The doctor just took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes 'This is the worst part of the job' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, but the baby... didn't make it..".  
  
"She's....dead?" he felt a tear drip down his cheek and his heart shatter.  
  
"I'm afraid so.."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ohhh how sad! baby dies! I know you all are really sad right now, so i'll leave you to grieve.. lol. Don't worry im sure they'll have another one... I hope... Well I know it took me a long time to update... but i've been really really sick lately... i got the flu :( but anyways i hope you all liked the 10th chapter! read and reivew!!! 


	11. Only a Dream

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: ok i want to thank you all for your reviews... they really do mean alot to me cause well, i like to know that im still a good writer.. lol, i wanna be a writer when im all grown up! you think i can make it??? well, anyways hope you like this chapter.. and i noticed people got mad i killed the baby.... IM SORRY!!!! i know i make up this stuff, but i just write down what ever pops in my head at the time.. lol, but i think you'll be happy with it. well anyways, enough with me and on with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: Read what ever i said in the first 10 chapters, i think you all already know that i dont own the little white puppy dog (Inu yasha)! DONT SUE ME!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Only a dream  
  
Inu yasha walked into Kagome's hospital room and looked down at her with sad eyes. She still didn't know.. he had told the doctors not to tell her because he would tell her himself, although he didn't know if he even could. She sat there, no longer asleep, just staring at him. She knew something was wrong, they should have given her the baby by now to be fed... so where was she? She wanted her baby so bad, just to hold her and look at her.  
  
"Inu yasha where's my baby?! I want her, please tell the doctor to give her to me so i can feed her".  
  
Inu yasha looked at her for a moment, and just broke down at her words, he ran to her, sat on the bed and held her as silent tears kept falling from his eyes.   
  
Kagome didn't understand why he made such an outburst like that, she looked up to his face to see tears falling down his cheeks. She was confused, this was the first time she had ever seen him cry. She felt dread through her entire body.  
  
"Inu yasha, Where is she!! where's my baby!!! whats wrong with her!". He didn't answer her, he tried to speak, but he couldn't. All he could do was look at her and cry. "Inu yasha... answer me!!!! Where is she!!!".  
  
He finally found his voice as he looked down at her "After you blacked out, the baby just... stopped breathing, they ran her over to another room to help her... but she.... she... didn't make it".   
  
Kagome just looked up at him for a moment before she broke down in tears and cried into his chest. "NO!! NO ITS NOT TRUE!!! SHE CANT BE DEAD!!!!SHE JUST CAN'T BE!!" She cried out. Inuyasha felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart as he watched his mate cry out in sheer mental pain.   
  
Right then, the doctor walked in and Kagome started shouting at him while tears still fell down her face. "LET ME SEE HER!!!! I WANT TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW!!!! BRING HER TO ME!!! I NEED HER!!!".  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Higarashi, she's dead..." he replied sadly.  
  
"I DONT CARE!!!! I WANT TO SEE HER!!!" She screamed back.  
  
"We can't bring her to you, but if you would really like to see her... I won't deny you of that" He said as he walked up to Kagome's bed, pulling out the wires and turning off the machine she was hooked up to. She was ok to walk by now, but she was still rather weak. Inu yasha helped her get out of bed and they followed the doctor out of the room.  
  
When Kagome saw her lifeless baby, she thought she would die. She looked so cute with her little white dog ears forming on top of her head and short silver hair. Her eyes were closed and she looked so pale. "Oh my baby... my poor sweet baby" she cried as she picked up the lifeless child and kissed her on her forehead before setting her back down. Inu yasha couldn't stand to look at the baby, it was just to painful, but he did... and he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then embraced him in a tight hug, crying into his chest. "She's gone... she's really gone.." she cried as he held her, tears drifting down his cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple days later, Kagome was healthy enough to go home. It has been 3 weeks since then. The days have been very depressing and all Kagome could think about was the baby. She wanted a child now more than ever. She felt almost lonely. She laid there, awake in Inu yasha's arms, trying to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.  
  
"Inu yasha" she whispered, shaking him awake.  
  
"What?" he replied sleepily.  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"Can't it wait till morning?"  
  
"No, I need to ask you something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I... I want a baby...I wanna try again".  
  
At this, Inu yasha snapped his eyes opened and turned to her.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, but I can't put you through that again.... you almost died!! I can't stand the thought of losing you too, I need you" he said, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"That doesn't mean it will happen again, its not that common, I asked the doctor and he said that it probably wont happen again! Please Inu yasha... I want a baby... I need a child, I want what I was suppose to have, what was taken from me!" she wasn't just asking, she was begging.  
  
Inu yasha looked at her, He knew she wanted this more than anything, He also wanted a child now, ever since the loss of the baby, he felt slightly empty, like there was a peice of him missing. "If this is what you really want, then you will have a child" he said, pulling her into a soft hug. He released her and laid back down and was suprized to see Kagome get on top of him and started to tug at his boxers.  
  
"Kagome.... what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like im doing! I'm trying to have a baby! They don't make themselves you know!"  
  
"We'll try tomorrow, its 4 oclock in the morning!".  
  
She looked at the clock which read 4am on the dot and sighed as she got off of him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Your right, I'm kinda tired anyways, goodnight" she said before drifting off into a sleep filled with nightmares of her dead puppy eared child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! look what I found" a little girl said as she picked up a golden rose. The little girl was at least 4 years old, her silver hair down to her knees and little fuzzy white ears on top of her head. She had beautiful amber eyes and her toothy smile showed two little fang like teeth growing. Kagome looked at the girl as she jumped up and down, giving her the rose.  
  
"It really is beautiful, just like you.." She replied smiling down at her.  
  
"Mommy, where did daddy go?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, lets go and find him"  
  
"Ok mommy...oh! I can smell him!  
  
"We'll, i guess we'll just have to follow your nose" Kagome laughed as her daughter dragged her past the house.  
  
They had been walking for a long time, until eventually they were walking into a big beautiful green forest.  
  
"He's over here mommy!" the little girl said as she took of running, her mother trying to keep up with the girl dragging her off.   
  
The little girl stopped suddenly and Kagome almost ran into her, she was about to ask why she stopped, Then she saw it. Inu yasha was talking to a girl with long raven black hair that reached her thighs, her eyes cold and her skin was pale. She looked as though all happiness had been sucked out of her, yet she was very calm and had an emotionless tone to her.  
  
Then, he started hugging her! "Kikyo! I thought you were dead! But your here! your really here!". Kagome just stood there, not believing what she was seeing.... who the hell is Kikyo! The woman embraced him and got an evil grin on her face as she pulled a knife out if her long sleeves and put it to Inu yasha's throat.  
  
"Kikyo... what are you doing?" he asked, tears glistening his eyes. Then a tall man came out of the bushes, he had long dark brown hair with a spider tatoo on his back, his eyes filled with pure evil. "Kikyo... come to me.."  
  
Kikyo took the knife away from his throat and walked to the tall dark haired man, and kissed him deeply. Inu yasha stared in disbelief, "Naraku... you bastared!" He shouted as he charged at the one known as Naraku. Naraku grabbed Kikyo and jumped to avoid Inu yasha's fierce claws. He tapped back down the the grown and set Kikyo aside.  
  
"Can't you see Inu yasha, Kikyo is my mate! She doesn't belong to you!" Naraku said as he went to attack Inu yasha. Naraku ran to him, his arm stretched out, and some sharp brown looking tentacles came from his fingers and went right through Inu yasha's right shoulder.   
  
All of Kagome's thoughts of jealousy and anger had instantly disappeared as she shot up and ran to her husband.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!" she screamed out as Naraku pulled out his... things... and Inu yasha fell to the ground, but got right back up. Inu yasha turned to his mate as she ran to him, "KAGOME!! STAY BACK!!!" he shouted as Kikyo pulled out her knife and threw it so fast, it went right threw her right shoulder, pinning her to a tree. "KAGOME!" he shouted as he heard his daughter's voice shout "MOMMY!!!!". The little girl came bursting out of the bushes, tears falling from her eyes as she rushed to Kagome's aid.  
  
"No! don't come any closer!" Kagome shouted as her little girl came running to her. Inu yasha shot up and grabbed his daughter, and ran back over to Kagome. "Pull it out ..Inu..yasha.." Kagome said looking into her husbands eyes. He hesitated for a moment, then gripped the knife that pierced her and in one quick, painful second, pulled it out.  
  
Right then, 3 arrows shot Inu yasha right through the middle of the chest, He looked back to see Kikyo with her bow out, looking at him with a satisfied look on her face. He dropped the little girl and fell to the ground, as he uttered his last words, "Kagome...I..lo.ve..you" and with that, he let out his last breath and fell limp and lifeless down on the floor. Kagome stared for a moment, not believing that he could be dead.   
  
She ran to his side "Inu yasha? NO INU YASHA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!" she cried out as she held his head close to her heart. She looked down next to him to see her daughter laying on the ground, motionless. She gently put Inu yasha's head down and picked up the little girl. When Kagome looked down at the girl, She was a baby again, just barely born, her eyes sealed shut and her body cold and pale. She was dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagome shouted as she shot out of bed, sweat beading her face. She looked around to see that Inu yasha wasn't there. 'He's probably eating breakfast' she mumbled to herself before laying back down. She wasn't tired anymore, but she didn't feel like getting up either. This wasn't the first time this happened, Ever since Kagome got out of the hospital, the same nightmare haunted her dreams almost every day.  
  
She hasn't told Inu yasha about it... or anyone for that matter, she figured it was just a dream, a nightmare because of the loss of her child, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it was somthing more. She turned over on the bed to see golden flower hanging on the wall. Inu yasha had given it to her for Christmas, he said it reminded him of her beauty, like a symbol. She stared at it for a moment before pulling the blanket off of her and heading downstairs for some breakfast. 'Its just a dream... only a dream and nothing more' she kept telling herself as she walked down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A/N: ok, i know its pretty short, but this is where im gonna leave it... for you people who asked of what Inu yasha got Kagome for christmas... well it was that rose....my mom had one and i thought it was cool looking, so i put it in the story.. lol, anyways, hope you liked this chapter. ~~ 


	12. Another Baby on the Way

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Well, I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry.. but i been working on this story called Love and Insanity... just finished the third chapter! You should check it out sometime! lol. anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok this is the last time im gonna say it in this story... i dont own Inu yasha characters... so there!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Another Baby on the Way  
  
"You can do it baby! I know you can, Come on! push!!!!" Miroku yelled, edging her on.  
  
Sango pushed and pushed as hard as she could, It hurt so bad! It was really hard to push something so big out of her! Miroku just held her hand tightly as she squeezed it back painfully, crushing his hand.  
  
"I SWEAR IF YOU EVER MAKE ME GO THOUGH THIS AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She shouted after a really long and hard push. Miroku just laughed... he knew it was just her pain talking to him, but in the end, it was going to be worth it.  
  
"Ok Sango, one more time, and the baby will be out" the doctor said to her in a comforting way. "Ready, one, two, three, PUSH!!!" he said as Sango pushed and pushed with all her might. She felt like she was being stretched apart! When the baby came out, the sound of soft cries rang through their ears as he cut the cord that linked her to the baby.  
  
The doctor quickly went over to the sink and washed the baby off, wrapped it around in a towel, and walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Its a boy!" The doctor said as he put the baby into Sango's arms. (They wanted to be surprised).  
  
Miroku squeeked in delight while Sango smiled down at her new born son. "What should we call him?" Sango asked  
  
"How about Miroku jr.?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Ummmm, how bout no"   
  
"Ok then you make up a name!"  
  
"How about.....ummm...Satoru"  
  
"Satoru... sounds good to me" he said beaming down at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshomaru... why is it that Sango and Kagome got pregnant, but I haven't??" Rin asked him after they had just spent the entire day in their bed (if you catch my drift ..lol).   
  
"Why? Would you like to be?"  
  
"Oh no no no! not yet anyways... I was just wondering"  
  
"Well, thats why, you haven't asked"  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean, you act like its something you can controll"  
  
"Cause I can"  
  
"Oh please, I felt you cum inside me plenty of times!" she said with a bit of a blush across her face.  
  
"Thats not what I mean, what I mean is that I am able to control my..seed.."   
  
"Ha! Are you telling me you can make yourself sterol??"(not sure if thats how u spell it)  
  
"I wound't put it that way!... but ya, something like that"  
  
"HOW!!!??"  
  
"Its in my demon blood"  
  
"But why can't Inu yasha control his?"  
  
"Because he's not full demon, why are you asking me such questions anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering...." she said before curling next to Sesshomaru.  
  
They heard sounds of pleasure in the next room.   
  
"Their at it again" Rin laughed.  
  
"Ya, they really want a pup" Sesshomaru said in a bored sort of tone.  
  
"Can't say I blame them, I mean, after what they went through"   
  
"You want to go downstairs and watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Ya, that sounds good" she said as they pushed the covers off them and went downstairs to go watch 'The Dark Crystal'. (I love that movie!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, that was amazing" Inu yasha panted with Kagome resting ontop of him.  
  
"Ya...I'm POSITIVE that did it! we've been at it all day!"  
  
"So have they" Inu yasha laughed pointing to the room next door.  
  
"Ya, but I haven't heard them in a while"  
  
"Keh.. maybe they fucked themselves to death" Inu yasha joked.  
  
Kagome just laughed before saying, "oh well, want to do it again?"  
  
"Oh I thought you'd never ask" he said as he grabbed her and rolled onto her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About a month later, Kagome was in the bathroom looking down at her pregnancy test hoping beyond hope that it would read positive. She watched it as it slowly started to make a blue plus sign and she squeaked in delight. This was her 3rd one today and all of them read positive. She threw it away and ran downstairs to Inu yasha.   
  
When she found him, he was watching T.V. with Sesshomaru and Rin. She ran up to him and jumped into his lap hugging him tightly. "What are you so happy about?" Inu yasha asked her.  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!!!!!! I AM! I REALLY AM! I CHECKED 3 TIMES JUST TO MAKE SURE!!! WERE GONNA HAVE A CHILD!!!!" she shouted out as she gave him little kisses all over his face.  
  
"That's great Kagome!" Rin said to her with a big smile on her face. Inu yasha was just in a daze like sate, he couldn't believe it, well, he could.... but he was just so happy. He wanted this child almost as bad as Kagome wanted it. Because Kagome wanted it so much, that made him want it more cause he knew it would make her happy.  
  
"I'm gonna think of a name right now!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome, you don't even know its gender!" Inu yasha laughed.  
  
"Then I'll think of a boy AND a girl name... hmmm.. what should we call it if its a boy?"  
  
"I don't know, you think of a name"  
  
"Ummm how about Korin! I always liked that name"  
  
"You only like that name cause of that cat on dragonball z" Inu yasha laughed "Ok Korin it is... and if its a girl?"  
  
"Oh I already know that.. I wanna name it Tsuki"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Inu yasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Oh get a room" Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's pregnant again" a woman's voice said to Naraku from the shadows.  
  
"Is she now?" Naraku said back to her.  
  
"Hai, should we kill this one too?" The woman asked as she stepped out of the shadows. (kikyo)  
  
"No...I have a better idea, spells aren't exactly my 'Thing' anyways."  
  
"What should we do then?" Kikyo asked Naraku as she came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"We will wait, till its hmmm how about its 5th birthday"  
  
"What ever you wish"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~ A/N:Ok I know that this chapter is REALLY short.... im sorry, the next one will be longer. anyways I hope you still liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!~~ Arianna 


	13. The Wedding and The New Born Child

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but we didn't pay our cable bill so i couldn't get online. And once we did, it still didn't work... so i went about a week or 2 without cable.... ya, kinda pissed me of too...lol. Ok now here it is... FINALLY!! chapter 13...  
  
WARNING: ANOTHER LEMON!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Wedding and The New Born Child  
  
"Sango! hurry up before he stops!!!" Miroku shouted to Sango who was trying to find a camra.  
  
"I can't find it!!"  
  
"Look in the dinning room in the 3rd drawer of the desk!"  
  
"Ok!(looks in the desks and see's the camera) I FOUND IT!!!"  
  
"OK hurry!"  
  
Sango hurried as fast as she could to the living room with the camera in her hands. When she got there, she turned it on and started recording Satoru slowly walking over to Miroku.  
  
"Come on! your almost there!" Miroku said edging the child on. Right when he approached him, he fell into Miroku's arms and laughed.  
  
"Did you get that?"  
  
Sango smiled warmly at him, "Of course I did, I wouldn't miss that for the world!"  
  
"I can't believe how much he's grown in the past 8 months... he's so adorable..."  
  
Right then the phone rang.  
  
RING RING  
  
"I got it" Sango said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Sango, Kagome's in labor!!! We're at the hospital right now" Rin shouted to her friend over the phone.   
  
"REALLY?!!? we'll be there in 20 minutes!" she said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"That was Rin, Kagome's in labor! Come on, grab Satoru and lets go!"  
  
"Where are we going?" he said while picking up Satoru and heading for the door.  
  
"We're going to McDonalds... DUMBASS!!! We're going to the hospital!"   
  
"Oh ok, lets go" he said as they hopped into Miroku's dodge viper and left to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha sat there holding Kagome's hand as if he was her only life suport. It had already been 2 hours and she was ready to give birth. Sango and Miroku came with their child about an hour ago, and asked if they could be there for Kagome, but the doctors refused and said only the father of the child was allowed to be present. Inu yasha already knew what the gender of the child was going to because of the doctor, but Kagome said she didn't want to know just for good luck.. (ya i don't get it either ...)  
  
"Ok Kagome, PUSH!!!" the doctor told her as she complied. Inu yasha squeezed her hand even tighter as she pushed with all her might. This was the second time she was told to push, and every time she did, it made him nervous.  
  
He didn't want to lose her like he almost did last time, and he didn't want to lose this child either. 'KAMI? If your really up there, let them be ok! YOU OWE ME!!!' Inu yasha thought as she once again was told to push.  
  
"Ok, One more push and the baby will be out" the doctor said to Kagome who was panting heavily. She simply nodded as a sweat dropped off her cheek. She felt her contraction hit her and before the doctor even said to push, she was already pushing, anxious to get the baby out of her.  
  
As the baby came out, the doctor cut the cord and handed the baby to the nurse. Inu yasha watched as the nurse washed the blood off of the baby girl.  
  
"Tell me now.... inu.. yasha... is it a girl? or a boy?" Kagome panted with her eyes shut from so much pushing.  
  
"Its a beautiful baby girl.." he said warmly as the nurse put the baby into his arms. He looked at it for a moment, not believing something so beautiful could come from his seed. He gently set the girl into Kagome's wanting arms.  
  
As Kagome looked down at her, tears fell from her eyes. "My baby.. my little Tsuki-chan..".   
  
"Why are you crying?"   
  
"Its just that.. I'm so happy.." she said as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled back at her. He looked at his little girl as Kagome started to breast feed her. She really was a site for sore eyes.  
  
She had little dog ears on top of her head, one was with blackish fur and the other white. She had alittle hair on top of her head that was both black and white. It kind of looked like black and white streaks, but it was hard to tell.  
  
At that moment, Inu yasha felt complete, like the little girl had filled a place that was missing in his heart. Kagome looked like it was the happiest moment of her life...well, one of the happiest moments of her life.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Flashback....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had just got her dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think?" she asked her mother as she twirled around to let her mom look at all of her. Mrs.Higarashi smiled down at her daughter with a proud like smile on her face.  
  
"You look absolutly beautiful"  
  
Kagome took another glance at the mirror. She had her hair in a tight bun with only 2 curly strands over her face. The bun itself was curly with a bunch of diamonds in it. Around her neck was a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart and her make up was done perfectly by professionals. Her dress was a strapless white dress with diamonds and roses all around it. She looked down at her stomach. It was a couple of days after she had told Inu yasha that she was pregnant again, and she wasn't showing at all (thank god).  
  
Right then, her grandfather walked in the room. "Come on Kagome, its time!" he said as he held out his arm for her. Her mother hurried out of the room to get a front row seat.   
  
To say that Kagome was nervous was an understatement, she was absolutly full of dread. She took her fathers arm and started walking with him. She walked to the walk-in and all thoughts of nervousness left her as she saw Inu yasha standing at the end of the aisle with a white tux on and a huge smile across his face.  
  
On one side of him was Rin, Sango, and Ayame (brides maids). On the other side was Sesshomaru (best man) Miroku, and Kouga. Kira was in the audience somewhere holding Satoru, doing whatever possible to keep him quiet.  
  
But Kagome didn't take notice to any of them, As she walked down the aisle the only person she was looking at was Inu yasha. (ok i don't know how they do it in japan, but this is how there gonna do it in my story..)  
  
Inu yasha stared into Kagome's eyes as she walked up to him and her grandfather took a seat. The priest started saying some words, but Kagome didn't really pay attention. She just kept staring into Inu yasha's loving amber eyes.  
  
"The rings?" the priest asked looking around for the ring barer. Kagome looked around frantically. 'Stupid kid.. where is he?'  
  
Right then, Souta came running up with a fluffy red pillow in his hands that held two rings in it. A golden band and a golden ring with a HUGE diamon in the middle and 2 blue curved shaped diamons surrounding it.  
  
"Sorry.. i'm ..late" he said while panting and holding up the rings. Kagome laughed as Inu yasha gave him a smug look and took her ring from the pillow. He slipped it on her ring finger as she picked up his ring and did the same to him.  
  
"I now present you as husband and wife.... you may kiss the bride".  
  
Inu yasha wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her's around his neck and kissed her deeply.  
  
Cheers were heard from a mile away as they broke apart and walked down the aisle together. Right before they were out of the church, Kagome stopped and threw the flowers she held in her hands over her shoulder.   
  
Rin wasn't even looking when out of no where the flowers came to her and she caught them out of reflex. Miroku nudged her with a perverted grin on his face as he motioned his head to Sesshomaru. She looked down at the flowers, then at Sesshomaru, who had a slight grin on his face, and she blushed several shades of red. 'I didn't mean to...' she thought to herself as she walked over to Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha got in the XXXL limo and the driver drove off.   
  
"So, where is our honeymoon suppose to be at"  
  
"Its a surprise.." he said as he looked down at his new wife. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ok, As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go.."  
  
In about an hour or 2 the limo driver stopped and opened the door for them. Inu yasha had put a blind fold over Kagome's eyes and led her out of the car. He picked her up bridal style and walked into the LAGE house and on to the balcony. He put her down and took off her blindfold. She gasped. It was soooo beautiful. You could see the clear beach water and all sorts of tropical trees and flowers surrounded them.   
  
The sunset made the beach look like different shades of orange, blue and red. "Oh Inu yasha, Its beautiful"  
  
"I'm glad you like it, I bought this place for our honeymoon."  
  
"You BOUGHT it?.. as in, you own it now?"  
  
"WE own it, this can be our summer home if you want, or we can live here if you don't want to live with Sesshomaru and Rin anymore"  
  
"No, I like it there, but yes, this will be our summer home to... this is so great!" she squeaked in excitement. They went back in the room which had a king sized bed and florescent lights. Flowers hung on the walls almost covering the room completely. It was like a tropical paradise.  
  
Kagome was so overwhelmed with happiness, she jumped on Inu yasha, causing them to fall on the bed as she kissed him passionately.   
  
He lifted her up in a sitting position, kissing and nibbling on her neck as he unzipped her dress.  
  
He ran his claws gently over her naked chest, causing her to shiver in delight. She stepped out of her dress as he took his tux off and set it on the floor next to her dress. He got out of the bed and slid his hands over her body, sliding her panties down to her ankles. She stepped out of them, completely naked, as he led her back over to the bed. He laid her down gently as he kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone. Once he got to her breast, he licked one playfully before taking the peek into his mouth, sucking on it hard.  
  
(ok, what do you know, another lemon is suppose to be here, well here is the site if you want to read the lemon   
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=45972&cid=143491&submit=View)   
  
He plopped down on the bed next to her, panting heavily.  
  
"THAT.." she said while panting, "Was deffinatly the best sex I have ever had".  
  
He simply smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell fast asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End flashback...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome smiled at that memory as the nurse came and took Tsuki from her so she could rest. Inu yasha kissed her forhead before heading out the door to go get something to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ A/N: DAMN I'M GOOD!!!!! lol. wow, what a sex scene. Anyways, I just realized something. I was reading though my story and I remembered that my mom said that she had started reading it. I guess she just wanted to see what my writting skills are like. When she told me she was, I didn't really care or think twice on it, but now I realize as I read though my chapters that "HOLLY shit! my mom probably thinks i'm some sex craved lunatic!!!! ahahahahahhahaha!!!!! but thats ok, cause I guess I'm kinda a nympho anyways..lol. but I just thought that was kind of embarrasing. I mean... oh god! she read this!!!!! Thats funny! anyways, I hope you liked my chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! ~~  
  
Arianna 


	14. Shippo To the Recue

Demonic Demons   
  
A/N: Ugh... the fuckin cable got broken again. this is really starting to piss me off. o well, anyways, now that i got it back AGAIN, and just to let you all know, i'm gonna make this story really really long, hope you guys don't mind long stories. And I'm sorry about my spelling errors and such, but i don't have spell check. Normally i ask my sister to go through it and make sure there are no mistakes cause i'm stupid and i think whats supose to be there really isn't, but she's stupid too.hahahha!, she's gonna kick my ass when she reads that. Anyways I'm going to take this time to thank my wonderful reviewers. I always like it when authors respond to my reviews, so I thought maybe you would too.  
  
To "Hot_anime_babe": I'm glad you liked my story! Oh and don't worry about that whole putter thing, It actually made me happy to see that i had 14 reviews from one chapter, even if they were the same one over and over again. I mean, if it wasn't for you, I'de have 14 less reviews on here... so thanx!  
  
To "Lil_Kitty_demon007": Its reviewers like you that make me keep wanting to write and continue my stories. You have reviewed each and every chapter of them! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Your the shit!  
  
To "Tiff-chan": Thanx for the review.... and for the lovely poem..lol, i laughed my ass off!  
  
To "Reethatme" I thought you guys would like that purposal lol. Is my story really that good? THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!! THANK YOU!  
  
To "Inuyasha-girly-2007": You know, I asked my sister about that before I wrote this story, and she told me that having sex doesn't affect the baby at all. Actually, Pregnant women get really bad hormons and sometimes they crave sex... hahahaha, I realized that means that most of us had cum spilt on us before we were even born... thats something to think about. Oh and if you REALLY REALLY want to be in the story, I can make you have a guest apperence or sumthing, AIM me at diablos42069666 and i'll see what I can do. THANX FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
To "Michi-chan6": ya, you missed it..lol, It was that golden rose in Kagome's dream that he got her for christmas, it says that on chapter 11 after she woke up.   
  
To "Kaye": Actually, yes, my mom did comment about it... lol now i KNOW she thinks i'm a sex craved lunitic!  
  
To "DatChicAnna": No, I didn't LET her read them, she just.... did...but she told me she wasn't gonna read it anymore... atleast i think thats what she said, she told me that it wasn't her kind of story.... and i was all like.... DUHHH!!!  
  
To "DeathX23": You crack me up! And knowing your sick little mind, YOU probably WOULD kill me with a piano wire you sick pervert! You think I'm evil.... YOUR THE ONE RUNNING AROUND WITH HORNS ON YOUR HEAD CALLING YOURSELF SATAN!!!!LOL.  
  
To anyone else I might have missed.... THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Anyways here's chapter 14... ENJOY! oh by the way, this takes place ALMOST 5 years after Kagome gave birth to Tsuki, so Tsuki is 4 - almost 5, and Satoru is 5.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Shippo to the Rescue!  
  
Kagome and Sango were watching their children play together outside in the park.  
  
"I can't believe how much they've grown, though it would have been nice if Satoru didn't pick up on Miroku's dirty habits" Sango said to Kagome while sipping her tea.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
As if on que, Satoru came running up to Sango crying his little eyes out.   
  
"Awww sweety whats wrong?"  
  
"Mommy! Tsuki-chan hit me!" He said as Tsuki came runnin up behind him.  
  
"Well thats what you get for slaping my butt!!!"  
  
"SATORU!!!... sheesh, and only 5 years old! See this is what i meant!" Sango shouted in frustration. Kagome was just laughed her ass off. Satoru seemed to be almost just like Miroku. He looks just like him, but he had Sango's eyes.  
  
Tsuki's attitude was just like her father's as well, by now her hair was all the way down to the bottom of her back, streaked with black and white, and one ear with soft black fur, the other one with white fur. She had tiny little fangs, but not that big cause she was only quarter demon, and tiny little claws. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Its getting late... and you guys have school tomorrow, so lets get going" Kagome said as she picked up Tsuki and started walking to the car.  
  
"BUT MOMMY!!!"  
  
"No buts! its already past your bed time, besides, daddy is probably already home from his trip, Don't you wanna see daddy?"   
  
Tsuki just nodded her head in that childish way before jumping out of Kagome's arms and running to the car and hopping in her seat.  
  
"Hurry up mommy! Lets go!"   
  
"Ok i'll be right there" she called to her before turning to Sango. "She changed her mind quickly", Sango said as she picked up Satoru.   
  
"Mom, does that mean daddy is home too?" Satoru asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes, he's home too"  
  
"YAYYY!!"  
  
"I'm so happy their back, They've been gone for like a month" Sango said to Kagome before putting Satoru in his car seat. "Well, that's the life of a rock star..."  
  
"Tell me about it, anyways, i'll see you later"  
  
"Bye Sango" Kagome waved before getting in her car and driving off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the house, Tsuki was out of the car not even 5 seconds after they had parked. She burst though the doors and ran to her parent's room, cause she knew he would be asleep. When she got to the door, she slowly opened the door and tip toed up to the bed. When she got up to the bed, she pounced on him, expecting him to be totally surprised, but instead of feeling the impact of her body hitting his, He caught her when she was in the air.  
  
"How do you always know!!!"  
  
"I can hear you from a mile away!" he laughed as he began to tickle her sides.   
  
"Heehehehehahaha stop it daddy hahahhahaha!"  
  
After a couple of seconds he stopped tickling her and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you daddy"  
  
"I missed ya too squirt"  
  
"Ok Tsuki, say goodnight to daddy, its time for bed" Kagome said as she walked in.  
  
"Aww man!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Oh hey, before you go to bed, I got you an early birthday present from my trip" he said as he pulled out a little wrapped box from the table next to the bed.  
  
"Ohhh can I open it now? I don't wanna wait until next week"  
  
"If you want to"  
  
"YAY!" she shouted before ripping the wrapping paper to shreds with her tiny little claws. It was a little red fuzzy box, she opened the box and smiled widely as she took out a necklace with a gold chain and a purple diamond flower hanging from it.  
  
"ITS SO PRETTY!!!!!" she said as she was trying to undo the chain.  
  
He took the necklace and put it around her neck, "I knew you'd like it".  
  
"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU DADDY!!!!" she said as she jumped on top of him.  
  
"Your welcome, now go get to bed"  
  
"Night daddy" she said as she kissed his cheek and ran over to her mother.  
  
"Night mommy" she said as she hugged her before walking out of the room to her own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tsuki! Wanna play on the swings with me?" Satoru asked as he came running up from behind her.  
  
"Sure" she said as she walked with him to the playground on the school campus. Satoru and Tsuki were both in the same grade cause Tsuki went through about a month of Kindergarten and they said she was smart enough to skip it and move to 1st grade.  
  
They walked down the hall until in silence until Satoru began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry I touched your butt yesterday...."  
  
She looked at him for a moment before giving him a big smile. "You should be! My mommy said were to old for that kinda thing... i don't really get it though... to old for what?"  
  
"I donno, but I saw my dad do it to my mom and she didn't seem to mind..."  
  
"Is THAT why you did it?"  
  
"Yeah...umm Tsuki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I hold your hand" he said as a slight blush started to form on her cheeks as she just nodded.  
  
They walked down the hall, hand in hand, until they were stopped by a group of fith graders.  
  
"YUCK! What is THAT!" she heard the tall one with blond hair ask as he pointed at her.  
  
"I can't believe they would let filthy demons just roam around this school" came another voice from behind him.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Satoru said as he stepped in front of Tsuki.  
  
"Oh look, she even has a little boyfriend... isn't that cute...what are you, like 4...5?"  
  
"Come on, Satoru, lets just go.."   
  
Right when she said this, one of the older boys came up from behind her and picked her up by the back of her shirt. "Where do you think your going" He said before slamming her little body into the wall.  
  
"This should teach you not to roam on OUR turf, yuck, just the look of you makes me want to hurl"  
  
Satoru ran to him and jumped on top of him, punching as hard as he could, which of course was not affecting the boy at all.   
  
Another one of the boys simply pulled him off and kicked him hard in the stomach, making Satoru buckle over in pain, clutching his stomach. "Kids got guts..." the boy holding Tsuki said as he turned his head away from her, giving her the chance she needed. Her dad had told her what to do in these kind of situations, so she did what he said to do.  
  
She kicked him in the balls, hard, using a little of the demon strength she had and ran over to Satoru.  
  
The other boys laughed at him as he sat there holding his groin. "HAHAHA MIKE! I can't believe you let yourself get hurt by a little girl!" one of them said before kicking Tsuki once again.  
  
"Stupid little demon filth!" Mike shouted before walking up to Tsuki and kicked her again. The poor girl was on the floor, crying her eyes out before anyone showed up.  
  
"You guys call HER filth and look what your doing!" came a small voice from behind them. When they turned to look and see who it was, they saw a small demon child, with a disgusted look on his face. "Oh god! who lets these dogs out of their cages!" laughed another one.  
  
"Oh, and I supose your going to do something about it, your just another stupid demon, kid" Mike laughed.  
  
"We'll just see about that...FOX FIRE!!!!" shouted the kid as a bunch of blue flames came from his hand.  
  
The fith graders FREAKED OUT and ran from the fire, like little rabbits. The one known as mike actually peed his pants. "THATS RIGHT! RUN RABBITS! RUN!"  
  
The little fox demon walked over to the beaten girl and held out his hand for her. She looked up at him and took his hand, pulling Satoru up with her too.   
  
"Thanks" they both said at the same time.  
  
"No problem, Those stupid fith graders always pick on the demons, they use to pick on me too, my name is Shippo by the way".  
  
"Its nice to meet you Shippo, My name is Tsuki, and this is my friend Satoru".  
  
Right then, the bell rang for all of the children to go back to their classes. "Well, I gotta go, see you later" Shippo said as he was about to leave.  
  
"WAIT!... ummm I was wondering if you would like to come to my brithday party on Sunday"  
  
"I thought your birthday was on monday" Satoru said from behind her.  
  
"No no no, My birthday PARTY is on sunday, my birthday is on monday, REMEMBER!"  
  
"Ohhh yeaaahhh..."  
  
"Anyways, would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure" he said as Tsuki pulled out an invitation and handed it to him.  
  
"Guess i'll see you there! bye!" he said as he shoved it in his back pack and ran down the hall.  
  
"Satoru.." Tsuki said in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell my parents about this, ok? I don't want them thinking i'm weak, especially my daddy"  
  
Satoru just looked at her before a smile crept on his lips.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing" he said as he grabbed her hand and started walking off in the direction of their classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ A/N: Ya, I know this is probably one of my shortest chapters, but don't worry, I already got chapter 15 almost done and its ALOT longer, I just wanted to get this chapter out before my cable breaks again or something. I'll have the next chapter out within a couple days, a week at the most. Anyways, i hope you all enjoyed it! read and review please?! ~~  
  
Arianna 


	15. Kidnapped

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Hello again! You just keep coming back for more don't you. lol. Just to set the record straight... I don't hate Kikyo... She's like a fuckin legolas with that bow! I love that shit! but I prefer Kagome over Kikyo... I don't know why really. After she died and came back... she was a bitch... that's all there is to it. But I do feel bad for her, I mean, I would be pretty pissed off too if I thought someone I loved betrayed me.  
  
Anyways, Ok, I'm sick of all those reviewer's that keep saying over and over that my title is redundant, and I have something to say to those people...... DUHHHH!!!!!!! It's not like I sat there for hours thinking of the most brilliant title I could think of! It's the fuckin band name! I mean, really, you think I'm just gonna go back and change the title and band name for you guys??? THIS IS MY 15th CHAPTER!!!! If you really think it's that redundant and that you won't like it, then don't read it! It's on the title for god's sake! Actually, I was thinking about calling the band Demon Slayers, but that wouldn't make any sense cause all of them except Miroku are demons.   
  
Anyways, for those of you who still want to read this.... here's chapter 15... ENJOY!!!... oh and Shippo is 6 years old, incase you were wondering.  
  
One more outburst..... I'M IN THE SEMI FINALIST OF A POETRY COMPETITION!!!!!!!!!!CASH PRIZE IS BIG!!! I AM FUCKIN HAPPY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kidnapped  
  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
  
Happy Birthday dear Tsuki-chan,  
  
Happy Birthday to you!" Tsuki clapped at everyone's singing.  
  
"Come on Tsuki, make a wish!" Satoru shouted. She thought hard for a moment before smiling and blowing out all the candles on the cake in one blow. Right when she thought they were all out.... they just lit up again, like magic!  
  
Tsuki laughed before trying to blow them out again. She spent like 2 minutes just trying to blow out trick candles before Inu yasha and Kouga cracked up laughing, and took them off the cake.  
  
"At least you got to make more than one wish" Inu yasha laughed as he dipped the candles in water and threw them away. "Your funny papa!" Tsuki laughed with him.  
  
Once they were done with the cake and Tsuki Opened all her presents, all the children went outside to play on a slip and slide Inu yasha set up.  
  
After a while, all the children went home and Inu yasha tucked Tsuki into bed.  
  
"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"No, you can stay home if you want to"  
  
"YAAAYYY!!!" She shouted as she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Ok now go to sleep"  
  
"K, Night Papa"  
  
"Good night Tsuki" he said as he turned off the light and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tsuki woke up, she peeked in her parent's room to see Inu yasha and Kagome asleep. She wasn't hungry, she was just bored, so she went outside in the backyard to play.  
  
As Tsuki was picking up flowers, she heard something. She went further out of her back yard, jumped the fence, and walked into the woods (they're back yard is like right before you go through the woods). She heard it again! It was a woman crying.  
  
When she finally found who was making the sound, she walked up to her. It was a woman with straight long raven black hair that went down to her thighs. She had sad cold eyes and she looked allot like her mom.  
  
She walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss, please don't cry".  
  
The woman looked back at her and smiled. "What is your name, sweetie?"  
  
"My name is Tsuki and today is my birthday! I am this many years old" she said as she held out her little hand and extended her 5 small clawed fingers.  
  
"Really? your all grown up" The woman laughed. Tsuki gave her a big toothy grin, showing her little fangs.  
  
"Why were you crying?" Tsuki asked as she touched the woman's hands.  
  
"Because I am lost and alone.." She said as she held her head in her hands and weaped.   
  
"You're not alone! I'm here! I'll stay with you until you can find your mommy, do you know where she is?" Tsuki said as she took her hand and helped her up as they began to walk with each other.  
  
"My... mother, I can't even remember her face, it's been so long.... No, I haven't lived with my mother in a long time..."  
  
"Where did she go?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"She went to a place where she can rest happily forever." The woman said as she looked up into the sky.  
  
"If you want, we can go to my house, I'm sure my mommy and daddy will help you find your way home"  
  
"You are very kind my child, but I can't, will you come with me? Take my hand, and I will lead the way" She said in a cold voice. "Well, I don't know, I thought you were lost?"  
  
"I am, but that's not what I meant, you would not understand, just come with me, and everything will become clear". Tsuki was curious, so she simply took the older woman's hand and followed her through the woods. "You should never have to cry" Tsuki said in a whisper.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're to nice..."  
  
"How do you know I'm not a criminal, or worse?"  
  
Tsuki looked up at her and smiled once again," You're not a bad person..."  
  
The woman looked down at her and gave her a strange smile, but Tsuki thought it must have just been her imagination. "Miss?"  
  
"Yes child?"  
  
"What is your name? You look allot like my mommy"  
  
"My name? My name is... Kikyo" She said as she stopped and picked the child up in her arms.  
  
Tsuki wrapped her arms around Kikyo's neck and fell asleep , like she was suddenly under a sleeping drug. She didn't know this stranger, but she seemed nice to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu yasha!" Kagome screamed as she threw a pillow at his head.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I can't find Tsuki"  
  
"Did you check outside in the backyard? She likes to play out there.."  
  
"YES I FUCKING CHECKED THE BACKYARD!!! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND HELP ME FIND HER!!!"  
  
Inu yasha sprang out of bed and walked up to her.  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"Come on boy! Think! You got a nose! Sniff and find!"  
  
Inu yasha walked out of the room with Kagome following behind as he sniffed the air.  
  
"She was just here like 20 minutes ago" He said as her sent led him to the backyard.  
  
"Her sent leads into the woods"  
  
"She must have jumped the fence" Kagome said in worry as she climbed over the fence.  
  
"Ya think..." he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Inu yasha! this is no time to be sarcastic! Use your nose damn it!" She said as she slapped upside the head.  
  
He ignored her weak slap and kept sniffing the air, eventually they kept walking and walking until they were miles away from the house, just following Inu yasha's nose. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kagome to slam into him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she said as she picked herself up from the ground. She turned to Inu yasha who had a very very worried look on his face.  
  
"What?! What is it?"  
  
"Her sent ends here, I can't smell a trace of her after this point" But that wasn't the only thing bothering him, for a second he could have sworn he smelt the sent of .... Kikyo. But that wasn't possible, She was dead. Yet as quick as he picked up the sent, it disappeared as well, making him think it might not have been there in the first place, that his mind was just playing tricks on him.  
  
"Where is she Inu yasha?! I can't lose her too!" She said as she cried into her hands. Inu yasha wrapped his arms around her fragile form as she cried into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, We'll find her, why don't you head back home, and I'll keep looking" she nodded and turned around to go home while her husband went searching for her daughter.  
  
Inu yasha searched for hours and hours, he looked everywhere, searched almost every inch of the forest, but couldn't find her. It was as if she simply disappeared. Inu yasha was beginning to freak out. He was scared... no, Terrified. Who knows what could have happened to her.   
  
He began to grow more and more mournful as he kept searching.  
  
When Inu yasha finally went home, he had been searching the woods for 3 days straight, no sleep, barely any food. When Kagome saw him from the backyard, she stood there in shock. There was no Tsuki, just a puffy eyed, pink faced Inu yasha.   
  
It looked as though he had been digging himself a hole in the dirt, then buried himself in it with leaves and mud.  
  
She ran up to Inu yasha, who seemed to be in a daze, and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.  
  
"Ohh Inu yasha, we lost another child!!" She cried her eyes out into his chest. Inu yasha just sat there, looking off into space, his eyes puffy and red from crying when he realized he couldn't find her and decided to go back home.  
  
"I won't stop looking, I'll never stop looking, a child can't just disappear!! I swear I'll find her Kagome! Even if it kills me!" he said softly as he stroked her hair.  
  
Inu yasha looked up when he heard the sound of the phone ringing. He walked up to it and picked it up. Before he even said hello, the voice on the phone began to talk.  
  
"Inu yasha... If you ever wish to see your child again you will do exactly as I say" said a dark, deep voice.  
  
"Who the fuck is this?! I swear, if you hurt her, YOUR DEAD!!!"  
  
"Temper Temper, you will want to watch that attitude of yours or you might find her head lying at your doorstep" the man laughed evilly. Inu yasha could recognize his voice, but couldn't quite place who it was.  
  
"Bring her back to me damn it!"  
  
"Come now, Inu yasha, don't worry, your daughter is safe, but not for long if you don't do exactly as I say"  
  
"What! What the fuck do you want from me? Money? Is that what this is about? You disgust me!"  
  
"No no, you can keep your money" The man laughed, "Don't come looking for us, I will find you again. Don't think about going to the cops either, I'll slit her little throat before you can even dial the number" At his words Inu yasha growled deep in his throat. His demon instincts were telling him to search and destroy this man and protect his daughter.  
  
"So what is this then? huh? Don't call us, we'll call you? Ya right, like I'm going to trust some psycho that just kidnapped my fucking child!"  
  
"You have no choice, I will find you soon. Be patient."  
  
"BE PATIENT!!!??? YOU'VE GOT MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!" But before he could finish, the man on the other line hung up. He sat there with the phone pressed against his ear, in total shock and immense anger. He sat there for a little longer before slamming the phone on the hook, causing it to break off the wall (a big chunk of wood with it) and smash against the ground with a loud crash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't you hate those fuckin trick candles!!! My family does that to me at almost all of my birthdays! Oh and I know I made Sesshomaru more open than in the show, well, think about it. He likes his brother in this story, and he's a rock star so I made him more open. It just fits the whole rack star attitude, and i didn't make him that open, he's just more open than in the show. But ya..... That Kikyo man.... she's one sly bitch... just totally took off with Tsuki.... Inu yasha seems a little mad.... wonder how he'll react when he found out Kikyo did it and is working for Naraku...lol. I wonder what I can think of next.... don't worry, it will come to me very soon! And it will be good!  
  
Anyways, THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Arianna 


	16. Can I keep her?

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Well, this story is finally back up on ff.net, sorry to keep you all waiting soooooo long for m next update, I've been busy. (Boyfriend problems). But ya, enough with my bullshit, here's what you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Can I keep her?  
  
When Tsuki woke up, she was in a very dark place, obviously made of stone and no lights. She really didn't like the dark. She couldn't really remember how she got there. Oh wait! That girl... Kikyo... maybe this was her home. It didn't seem very home-like to her.  
  
"Kikyo?" she called out, but no reply.  
  
"Kikyo?! Kikyo?! Where are you?"  
  
"I am here child" Kikyo said as she came out of the darkness.   
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!!!" Tsuki said as she ran up to Kikyo with her arms stretched in the air as a silent plea for Kikyo to pick her up. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Tsuki and lifted her off the ground. "Maybe I should go home now, I mean, mommy and daddy are prolly really worried about me and-"  
  
"You ... you don't want to play with me?" Kikyo cut her off with her sad sort of tone which made Tsuki feel really guilty. "Well, I guess I can play longer." At her words Kikyo smiled down at her before throwing her up in the air and catching her. Tsuki laughed as she repeatedly threw her up in the air and caught her. She really really liked Kikyo.  
  
As Kikyo and Tsuki played together, a dark voice disturbed their fun. "Kikyo, put it down!" Naraku's voice boomed in her ears. She immediately set Tsuki down on the ground and looked to Naraku. "Now bring it here, you know what I have to do... we've discussed this already".  
  
"Can't we just... keep her? I mean, once you kill Inu yasha and his wench, there really is no need to kill her!" Kikyo practically begged. "No Kikyo, The child must die as well".  
  
"But... but why? I really have grown attached to her already, and you know I can't have one" Naraku was surprised, why would she want one anyways, he HATED CHILDREN (that's why he kept calling Tsuki 'it').   
  
It was true that Kikyo could not bear a child, since her car accident. Naraku made Kikyo think that Inu yasha had betrayed her and ran her over with his car by using his dark magic.  
  
He made it look like Inu yasha was the one who ran her over. Kikyo even remembered Inu yasha standing above her and kicking her in the stomach before she passed out. But Naraku saved her. They made the incident into a fake death and she changed her life to live with Naraku.  
  
One would wonder, why? Why did Naraku trick her into thinking Inu yasha had betrayed her? Well, it was because he hated Inu yasha, well that and the fact he was in love with Kikyo. About a couple hundred years ago, Inu yasha and Naraku were big time enemies. They fought for a precious jewel called the Shikon no toma (I think that how you spell it; feel free to correct me if I'm wrong). This jewel was special for its powers to grant one wish. (Ok I know that's not really what the jewel does, but in my story, it is)  
  
Inu yasha wanted to be a full demon, and Naraku just wanted to be invincible. Unfortunately while they were battling, Naraku had it around his neck and when Inu yasha used his sword to destroy him, he succeeded in destroying the jewel as well. Inu yasha walked away from the battle thinking that Naraku was dead. Well, he was almost right.  
  
Naraku was injured so badly in battle that he simply laid there and waited to die since he couldn't do much else. To his surprise, a miko came to him and helped him. She knew he was a demon, but it didn't seem to bother her. Naraku found himself slowly falling in love with this miko, but she died by the hand of a dragon demon.  
  
It took Naraku years and years to recover from his battle with Inu yasha, and even longer to recover from the death of the one he had fallen in love with. But that was in his past, when he met Kikyo; he fell in love with her as well. She was just like the miko that had saved his life all those years ago.   
  
When she fell in love with Inu yasha, he knew the only way to get her is to take Inu yasha out of the picture, so he made her think Inu yasha had betrayed her. It was a perfect plan to get revenge on him and win the heart of Kikyo at the same time. But one thing still remained. He wanted Inu yasha to suffer, knowing he had lost his only true love, but he found another.  
  
He knew Inu yasha loved Kikyo and figured he would never get over her, until Kagome came into the picture. So he made him suffer in other ways as well. (Wow, you can tell he really hates Inu yasha to be doing all this shit). He killed the first child he ever had, and kidnapped his second one. But now, he was through with making him suffer. Now, he wanted nothing more than to see him dead.  
  
Naraku's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see Tsuki smiling at him. She didn't have a clue what they were talking about. "Do you want to play too?" She asked him.  
  
Naraku looked down at her, then to Kikyo, whose eyes were filled with hope that he would say yes.  
  
Naraku walked away from the child and up to Kikyo. He didn't like this child, but he knew Kikyo wanted it really badly. "We shall see, if I can lure them here without killing it, then you may keep it." Kikyo's eyes lit up as she jumped on Naraku. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!" She said as she hugged him closely.  
  
"Don't give your hopes up, my dear, I said IF it can be done" He whispered and he hugged her back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been days and days and still no call from the bastard that stole Tsuki. Inu yasha and Kagome became restless. Not being able to see there child, not being able to tell her that everything was going to be ok. Who knows what those bastards were doing with her. Yet, that voice, Inu yasha knew that he had heard it before, but he couldn't place whose voice it was.  
  
He was constantly by the phone, he never even left the house, he waited and waited for that prick to call back, or come to his house, or SOMETHING!!! ANYTHING!!! Yet there was nothing. No phone call. No proof that she was alright or even still alive for that matter.  
  
Then he heard the phone ring from his large pocket in his fire rat robe. (Yes, he still had it) He always had it on him now, just incase. He never wanted to miss a single call. He took the phone from his pocket with shaking hands and put it up to his ear.  
  
"H..Hello?"  
  
"Yo Inu yasha, its Kouga". Inu yasha sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Glad to talk to you too, sheesh"  
  
"It's just that-"  
  
" I know" kouga cut him off.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that... you know, we are all behind you, man. If the fucker calls again, you know we have your back"  
  
"I know, you've told me this a million times"  
  
"Well...... has he?!"  
  
"NO!" Inu yasha shouted a bit too loud.  
  
"Sorry, ummm, if there's anything I can do... anything at all-"  
  
"I'll call you" Inu yasha finished his sentence.  
  
"Alright man, well, I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Late" He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
He put the phone back in his pocket and walked upstairs to see what Kagome was doing. Kagome seemed to need him allot lately. She was always having mental breakdowns or would start crying out of nowhere, just thinking of their missing child.   
  
When he reached their room, he saw her lying in bed sleeping, something they haven't been doing much of lately. He walked quietly to the door, and right when he reached for the handle, the phone rang again. He assumed it was Kouga again, either him or Miroku. They have been calling allot since Tsuki was kidnapped, just to see if the kidnapper showed himself yet or just simply to offer they're friendly sympathy.  
  
Kagome woke up instantly to the sound of the ring. Inu yasha pressed talk and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Be at the abandon mansion in the east part of Tokyo at 8:00 tonight. If you show up late, I'll kill her, if you show up early, I'll kill her. Bring your wife as well, if she is not with you, I'll kill her, if I see anyone else with you, I'll kill her" And with that, the dark voice on the other line hung up. He stared at Kagome for a moment before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who... who was it?" She asked him.  
  
He didn't reply at first. He for sure as hell wasn't going to put Kagome in any sort of danger, but if he didn't bring her, the bastard would kill his child. He didn't know what to do, and he only had (looks to the clock) 3 hours!  
  
"It was him, wasn't it? WELL??!!"  
  
"Yeah, it was him" Inu yasha replied.  
  
"Well? What did he say?!"  
  
"He said to be at the abandon mansion in the east part of Tokyo at 8:00, he... he said if I don't bring you as well, he'll kill her" Inu yasha said, still in a bit of a daze. It was just all so unreal. It just wasn't fair!  
  
"Well we don't have to worry about that because I was planning to come anyways" She stated flatly.  
  
"Kagome, there is something not right about this-"  
  
"WELL OBVIOUSLY!!! HE HAS OUR DUAGHTER!!!" she screamed.   
  
"That's not what I mean! I don't want to put you in any danger! He wants you there for a reason, who knows what it could be!"  
  
"Maybe its cause I'm her mother!"  
  
"NO! That's not it!" he shouted a bit harshly, which made her jump back a bit. He sighed, walked up to her, and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't want to lose you too, I can't even bare the thought of living without you Kagome".  
  
"I know, but we don't have a choice... I'm going. I have to, he'll kill her if I don't". She was right, there was no way out of this. He hugged her closer, praying to kami that this wasn't going to be the last time he got to hold her in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of Rin talking in her sleep. Wasn't the first time, but he didn't mind it. She always sounded so adorable when she did that. He watched her for a moment before remembering that he was suppose to call his agent back. He picked up the phone and was about to dial the number until he heard voices on it.  
  
"Hello?" He heard Inu yasha's voice say.  
  
"Be at the abandon mansion in the east part of Tokyo at 8:00 tonight. If you show up late, I'll kill her, if you show up early, I'll kill her. Bring your wife as well, if she is not with you, I'll kill her, if I see anyone else with you, I'll kill her" and with that, the man on the other line hung up.  
  
Sesshomaru recognized that voice on the other line. But just as Inu yasha, he couldn't quite place it. He looked next to him to see that Rin was now awake. He switched his gaze to the wall, he could hear Inu yasha and Kagome arguing about something.   
  
He pressed his ear against the wall.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what-"  
  
"Shhhh" he cut her off.  
  
He heard everything. He knew that Inu yasha wouldn't let him or anyone else come to help him. If he did, then who ever it was would kill Tsuki. But if Inu yasha didn't know if he was coming to help, neither would that bastard. He was going to follow him.   
  
Once a couple hours had past, Inu yasha and Kagome got into their car and left. Sesshomaru was already in is car. He waited for Inu yasha to take off, then he followed far enough behind to where he could still see his car, but Inu yasha wouldn't notice he was following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So.... did you like it? It took me a while to write so I hope you did! I would keep going, but I'm really tired. I'll update the next chapter really soon! Even sooner if I get lots of reviews. It really does suck that they took this story off. I had like almost 300 reviews!!!! Oh well.  
  
Arianna 


	17. Inside the Haunted Mansion

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: FINALLY UPDATED! sorry it took me so damn long, i been kinda busy. Didn't catch any sleep for like 2 days, so i spent an entire day sleeping. I'll try as hard as i can to update this story faster. Anyways lets just get on with the story, shall we? But first, i'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. uhhhhh THANX!!!! lol.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Inside the Haunted Mansion  
  
When Inu yasha and Kagome got to the abandon mansion at exactly 8:00, they got out of the car and walked to the front doors nervously. Sesshomaru waited for them to walk in before going around to the back and getting in that way. He made sure that no one saw him.  
  
He got out of his car and tried to find a way to sneak inside. He looked around until he found a window and climbed through it. Once he was inside, he noticed just how creepy this place really was. Spider webs all over the place, the walls were stained with blood from the incident that happened here so many years ago. The reason this mansion was abandon is because of a 9 year old boy that went crazy one night and killed his entire family.  
  
They say this place is haunted. Yea right, like he was going to believe that. Nothing but a bunch of stupid ghost stories. He saw Inu yasha and Kagome and hid behind a dusty red couch. They didn't seem to know where they were going. Then they heard it. "MAMA!!!! PAPA!!!!!" they heard Tsuki's voice call to them.  
  
"Tsuki!!!!!" Kagome cried out. "It came from upstairs" Inu yasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and walked up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyo! Thats my mama and papa!" Tsuki said as she looked at the tv screen. Kikyo and Naraku had set up camaras all over the place. "MAMA!!!! PAPA!!!!" Tsuki yelled out, trying to get there attention, only to have Kikyo place her hand over Tsuki's mouth. "Shhhhh! If you don't do exactly what I tell you to do, this game wont be any fun." Kikyo said in a whisper. Tsuki looked up at her and winked. "Ok I gotcha".  
  
Kikyo took Tsuki to another room. She didn't want her to have to witness what she was about to do. Hopefully Naraku wont need her if she just stayed out of the way. "Ok now you have to promise me that you'll stay here" Kikyo said in a whisper. "Why? Are we playing hide and seek?" Tsuki asked hopefully.  
  
"Its kind of like hide and seek, except you stay here until I or Naraku comes back, ok?"  
  
"This doesn't sound very fun to me, but ok" Tsuki said as she smiled up to her. Kikyo really loved her smile, it always made her feel good inside. Kikyo kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. She walked up to the room where Naraku was, careful to avoid Inu yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Is everything set?" Naraku asked her as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, now go to him" Naraku said as he turned back to watching the tv screens, his eyes following Inu yasha and Kagome. She walked out of the room and out to where Inu yasha was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we do when we see them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Easy, I'll rip them to pieces" he said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid until we know Tsuki is safe!" Kagome said a bit loud.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing! Just shut up and let me handle everything. I don't want you getting into trouble, and I wont -... Kagome?" normally she was yelling at him at this point. He turned around to see that she wasn't behind him anymore. How could he be so stupid! "Kagome? KAGOME?!?!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Inu yasha?" He heard his name from a voice he knew only to well, and it wasn't Kagome. He slowly lifted his eyes to fix on Kikyo. His eyes widened. "K...Kikyo!" He stared at her, not believing his eyes. It couldn't be, there was no way.  
  
"Inu yasha, is that really you?" He couldn't help but let out a tear the welded in his eye. He walked up to her and stopped in front of her just inches away. He reached out his hand and touched her face. She was real! She was really there! He embraced her in a tight, yet gentel hug. "Kikyo! I thought you were dead! But your here! your really here!".  
  
"Shhhhh" she put her finger on his lips and leaned into him. Right before she touched her lips with his, Images of Kagome and Tsuki flashed in his mind. "MmmNo(he pushed her slightly so their lips weren't touching anymore)... I can't do this with you..."  
  
But before he knew it, Kikyo had a knife to his throat, looking at him with eyes that showed nothing but resentment and hate.   
  
"Kikyo... what are you doing?" he asked, tears glistening his eyes. This was not the Kikyo he knew. Her eyes were cold as if all the happiness had been sucked out of her. "Kikyo?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was arguing with Inu yasha. "Don't do anything stupid until we know Tsuki is safe!"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?..." Kagome was about to argue with him until she saw something that caught her attention. She didn't really listen to what Inu yasha was saying, she just wanted to get to a door she saw. She opened the door and slipped in. The door closed on its own behind her, locking her in. "Inu yasha?! she pounded on the door. He couldn't hear her.  
  
"Mama?" She heard from behind her.  
  
"Tsuki?" Kagome said as she turned around to see Tsuki standing behind her with a toothy grin. "TSUKI!!!!!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around her small body. "Its ok mama, I'm alright, really! Kikyo took real good care of me!" the name caught Kagome's attention. That was the name of the woman in her dream. She got up and tried to open the door.  
  
"Kikyo made me promise to stay in here!" Tsuki said as she grabbed her moms hand. "No Tsuki, we have to go, now!" Kagome said in a scared yet authoritive tone. Tsuki always obeyed her mother, so she looked at her sadly before nodding her little head. "Ok Tsuki, now I need you to break this lock for me, ok sweetie?" Kagome said to her. Kagome knew that since Tsuki was part demon, that she would be strong enough to break the door knob off.  
  
Tsuki walked up to the door and with one hand, turned the knob forcefully and broke off. Kagome slid opened the door with one hand, and held Tsuki's hand in the other, but once she looked at what was down the hall, she quickly hid behind the door frame. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
There stood Inu yasha, just a few inches away from the one she recognized from her dream. Kikyo. WHO THE FUCK WAS THIS KIKYO!!!!!!  
  
She continued to watch from behind the door frame, Tsuki's hand still in hers. He reached out his hand and touched Kikyo's face. Then he embraced her! "Kikyo! I thought you were dead! But your here! your really here!".   
  
"Shhhhh" she put her finger on his lips and leaned into him. They kissed! she kissed him! This pissed her off, and broke her heart into pieces at the same time. She heard him moan, and it disgusted her. "MmmNo (he pushed her slightly so their lips weren't touching) I can't do this with you..." This made Kagome feel a little better, but she still felt mad and broken hearted that he would actually kiss someone other than her.  
  
The woman got an evil grin on her face as she pulled a knife out if her long sleeves and put it to Inu yasha's throat.  
  
"Kikyo... what are you doing?" he asked, tears glistening his eyes. "Kikyo?".  
  
"Why did you betray me Inu yasha?!" She yelled as Inu yasha gave her a confused yet saddned look. "I could never betray you!"  
  
"LIAR!" She said as she pressed the knife harder against his neck until small drops of blood came down his neck. Then, a tall man came out from behind them. He had long dark brown hair with a spider tattoo on his back, his eyes filled with pure evil. "Kikyo...come to me.." Everything was going just as Kagome's dream!  
  
Kikyo dropped the knife on the floor and walked to the tall dark haired man, and kissed him deeply. Inu yasha stared in disbelief, "Naraku... you bastared!" He shouted as he charged at the one known as Naraku. Naraku grabbed Kikyo and jumped to avoid Inu yasha's fierce claws. He tapped back down to the grown and set Kikyo aside.  
  
"Can't you see Inu yasha, Kikyo is my mate! She doesn't belong to you!" Naraku said as he went to attack Inu yasha. Naraku ran to him, his arm stretched out, and some sharp brown looking tentacles came from his fingers and went right through Inu yasha's right shoulder.   
  
All of Kagome's thoughts of jealousy and anger had instantly disappeared as she shot up and ran to her husband.  
  
INU YASHA!!!!!" she screamed out as Naraku pulled out his... things... and Inu yasha fell to the ground, but got right back up. Inu yasha turned to his wife as she ran to him, "KAGOME!! STAY BACK!!!" he shouted. Kikyo took out a gun and tried to shoot her, but Kagome knew something like that would happen because of her dream, and she managed to dodge it in time.   
  
"KIKYO NO!!!!!!!" Tsuki shouted as she ran up to Kagome. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TSUKI!" Kagome yelled as Tsuki went in front of her and spread out her arms, as though shielding Kagome from Kikyo.  
  
"Tsuki get out of the way!" Kikyo shouted as a tear fell from her eye, her gun shaking in her hands and she tried to point it past Tsuki. Naraku got annoyed, this fucking kid had a death wish. He stretched out his tentacles from his hand and wrapped them around Tsuki's small leg, lifting her off the ground upside down.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN YOU FUCKER!!!!" Inu yasha shouted as he set her in Kikyo's arms. "I'm telling you now woman, If you don't keep her out of the way, I'll kill her!" he said to Kikyo before turning back to Inu yasha.  
  
He stared at Kikyo and Tsuki for a while. "Why?" was all he could manage to say. Naraku started laughing wickedly. "Well well, Isn't this a codec moment. We have your second child's life in our very hands" he laughed out.  
  
"Second child? But how would you know about the first unless..." Inu yasha trailed off. "YOU! IT WAS YOU!!!! YOU KILLED HER!!!" Inu yasha growled at him.  
  
"Well, it was half my doing, Kikyo was a big help". Inu yasha stared at Kikyo in disbelief. The Kikyo he knew would never have done such an unforgivable sin. Kagome was pissed. She stood up from where she was, tears in her eyes. "I SWEAR TO GOD!!! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!" Kagome shouted as her tears fell down her cheeks. She picked up the knife that Kikyo dropped on the floor and charged at Naraku.  
  
"KAGOME DON'T!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FOOLISH WENCH!" Naraku yelled as she charged at him. When she got to him, he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. He took the knife out of her hands and pressed it against her throat as Kikyo had done with Inu yasha. Naraku laughed again. "What a foolish wench you have here Inu yasha, now we have both your wench and your child. kukuku, but I'll be so kind as to give you a choice" he laughed, "So Inu yasha, who will die? Your wench? or your child?"  
  
Inu yasha started to feel like he couldn't breathe. He looked to Kikyo, who wasn't showing any emotion at all while she held Tsuki in one hand, and a gun in the other. "Choose quickly Inu yasha, before I kill them both!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu yasha and nodded her head as if saying 'Let the kill me instead' . "This doesn't involve them Naraku!"  
  
"By the end of this, you'll be begging me to kill you" he laughed evilly.  
  
"Naraku, she's a miko, I can sense it" Kikyo said to Naraku before turning back to Inu yasha. Kagome looked confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm not a fucking MIKO!" Kagome shouted. She didn't know WHAT the fuck was going on here. Sure, she had dreams that went just like this, well, not exactly like this, but what the fuck was this all about?  
  
Inu yasha's eyes widened. A miko? There was no way, was there? "Times up, choose now before I them both!" Naraku said in an amused yet hateful tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Inu yasha and Kagome had left, he tried to find his way around without getting spotted. He wasn't about to let some bastard kill his niece. He looked around and noticed a bunch of cameras. One almost spotted him, but he moved out of the camera's reach. (Like he wasn't prepared for something like this, come one, he's Sesshomaru!) He took out a camera from his robes and took a picture of the room. The picture came out of the camra and he put it up to the lens of the camera on the wall so it would seem as if the room was still empty.  
  
"That should do it" Sesshomaru said as he walked up the stairs. He could hear voices in the dinning hall, just at the end of this hallway. He looked into the room and his eyes widened. KIKYO AND NARAKU? How the fuck were they still alive! He heard Kikyo call Kagome a miko. He wasn't very suprised, he always knew there was something odd about her. "Time's up, choose now before I kill both of them!" He heard Naraku say. He came out from the corner, which was right behind Naraku. Kikyo and Naraku were both facing Inu yasha, so they did not see him approach.  
  
He came up from behind Naraku and wrapped his hand around his throat, his claws digging in to his skin, blood dropping from his neck. "I have a better idea, why don't I just kill you" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, thats the end of this chapter. I know its kinda short, but I've already started on chapter 18, which will be REALLY REALLY LONG. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but i was having a serious writter's block lol. I tried to mix a little of Kagome's dream in with it. Kind of telling you why she's a miko, but she just doesn't know it. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't to confusing. I know its weird that Sesshomaru just happened to have a camra for that occasion, but hey, he's Sesshomaru, he would suspect those kind of things. REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT ONE EVEN SOONER!  
  
Arianna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. Love, Lies, and Betrayal

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Ok there is something that needs to be said here. Now keep in mind that I do not mention this often, but I have had SO many flames about this. The whole "Kagome gets raped, kagome meets rock stars, Kagome feels better" thing in my story. Well, for those of you who FLAMED about this, Just to let you know, Kagome didn't just get over it like you all seem to think she did in this story. She just kept her emotions about it hidden. To some of you, this may sound a bit odd, but trust me when i say it happens cause it has happened to me on more than one occasion, and thats how I delt with it (thats why i made it so Kagome was that way). SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE.... SHUT THE FUCK UP! But for those who were just sort of confused about it and NOT flaming, its ok, i hope that straightened it out for you, its not like she was over it in a matter of days, but she kept it hidden, and also, i think being saved by a rock star would have kicked ass! lol! ANYWAYS now getting to a brighter subject, ENJOY THE STORY!  
  
h ya, by the way, I just wanted to say that this story IS NOT different what so ever then the original Demonic demons (for those who are reading it on ff.net), the reason it seems so different is cause I had to take out all the lemons, and the lemons and rape scenes were like a BIG part of the story lol. But like I said before, you can read the lemons and what not at Mediaminer.org. And one more thing, I would like to thank all you wonderful reviewers! I mean, wow, you guys make me feel like I'm actually a good writer! lol.  
  
oh and to answer one of my reviewers, Kagome is was almost 19 when she 1st met Inu yasha (it says that on chapter 2).  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Love, Lies, and Betrayal  
  
"Ahh Sesshomaru... Its been a while" Naraku said as Sesshomaru's grip on his neck tightened. " Put Kagome down and tell your wench to put down my niece before I rip your head right off your neck!" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku laughed, but still set Kagome down. Kagome ran behind Inu yasha for protection. "I would have never expected YOU of all demons, The Great Sesshomaru, to turn so soft. I remember a time when you were a cold blooded killer, when you despised your half brother. Look at you now, your nothing!"  
  
"Save your shit talk for some one who cares!"  
  
Kikyo knew that she had to act. Their plans were ruined. She still had a gun in her hand. She thought about pointing it at Tsuki to gain Sesshomaru's attention, but she really didn't want to do that. So, instead, she pointed it at Sesshomaru. Naraku was still a bit in front of him, so she couldn't get a clear shot. The only clear shot she had was his arm, so she took it.   
  
She aimed her gun and fired. Tsuki screamed and covered her eyes and Sesshomaru yelped in pain (like a dog who had just been kicked) as he jumped away from Naraku, holding his limp left arm. Blood was visibly dripping down his arm to his fingertips and onto the ground.   
  
He growled viciously at Kikyo. "Traitor!" Sesshomaru shouted. He remembered when Kikyo was in the band, when Kikyo was his friend. Kikyo looked unaffected by his words. She simply stared straight at him with cold eyes, her gun still pointing at him.  
  
"Good work Kikyo" Naraku said as he walked up to her and took Tsuki from her. "Take your filthy hands off my daughter!" Inu yasha shouted. Kikyo pointed her gun at Inu yasha this time. Tsuki's eyes widened as she tried to break free of Naraku's hold on her.  
  
"DON'T! PLEASE KIKYO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY DADDY!" Tsuki screamed as she tried even harder to get free from Naraku. "Stop this nonsense child! If you obey me, I won't kill you!" Naraku shouted over Tsuki's cries. Tsuki looked up at Naraku with hate in her eyes. "I don't know why Kikyo likes you so much, your nothing but a jerk! NOW PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" She kicked and screamed with all her might.  
  
Inu yasha felt his anger reach its peak as Tsuki tried to struggle free. If he were to go after her, Kikyo would shoot him for sure, but he might be able to avoid the shots. He had to try it. He charged at Naraku and Kikyo began to fire her gun.  
  
BANG BANG  
  
She fired the first 2 shots which he barely dodged. He jumped up in the air and landed in front of Naraku. Sesshomaru came from behind him and held his unwounded clawed hand above his head before bringing it down to slice off Naraku's arm. Inu yasha caught Tsuki when Naraku dropped her, his bloody arm on the floor.  
  
Kikyo had a clear shot of Inu yasha and was about to fire when Kagome ran up to her and rammed her with her body as they both fell to the ground, the gun just a couple inches out of reach.  
  
Kagome was on top of Kikyo, who was trying to reach for the gun. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's head and slammed it into the ground with a disgusting crack. Kikyo's vision became blurry and she blacked out.  
  
Meanwhile Naraku's arm had already grown back and he was taking on both Inu yasha and Sesshomaru. Naraku flipped in the air, and kicked both of them back to the ground on the other side of the room. Inu yasha and Sesshomaru got back on their feet instantly.  
  
"So how did you do it?! How did you make Kikyo think that I had betrayed her? Only you could do such trickery!" Inu yasha shouted as he looked over at Kikyo's unconscious body. Naraku took a look at Kikyo before turning back to Inu yasha and laughing wickedly.  
  
"It kills you, doesn't it? You can't stand the fact that your beloved Kikyo is MY mate now. You even went out and found a girl that looks just like her, maybe so you could feel like your still with Kikyo every time you look into her face" Naraku said as he looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. He was right. She did look allot like Kikyo. Maybe that really is the only reason Inu yasha liked Kagome, because she was a look alike of someone he fell inlove with. Kagome couldn't stand the thought. It couldn't be true! After all they had together, after all they had been through! She couldn't believe it.  
  
Inu yasha didn't even look at Kagome, he knew what she was thinking, and he didn't want to see the look that was on her face. "It was so easy, to win her heart" Naraku laughed.  
  
Kikyo's eyes began to open slightly, everything was spinning. At first, she didn't know where she was, until her hearing came back to her. She heard Naraku laugh. "It was so easy, to win her heart" she heard him say.  
  
"After she thought that YOU had run her over in that car, I came to her rescue. I was her night and shining armor" Naraku said, amused at the angry look on Inu yasha's face. "You... you son of a bitch! I could never have done such a thing to Kikyo. I LOVED HER! You betrayed HER just so you could win her heart. You've turned her into a cold evil bitch! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Inu yasha growled as he charged at Naraku in pure rage.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She loved Naraku, how could he do that to her? She couldn't believe it. She WOULDN'T believe it. It felt like the night of the car crash all over again. What got her the most, was that even after hearing this, she still couldn't stop loving him. She was so deep in her love that she couldn't pry herself out. She wanted to die.  
  
She grabbed the gun that was now in her reach and slowly got up unnoticed by Inu yasha and Naraku. Sesshomaru saw her get up and he smirked. Things were about to get interesting. She pointed her gun to the battle. Tsuki saw this and ran up in front of the gun as Kikyo had fired it.  
  
Inu yasha and Naraku turned their heads to see what had cause the gun fire. "TSUKI!!!!" Kikyo, Kagome, and Inu yasha all shouted at the same time. The gun shot had gone through the bottom right side of her stomach and she fell over as she cried out in pain.  
  
Kagome ran up to Tsuki, holding her head in her arms, telling her to hold on. "Its ok sweetie, keep breathing, come on baby, keep breathing!" Kagome cried.  
  
"M..mommy, it hurts to breath!" She cried as she caughed up some blood. Kikyo looked at the scene before her in total shame. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, on to the ground. Naraku jumped up behind Kikyo. She turned around to face him. He knew that she must have heard their conversation, he could tell by the look in her eyes. Yet, one look still remained there. Her love for him, it was still there.  
  
Inu yasha walked up to Tsuki. "We have to get her to a doctor!" he said as he gently picked her up. He lifted her shirt a little to see her gun wound, but as he did so, Tsuki pushed his hand away. "No.. don...don't touch... it, Papa, it hurts so bad! I can't breathe! Help me daddy! I can't breath!!" She cried out in pain.   
  
"I know hunny, just hold on a little longer, I'll get you help baby, just don't close your eyes, listen to the sound of my voice!"   
  
As Inu yasha and Kagome were busy trying to get her to stay awake, they took no notice to what was happening behind them. "Narkau, I... I can't stop loving you!" She cried as she embraced him. He put his arms around her as she cried into his chest.  
  
Kikyo still had her gun in her hand and shot Naraku in the back while he held onto her. His eyes widened as he felt the pain go from his back to his stomach. The gun shot caught everyone's attention. "But Kikyo...I... I don't understand!" Naraku said as he fell to the floor in his own pool of blood.  
  
"Oh Naraku, don't you see it? We're monsters! We belong dead..." Kikyo said as a tear leaked down her cheek. "Goodbye, my love" she said as she fired the gun right through his head. She turned to Kagome and Inu yasha. "I'm so sorry" she cried as she put the gun to her head.  
  
"KIKYO NO!!!!!" Inu yasha shouted as he ran up to her to try to stop her. It was already to late. She fired the gun, and you could see the blood splash out of the other side of her head as she fell to the floor lifeless.  
  
"K...Kikyo..." He whispered as a tear fell down his cheek. "PAPA!! ITS DARK! I CAN'T BREATH! PAPA!!!!!!" Tsuki cried, which brought Inu yasha back to his situation. He picked her up again and looked to Sesshomaru. "Go... take her to the hospital, you'll go much faster on foot, don't worry, me and Kagome we'll meet you there" Sesshomaru said as Inu yasha nodded and ran as fast as he could out of the house.  
  
Kagome stood there, staring at Kikyo's lifeless body on the ground. She felt sorry for her. She didn't know what this whole situation was really about. She couldn't imagine how this was all going to effect Tsuki. Tsuki saw something in Kikyo that she loved. She looked at all the blood, staring at the dead bodies. She felt her stomache start to cave in slightly. She couldn't help it. She puked all over the ground as tears leaked out of her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to her after she was done throwing up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, lets go to the hospital and make sure Tsuki's ok" Kagome nodded before following Sesshomaru out of the mansion and to their cars. "Don't worry about the other car, we'll come back and get it" He said as he saw Kagome start to walk to Inu yasha's car.  
  
She turned around and followed him to his car. Kagome got in the driver's seat because Sesshomaru's arm was wounded. They drove off in the direction of the hospital. They sat in silence at first until Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. "Do you mind telling me what the fuck that was all about?!!?!?!?!?!" She shouted.  
  
Sesshomaru flinched at the loudness of her voice. "Its a long story" Sesshomaru said, staring out the window. "Well, we have about 30-45 minutes till we reach the hospital"   
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "I suppose you have the right to know..." he said, but after he spoke, he just kept staring out the window, not saying anything. "WELL?!"  
  
"Lower you voice woman!" He sighed before continuing. " As you know, Inu yasha, Kouga, and I are demons. We live a very long time. A long time ago, I would say maybe 300-500 years ago, I'm not sure, I have somewhat lost count. Anyways, there was a jewel called the Shikon no tama. It had the power to grant any wish. Inu yasha desired this jewel to become full demon. Back in those days, half breads were not welcome. The humans despised the demons, and the demons despised the humans, therefore Inu yasha was hated by all. Well, back in these days, Inu yasha and Naraku were big time enemies. Naraku was after the jewel as well. He wanted nothing more than to be invincible"  
  
"But why didn't you want it?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I had no use for it, every time I wanted something, I would take it... anyways, where was I again? Ah yes, Inu yasha and Naraku both wanted to find the jewel. They fought over it all the time. The last time they did fight for it was that day Naraku had finally found it. He had it around his neck, and was about to make a wish, but Inu yasha showed up he didn't give him the chance to say his wish. From what I saw, he nearly ripped out his vocal cords. Inu yasha, being the fool that he was, used his sword and destroyed the Shikon no tama along with Killing Naraku, Or so we both thought"  
  
"Wow..." was all Kagome could manage to mutter out. She glanced at him, expecting him to continue, but he looked as if he was done. He wasn't talking anymore. "He said you were... a cold blooded killer, and that you hated Inu yasha..." she said in a tone that asked him to explain.  
  
"I did many sinful deeds in my past, I do not talk about it these days. There's no point in dwelling in the past. It was true that I once hated humans, and my half brother who is also half human. But as I said, that is in my past"  
  
"Why did you hate humans? What made you stop hating them?"  
  
Sessomaru chuckled lightly at her question. "Well, I still hate MOST humans, but I don't mind their presence to much"  
  
"Well, what made you change your mind?" Kagome asked, but kept her eyes on the road.  
  
"Damn, you ask allot of questions! I suppose it wont hurt to tell you. One day, I was fighting with Inu yasha. He wounded me badly, and I barely escaped with my life. I laid in a spot under a tree, and rested a bit to heal. I couldn't really do much else. While I was resting, a little girl came by and brought me water. I told her not to bother, that she should just leave. But every day I was there, she always came and brought me water and food, without saying a word. Once, I noticed she had bruises on her face. I asked her how she got them. I don't know why I asked. She looked at me, and gave me a big toothy grin" Sesshomaru's lips formed a small smile at this memory. "Once I was healed, Me and my servant Jaken were on our way, but as we were walking down the road, I saw her... she was dead, on the ground. She had been killed by Kouga's wolf tribe" Kagome gasped at his words.  
  
"Kouga! I can't believe he would do such a thing!"  
  
"Well, we were all a bit different back then. Anyways, I had a sword back then that had healing powers. I brought her back to life with it. She had no family to go home to. After that, she followed me around, everywhere I went. She always obeyed me. The funny thing is that... her name was Rin." He laughed.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. What ever happened to her?"  
  
"She was killed by Naraku..."  
  
"Oh Sessomaru, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Don't, its in the past now..." He thought back on it. He remembered him holding the child in his arms as she was dying. She said to him on her deathbed that she didn't want to leave him, and that she was sure that she would see him again. He shook those thoughts from his head.  
  
"Who... who was that woman... Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo... hmm, I remember it like it was yesterday. She use to be so considerate and full of life, and not a half bad drummer if you ask me. She was Inu yasha's girlfriend... She was in our band for the first month we started it, but she died in a car crash, or so we thought."  
  
Everything that had happened was starting to form together. She wasn't so confused anymore. "I'll leave the rest for Inu yasha to explain." Sesshomaru finished as he looked back to the window again, holding his bleeding arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Inu yasha raced to the hospital, he noticed Tsuki was no longer crying. He looked down and saw her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head, her eye lids drifting shut. "No no no baby" He said as he shook her slightly "Don't fall asleep ok, you just gotta hold on, we're almost there."  
  
She looked up to him in pain. She was tired, she could barely keep her eyes open. She could feel her life draining from her body. "Am I going to heaven Daddy?" Tsuki asked as a tear dropped down her face. She might be only 5 years old, but her demon instincts were telling her that her time was nearly over. Inu yasha looked down at her, he couldn't help but cry out at her words. Only 5 years old, and knowing she was going to die. It was to much for him to bare.  
  
"You not going to die, you just gotta hold on, please, hold on for me, and your mother, and uncle Sesshomaru, we're almost there" He said as he saw the hospital about 20 blocks ahead and picked up his pace.  
  
He reached the doors and kicked them. "I need a doctor! She's lost allot of blood!" He yelled out. The nurse immediately got on the intercom and paged the doctors to come right away. They came and took her from his arms, but he began to follow them as they were going to the hospital room. "Daddy, don't leave me!" Tsuki cried out as they went passed the doors. A nurse came and blocked Inu yasha from entering.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry, but you can't come past this point, the doctors will take care of her" A nurse with long curly brown hair said.  
  
"But... she needs me!" he yelped as he put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at his arm, then her eyes widened and she took his arm in her hand. "Your cuts are very deep sir, You need to have stitches right away, Can you feel this?" she asked him as she gave his fingers a little squeeze. He blinked at her a moment, not knowing what she was talking about until he looked at his shoulder. At that moment, the pain seemed to come back to it, but he couldn't feel his fingers.   
  
"I can't feel my fingers" he stated "But that doesn't matter, don't worry about me, worry about her!" he said as he took his wounded arm and waved it at the door Tsuki had went through, causing blood to splash on the nurse and the walls. "We have that under controll, come with me and I'll have a doctor look at that" she said as she lead him into a hospital room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long for that one. I've been a little busy. Oh by the way, For those of you who like to draw, please send me fan arts of this story or my other story Love and Insanity and send them to my e-mail Diablos42069666@aol.com   
  
I really want them! pppppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, Review and tell me what ya think!  
  
Arianna 


	19. Good News, Bad News

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: I want you guys to know that I read EVERY SINGLE REVIEW and I take them all into consideration. They are important to me I guess you could say. I like to know that my work is appreciated because it is my goal to become a writer (and also, I was thinking about taking Japanese language and writing classes to go to Japan and write my own anime). Maybe I am pathetic, but who cares?! Wanna fight about it? lol, For the reviewers that told me about my URL site's not being there.... THANK YOU! Someone e-mailed me too saying that and i looked back on it and was like "WTF?" . Sorry about that guys. That will be fixed by the time you read this so you guys can read the lemons and stuff... I could have sworn I put them on there, I even remember copying it and pasting. And one person that said that the title of my story sucked and hated the first chapter and said a 2 year old could think of something more creative, you know, i'm ok with the fact you dont like my story, to tell you the truth, i laughed my ass off when i read that review. hahahaha, i mean, if you didn't like the title of the story, why the hell did you read the fic? and you know what? I think 2 years olds are very creative! I just don't understand people. lol, i realize that this is probably pointless, that person's review CLEARLY was a flame and a person who's never coming back to read the story lol. But, hey, you never know, this person told me the title actually pissed them off and they STILL read it! HAHAHAHAHAHA. i'm sorry, next time i'll make sure i'm not drunk so i'll think of a better title lol!!!!! Oh ya, before I forget, I just wanted to say to one of the reviews I got (from ...) sorry, but you took it the wrong way... you weren't flaming, so I wasn't talkin to you. You even said "your a good writer but the plot was unrealistic" thats not a flame, that's constructive criticism (which is good). You should have read what I said more carefully. Also, the reason Kagome wanted to have sex with Inu yasha so bad was because she wanted HIM to be her first, not the dudes that raped her, people deal with rape in different ways, and that's how I made her deal with it... just so we are clear on that. I hope you can understand that. Well, enough of my blabbering and on with the story. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
oh crap... about what i said before about having the URL sites up... well, i guess not, apparently ff.net is being gay again and it wont lemme post my websites. Also, i couldn't read ANY of my reviews for like 5 days right after i had posted a chapter. Dumb ass ff.net.... well, those lemons are on mediaminer.org and if you can't find them there then e-mail me and i'll send the direct site to you...  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Good News, Bad News  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the hospital. At this point, Sesshomaru had lost so much blood, he had to lean on Kagome for support. Blood was constantly dripping from his arm, causing a trail of blood to follow behind him. She must have hit a really bad spot on his arm, cause it just wouldn't stop. They walked up to the counter, Sesshomaru's unwounded arm holding himself on Kagome as she dragged him to the front desk, people staring at the trail of blood following Sesshomaru.  
  
The nurse at the desk looked up and gasped. "Oh my!" She said as she picked up the phone and paged a doctor. "There is a patient out here, he's bleeding very badly out of his left arm, come immediately!" She said before hanging up the phone. With in 30 seconds, there were doctors coming in with a rolling table to set Sesshomaru on. "Ohh.... come on... it uhh...i can't even feel it! Its nothing! I... uhhh...." At this moment Sesshomaru collapsed onto the table as the doctors rolled him away.  
  
Kagome stood there, not knowing what to really think. Everything just seemed so... unreal! Then it hit her, Tsuki, and Inu yasha! She knew Inu yasha's wounds weren't so bad, but Tsuki, she could have died already! She ran up to the counter. "Excuse me miss" She said to the nurse. The nurse looked up to her with a questioning look. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes, My daughter and my husband came in here earlier, like probably 30 minutes ago"  
  
"What is their names?" She asked as she rolled her chair to her computer.  
  
"Tsuki and Inu yasha" (a/n: man, i wish they would say peoples last names more often on the show! Ahh you get the point)  
  
"Ohh... ummmm" The nurse looked nervous as she looked onto her screen.   
  
"What is it? Are they ok?" Kagome asked desperately.  
  
"Inu yasha is doing fine, he just got finished getting stitches, and is awake at the moment in room 218 on the second floor" She said as if trying to avoid something.  
  
"What about my daughter? Is she ok?"  
  
The nurse sighed in sadness, this was the part of the job she really hated. The father already knew about it, she heard his screams of misery all the way on the first floor. "Perhaps we should go in another room for a moment" The nurse said, taking Kagome's hand and leading her to an empty office room. A different nurse automatically took her place at the front desk.  
  
Kagome was freaked out. She really didn't like the look on the nurses face when she asked about Tsuki. The door closed behind them. "Please, take a seat" The nurse said as she motioned her to s chair. Kagome stood where she was, she didn't want to sit at a time like this.   
  
"The good thing is, Tsuki is alive" Kagome sighed heavily as she felt lots of wieght lift off her chest, although, she still had a horrible feeling in her heart. "But she has lost allot of blood, we tried to stop the bleeding, but some of her vital organs were failing. She is bleeding internally, which has caused her to go into shock. We are still working on her at the moment, but..." the nurse paused for a moment, knowing what Kagome's reaction was going to be like.  
  
"But?!?!?!"  
  
"She has gone into a coma. Anything can happen in the next 2 days, her body is very unstable, but If we can keep her alive for 2 more days, then we are pretty sure she will live, yet... even if she does live... there is a 96% chance that she will never wake up from her coma..." Kagome stood there for a moment. Tears started to cloud her vision as she fell to her knees onto the ground.   
  
"No... No this can't be...This can't be real. It just cant be!" She cried into her hands. The nurse bowed her head in sadness. "Doe... does Inu yasha know about this?" She asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kagome sat there, staring at the ground. This was all to much, it all happened so fast.  
  
Kagome stood on her feet and walked to the door. "Please, tell me when I can see her, I'll be in Inu yasha's room" She said as she opened the door and walked up to the second floor to room 218. She stopped at the door. She didn't know if she really wanted to open it. She wanted Inu yasha to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be ok, but at the same time, she wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him so bad. The way he held Kikyo, the way they kissed, the way he looked into her eyes...She didn't want to walk in and find out that she really was her replacement.  
  
She mentally slapped herself for that one. She really shouldn't be thinking that at a time like this, at the condition Tsuki was in. Yet she couldn't help but think after all they had been through, she knew him better than that... or at least she thought she did. She couldn't believe he didn't tell her any of this. She finally got up the courage to open the door. As she walked in, Inu yasha's eyes immediately fixed on her for a moment, until Kagome looked into his eyes.  
  
He looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. She walked up to the chair next to his bed and sat down. They sat there in silence. "Did... did they tell you about Tsuki?" He asked her in a voice barely above a whisper. She simply nodded her head, not trusting her voice.  
  
"Kagome... I...I'm sorry..." he said as he finally looked into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked through tears. "I don't know, I figured that that part of my life was over. I wanted to forget..." he said as he reached out for her hand. Her hand quickly moved out of his reach, as if she was burned.  
  
"Don't touch me..." She said in a raspy voice. She couldn't help the tears that constantly flew down her cheeks by the bucket full. Inu yasha got a pained look on his face at her words. "Kagome, I-"  
  
"I saw you kiss her... I saw the way you looked at her, the way you look at me..."   
  
"Kagome, you don't understand, Naraku was lying, I don't see you as her!"  
  
"We'll at the moment, it sure as hell does seem like it!" She shouted back at him. He looked away. He couldn't help but replay the entire day back in his head. Kagome looked at his face of sadness and felt ashamed of herself. He once loved Kikyo, he thought she was dead, and out of no where, she comes back, trying to kill him and ends up shooting herself right in front of him. Not only that but their daughter was on a thin line. Tears were falling faster now out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she said as she latched on to him crying into his chest. "I'm just so confused... this all seems so unreal!" He lifter her a little bit up to lay with him as he held on to her. "I know...its ok...its over now..." He said as he stroked her hair. Kagome turned her big puffy red eyes to him. "I'm so scared Inu yasha!" She said as she squeezed him a little tighter. This caused his shoulder to hurt a bit, making him take in a sharp breath. Kagome shot up, as if afraid she might hurt him again.   
  
"Don't worry about it" he said as he pulled her close to him again. At lease she was still alive, and he got to hold her once again.  
  
At this moment, the door opened to reveal the nurse Kagome was talking to. "I thought maybe you would want to know Sesshomaru's condition"  
  
Kagome nodded her head. Normally the nurse would have Kagome get off the bed, but she really didn't want to bother her, she needed to be comforted. "Well, the reason he was bleeding so bad was because the bullet hit a nerve on his arm. The muscle has been torn apart and will take a while to reconstruct itself. We'll have to keep him here for accouple days, but he'll be fine. Just make sure once he is out of here that he doesn't use his arm for atleast a month" She bowed to them before walking out the door.   
  
Inu yash sighed heavily before hugging Kagome closer to him. She cupped his cheek in her hand, kissing him on his other cheek. He nuzzled her hand before kissing it and putting it over his heart. Kagome rested her head on his chest and before she knew it, she drifted of into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come quick! Her heart beat is dropping rapidly!" a nurse with blonde hair shouted to the doctor. He rushed to Tsuki, trying to get her heart beat up again.  
  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
  
"We're losing her!"  
  
"Hand me those! Quick!"  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
"Fuck! CLEAR!" The doctor shouted as he put the tongs to her chest.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"I know I know! One more time!" He said as he rubbed the metal tongs together once again and put the up to her chest.  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep  
  
The doctor sighed in relief. She would live to see another couple hours, but there was still much work to be done. "Crap, her stitches..." The doctor looked to see that blood was seeping through her robe. "Nurse, Stitch her back up, call me back if her symptoms change" He said before leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's woke up to the sound of a woman's voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to the door. "Excuse me, You can see your daughter now" The nurse said to them. Kagome got off the bed and Inu yasha was about to follow her until the nurse came to him and pushed him back down. "Sir, you need to stay in bed"  
  
"Feh! I'm fine! Just let me see my daughter" he said as he shoved her aside and got up. "Very well, She is stable for the moment, she's in room 312" The nurse said before leaving the room. They walked out and headed to room 312. When they walked in, Kagome could feel her heart shatter in her chest as she looked upon Tsuki's pale face. Tubes all over her, running inside her, it was just to much to bare.  
  
They walked up to either side of her bed and simply stared at her for 30 minutes, not moving an inch. Kagome finally made the first move by kneeling down and kissing her only child on the cheek. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say ...I love you" tears leaked out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms lightly around the small child. "Please... just wake up..." At her words, Inu yasha went to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hehe I bet you all hate me now. I'm sorry its soooo damn short, and it took me fuckin FOREVER to update. But Its just that, I kinda got a writers block on this story, AND my cable connection has been really suckin. not only that but I been a little busy moving and stuff, and everyones been givin me shit. I been in a REALLY REALLY bad moode lately. And when i'm in a bad mood, well, my stories tend to get a little sad, like really sad endings with people drowning in there on self misury and such. Don't worry, I wont do that with this story... or will i? hehe I guess you'll just have ta keep readin and find out. Lets just hope i'm in a good mood.  
  
Arianna 


	20. Sesshomaru's Tragic Past

Chapter 20  
  
A/N: I know what your gonna say....and im REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. I been busy, going places, seeing things, getting sick...all that sorta crap. To tell you the truth... i'm not really into the story as much as i was since ff.net deleted it. I havent gotten many reviews....I use to get like 30 reviews per chapter! But that doesn't mean I'm not going to finish the story. I couldnt possibly have a story unfinished... and i still have more to come....allot more. Anyways lets get to what youve all been waiting for... the story! Enjoy! .  
  
Oh and one more thing... I had a friend spellcheck this chapter, but i lost the 1st half of the spellchecked version, so, please don't whine about the 1st half not being spellchecked lol, I'm doing my best here folks, honestly!  
  
Sesshomaru's Tragic Past  
  
"Sango! Calm down! Your going to hurt the baby!" Miroku pleaded to Sango. She was rushing frantically to get into the hospital, her stomache had a a small yet visible bulge. "Oh Miroku, I just can't help it! So much has happened to Inu yasha and Kagome. They already lost their first child and their sencond is on the brink of death! How am I supose to calm down?!" She breathed heavily as they entered the hospital.  
  
Satoru couldn't help but let out a weak weap at his mother's words. His eyes were already red and swollen with tears that stained his cheeks. "Daddy... Is...is Tsuki going to die?" Satoru asked, whiping the tear out of his eye with his long purple sleeve that went down 6 inches past his fingers. Miroku smiled sadly at him. "No, no, she'll be fine" he replied in a 'not to sure' voice.   
  
He didn't know how this could possibly happen. He remembered Kikyo very well. She was a kind and gentle person, she would never hurt a fly. When Kagome called and told them what had happened... he just couldn't believe it. Kikyo was dead...He even went to her funeral for crying out loud! How could it be?   
  
'I guess it doesn't matter anymore...' he thought to himself as they went to Tsuki's hospital room.  
  
It all was just to much.... they couldn't deal with these sort of things happening anymore. They all had family now... Sango was pregnant yet again... their family was getting bigger. They couldn't put themselves in this kind of danger anymore. There was just to much on the line.   
  
But it was over now... wasn't it? Naraku is dead now... and so is Kikyo. At least Miroku hoped as much. He hadn't seen what had gone down, but from the stories he had heard of Naraku... He still felt the possibility he might still be alive. He shoved all those horrific thoughts out of his head as they entered Tsuki's room.  
  
There was Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Kagome, Inu yasha, and of course, Tsuki. She looked horrible. So pale, her eyes closed in a peacful maner, tubes runing all in her, all over her. Satoru took one look at Tsuki and swallowed hard as he walked slowly to her side. She looked so... he didn't know what the word was for it. Her skin was oily with sweat, and it looked as if she was fighting for her very life. He let his hand caress her's as more tears slid down his cheeks. He just couldn't understand. Everyone seemed so quiet... No one would explain to him why she wouldn't wake up to his touch.  
  
The silence was driving him insane. He needed answers!  
  
"Why?!" He half asked, half yelled as he turned around to the others. They all jumped a bit at his outburst. None of them gave him an answer at first, they all simply stared sadly at him. What were they supose to say? "Why? Why wont she wake up?" he weaped softly before turning back to Tsuki.  
  
"Wake up Tsuki! WAKE UP!!" he cried out as he shook her gently. Sango couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. To see her son in so much pain was extreamly hard for her. She walked over to him and wraped her arms around his small form. He leaned into her, crying his little dark brown eyes out. He still didn't understand. He wished someone would tell him. Was she ever going to wake up? He looked down at her again. It wasn't supose to be like this. They were supose to grow up with eachother, they were supose to get married when they grew up... She said so...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Higher Satoru!" Tsuki laughed as Satoru pushed her on the swing. Satoru complied, pushing her higher until she was so high above him, he couldn't reach her. He walked over to the swing next to the one she was on and started swinging himself. He watched Tsuki as she swung so high (almost over the pole) then jumped while she was in mid air, landing swiftly on the soft sand almost 30 feet away!   
  
Normally, Satoru would have been suprised or amazed, but he had been around Tsuki so long and he knew her demon side was strong. She came back to the swing and sat back down, not swinging herself, but simply kicking sand a little. Satoru stoped swinging and did the same next to her.  
  
"Hey Satoru?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"You wont ever leave me right?" Tsuki asked him. He was curious to why she would ask such a question.  
  
"No... I will always be here with you Tsuki"  
  
"Forever and ever?"  
  
He smiled childishly at her. "Forever and ever and ever"  
  
"You know... with a promis like that, then we'll HAVE to get married when we grow up"  
  
"Why would we have to do that?" Satoru asked her with curiousity clearly printed on his face. She giggled at him.  
  
"Because my mommy and daddy got married to be friends forever too, like a promise, you know? Thats why everyone gets married I think..."  
  
"You really think thats why people get married?" he asked her.  
  
"Well of course! Why else would people get married?"  
  
"Well, my Daddy told me something about love..." He replied to her.  
  
"Love? Well, I love you... and I love my mommy and my daddy and uncle Sesshomaru and aunt Rin...but i dont want to marry them... I bet we would have soooo much fun living in our own house with no grown ups to tell us what to do"  
  
"Well, thats because WE would be grown ups... and we'll be all boring, just like them" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well at least we get to grow up together" she said as she grabed his hand and laced her fingers with his, giving him a toothy grin.  
  
"Lets make it a promise. Promise that we'll grow up together and get married" she said as she took the other hand that wasn't holding Satoru's and held her tiny clawed pinky to him. He looked at it for a moment before laughing and bringing his own pinky to hers, wraping them around eachother. "I promise"  
  
End Flashback....  
  
Tears fell more rapidly from his eyes as he remembered this. He got free from his mothers gentle embrace and kissed Tsuki on the cheek. "Please wake up...You promised...WE promised..." He cried as a tear fell from his face and dropped onto her forehead. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she inhaled very deeply as she arched her back upward.  
  
BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome said as she gently pushed the shocked Satoru away   
  
and pressed the button for a doctor to come immediately. A doctor came   
  
in with a bunch of nurses right away. "Everybody out!" The doctor said   
  
as the nurse began to shove people out of the room. Everyone except   
  
Satoru...somehow, they didn't see him hiding in the  
  
corner behind the drapes.  
  
He watched closely as the doctor tried to keep her  
  
alive. "DOCTOR!!!!! Doctor look! She's awake! Its a miracle!" The nurse with curly red hair said as she handed the doctor tools. "Its not a  
  
miracle yet Trisha, not if we lose her now!" the doctor said back to her.   
  
Tsuki was breathing heavily with choppy breaths. The doctor  
  
wasn't even really sure if she was conscious at all. Luckily arching her back  
  
didnt re-open her stitches. As a matter of fact, the doctor was amazed  
  
to see that the wound was already healing itself. Then again, she was part  
  
demon.  
  
BeepBeepBeep  
  
He had to act quick if he was going to save Tsuki's life. Weather she   
  
was conscious or not, he had to do what he needed to do in order to keep   
  
her alive, but he couldn't give her sleeping gas. Suddenly she took   
  
one last exhale and completely stopped breathing.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Tsuki's eyes shut again and she appeared to be  
  
lifeless.  
  
"DOCTOR! She's not breathing!!"  
  
The doctor was quick to grab the tongs and rub them together, then   
  
hovering them above Tsuki's chest.  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep  
  
"We got her back, but her heart rate is way over the charts!"  
  
Tsuki's eyes snapped wide open in pain as she managed  
  
to scream out one word as she lay there in shock.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!"  
  
Satoru was so surprised he had forgotten that he was supposed to be hiding   
  
and ran to Tsuki with his arms stretched out as if to reach for her.   
  
"Tsuki!"  
  
All the people in the room looked at the boy. Trisha gasped when she   
  
saw Satoru, knowing that a boy of his age should never have to witness   
  
this. The doctor only looked for a moment, then looked back to Tsuki,   
  
still trying to keep her vital signs stable. "Nurse! Get that boy out of   
  
here!"  
  
Sango held onto Miroku's arm as they sat down with everyone else in complete silence. It stayed like this for at least 15 minutes before Sango   
  
noticed something was missing. She looked around for a moment, then   
  
once again, but this time more frantically. "Where's Satoru?" She asked   
  
as she kept looking around. As if on que, he came bursting out of   
  
Tsuki's room and fell on the hard, cold floor, crying so hard he was   
  
beginning to feel weak and tired.  
  
Sango was at his side immediately, helping him up and cradling him in   
  
her arms.  
  
"Ohh sweetie, its ok, what happened?"  
  
He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and sniffed as he looked up at   
  
her. "Tsuki... she....she...wasn't breathing... and..and they put   
  
these things on her chest... and... and" He burst out in tears, not able to   
  
finish the rest. Seeing Tsuki in so much pain made his stomach and his   
  
chest hurt.  
  
"Its ok... don't say anymore..." Sango said as she lead Satoru to   
  
Miroku's chair and set him on his lap. Miroku wraped his arms around Satoru and softly brushed his hair with his fingers until he had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
Once he was asleep, the room fell under a dead silence once again...  
  
"I'm going to go see Sesshomaru for a moment" Rin said softly as she   
  
got up and walked out of the room. She couldn't take the silence   
  
anymore. It was sooo bad that you could probably hear a freakin feather drop!  
  
She walked to Sesshomaru's room and opened the door  
  
quietly, afraid that if he was asleep, she might wake him up. Once  
  
she opened it, she found that he was not asleep, but wide awake, staring  
  
off into the distance.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." she whispered sadly. She could tell he was upset, even   
  
though his face showed no emotion. She walked up to  
  
him and kissed his forehead before sitting down in a chair by his side.   
  
He let his eyes drag to her face, still not saying a word.  
  
"I hear they'll let you come home tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah...how's Tsuki doing?"  
  
Rin frowned at his question. "Well, I'm not very sure, the doctors had   
  
to come back in and they pushed us out... it was like  
  
she suddenly woke up and was in shock or something. Satoru somehow  
  
stayed long enough to see that she had stopped breathing... I...I'm not sure  
  
what happened after that... I don't think she's...she's" a tear dropped down her face as she could no longer speak the rest. She wasn't really sure what was going on with Tsuki.  
  
"I see..." He said as he let his head fall back on the soft pillow..   
  
Somehow, he knew she would fight this and live, she was a survivor.   
  
Yet still this whole thing just bothered him. He started having the   
  
feeling that Naraku may not be dead. Perhaps it was just because he was   
  
being over reactive and paranoid. He wasn't sure, but  
  
that didn't mean he wasn't going to be more careful. Naraku had killed  
  
that child...Rin, the first human he had ever cared for in his entire life so long ago... he wasn't about to forget that. No. He would never forget that.   
  
Even after the hundereds of years that had went by, he still remembered it   
  
clear as day. Naraku had destroyed the Tensaiga (sp?) right before he had done so.  
  
He looked over to Rin as this memory came to haunt him once again. She   
  
looked so much like that small child. Just as innocent and beautiful.   
  
The face he thought he would never see again all those years ago was   
  
now staring back at him with loving eyes full of life.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that Rin was the reincarnation of  
  
the child he knew so long ago. He might not have thought so when he first  
  
met her... but now, he was so sure. They were just so much alike.   
  
He, 'The Great and Powerful Lord Sesshomaru' had never once cried in   
  
his life, yet one time... he had gotten so close to losing it. All this   
  
thinking about it was getting him close enough.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" Rin shouted as she tried to  
  
reach out for him.   
  
Naraku grabbed her hand, twisting it back, making her cry out in pain,   
  
and smiled wickedly at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stoped instantly. "Well,   
  
well, well, looks like I have gotten the upper hand now Sesshomaru. I   
  
know what this HUMAN child means to you. I don't know why you have   
  
such interest in this one, but it has made you soft"  
  
he paused for a moment then laughed as he looked at the shattered  
  
remains of the Tensagia.   
  
That was the first thing he had gone for during this  
  
fight, and it was nothing but shattered metal on the ground now.   
  
"And since I have destroyed your Tensagia, You will not be able to   
  
bring her back!"  
  
He had been put under a situation like this before, yet this was   
  
different. This time he actually cared for the person that had been hostage.   
  
He had never cared about anyone before. What was he to do? He wanted   
  
so bad to say 'Go ahead...kill her. What is she to me?', but for some   
  
reason, he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
This was the moment he felt his demon instincts kick in. It was as if   
  
his brain had thought that HE himself was in danger of his life and the   
  
Tensaiga was not there to tell him to hold it back.   
  
Even though he didn't really like the sword that he had been given,  
  
he still would listen   
  
to it... feel what it wanted him to do on occasion and he would obey,   
  
knowing that its wisdom proceeded his own.  
  
His eyes began to glow red, his teeth getting longer  
  
and his face was changing form as he growled viciously at Naraku.   
  
Naraku seemed amused yet somewhat disappointed. He didn't really want to kill this child... well, not yet anyways. He wanted Sesshomaru, thats  
  
what he wanted. Rin was just to lure Sesshomaru to him. Yet now that  
  
Sesshomaru was in his full dog demon form, his demon puppet didn't stand a chance at winning. Yet Sesshomaru had not yet noticed that this  
  
was a puppet, and if he has, he had shown no sign of it.  
  
Sesshomaru was now 10 stories tall and standing on all fours, and the   
  
look in his eye looked like he was out for blood. As Sesshomaru lifted   
  
his huge claws to strike down his enemy, The demon puppet of Naraku   
  
knew its fate. What happened next was 3 huge things that happened in a   
  
slpit second. Knowing death was about to come, he immediatly flexed his   
  
own human like claws and plunged them deep into Rin's small stomache,   
  
emitting a loud, torturous scream from her. Right at that moment,   
  
Sesshomaru's fierce claws had crashed down on him like a ton of bricks, his   
  
claws slicing him apart as what was left of the body flew 30 feet in   
  
the air then turned to dust.  
  
Sessomaru saw the dust and knew it was a puppet.   
  
'Damn him...' he thought to himself. He could smell Rin's blood thick  
  
in the air as he looked over to her. She was drenched in her own pool  
  
of blood as she opened her eyes and tried to reach out to him.  
  
Sesshomaru walked on all fours over to Rin, and  
  
hovered over her. She looked up at him with absolutly no fear of his demon form. No, the only thing he saw was pain in those brown eyes of her's. He transformed back into his normal self and knelt down to her. He  
  
let his hand caress her cheek which was growing colder and colder by the  
  
second. She took her own hand, putting it over his and pressed it a  
  
little more against her cheek, nuzzling it with her face.  
  
She was dying, and she knew it. She could feel deaths cold hands grip   
  
at her very soul as blood constantly drained from the wound in her   
  
stomach. Yet, none of that mattered, the only thing that mattered was   
  
this very moment. She loved him so so much. She might have just been a   
  
child, but all the years they had spent together, she had fallen in love   
  
with him. She, of course, had never told him. She thought he would   
  
probably laugh at such human emotions. She was 12 now, and she knew she wasn't going to live to see another day, and that now was the time to   
  
tell him or she wouldn't be able to rest peacefully.  
  
She looked into Sesshomaru's deep cold eyes. The eyes that had never   
  
once held any sort of emotion, now had so much sadness  
  
in them. He was sad for her. He was sad that she was going to die.   
  
She couldn't help but smile as a tear dropped down her cheek. He cared  
  
that she was dying, he really cared for her!  
  
"Se..Sesshomaru-sa..ma" She uttered out painfully.  
  
"I'm here, Rin, don't... don't talk" He said as he put  
  
a clawed finger over her lips, as if not talking would help the pain.  
  
"I need...to tell you... before I die..." she coughed  
  
up a bit more blood before she could continue.  
  
He pulled her in his lap and held her while she was  
  
slowly dying in his arms. He wrapped his tail around her as well, to  
  
keep her warm. He didn't know why he did all this. He didn't know why  
  
he felt the way he did. What was one less human child to him? But... she was more than that. Somehow, she had broken through the hard cold barrier that surrounded his heart.  
  
"I...I don't want to leave... you Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried as her   
  
grip tightened on him a bit more. There was this lump in his throat he   
  
had never had before. This stupid weak emotion! It was an emotion he   
  
shouldn't have! But at that moment, he just couldn't help but feel sad.   
  
His facial fetures might not show it to much, but Rin could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Don't...don't be sad, I know...tha..(cough cough)  
  
that we'll meet again...someday"  
  
He looked at her once again, wondering how she could have possibly read   
  
his emotion, but instantly shoving the thought out of his head. Thats not what mattered.  
  
"There's something I...Ive been wan...wanting to tell  
  
you for the past... god knows how long...and, I know... Im just a  
  
human child... but..." she paused.  
  
He didn't respond, he simply stared at her, waiting  
  
for her to continue as he brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama I... I... I love you" She whispered to him as more   
  
tears fell from her eyes. She brought her hand to his face and lightly   
  
brushed her cold fingers across his warm cheek, before leaning up just   
  
slightly and pressing her soft, cold lips barely against his. For that   
  
brief moment, his eyes widened as he looked into her face as she kissed   
  
him, her eyes closed and peaceful, as if she could now die peacefully.   
  
But almost right after her lips had touched his, she let out her final   
  
breathe, and died in his arms.  
  
End Flashback....  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked worridly as she shook him  
  
slightly out of his thoughts. His eyes were now slightly watery, as if he  
  
were going to cry, but his face remained emotionless. The way he looked at her made her want to break down herself. It was the most intense look she had ever received in her life. It was almost as if he was seeing her for the   
  
first time. "Sesshomaru, I..." She didn't know what to say, but she knew   
  
something was getting to him. Something that wasn't about what had   
  
happened that day.  
  
"Sesshomaru...please, tell me what is troubling you so much. I don't   
  
ever want you to be sad" She said as she stared into his eyes. His eyes seemed to have dried up, no longer watery like they were before, but   
  
they still looked so sad to her. He reached up his hand and touched her   
  
cheek. Her warm, flesh-colored cheek.  
  
"Rin... I want you to know, that no matter what, I'll never let you get hurt again" He said to her. Her eyes watered up as tears leaked out.   
  
Why was he saying this? Why was he acting like this? At first she thought that it might have been because of what had happened, but now...   
  
she knew better. She knew HIM better than that.  
  
"Why are you saying this? Please tell me what is hurting you so bad"  
  
The sadness in his eyes seemed to have totally vanished as fast as it   
  
came. "It is something I don't wish to talk about right now Rin..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I will tell you in good time... I just... I can't-"  
  
"Shhhh, its ok, I understand" she said as she pressed a finger to his   
  
lips.  
  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it, bringing her close to him, and kissing her lips passionately before letting her go and resting his head back   
  
down on his pillow.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know about that flashback, its not like im trying   
  
to show sesshomaru actually LOVING Rin (the little one) like a mate or   
  
sumthin, it was just more like... He cared for her. Rin fell in love   
  
with him, and even though she was only 12, she kissed him before she died   
  
so she could die happy, and Sesshomaru was just really shocked lol.   
  
Just to clear that up... Dude, I've still got SOOOOOOOO much more for   
  
this story. I really hope you guys enjoy it and GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS FOR IT SO I DON'T LOSE INTREST IN IT ANYMORE. lol, sorry,  
  
but its true. Anyways, I'm so freakin tired. I'm really sorry this took me so fuckin long to update, same for love and insanity. But let me assure you, I've already pretty much got the next chapter in my head, and the next chapter for love and insanity is already more than half  
  
finished. I wanted to get more into what happened to Sesshomaru in this  
  
chapter, the next chapter will be getting into what happened to-   
  
Kouga: "SHHHHHHHHH YOUR GOING TO GIVE IT AWAY YOU  
  
FUCKING DUMBASS!!!"  
  
Yeah yeah, what ever... anyways, It will be good. I have a lot planned   
  
for this story still.  
  
Kouga: "Oh great... more tragity, blood, guts, violence, and death...   
  
you know what Arianna? You're one sick little Bitch"  
  
Me: YOU (points finger) SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE MY NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT YOU AND INU YASHA HAVING SEX IN THE BROOM CLOSET OF THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
Kouga: "EEKK!!!! Shutting up!!!  
  
Inu yasha: "Hey! what the fuck! Why me?!"  
  
Me: Oh Inu yasha... I don't need a reason, I'm the author!  
  
Inu yasha: cough cough bitch  
  
ANYWAYS! lol, I'll be updating soon, so keep watch and dont forget to   
  
REVIEW!!!! .  
  
Arianna 


	21. Naraku's Broken Heart

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Hello there. I tried to update as soon as possible... I had this chapter nearly done almost right after i posted the last one, but my cable went out and i was gone for a bit.... like... a long bit.... So, sorry for the wait. Im getiting way into this story now again lol, thats a good thing for all you guys. But I think it might take out time from my PC games lol. I'm thinking I want to write a story with me in it.. or a character thats just like me. I was thinking this because, well, My friend thought it would be a good idea. Don't ask... I guess he thinks It would be funny because of the way i act under certain situations. not sure i'm gonna do it though.. sounds kinda corny, but when i think about it, I think it would be funny too. I might do it in the dbz high school fic imma do... well, i think im going to do a high school fic, not sure yet. I'll prolly do a bunch of them. Oh I got this one review I wanted to say something too. Said Kagome was being too forgiving... in that chapter, it would appear so, but this chapter explains that sort of, but she deffinatly doesn't forgive him... not yet anyways. She just felt really bad after everything Inu yasha had went through and was caught up in the moment... well, the rest explains in this chapter, i've already given away to much. Enjoy .  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Naraku's Broken Heart  
  
"...Kikyo, the ex lover of Inu yasha, as well as one of the old drummers for the rock band of Demonic Demons that was believed to be dead over 7 years ago in a car crash, was found dead yesterday in 'The Haunted Mansion'. The body was believed to have died not to long before the police had found her. We have yet to find out WHY she had faked her own death 7 years ago, but police say that they now have her body in the morgue in Tokyo, and have assured that it is indeed Kiyko's body. We have been informed by the police that Kikyo had kidnaped Tsuki, 6 year old daughter of Inu yasha, to lure Inu yasha and Kagome to her so she could kill them. Police and eye witnesses say that she had shot Tsuki while trying to kill Inu yasha, before shooting herself. Although eye witnesses also say that there was another demon involved. They say she had also shot the demon named Naraku, who was trying to kill Inu yasha as well, before shooting herself. Yet when the police went to check out the scene, they had only found Kikyo's body, and nothing else. Tsuki is now under intense care at the hospital, having only a 30% chance of surviving. The police are extremely suspicious of what really had gone on-"  
  
CLICK  
  
"I can't stand to listen to this shit anymore... They been blabbing about it ever since last night... not even 12 hours after it had happened..." Kouga sighed as he turned off the T.V. and threw the remote.   
  
"I don't get it... I SAW him die... I saw it with my own eyes... I couldn't even hear his fuckin heart beating!" Inu yasha nearly yelled in frustration.   
  
"He's going to come after us again... You know that, don't you? He'll come after you, me, Kagome... everyone we ever loved, or cared about. He'll be coming back for revenge" Sesshomaru said back to them. The hospital let him out early because he insisted that he was well enough. He told them that he was a full fucking blooded demon and the damage would easily repair itself. The doctors were sketchy at first, thinking that even though he was a full blooded demon, the wound was to deep, but then they looked at his arm and it finally decided it was ok of him to return home.   
  
"He wont be coming back for a long time... it will take him a very long time to recover, he was nearly dead"  
  
Inu yasha knew that it would take him forever to recover, like it did last time, which included his broken heart. His broken heart... what a crock! It was on the news everywhere too, as if people were trying to burn it into his mind. Kagome had completely stopped talking to him now. At first he didn't understand, he thought she had forgiven him... but after she had left Tsuki's room once the doctors finished with her again, she wouldn't even look at him. He really didn't blame her... and he understood that before she had seen Tsuki, she just wanted to be comforted, and now... well, he didn't know what she was feeling after seeing her daughter almost die right in front of her. All he knew was that she was very angry at him, yet felt pity for him. 'Feh!' he huffed in his head, he didn't want her pity.  
  
Everything that had happened was just crashed down on him. He wanted to hold Kagome and tell her everything was going to be fine. All of today once they got home, she had been crying in their room alone. He had tried to go in there and comfort her, but she just told him to leave her alone, that she didn't even want to see his face. That hurt... it hurt him so bad. He couldn't help but worry that she was going to leave him now.  
  
Before they left the hospital, Tsuki's vital signs were stable, and they said she would live to see another day... maybe even 2 days. He wanted to stay at the hospital with Tsuki, she wasn't in a coma anymore, but after that thing with Satoru, she was so drugged to help with the pain, that she was still asleep and they still hadn't been able to talk with her. The doctors wouldn't let them in... said she needed her rest.  
  
It felt like god was out just to make him suffer for his own amusement. Him, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all knew Naraku from long ago, and they had all suffered because of that evil son of a bitch. He was loosing everything because of him.   
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his room click open and shut. Foot steps were heard loud and clear in the heavy silence that filled the room. Kagome walked in and paused for a moment when she saw Inu yasha's eyes staring at her. She looked into them for only a moment before turning her head away from him and walking right past him into the kitchen.  
  
He bent his head down in shame and sadness. Was she ever going to forgive him? He wouldn't blame her if she never did... he didn't even know if he forgave himself. 'I should have told her... I didn't think it would come back to haunt me. Now I've mixed Kagome and Tsuki into this, now their lives are in danger untill I can find Naraku and kill him' he thought to himself.  
  
"I take it Kagome is still mad..." Kouga said to break the thick silence in the room.  
  
"Can you blame her? Its like... I destroyed her trust, I don't know what to do" Inu yasha said as he stroked his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"All I know, is that when I see that fucker, he'll wish he had never survived you... I still got a bone to pick with him... and now... he's REALLY pissed me off!" Kouga said while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Get in line" Sesshomaru said as he got up to leave the room. "We all have something against him... How he is still alive, I don't know, but next time... we make SURE he dies..." and with that he left.  
  
"Keh! I'll make sure all right! I'll cut him into tiny pieces then throw those pieces in the fire, then send those damn ashes into fuckin space!" Kouga said after him.  
  
Inu yasha also left the room just to gather his thoughts, leaving Kouga to drift into thought as well. He couldn't help but to dwell on the past now. It was like their past was now coming all back to them. It had been so very long ago... but he still remembered. He remembered Naraku, and what he had done to him. He could never forget even if he wanted to. He remembered that bitch... Kagura, Naraku's stupid incarnation or what ever you want to call her.   
  
She had murdered all of his pack, all of his brothers and sisters. How painful it was to see his entire family's mangled body parts, covering the ground. He had made sure that she had died, although it took a very long time, and with Inu yasha's help. He never asked for it, he didn't want his help back then, but now he knew that he would have never been able to kill her by himself. Who wold have ever thought that a past that happened almost 500 years ago would come back to haunt them.  
  
He shoved those horrible memories out of his head and decided that it was time to go home and sleep. He got up and said goodbye to everyone before walking out the door and into his car.

...........................................................................

'Kikyo... my love, why? How could you do this to me? To yourself? I don't understand, I thought... I thought you loved me! That look... in her eyes, she forgave me for doing what I did to her...' Naraku thought to himself as he lay in a bloody mess on the floor.  
  
Inu yasha and the others had left him not to long ago. They thought he died... he himself didn't even know how he was still alive. He turned to Kikyo's lifeless body which lied right next to his. Her eyes were open, staring right into his, blood draining into one of them. As he looked at her, his heart seem to ache even worse. He didn't understand why he still felt this way. She had shot him, with the intent on killing him, yet he couldn't feel anger toward her at this moment.   
  
"Is this what you felt?" He asked even though he knew she was dead. He rested his hand on her bloody cheek as he continued to stare at her. He never felt this way in his life, not even after his first love had died. "Kikyo! Wha... what have you done to me?" he cried out. He couldn't stop the tears that began to flow down his face as he started to weep. He pulled her body close to his as he continued to weep in her hair. "This isn't what I wanted... I thought you were happy. I gave you everything you ever asked for" He couldn't help but to replay that one scene in his head.  
  
'Oh Naraku, don't you see it? We're monsters! We belong dead...' Kikyo's voice rang through his head. She said that in such a voice... he'll never forget that. His face hardened as he weakly tossed her body aside. "I am a monster... I always knew that, but you... you were not a monster. You were just a lost soul"  
  
He could hear police sirens in the distance, they would be here shortly. "Goodbye Kikyo..." He whispered as he dragged his limp body out of the house to find a different hiding spot to heal.  
  
(Incase you confused, this is what happened right after they all had left the haunted mansion)

.............................................................

Kagome sat on her knees on her bed completely lost in thought. Her face burned and her body felt weak after crying so hard for so long. Its been days now... 3 days, and Tsuki was still asleep. At least she wasn't in a coma anymore, poor thing must have been extremely exhausted. She still hadn't been able to talk to her yet. Kagome hadn't talked to anyone or even said a word since they left the hospital. She kept herself away from everyone, only leaving the room to grab food.  
  
Inu yasha hadn't been in the room for a while now... it was like, it was her own room now. He had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms for the last few days. She was thankful for that. He hadn't been in the room since she told him to leave her alone and that she didn't even want to see his face. She knew he was probably really confused. She only did that cause she was overwhelmed with pity and sadness and so many emotions she just wanted for him to hold her. But after that thing with Satoru... and she went to see Tsuki after they got her to calm down, it was just to much. She was asleep, but her face looked as if she was in so much pain. After that, she just broke down.   
  
'I don't know if I can ever forgive him...' she thought to herself as images of him, Kikyo and Tsuki all flashed in her head. The press was all over this story too. There were lots of people just outside her gate still...  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Her head snapped to the phone as she hurried to pick it up. "H-Hello" she answered in a shaky voice.  
  
"Hello Kagome, this is Nurse Trisha. I've got really good news. I'm calling to inform you that Tsuki is awake and her wounds are healing. She recovered very nicely and is doing much better!"  
  
Kagome's face lit up with happiness and relief as she heard this. "So... She's going to live?"  
  
"Yes, she will live"  
  
Kagome was so happy she wanted to cry, but she was all out of tears. "She will have to stay with us for only another week at the rate she's healing. Its... Its a miracle..."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she hung up the phone. She was going to go and see her right away. She ran to Kira and told her that Tsuki was awake and was going to live, and to tell Inu yasha and Sesshomaru. She still didn't want to make any contact with Inu yasha, so she decided to just go alone. She wasted no time into going to her car and straight to the hospital.

.............................................................

Kagome opened the door to Tsuki's room with anticipation. She wanted so bad to see Tsuki again, alive, AWAKE, and well. But when she opened the door and saw Tsuki's face... it made her heart ache. Tsuki looked up to her mother with her sad amber eyes, her face seemed as if she was empty inside. "Oh Tsuki!" Kagome said as she embraced her gently. "I was soooo worried about you! How are you feeling sweetie, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine mommy" she said in a sad voice.  
  
"Oh honey! You've been through so much"  
  
"I don't understand... Kikyo is a good person mommy! But she tried to hurt you guys. Its that evil man Naraku... he did something to her! He must have! Oh mommy you've got to believe me! She would never hurt me!"  
  
"Shhhhh I believe you" she said as she gently rocked her back and forth. Tsuki pulled back to look her mother in the eye.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
Kagome's face fell. She didn't want to have to tell Tsuki that Kikyo was dead, but there was no way around it. She wasn't about to lie to her daughter.  
  
"Tsuki, I...I'm so sorry"  
  
Tsuki's eyes widened, "What's wrong with her mommy? Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"She's... she's dead Tsuki, I'm so sorry sweetie" Kagome said as she pulled Tsuki back into a hug, her eyes leaking tears again. At first, Tsuki didn't even react, she simply sat there as it sunk into her head.  
  
"Dead" Tsuki said in a shaky voice. Her face began to screw into pain as she cried into her mother's chest. "Why did she have to die! She wasn't a bad person! This is all Naraku's fault! I HATE HIM!" she screamed the last part as loud as she could as she continued to cry. She cried for several minutes until her loud cries grew into soft whimpers.  
  
"Is Da(hic) daddy and Uncle Sesshomaru o(hic)k?" She managed to say between hi-cups.  
  
"Yes, they are both fine"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They'll be here soon honey"  
  
As if on cue, the door opened to reveal both Inu yasha, and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Daddy!" Tsuki yelped as she stretched out her arms for him to hold her.  
  
His arms immediately wrapped around her in a tight yet gentle hug. "Tsuki, I was so scared I was going to lose you"  
  
At that moment, Sango, Miroku, and Satoru walked in the room. Inu yasha called them right when he heard the news. Her eyes instanty went to Satoru as she noticed the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Tsuki..." he whispered as she walked up to her bed. He hugged her as he whispered in her ear "I thought you were going to die... you wouldn't wake up!"  
  
"I'm ok now Satoru"

...........................................................................

A/N: Dude, I just made myself think of an awesome idea in the middle of writing this story... I think you guys will fuckin LOVE IT! I know you will! Because I LOVE IT! lol. Im a freakin genius! I bet you all are very curious now... but It wont happen till the later chapters. Man I got allot planned for this story still... Lots of juicy ideas. I really wish that didn't band this story before, I know allot of reviewers dont think this story exsist on anymore. Ive lost allot of reveiwers... not to mention reviews in general. 300 to be exact . GOD that pisses me off. lol Im still stuck on it. Oh for my love and Insanity reviewers, it will be updated like tomorrow, unless i finish it after this and its already updated lol. I hope you guys read it, the chapter freakin rocks... very gory. Oh and aren't you guys all happy that I didn't have Tsuki die? I bet that almost cleared your pissed off thoughts after I had Naraku NOT die. HAHAHA! God i'm evil. still got much much planned for this story... Naraku isn't dead! Muhahahaha! lol anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!!!!  
  
Arianna 


	22. Another Chance

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Come on people! Throw me a bone here! I got like... what 6 reviews from the last chapter? If you people really like this story... THEN REVIEW!!!! It makes me WANT to write more... im getting discouraged here! I'm starting to think you guys are losing interest in this story. Should i just stop? If i know you guys still like it, then I will keep writing, but PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Anyways... never the less... Im still going to post the next chapter... so here it is. I hope i get more reviews this time... Oh ya, and someone said that someone on this story got raped and then forgot about it??? Ummm... I don't know how you got that picture... but that never happened. I don't get what your talking about! If you tell me, I'll gladly fill your confusion with answers. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Another chance  
  
Tsuki was in her room, trying to sleep. It was hard when her parents were in the other room yelling at each other. When she got back from the hospital a month ago... first, they just weren't talking to each other. Her father and her mother didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. Now... they yell at each other all the time. She didn't understand why her mother was so mad at her father. She could hear their fighting... saying it was his fault that Tsuki had almost died. She didn't blame her father... she loved him very much. SHE was the one that wanted to save him. It wasn't his fault...  
  
Tsuki's heart had grown colder as the days went by. Her mind always drifting to Naraku and Kikyo. Naraku was still alive... and would probably come after her and kill her...  
  
'But i'll be strong by the time he comes... I'll make sure I'm sooo strong... like daddy and uncle Sesshomaru. He wont get to me as easy!' Tsuki thought to herself as she punched her pillow.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother started screaming even louder. She took her pillow and put it over her ears... trying to block it out. She really wished that they would make up already. She was starting to fear that they would never make up...

............................................  
  
"I don't know what to do Kagome! What do I have to do so we can stop all this fighting and go back to the way we were before?"  
  
"Don't you get it Inu yasha? Things can't be the same! How am I supose to trust you? SHE COULD HAVE DIED INU YASHA!"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! Shit Kagome! What's done is done. I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I really am! We've been through this a million times! She's alive and safe now and I wont let anything happen to any of you! Please... I just want this all to stop. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it! I'll do anything"  
  
"I... I just don't know..." Kagome said as a tear leaked from her eye.  
  
"Kagome... I miss being with you... I miss falling asleep with you in my arms. I NEED you Kagome! I love you!"  
  
"I don't think... I dont think I can do this anymore Inu yasha..."  
  
Inu yasha's eyes widened at her words. She wouldn't... she couldn't! Not after everything they had been through... what about Tsuki? She couldn't just give up like that.  
  
"Kagome, no..."  
  
"I want a divorce..."  
  
"Kagome Please?! What about our daughter? She needs us! Both of us! I can't give you that... I WONT! I wont sign anything... I wont give up!"  
  
Kagome's face grew hot with anger as she began to shove him out the door. "Just get out!" she said as she pushed him through the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
He sighed heavily as he rubbed his head in frustration. He turned around to the hall when he looked down and saw his daughter staring up at him with sad eyes. His face softened a bit as he knelt down to her. "You shouldn't be up, its way past your bedtime"  
  
"I couldn't sleep Papa. Why are you and mommy fighting so much? Will you ever make up?"  
  
"I... I hope so" he said as he held out his arms for her. She walked into them as he wrapped them around her and carried her back to bed. He tucked her in and turned off the light as he left the room. He had to leave here now. He didn't know when he would be back... but he knew Kagome needed time to think things over... alone.

...........................................................

2 weeks later....  
  
"No way! You told him you wanted a divorce?!" Sango practically yelled. They were at the park again, watching their children play on the monkey bars.  
  
"It just kind of came out of me. I don't know why I said it... I don't want a divorce... I really don't. I just don't know what to do. How can I spend my life with him if I can't trust him?"  
  
"Kagome... Don't think that I'm taking his side or anything... but I don't think he will hide anything else from you. I know he doesn't want to lose you. He loves you very much... I can see it"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if..." She didn't want to say the rest, it hurt to bad to say it.  
  
"Wonder if what Kagome?"  
  
"Maybe he wished that he was with Kikyo instead. That he had her child instead of mine..."  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore"  
  
"Do you still love him?" Kagome stared at her in disbelief as she asked that question.  
  
"Of course I love him!"  
  
"You guys need to settle this then! You have to give him a chance Kagome... if not for you, then for Tsuki's sake"  
  
"I know... Tsuki heard me say I wanted a divorce..."  
  
"She didn't?!"  
  
"Yeah... she told me. She begged me to make up with him. I told her that we would all be fine... that things will get better"  
  
"Oh Kagome... I know that in the end... it really will be better. You and Inu yasha will make up and be happy again"  
  
"I'm worried about him. Its been 2 weeks since I told him that I wanted a divorce... I haven't even seen him since then, He just... left. Tsuki misses him too. I hope he's not really thinking about a divorce now... I should have never said that. I really don't want that"  
  
"I think you and Inu yasha need some time alone to talk things through"  
  
"I agree... I need to see him again. I don't want to fight anymore Sango. This whole thing was just to much to bare. I hate it that he didn't tell me... but as the days pass by without him... I realize that weather he told me or not... it still would have happened"  
  
"Mommy, can I spend the night at Satoru's house?" Tsuki asked as her and Satoru came running to them.  
  
"Thats fine with me, Sango?"  
  
"Yeah its cool with me too"  
  
"Lets go wait in the car Tsuki... when we get home we can play DBZ on the PS2!" Satoru said as they both walked to the car waiting for Sango to follow. "Well, i'll see you later then. I hope you work things out Kagome"  
  
Kagome gave Sango a weak smile before heading to her car and going home. 

....................................  
  
"Sesshomaru, I wanna talk with you..." Rin said as she entered the room.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking... remember that one time you asked me if I wanted kids and I said I didn't want any yet?"  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he peaked at Rin from over his newspaper. "Yes..."  
  
"Well, I been thinking about it allot... and I was wondering if you, well, WANTED to have kids"  
  
He looked up at her as he put his newspaper down and stood up. "Kids?"  
  
"Ummm... if your not ready yet I can wait..." she said as she shifted uncomftorably under his gaze.  
  
"Are you ready to start a family?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Well... yeah!"  
  
"Ok then, if that is what will make you happy"  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"Yeah sure... I was waiting for you to say something so I could give you this" Sesshomaru said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a little red box. Rin stared at it wondering what it could be. He tossed her the box, which she caught. Just as she opened it to reveal a beautiful blue diamond ring, Sesshomaru came up to her and said, "So... wanna marry me?"  
  
Her eyes lit up as she stared at the ring. "Of course!" she said as she jumped into his arms. "This is so great! I gotta go tell Kagome! Is she home?"  
  
"Yeah... she said she was going to call Inu yasha"  
  
"Really now? Its about time I say!" Rin chuckled, knowing she would cave in sooner or later.  
  
"So, shall we?" Rin asked seductively as she motioned to the bed. Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed then leaped on her.

........................................  
  
"Inu yasha, we need to talk" Kagome said to Inu yasha over the phone.  
  
"Are you ready to talk with me? Cause if its about a divorce then-"  
  
"I don't want a divorce Inu yasha" Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Then WHY did you tell me you did?"  
  
"Ohh... I don't know. I was just so frustrated and confused... it kinda just came out of me"  
  
"Kagome... feelings like that don't just hop out of you if they don't exsist..."  
  
"I would really rather talk about this in person"  
  
"Ok I guess I'll head home then..."  
  
"No wait! I'll come to you. Where are you?"  
  
"The summer house"  
  
"Ok I'll be right there" Kagome said as she hung up the phone. She sighed heavily as she grabbed the keys to her car and left the house.

................................................  
  
When Kagome walked into the summer house, she was surprised to see Inu yasha waiting right at the doorway for her arrival. She walked up to him till she was but a few inches away. They stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes. It was a whole 15 minutes before Inu yasha broke the silence.  
  
"Lets go into the dining room and talk... I got us some chinese take out"  
  
She followed Inu yasha into the dining room and sat down silently next to him. She stared down at her food, not really in any mood to eat. "So, what is it you wanted to say to me?"   
  
Kagome kept staring down at her food, poking it with her fork, not daring to look into the eyes that had her so dazed moments ago. "I wanted to talk to you about... well, everything. There is so much to say, but I don't know how to begin..."  
  
"You could start with telling me why you want a divorce... do you not feel anything for me anymore? Did I screw up that bad for you to hate me?"  
  
"Oh Inu yasha... I don't hate you, and I don't want a divorce either"  
  
He stayed silent for her to continue, he wanted to hear everything she had to say... It was nice not to be ignored or yelled at by her now.  
  
"I know that there is nothing I can do to change what happened... I just wish you would open up to me more, you know? Not just as your wife, but as your friend!" She said as tears started to leak from her eyes.  
  
"So I need to know the truth"  
  
"I told you everything about my past..."  
  
"No, not that, its something thats been nagging at me in the back of my head"  
  
"Its about Kikyo isn't it?"  
  
"Yes... I need to know, do you... ugh this is ridiculous, never mind" She said as she stood up. Inu yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "I want to know what's on your mind Kagome... If there is something about her you want to know... just ask me and I'll tell you anything you want to know..."  
  
"When I saw her kiss you, my heart just shattered. But I saw that you missed her, I could see you still love her-"  
  
"Kagome I-"  
  
"Just listen to me Inu yasha... I need to know that when you look at me and tell me that you love me... that your not looking through me... I want you to see me as Kagome, not Kikyo. It made me think, that maybe you wished that you were still with her instead of me, that you had her child instead of mine"  
  
"Kagome... I could NEVER think of you as Kikyo. Your 2 totally different people! Naraku likes to cause misery... don't believe what you hear him say. I wont deny that I USE to love Kikyo... and I did miss her somewhat. But I let go of her a long time ago. I love Tsuki and I love you... nothing will ever change that... not even Kikyo. I don't love her anymore"  
  
Kagome was silent at first. She wasn't sure what to say really. "Kagome, I screwed up, I know I did. I'm sorry for not telling you everything, i'm sorry if you feel I betrayed your trust, but if you give me another chance... I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you"

(long pause)  
  
"Ok... I'll give you another chance... but it will take time for me to trust you again"  
  
"Oh thank you Kagome! You wont regret it I swear!" He said as he stood up and took her in his arms. "I love you Kagome"  
  
"I love you too Inu yasha" She said as she held him closer to her. God how she missed being held by him. She never realized how bad she missed it until this very moment. She never wanted to let go... and for a moment, time seemed to stop for the two.

...............................................  
  
Naraku sat in a dark room, all sorts of weird extra body parts coming out of him as he healed himself. The damage was great. This was going to take a long time to recover. His mind constantly thinking of Kikyo, making it hard to concentrate on healing. Thoughts of revenge always seemed to help put his mind back on track. He already had thought of the perfect plan once he was fully healed. He looked down to the ground, where he had placed items from long, long ago.  
  
There lay a fan and a broken mirror. He smirked as he stared down into these items. "My children shall be reborn... they will help me seek out my revenge!" he said out loud as he looked up to the ceiling.  
  
The time it would take to heal and be able to re create them would be a very long time indeed. At least 10 years... maybe even more. But Naraku was extremely patient, and was willing to wait as long as it took.  
  
"Kagura... Kanna... You my children, will be reborn!"

........................................................  
  
A/N: What a chapter... This one was pretty difficult. I had to deal with more than a few writers blocks with this one. But I think it turned out ok. I hope you guys enjoyed it and REVIEW!!! If you like it, then you'll review damnit!  
  
Arianna


	23. Unexpected Violence

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Thank you all so so much for reviewing... I guess you guys really do like this story . , was never really gonna stop, just wanted to scare you into giving me more reviews. I know thats mean... but hey, it worked! Think of it this way... the more reviews I get, the faster I update... its that simple. Remember that . Anyways... on to the story!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Unexpected Violence  
  
"It's almost over honey, the 3rd baby is ready to come out!" Miroku said as he tried to sooth her. Tears mixed with sweat as she felt another contraction hit her. She pushed once again with all her might... she thought she was going to pass out for sure. The doctor told her having 3 babies wasn't very different from having one. Ha! What does he know anyways? It's not like he's ever been pregnant!  
  
Her eyes squinted shut as the pain filled through out her body, trying to push the last baby out. Finally... she felt a great amount of relief as she completely relaxed her body. Everything was finally out, now she just wanted to see her new children. She weakly lifted her arms out, trying to reach out to them while the nurse took them out of the room to get them cleaned.  
  
"She's just going to clean them real quick, she'll be right back" Miroku said to Sango as he smiled down at her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, he was so proud to have such a strong woman. The nurse came back in holding the 3 triplets and placed them in Sango's waiting arms.  
  
"They're beautiful!" Sango sighed as she looked down at 3 perfect little girls. Miroku smiled down at them, "They look just like their mother"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Defiantly" Miroku replied as he picked one of them up, "What should we name them?"  
  
"Hmmmm how about Aiko, Fujiko, and Nyoko... I always liked those names" She said as she looked down at them.  
  
"You had those names planned out when you found out you were having 3 little girls didn't you?" Miroku laughed.  
  
She didn't say anything... she was to dazed by looking into her children's eyes. They really were beautiful. Miroku sighed happily as he held his daughter.  
  
It has been 6 months since Kagome and Inu yasha got back together and everything seemed to be going just the way they were before the whole mess started with Naraku and Kikyo. Sesshomaru and Rin had gotten married a month ago and Rin herself was already 2 months pregnant. Everything was going great now, but how long would it last?

......................................................................  
  
"Wow... 3 at once? How does that work?" Tsuki asked Satoru as she walked along side him and Shippo in the school hall. "I don't know, but I have 3 sisters at home now" Satoru replied. Their day was going perfectly fine and school was almost over.  
  
"HEY FREAKS!!!!" they heard a voice from behind them. They turned around to see the same 5th graders that had beat the shit out of Tsuki and Satoru.  
  
Well... the day WAS going fine until now. "What do YOU guys want?" Shippo yelled as he started to walk up to them. Mike grabbed Shippo by his tail and lifted him up, slightly pulling on it.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Shippo yelled, feeling helpless... his tail was always his weak spot.  
  
"We're here to pay you back for-"  
  
"Scaring the shit out of you?" Shippo asked with slight hint of laughter in his voice.  
Mike punched him right in the face so hard that Shippo's nose began to bleed. Being held upside down while having a bloody nose was making him feel dizzy.  
  
"PUT HIM DOWN!!" Tsuki shouted.  
  
"Out of the hospital already brat? Heard that slut Kikyo shot you... well good for her, it's to bad she didn't kill you. One less filthy demon to worry about"  
  
Satoru was about to cut in until Tsuki's clawed hand held him back. As he looked at her, he could feel something inside him tremble... almost as if he knew something bad was going to happen. The look in Tsuki's eyes scared him, he had never seen such an angry look on her face. She looked as if she could kill.  
  
"Take that back" Tsuki said in a soft, steady voice. MAN did she sound pissed. "What will you do if I don't huh?" Mike asked as his little groupies surrounded Tsuki. She growled deeply at them, bowing her head while showing her fangs, her bangs covering her eyes. She flexed her claws as she repeated her words.  
  
"Take that back"  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Mike asked as he threw the dizzy Shippo on the ground. He walked up to Tsuki and reached his hand out to grab her. Tsuki's reflexes were to quick for him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as she could.  
  
Mike screamed in pain as he felt all the bones in his hand break. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!!! POUND HER ASS!!!" Mike yelled at his staring companions. She lifted her head to reveal murderous eyes. She kicked Mike in the stomach, causing him to crash hard into one of his friends. Then she jumped on top of another, and punched him right in the left eye. He fell back as he felt his head ache.  
  
That was when the rest of them began to run away. She really was quite strong for such a tiny girl. Mike was still on the ground, trying to catch his breath. She walked up to him and flexed her claws as she lashed out on him. Blood was everywhere as she continued to rip his flesh away.  
  
Shippo's and Satoru's eyes grew wide as they realized that she was killing him. She was actually going to kill him! "TSUKI NO!!!!!" Satoru shouted as him and Shippo tried to pull her off of Mike. It was extremely hard to hold her back, and they were doing it with little success.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as her tiny claws dug into his stomach. "KIKYO WAS NOT A SLUT!!!!!" she shouted as she took her claws out of him. Mike gaged as blood fell from his lips, feeling pain through out his entire body. "TSUKI, STOP IT!!!! Your scaring me!" Satoru cried as he tried to pry her off him. "LET ME GO!! HE DESERVES IT!!!" Tsuki shouted.  
  
"No Tsuki! Your going to kill him!"  
  
Her head snapped back to Satoru as she held her hand up to deliver the final blow. Yet right at that moment that she looked to him... her eyes suddenly softened. It was as if she snapped back into reality. She looked down to Mike to see him covered in blood, as well as herself. She dropped what she was doing and threw herself into Satoru's arms, crying her little eyes out.  
  
"What's going on here... Oh my goodness! Somebody call an 911!!!!!" The school counselor shouted as she ran up to Mike. She looked up and saw Tsuki crying while Satoru hugged her, and Shippo holding his bloody nose.  
"Shippo, what happened?" her voice shook as she turned to look at him. She knew Shippo very well because he would help her allot in the office. Sort of like an unofficial little helper.  
  
"It was self defense Miss Akimoto! Mike and his friends were trying to hurt us!"  
Miss Akimoto looked to Mike and sighed. "Self defense or not... if Mike does not live...The punishment for your actions will be great" She said as she looked back to Shippo. Tsuki heard this and immediately went to his defense.  
  
"It wasn't him Miss Akimoto..."  
  
She looked to Tsuki in utter shock as she noticed that her hands and clothes were wet with blood. She never thought of Tsuki as the violent type. It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Once they did, Miss Akimoto took the children to the principals office.

..........................................................................  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha were laying on their bed in their room watching T.V. when the sound of the phone ringing interrupted them. Kagome sighed as she leaned over and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome answered. "Yes it is, who is this?" (long pause)  
Kagome gasped loudly as she dropped the phone to the ground. Inu yasha looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's... It's Tsuki. Oh my god Inu yasha, she almost killed someone!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu yasha screamed as he picked up the phone only to hear that the person on the other side had already hung up. "We have to go to her school" Kagome said as she reached for the keys and ran down the stairs, Inu yasha hot on her heals.

..................................................................................  
  
When Inu yasha and Kagome walked into the principal's office, they saw a large rectangular table there where Tsuki, Satoru, Shippo, Shippo's foster mother, Sango, Miroku, Miss Akimoto, Mr. Haruguchi (principal), and acouple other kids they didn't know with some of their parents, sat. They walked in quietly and took a seat next to Tsuki. Kagome looked at her and noticed the blood on her clothes, and a slight tint of orange that stained her hands, as if she tried to scrub it off her.  
  
Mr. Haruguchi cleared his throat and began to talk about this extremely odd situation. "As you know, there was a fight between all these kids, and one of them ended up in the hospital. I still am not quite sure what is going on, Shippo and Satoru tell me that Mike Daggot grabbed Shippo and started hurting him, and Tsuki was just trying to help and that they surrounded her and she had to defend herself. These kids (Pointed to Mike's friends, one of them having a black eye) say that they are lying, and that they were simply minding their own business, which I have to say I don't quite believe. Either way, I will NOT tolerate this kind of behavior in my school"  
  
"My Shunko would never EVER hurt another living soul, especially not a 6 year old child. Just look at what that little brat did to my son!" One of the mothers raged as she showed them her son's back eye. A loud screech was heard as Inu yasha stood up. Kagome immediately pushed him back down to his seat.  
  
"That is quite unnecessary Mrs. Ikina" Mr. Haruguchi said warningly.  
  
"We still haven't heard Tsuki's side of the story, but we can't get her to talk with us" He said as he looked at her. She looked slightly dazed, not paying attention at all, like her mind was focused on something else.  
  
"Mr. Haruguchi, is it ok if they leave the room for a moment? I want to talk with her, but I don't think she will talk with them in the room" Kagome said as she pointed to the children and their parents that she did not know. "Yes, that is fine... if you would please" Mr. Haruguchi said to them as he opened the door for them. They seemed reluctant to leave, but still walked out the door.  
  
Kagome turned to Tsuki and put her hand on her cheek. "Tsuki?" she said as her daughter's eyes fixed on her own. "Yes mother..."  
  
"I need you to tell us what happened"  
  
"They don't like us mommy... I don't get why. They always pick on us even though we don't do anything to them! They called me and Shippo filthy demons and tried to hurt Shippo. They made his nose bleed! I told them to stop and they all came up to me like they wanted to hurt me. And then..." She trailed off, not wanting to tell them the rest.  
  
"It's ok, you can tell us"  
  
"I... I hurt them"  
  
"Ok, I've heard all I needed to hear. Miss Akimoto, please send them back in" Mr. Haruguchi said as Miss Akimoto went to the door and told them that they could come back in. They came in quietly and sat back down.  
  
"This puts me in a very difficult situation. A student is in the hospital because of all this. Yet because I know this isn't the first time these kids have picked on demon students, I know that this is not a lie. Either way, All of you will be punished. Shunko, Ken, Ryo, Satoru and Shippo will be suspended for one month. If anything like this ever happens EVER again, all the children in this room, as well as Mike Dagget, will be expelled"  
  
"But Mr. Haruguchi, Satoru didn't do anything!" Shippo and Tsuki stood up and said at the same time. "I'm sorry but you were all involved in this situation"  
  
"Its ok" Satoru whispered to them.  
  
"I would like to talk to Tsuki and her family alone about Tsuki's punishment. Thank you all for coming, and I'm sorry we had to gather under these circumstances" He said as everyone left the room except Miss Akimoto, Tsuki, Kagome and Inu yasha.  
  
Mr. Haruguchi turned to Tsuki, Inu yasha and Kagome once everyone had left and the door was shut. "Tsuki is going to be suspended for 2 months. I understand that she has experienced certain trauma this year, which is why I chose not to expel her"  
  
"Your not going to expel me?"  
  
"No Tsuki, I'm going to give you another chance"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Haruguchi" Tsuki said as she put her hands together infront of her face and bowed slightly to him.  
  
"You're very smart Tsuki, don't disappoint me"

.........................................................................................  
  
A/N: This is the end for this chapter. Don't worry, I will post the next one very soon. The next chapter is going to skip allot of time too just to let you know. Lol when I had to think of a last name for Mike, Daggot just appeared in my head... I knew this kid named that in 7th grade and I hated him... felt this was the right name for him hehehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Arianna


	24. Ryoko and Roku

Demonic Demons  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I was going to update this and Love and Insanity on Wensday September 22 but something horrible happened that day... My older sister died that day. She was the closest person to me in my entire life... she wasn't much of an anime lover... but she really loved this story. She only got to chapter 11 though :( And so I promise to finish this story to the very end in her name. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU DARA!!! I MISS YOU!!! ::(cry)::  
  
Dara E. Folsom 1986-2004  
R.I.P. Beloved Sister  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Ryoko and Roku  
  
Inu yasha, Rin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru all sat in the living room talking about the events that had happened yesterday. Tsuki's head never once looked up during the entire conversation. She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't feel as bad as she thought she should be feeling. Somehow, she felt he got what was coming to him, yet she knew that was not the way to deal with it. But at the time, she couldn't hold herself back, she hated the way it made her feel, but she was also somewhat curious.  
  
"I hope you understand the seriousness of this Tsuki" Kagome said as she looked at her daughter.  
"I do mother, I don't know what came over me! It was like... anger took over me"  
Sesshomaru and Inu yasha looked at each other knowingly, then looked back to Tsuki. "You are part demon Tsuki, you have more demon in you than I would have thought possible. Your father use to get like that, except much worse" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Really?" that seemed to make her feel much better.  
"You might not understand this now, but you have to learn to control you anger. Its to much for you to handle" Inu yasha said as he set Tsuki on his lap. "Personally, I think the kid got what was coming to him" he added.  
  
"Inu yasha! Kagome shouted.

.............................................................  
  
Tsuki sat in her room a week later, bored out of her mind. She was grounded till she was able to go back to school. She heard a few days ago that Mike and his friends where torn from their school and taken to a different school anyways. They were all attending school now, except for Mike, who would be back in school once he got out of the hospital, which should be any time now. She sighed deeply at the thought of it. "It's not fair! They don't even get punished! They were the ones who started it!" she spat as she dropped on her bed. She hadn't talked to Shippo or Satoru since they left school 8 days ago. She missed them very much. Especially Satoru because she was use to always having him around.  
  
They didn't really live far away either. She could easily walk to their houses from here. She had thought about sneaking out to go see them, but she was sure she would have gotten caught. Since she had gotten back from the hospital, they updated security big time. She didn't even want to think of how her mother would punish her.  
  
CLUNK  
  
She snapped her head to the window. She could have sworn she heard something. She walked to her window and opened the glass doors. She saw a pebble come flying at her and moved her head just in time.  
  
"Oops, sorry Tsuki!" She heard a loud whisper. She looked down to see Shippo staring up at her. "How did you get passed security?" She asked in wonder.  
  
"I get around, I'll tell you bout it later, I have to go"  
  
"GO?! But you just got here!" she cried out.  
  
"Shhhh! Keep it down or we'll get caught! I came to give you this" he said as pulled out a little black rectangle. She squinted her eyes to see what it was, but she couldn't quite make it out in the dark. He threw it at her and she easily caught it.  
  
"See ya later! Keep it on channel 3!" he said before running into the bushes and out of her sight. She shouldn't have been so surprised that he got passed security. For a while, he was living all by himself when he was 4 and he use to sneek into everything.  
  
She looked at the rectangle shaped object in her hand. It was a walkie-talkie! She turned it on and clicked it to channel 3 like Shippo had told her to. She couldn't hear anything...  
  
"Hello? Shippo?" she spoke into it.  
  
"Tsuki?"  
  
"Satoru?"  
  
"Yeah its me! You at your house now Shippo?"  
  
"Just got through my window" she heard Shippo reply.  
"Now we can talk to each other when ever we want. I got these for christmas. They have a 5 mile radius!"  
  
"Wow that's great Shippo. I was getting really bored. I never thought I would be saying this, but I miss going to school. Its better than staying at home all day in my room" Satoru sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I can't stand it! I can't believe mike and his friends aren't getting punished, and we are!" Tsuki whined. "Parents" Satoru sighed, "They never understand"  
  
"Ok guys, listen up" they heard Shippo say,"When a grown up enters the room, to keep us getting out of trouble, say 'radio silence'. That way we know not to say anything. If our parents find out about this, they'll ground us for life!"  
"Yeah, especially if they knew you had to sneak out to give it to us" Tsuki said softly.  
  
"Well, I'm getting pretty tired, I'm gonna go to bed now" Satoru yawned.  
  
"Yeah, its really late, talk to you guys tomorrow"  
  
"Goodnight" Tsuki said as she hid the walkie-talkie in a safe place.

..............................................................  
  
5 months later...  
  
"Wow, I can't believe this" Rin said as she entered the passenger side of the car. Sesshomaru in the driver's seat. "Is this not what you wanted?" He asked her.  
"No, it's not that, it's just that... I was kind of just expecting one. I can't believe that Sango had triplets and I'm having twins... what are the odds? Ouch! Stop that" she yelped at her stomach.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The babies are kicking" She sighed.  
  
"Well, that's normal isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No, not kicking me! They are kicking each other!" Sesshomaru chuckled slightly as she said that. "At least we know what to expect"  
  
"What should we name them?" She asked.  
  
"What were we on last night?"  
  
"R's... hmmm Now that I think of it... I know one name. Ryoko... I always thought it was a nice name"  
"What about Ryu?"  
  
"Nah... What about Robun?"  
  
"Up to you" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"What else you got?"  
  
"How bout Roku?"  
  
"Roku... I like it"  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
"Yeah... Ryoko and Roku, what do ya think?"  
  
"I like what ever name you like" he said to her as they pulled up to the house.

Two months later they had 2 adorable children. As Sesshomaru watched Rin give birth and saw his children, he laughed. Rin asked him why he was laughing once she was done, and was answered when the nurse brought back her babies. "Well would ya look at that" She laughed. She absolutely adored them. Both babies had the same white hair and same cute dog ears like Inu yasha's. Yet they were not identicle. One of them had a moon on his forehead and very small purple stripes on the sides of his face, just like Sesshomaru, yet not as noticeable. The other looked... well, looked exactly like Inu yasha.  
  
"Oh my god Sesshomaru... we're parents! Look how cute they are" She sighed tiredly as one of them grabbed a fist full of her hair. "So, which is Ryoko, and which is Roku?" Rin's face turned from a happy look, to a very serious one. She looked at both of them hard, before smiling.  
"This one will be Ryoko" She said as she handed Sesshomaru the one that looked just like him. "And this one will be Roku" She said as she cuddled him.  
  
"Hey Roku... I'm your mommy" She smiled as she held her son close to her chest. Sesshomaru stood there, holding his new born child in his arms. Right then, it peaked his little eyes open for the first time. Yet instead of crying from the bright light, he looked right at Sesshomaru and burped. "Charming" he chuckled as he set the baby back with his wife.

..................................................................  
  
"Come on Ryoko" Tsuki grunted as she dragged her nephew to sit next to her other nephew and Satoru's sisters. They were all in the playing room that the adults had made specially for the kids in her house. Rin and Miroku sat there watching them play while everyone else was in the other room watching a movie. "Aren't they all so cute" Rin sighed. "Yeah... They're a hoot" Miroku laughed as he saw Roku fall ontop of Ryoko.  
  
"It's weird, those two look AND act like Inu yasha and Sesshomaru" Rin sighed as she watched them.  
  
"Have you noticed that Tsuki's been acting more and more like Inu yasha everyday?"  
  
"Well, you can tell she looks up to him, and Satoru is becoming more like you" Rin giggled,"I don't think that's a good thing"  
  
"HEY! What the heck is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Oh I'm just messing with you"  
  
"No she's not" Sango said as she, Sesshomaru, and Inu yasha entered the room.  
  
"Uncle Sesshomaru! Why do they have bigger claws than me?" She asked as she compared her hands to the tiny baby hands. "They have a bit more demon in them than you do Tsuki" Inu yasha said as he aproched them. "I have to give you props Sesshomaru, this is one handsome child you got here" Inu yasha said as he set Roku on his knee. Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

............................................................................  
  
A/N: Well, there it is, finally. Sorry this took me so long, but It took me a while before I felt like writing. I told you it skipped allot of time, I have plans for when Tsuki is a teen and all that. And when Ryoko and Roku are a bit older. And all sorts of shit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a bit short, but like I said, i have lots of stuff planned. Oh and those of you who are like whats up with the walkie-talkie thing, that will be significant later on. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arianna


	25. First Kiss

Demonic Demons 

A/N: I've got a new story out now. It's my first DBZ story, so if you're into dbz fan fiction, check it out. It's called Project 14. I would also like to thank you guys for your support. It's really nice to know that so many people are... I don't know, I was never really good with this kind of stuff. Anyways, you get what I'm saying. Thank you.

Dara E. Folsom 1986-2004

Chapter 25

First Kiss

Five years and 2 months later Kagome gave birth to one last child. They called this the last child because after this, everyone decided no more children over a very strange conversation. Not that they could really control it.

Kagome sat on the couch watching t.v. while breast feeding her baby boy. She looked to the clock then back to her 3 month old child. "It's almost time for your sister to get home Kaoru" Kaoru stopped feeding and looked up at Kagome. She smiled down at him. Inu yasha and Kagome sure made some very interesting looking children. His hair was streaked black and white just like Tsuki's. He didn't have fuzzy little dog ears like Tsuki did, instead he had 2 adorable pointed ears on either side of his head. His eyes were amber like Inu yasha's, and he had very tiny claws and his fangs were already starting to grow a little, which made breast feeding hurt a bit.

Things have changed a bit since the incident with Naraku and Kikyo. Tsuki was 11 years old now and she was in Jr. high (7th grade) with Satoru. Satoru was 12 and Shippo was now 13 in 8th grade. Tsuki would be 12 years old in a few months and they were allot more mature than any children there age should be. After all that they had been through, she wasn't suprised. They were starting to be more aware of the fact of how the years were going by and soon they would have to face Naraku again. They didn't talk about it though, or really worry about it to much. It was like they tried not to think of it until the time comes. The police were on it, not that it gave them any comfort to know.

Kaoru's head peaked around when he heard the door open and shut. Tsuki was home and Kagome was sure that Kaoru knew it. It was obvious that Kaoru liked Tsuki very much, she made a great older sister.

"Hey mom, are the twins home yet?" Tsuki asked as she entered the room and set her backpack on the ground. She was a MAJOR tom-boy at this age. She wore a baggy black shirt that said,'How do you keep an idiot waiting? I'll tell you tomorrow...' She had baggy red boy shorts that almost reached her ankles and her midnight blue backpack was covered with safety pins in strange designs.

"Yes, they're upstairs playing Xbox"

"Cool, I just got this new game from Satoru" Tsuki said as she pulled it out of her backpack and ran up the stairs to see the twins.

"NO! Shoot Ryoko! Go that way! No not that way!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryoko shouted at Roku. "GOSH! I'm doing way better than you! Leave me alone!"

"Both of you shut up and take that game out, I got Halo 2!" Tsuki said as she entered the room.

"I haven't saved yet!"

"To bad, I'm playing now" Tsuki said as she switched the disks, canceling Ryoko's game.

"No fair Tsuki!"

"Who said it's fair, I'm bigger than you" She said as Ryoko walked out of the room a bit angry. She played and played for hours, it was a very cool game, but finally she got sick of playing. "Here Roku, play what ever you want, I gotta take this back to Satoru"

Roku smiled at her and grabbed the controller,"Thank you Tsuki-chan" She only looked at him before taking the disk out of the xbox and walking out the door. "Are you done with you homework Tsuki?" Kagome's voice could be heard as she entered the living room.

"I finished it at school mom..." She said as she walked through the living room and grabbed something to drink.  
"Can I go over to Satoru's house?" she asked as she opened a coke can.

"Well, I don't see why not..."

"I'll be back later tonight" She said as she quickly walked out the door. Kagome sighed as she looked at the door she shut behind her. Kaoru began to cry right when she was out the door.  
"Someone needs a nap" she said as she went upstairs to lay her child down to sleep.

!#$&)&#$#$#$&&&&$#$&$#&$$$

Tsuki walked a few blocks and to a large indian palace looking place. She didn't even bother going up to the gate. "Hey Satoru, Lemme in!" she said as she pressed the red button on her walkie-talkie. She waited a second before the gates opened and she walked passed them. They had a huge garden in the front so it was a bit of a walk getting to the door of the house.

She stepped up the marble steps and up to very large wooden doors. Right when she was about to knock, Satoru opened the door for her. "Hey Satoru, brought back your game... so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go"

"Where's Shippo?"

"He can't come, he got in trouble again"

"For what?"

"Something about calling his foster mother a bitch. Anyways my dad said it was ok for the Limmo driver to take us to the movies" They started walking out to the limmo when suddenly, they heard a loud cry. They turned around to see who it was and saw 2 little girls come running at them.

"Satoru-sama! Take us with you!" Fujiko begged as she latched onto Satoru's leg.

"We really wanna see it! PLEASE????" Nyoko cried as she latched onto Satoru's other leg. Satoru rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "No, I already told you! You're not coming with! Now get off me!!" he said as he tried to shake them off. Tsuki watched them and laughed. They had a death grip on him. "Please brother? We want to come!" Fujiko said as she looked up at him with her big brown puppy dog eyes. Tsuki couldn't help but notice how the little girls looked so much like their mother Sango.

"No, now go inside!"

Nyoko's and Fujiko's faces turned into sad baby faces as they went back inside. "It's not fair... he never lets us go anywhere with him"

$$&&$&$&&$&$#&

Tsuki and Satoru walked out of the movie theater 2 hours later. "I don't want to go home" Tsuki said as she raised her arms and rested her hands on the back of her head as she walked.

"Well, what else is there to do?"

"Nothing I guess... oh well. Lets just go back to your house" she said as they headed for the limmo that awaited them. The limo driver opened the door for them and they got in. It was a very luxurious limmo with leather seats and a small bar where only soda was kept. There was also 2 TVs on both sides of the limmo.

They sat on one side of the limmo, watching the same TV. Dragonball Z was on and they both loved the show. Satoru grabbed 2 cokes and handed her one. Right when she went to grab it from him, the car swerved causing both of them to fall onto the ground since they weren't wearing seat belts. There was a loud HONK noise then some people cursing.

"Ouch" Tsuki breathed from underneath Satoru. He pushed himself up slightly with his hands so to not put all of his weight on her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... i'm fine" There was a long pause after that. Satoru didn't move off of her, he simply kept staring down at her. His brown eyes were looking right into her amber ones. He was a very good looking kid, one of the hottest kids at school in her opinion. Their faces weren't far away from each other and the way Satoru was looking at Tsuki made her blush. Her face got even redder as she noticed that his face was getting closer to hers. She and Satoru always had a thing for each other, but it was never brought up really. Not that she never wanted it to be brought up.

Right at that moment, the limmo driver opened the door and peered in. "You kids ok"  
Satoru jumped off of Tsuki and helped her up as she brushed herself off. "Yeah, we're fine" Tsuki said as she went to sit back down, her face flustered. He closed the door and went back to driving them home, which was only a few blocks away by now. It was a good thing it was so close, the rest of the ride was in total silence. Every time they looked at each other and caught one another's eyes, they would blush slightly and look away. Once the limmo driver stopped, it seemed like an eternity to Tsuki. She got out of the limmo and looked to the ground with her hand on her burning red cheek.

She had never been put in such a situation before with Satoru... or anyone for that matter! Her mind kept screaming at her,'I almost had my first kiss!'

Satoru twiddled his thumbs as he stepped up to Tsuki. "So ummm, you wanna go up to my room and play games or whatever?" Tsuki took her hand away from her cheek and looked at him. "Sure"

They walked through the living room right passed Sango and Miroku and went straight into Satoru's room, shutting the door behind them. Sango looked over to the shut door. "You know, they are getting kind of old... You think it's about time we made Satoru keep his door open when she is over?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders,"Nah... They aren't old enough for that yet"

"Miroku... when did you lose you virginity?"

"Twelve" He replied casually. There was a long pause before they looked at each other and Sango ran to Satoru's door. She swung it open and looked in as if she was sure to find something going on. Yet when she looked in, all she saw was Tsuki and Satoru playing video games. They paused the game and turned their attention to Sango. "Yes mom?"

"Ummm are you guys hungry?" was the only thing she could think to say.

"No" He said as he un paused it and him and Tsuki began to play again. "Ok then" she said as she started to walk out the room, leaving the door open. "Hey mom can you shut my door?" He yelled after her. She peaked her head back in. "Why have your door shut?" She asked suspiciously.

"I let Monty out"

Sango squeaked in disgust as she slammed the door shut. Monty was Satoru's pet snake and GOD did she hate snakes. Miroku bought it for his birthday one year and she never forgave him for it. She sighed heavily as she looked at Miroku who was laughing so hard he was nearly in tears.

"So were they doing something they shouldn't be?"

"I should have known that only YOU would be so perverted at such a young age" she replied dryly.

"What was that about?" Tsuki asked after Sango had slammed the door shut. Satoru simply shrugged his shoulders as they continued to play. After a while, they got bored with playing video games and decided on watching another movie before Tsuki had to go home. "Wanna watch The Ring?" he asked her as he held up the DVD. "Never seen it before... is it good?"

"Yeah, it's a bit creepy though"

"Ok lets watch it" she said as she sat down on Satoru's bed. He slipped the disk into the machine and sat down next to Tsuki. As they watched the movie, he didn't seem to be very interested. He kept side-glancing at Tsuki and after a while, she began to notice it. Right when she looked back to the TV, there was a really loud sound and a dead person that popped on the screen real fast, which made her jump like a little rabbit. She practically jumped right into Satoru's lap. She blushed as she looked him in the face. "Sorry" she mumbled as she slid off of him.

Satoru kept looking at her after she focused her eyes on the movie. He had wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend for a long time now, he just never really had the guts. He couldn't help but stare at her lips, noticing that every once in a while, she would scrape her fangs on her bottom lip after eating candy. She had a little piece of sour candy right bellow her bottom lip because of it now. When she finally noticed he was staring at her, she looked at him expectantly. "Do I have something on my face?" He grinned at her as she ask him this.

"Actually you do"

"Oh, where is it?"

"Right here" he said as he pointed to right under his lip, she made an attempt to wipe it off but barely missed. "Did I get it?"

"No" he laughed. "Here" he said as he took his thumb and ran it under her lips, removing the fallen sweetness from her mouth. Tsuki looked at him with her big eyes when he didn't remove his hand. He liked the way her eyes shined in the TV light. Tsuki blushed a deep shade of red when he closed his eyes and his lips moved to her own. His lips softly brushed up against hers as her wide eyes looked into his face. She pulled away slightly out of shock. He blushed and looked away from her. "Sorry" he said, thinking it wasn't what she wanted.

She didn't say anything. She simply tapped him on the shoulder when he looked away. Right when he looked back to her, his lips met with hers again in another soft kiss.

Knock Knock

They instantly pulled away as the door opened just an inch. "Is Monty back in his cage?" Sango's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Yeah"

"Good" She said as she opened the door all the way and stepped in. "Your mom called, said she want's you home for dinner. Want me to drive you there?"

"No, I can walk" She said as she walked out of the room with Sango and Satoru behind her. "Bye" she waved to Sango before she walked out of the door that Satoru held open for her. He walked out and shut the door behind them. He looked back to the door before looking back at her. "Leave your walkie-talkie on channel 5. I'll talk to you later tonight" he whispered in her ear after he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Kay..." was all she could manage to say as she started walking backwards to leave, waving her hand in a silent goodbye. Once he was out of her sight, she turned around and leaped in the air as high as she could, shouting,"My first kiss! My first kiss!" When she finally got it all out of her system, she ran back home to eat.

&&&$&)&$&&&&&)I&)

Ryoko and Roku were walking home from their bus stop from school the next day. Roku was playing gameboy and saw the little light for his power blink red. "Hey lets stop by a liquor store on the way, I need to get some more batteries for my game-boy" Roku said as he looked to Ryoko.

"Fine with me" He replied to him, feeling thirsty for a cold icy drink. They walked into the nearest liquor store and got what they needed, bringing their stuff up to the counter and setting it there. "Hey kids, staying out of trouble?" the store clerk asked them as he bagged their stuff. "Yes Robbie" both kids said at the same time. They new each other because they stopped here allot on the way home. They didn't notice a man looking over his magazine when both demon kids opened their wallets to reveal allot more money then two little children as young as them should be carrying around.

"See ya later" Roku said as he followed Ryoko out of the store. They walked through the ally for a few blocks until Ryoko came to a dead halt. Roku, not looking, slammed right into him and almost fell to the ground. "Ouch, what did you stop for?" Roku asked as he rubbed his soar head.

"Someone is following us" Ryoko whispered to him. Roku's face turned serious as he looked around. "Where is he! Where is he. I'll get him" Roku said as he put his fists in front of his, keeping a sharp eye out.

"Why are you following us?" Ryoko called out. They heard a laugh behind some trash cans. "You're a pretty bright little kid aren't you? You guys are carrying allot of cash for kids. What could you possibly do with all that money? Give me your wallets and I promise not to hurt you"

"Keh! Can you believe this moron?" Roku laughed as he stepped up to him, giving him a cocky grin.

"You picked the wrong kids to fuck with" Ryoko scathed as he jumped up real fast and punched the man right in the face, causing him to fly back, not knowing what hit him. Roku rushed up to him as he was trying to get back up and punched him repeatedly in the stomach as hard and fast as he could. The man threw up and blacked out.

"He wasn't even a challenge" Roku sighed disappointedly as he brushed himself off and continued on the path to their house.

"If mom heard you say what you said to him, she would kill you"

"Then don't be a tattle-tail and tell her" Ryoko said to him as he rolled his eyes.

#$#&&)&#$$&&)&&

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I wanted to get into the Tsuki/Satoru parings and get into what Ryoko and Roku are like. This is just a small glimpse of what they are going to be like. As I said, this chapter skips like 5 years, and there will probably be another 5 year skip, not to sure exactly what i'm going to do, but I got lots of ideas. I'm thinking i'm getting closer to the end faster than I thought. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review and don't forget to check out my DBZ story Project 14.

Arianna


	26. Troublemakers

Demonic Demons 

A/N: Well, howdy Ho, folks! I'm FINALLY back and i'm ready for action. 1st I went to my moms for a week, then I went to Kentucky to visit an old friend for christmas (who, by the way, is now my bitch hehe) and then stayed like a week in Nevada city with my dad. THEN when I got home, both of my computers were broken... figures. Anyway, amazing as it is, I am in love! I can't believe it, back into the same old shit. I've only really ever loved one person and then I told myself I would never go through that again, now look at me. Fucking figures. ANYWAYZ I don't know why I just told you all that, but who cares! Lets get on with the story shall we?

Dedicated to Dara E. Folsom R.I.P

Chapter 26

Troublemakers

Mom! Ryoko keeps hitting me!" Roku whined.  
"Well, maybe if you would stop looking at me I wouldn't hit you!" Ryoko scathed back.

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance "You! Stop hitting him, and you! Stop... errr, looking at your brother"

Both boys shut their mouths and stopped fighting, they didn't disobey their father. "Come on Roku, lets go play X box" Ryoko said as they left the dinner table to play X box. Tsuki looked at everyone at the dinner table while poking at her food. She didn't want to be here right now. She wanted to go to Satoru's house. It wasn't fair that she had to stay home for no reason. "Mom, can I please go! It's really close! Practically right across the street!"

"I don't want you out there at this time of night, this town isn't a very safe place at night on the streets!" Kagome said in reply. Inu yasha was just staying out of the whole thing until...

"Daddy! Please talk some sense into Mom! I'm part demon for crying out loud! I can take care of myself!"

"Well, she is right, she can take care of herself" Inu yasha said to Kagome.

"I don't care, she's only 11 years old!"

"Your mother has a point, you are only 11" Inu yasha said back to Tsuki.

"It's right across the street!"

"Well, it IS pretty close" Inu yasha said back to Kagome.

"Oh would you shut up Inu yasha!"

"How about I walk her there, it's not far at all" Inu yasha said as he got up, feeling sick of listening to them. "No, it's to late! She's got school tomorrow"

"Ohhh yeah, heh, I forgot about school"

Tsuki growled as she walked up to her room. This was so stupid. It was only 9:30pm, and she would be back by like 10:30. She picked up her walkie-talkie and called out Satoru's name.

"Hey Tsuki, so can you come over?"

"No, my Mom wont let me"

"Damn, that sucks. Yeah, I guess I'll see you at school"

"I guess so"

"See you then!"

"Yeah, see ya" Tsuki said as she put her walkie-talkie down.

"Hey wait you guys! I need to ask you something!" She heard a voice come from it. She picked it back up and pressed the button. "Shippo?"

"Yeah"

"What is it?" Satoru's voice came in.

"Well, we all know Mike from a long time ago? Remember him?"

Tsuki paused a moment in suspicion. "What about him?"

"I stole him dirt bike! I need a place to hide it"

"YOU WHAT!" Tsuki shouted, they could hear Satoru laughing his ass off in the background.

"Heh, yeah, I saw him the other day with some of his friends riding it, so I followed him home, and stole it"

"Oh my God Shippo!" Tsuki laughed. She knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but laugh though. God did she hate Mike.

"Are you going to keep it?" Satoru asked.

"Probably not. I'll probably sell it and buy a better one"

"You're so bad" Tsuki whispered.

"Yeah... I know, what would you guys do without me?"

"Well, we probably wouldn't have to stash a stolen bike"

"I know where we can put it until you can sell it, I have a shed that my Mom and dad never go into. It's full of old, forgotten junk" Satoru said quietly.

"Great, I'll drop it off there tonight. I'll see you guys at school"

"Heh, see ya" Tsuki said as she put the walkie-talkie back down. She jumped on her bed, landing flat with her head on the pillow. She loved how things were going right now. She's finally with Satoru, Shippo is stealing bikes from some guy that got them into trouble a long time ago ... how can things get any better?

>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>

"Shippo! In here" Satoru said as he saw Shippo approach him with a lime green colored dirt bike. "Ugly color"

"Yeah, tell me about it"

Satoru looked much different then when he was little. His face was the same, but his hair was dyed black and spiked, and he had one of his ears pierced. He normally wore baggy blue genes and black button up, short sleeve, shirts. It was even more obvious of how much Shippo had grown. His huge black baggy pants had a hole cut out of it for his tail. His wacky orange hair was spiked all around his head with two long pointed ears sticking out.

They quickly stashed the bike out of sight and Shippo left to go home while Satoru went to retire to bed.

>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>

Inu yasha was sitting outside on the porch, his son sitting happily on his knee. Kagome was out shopping, Tsuki was on her way from school, and he had to leave in 10 minutes for a meeting. There was no one home to watch Kaoru besides the cooks, he probably should have picked a better day for them to take the day off. The cooks didn't make very good baby-sitters either. Last time he left Tsuki with a cook when she was 1, she got into the oven and they didn't find her for like 15 minutes once he got home. Luckily, it wasn't on

Kagome really bitched at him really bad for that one. Not that he blamed her. That was pretty bad. He was thinking of leaving Kaoru with Tsuki, but she was only 11... he wasn't sure weather or not she needed a baby-sitter now.

He could smell Tsuki coming, he couldn't see her yet, but he could smell her. He wasn't sure if she had ever even baby-sat for them before. He wanted to ask her, he really didn't want to take Kaoru to his meeting.

He could just barely see her and Satoru behind the gate. They stayed there for a bit, talking. He found their behavior lately to be very strange. He squinted his eyes to see what they were doing. His eyes went from slits to golf balls once he realized that they weren't talking.  
"Why that little pervert! He's just like his dad to! Fuck! My daughter is dating a pervert!"

He knew that Satoru wasn't very perverted. He just couldn't help but think it when he saw Satoru kissing his daughter. She's only 11 after all!

Kaoru waved his little arms and started whining to get Inu yasha's attention. "Oh right"  
Satoru finally turned back around to walk home as Tsuki started walking to the door. She was looking down at the ground the whole time, not paying attention where she was going. Inu yasha set Kaoru down and stood at the stairs.

Thump

"Ugh" Tsuki groaned as she looked up to see that she had run into her father. Her cheeks turned bright red at that moment, she hoped beyond hope he didn't see her and Satoru. "So what was that about?" Inu yasha asked her with his eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Ummm... homework?"

"Right... You need to learn to lie"

"Well, you need to learn to stay out of my business!"

"I'm your father, your business is my business"

"Keh, whatever!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I forbid you to see him! You are forbidden!" he said with an "I win" type of look on his face. Tsuki didn't seem to be upset. She put on a cocky grin and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't do that"

"Yes, I can. I made you! I OWN you ... so I can"

"No ... you can't. Satoru and I were grouped together to do a science project yesterday. It's for 1/4 of our grade" Tsuki said before sticking her tongue out.

"Fine you win ... for now"

"Yeah, whatever dad" Tsuki laughed.

"Anyway, I have to go to work right now. Are you allowed to baby-sit?"

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me if I am allowed or not?"

"Haha, answering a question with a question ... clever. But seriously, does you mother ever let you baby-sit?"

"When she's watching"

"Ok, I'll take that as a no. I guess you're coming to work with me" He said as he picked up Kaoru and started walking to the car. "Be good while I'm gone! No wild parties ... not until I'm home!"

"Yeah yeah! Leave already!"

"Love you too!" Inu yasha said before getting into the car and driving off.

>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>

Things stayed perfect for a while. It seemed as if they had no more problems. The days turned to weeks, and the weeks into months and the months into years. Before they knew it almost 5 years had gone by and they were probably going to have to face Naraku soon. The band was still popular, so they went on tour every now and then. Most the time, all the father's were home, protecting their families.

Tsuki, Shippo and Satoru didn't change much during this time. Well, they were a bit more on the ... dark side. Their entire wardrobes were full of just black clothing and big pants with chains on them. Tsuki and Satoru were still together, a relationship that everyone found out about right after Inu yasha found out of course.

Tsuki was walking to her locker once the school bell rang, just thinking about Naraku and what was to come for her. She opened it up and put some books inside and shut it back up. Before she had a chance to turn around ... she felt a hand caress her ass. "You pervert" Tsuki said before turning around and playfully punching Satoru in the stomach.

"I just can't help myself ... it's so nice!" he chuckled before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Heh, what ever. Hey, you wanna come to my dad's party tonight? It's nothing special or anything, just a bunch of employees and some of his little rock buddies"

"Sounds good to me"

She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, letting her tongue slid right into his warm mouth.

"Oh go get a room" Shippo said, rolling his eyes. "You're just jealous" Tsuki said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever..."

"Oh hey Shippo, wanna come to my dad's party tonight too?"

"Not like I have anything better to do"

"Good... I guess I'll see you guys then. I have to go shopping with my Mom. She's waiting for me in the parking lot" She kissed Satoru quick on the lips before running down the hall, waving goodbye.

>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>

"Hey look what I got Ryoko!" Roku said as he rushed up to him. His white hair was 4 inches short and spiked all around his head, yet not covering his ears. He had on a red shirt on that said "Go away, your face is hurting me" and baggy blue genes. They were both 10 years old now.  
"Whatever it is... I dont care!" Ryoko said in reply. Ryoko never had a haircut in his life. He like his hair long ... it reached below his knees now.

"Ohhh yes you do ... it was your idea"

"Ohhh... it's for that. Let me see" Ryoko said as he took the box that Roku had in his hand and looked inside.

"These are PERFECT Roku! You actually did something useful for once"  
"Hey screw you"

>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>

Naraku sat on his red velvet chair with his head resting on his fist. He was thinking over his plan for tonight. He wanted to make Inu yasha and the rest of his family suffer. This was going to be a long process. He had his 1st attack already planned out and everything. He was going to strike tonight.

"The security there is going to be extremely tight" He heard a dark womanly voice behind him. "It's nothing you can't handle Kagura"

>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>((W))>

A/N: Well people, FINALLY I wrote the next chapter. The next one will be coming soon! No really... I'm not lying. lol. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but as I said, I've been gone for like 2 months and then my computers stopped working. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chappie, don't forget to review on your way out!

Arianna


	27. Night of Chaos

Demonic Demons 

A/N: See, I told you that the next chappie was comming soon. Didn't I tell you? Ok, ok, i know i've said it before, but this time it's true. lol, how pissed off would you guys be if i was like, "It's updated!" and i just kept rambling on and on in this author's note and the story never came? I bet you'd be mad hehe. Nah, I wont do that to you guys. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter, this one is going to kick ass, I know you guys will love it.

Chapter 27

Night of Chaos

Sesshomaru was walking around the house, just looking around. Many people came to the house for this party. It was really a work thing, but lots of people came anyway. Tsuki, Shippo, and Satoru were in the living room, drinking punch, dancing occasionally. He noticed Kaoru sitting on the couch, just looking at people with his big amber eyes. He was almost 5 years old now. His pointy ears stuck out of the sides of his black and white hair which reached to the bottom of his back. He wore baggy blue genes and a camouflage shirt which read 'Haha now you can't see me'

Aiko and Nyoko were outside welcoming people to the party cause they felt like it. Fujiko was reading a book with her small reading glasses on. Fujiko was different from Aiko and Nyoko. She was more into her school work and her studies more than anything. Aiko and Nyoko liked to talk about girl things, like how cute they thought Ryoko and Roku were.

They looked allot like Sango, they had her pretty pink lips, her light brown eyes, and her black hair, but they had Miroku's nose and ears. Satoru on the other hand, looked just like a mini Miroku. Well, besides the fact that he dyed his hair blue again.

While Sesshomaru was noticing who was here and who wasn't... he realized that someone was missing. No, two little brats were missing. 'Now where could they be?' He walked up to Kagome who was just a few feet away and tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh hey Sesshomaru, what's up?"

"Kagome... have you seen Ryoko and Roku?"

"Not for a while. Don't worry, their probably just upstairs playing video games or something"

"Yeah, your probably right..."

He left her side and decided to see if they were there anyway. He knew his sons were the biggest trouble makers ever. When ever people come over... they always do something very bad like set up buckets of water on the stairs and drop them on strangers, like they did at the last party that Inu yasha had.

Yet when he opened the door to the room, there they were, playing video games just as Kagome had said. "Is there something you wanted?" Ryoko asked, looking at his father as if he was totally innocent.

"I was just making sure you guys were staying out of trouble. I don't want any funny business like last time! We have important people here with lots of business offers"  
"Yes father, we promise" Roku said smiling with his hands behind his back. Sesshomaru took one last suspicious look at them before walking out of the room and back downstairs to join the party.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohhh man that was close!" Roku sighed.

"Yeah...It's a good thing I heard him coming up the stairs!" Ryoko replied pulling out a box from under his bed, "You know, you just lied to dad"

"No" Roku said as he put his crossed fingers which were behind his back in front of him. "I had my claws crossed!"

"Anyway, back to work. Where did you put the paint balloons?"Ryoko asked him.

"They're in the closet. Also, I got some more fireworks from Jimmy. I paid him 50 bucks for these. He said that they were like mini dynamite. I figured it sounded good"

"Did you get any of the really really big fireworks?"

"Yeah, but he only had two left"

"Hmmm, not bad Roku"

"Thank you" He replied with a smile,"Oh, did you set the traps?"

"Yeah, it's all taken care of"

"Great, so when does this begin?"

"Once the 1st trap goes off. If we don't do it all at once, we wont be able to finish"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Name please?" A security guard asked Kagura as she approached the door with a small girl with white hair and a mirror.

"My name is Kagura" she smirked, hiding her face slightly behind her fan.

"Kagura... Kagura... I'm afraid your name isn't on the list" he said to her. "Oh please check again" Kagua grinned. The security guard looked back down at the list when Kanna held her mirror up. A white misty essence came from his body and into the mirror, then he fell limp on the floor.

The only thing people saw around them was the guard hitting the floor as Kagura and Kanna walked passed his body. People rushed to help him , not realizing that they were the ones behind it. They easily got passed the crowd and into the living room.

"I thought that was going to be harder" Karuga whispered to Kanna. Kanna said nothing to her. She simply stared ahead, ready to finish the task they came here for. Kanna didn't talk much, mainly because she had no soul... what would she say? Her grey, pupiless eyes just made this more apparent. Kagura always thought it to be a bit ironic that she takes the souls of others, yet doesn't have one herself.

"Excuse me ladies, come with me please" a big bald guard said to them. Kagura sighed,"Perhaps I spoke too soon"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome felt a shiver go down her spin. Something was not right, somehow she knew it. She walked up to Inu yasha, who was in the middle of a huge group, talking. Some were people she didn't know, and the rest were Kouga, Sango, and Miroku. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Something's not right"

"What do you mean?"

She paused for a moment, "Never mind, it's probably nothing, I just have a really bad feeling"

Right at that moment, a woman's shriek was heard through out the room. Everyone turned their head's toward the bar where the horrid scream came from. There stood a demon woman, holding a man's throat in her hands, the man's bloody body laying on the floor at her feet. She shook the flesh from her hands and looked directly at Inu yasha.

Inu yasha was stunned... he recognized her immediately. "Who is that Inu yasha?" Kagome asked him as she put an arm on his shoulder. "It's-"

"Kagura" Kouga growled as he stood next to Inu yasha. Kagome looked at him as he spoke. She had never seen such a look in his eyes.

BOOM

Suddenly out of no where, a huge hole blew through the ceiling, causing chunks of wood to fly everywhere. Pipes burst open and water sprayed everywhere, flooding the floor of the room. People ran in fear, screaming as they ran, opening doors, getting buckets of paint pouring all over them, slipping and sliding on their way out. Paint balloons were being thrown at people, and a firework was thrown into the middle of the room, exploding on it's way down, causing the room to fill with smoke.

Kagura was so surprised, she didn't even see Inu yasha come running at her. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he screamed as he clawed her face, sharp red claws of energy flying all over the place. Kagura was thrown backwards getting cuts all over her body and Kanna walked to her aid, holding a glass marble ball as she touched her hand. Immediately the 2 incarnation's were surrounded by a protective barrier.

Kagome, now covered in paint and water, ran to find and protect the children along with Sango. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inu yasha stood in a circle around Kagura and Kanna. "Well, this is definitely not going as planned" Kagura muttered as she stood back up, blood dripping from her wounds Inu yasha had given her.

"Isn't this nice... It's like a reunion of old old old old friends. Except for you, Monk... Naraku thinks that you might have great spiritual powers" she grinned as she pointed in at Miroku, "Don't think we will be as easily defeated as last time... we are stronger now" Kagura said to the demons as the bubble disappeared for a moment and she flung her fan in their direction.

Five fierce tornados came flying at them as they jumped to avoid them. The tornados destroyed the house around them, bursting right through the furniture and walls before they finally faded away.

Before they had a chance to counter attack, the barrier was already back up. "You know Kagura... when you die, you should really stay dead" Kouga spat. Kagura laughed, "Well, I guess Naraku had other plans for me"

"That's ok, you'll only die again!"

"Then come and get me wolf boy!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Fujiko came running to her father, scared half to death. Kagura grabbed her by the end of her shirt as she passed by and picked her up, bringing her into the barrier. Her small glasses fell off her face and crashed onto the ground. "FUJIKO! Let go of her you stupid sadistic bitch!" Miroku screamed in rage. She chuckled evilly, "Make me"

"Fine!" Miroku grabbed a long sharp chunk of wood and charged the barrier. He struck it hard with his staff, trying to push it through. The blue barrier turned to red as he tried to push through. Kagura's eyes widened as the barrier around them disappeared, leaving them practically defenseless. Miroku's raging eyes turned to Kagura as she jumped back. "Come any closer and i'll slit her throat!" she said as her clawed finger pressed against her tiny neck.

"Daddy! Don't let her hurt me!" tears slid down her cheeks.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he dropped the stick, his face pailing. "What do you want?"

"You"

"Me?" Miroku didn't understand.

"Naraku wants you Miroku... I'll trade the runt for you"

"No way!" (Inu yasha) "Not a chance in hell" (Kouga) said at the same time. Miroku held his hand up... telling them to stop. He didn't want anyone to get hurt... "I'll do it"

"What!"

"You can't!"

"It's the best way out... I'll be fine"

"Maybe..." Kagura snickered.

"Just let us leave with the Monk, and no one else has to die..." Kanna said to them, her voice sounded empty.

"I'm going" he said as he walked slowly up to Kagura. Kanna held the mirror pointed at Fujiko the whole time to make sure Miroku didn't do anything funny. Once Miroku was in their grasp, they threw Fujiko on the ground. Inu yasha was quick to charge them once Miroku was in their grasp. But Kagura was faster than him as she quickly took a feather from her hair and threw it in the air as a puff of smoke surrounded them. They shrunk down the size of the feather and flew out the window.

Sesshomaru jumped out the window to follow but once he reached the window seal, they were already out of sight and he couldn't smell them. "Shit!" he swore as he jumped back down. "Their gone"

"Damnit" Inu yasha looked down at Fujiko, who was crying so hard... her eyes turned red. Sango, Rin and Kagome came running in the room with Aiko, Nyoko, Kaoru, Tsuki, Satoru and Shippo. Sango ran to her daughter who was on the floor sobbing. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around the room. "Where's Miroku?"

Inu yasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga looked down in shame. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked in a panic.

"Daddy's gone mommy!" Fujiko cried, "They took him away!"

"How? Wha?"

"Those demons took him. They held Fujiko captive and said that they would let her go if Miroku went with them" Sesshomaru said to her. She felt her legs collapse under her as she dropped to the floor with Fujiko in her arms. "No..." she sobbed.

Tsuki looked to Satoru and saw a look on his face she never had seen before and she never wanted to see again. He looked angry and sad. "Do you know where they took him?" Satoru asked Sesshomaru.

"We... we don't know"

At first, Satoru didn't say anything. Then suddenly he grabbed a wooden object on the floor and threw it hard at the wall. "You guys could have done something! Why didn't you save him!"

"I tried to, they were to fast" Inu yasha said in a sad whisper.

"Mommy" Aiko came up to her mother with Nyoko right behind her. "Will daddy be ok?"

"I... I don't know" she sobbed as she hugged her daughter's close to her.

Sesshomaru looked up the stairs and saw Ryoko and Roku staring at them. The look Sesshomaru gave them made them back off and run into their room. He sighed... He didn't know if he should punish them or thank them for helping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a tough one to write. I bet your all wondering what is going to happen to Miroku, or why they took him in the first place. Don't worry, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!

Arianna


	28. The Wind Tunnel

Demonic Demons 

A/N: I know you all are wondering why the heck would Naraku want Miroku? Well, I have it planned out... i've had this planned out since chapter 20. Oh guess what! I just ordered that new movie that takes place after the series if over (which i'm still mad about how they ended it). The sword of world conquest on dvd in japanese with english subtittles. YAY FOR ME! Anyway, here's the chapter... hope you enjoy!

Chapter 28

The Wind Tunnel

Miroku moaned in pain as he woke up in a dark isolated room. His eyes were slightly blurred and his head was throbbing. He felt increadibly weak and exauhsted. At first, he didn't know what was going on, then he heard Kagura's voice. "He's waking up"

That's when it came back to him... he let Kagura take him to save his daughter. "Where am I? What do you want with me?" he asked, he couldn't see anyone in this darkness, but he could hear someone.

"Ahhh Monk... You're awake finally awake. Feeling tired? No need to worry about that, you have other things to worry about" Naraku said to him as he lit a tourch.

"Wha... what did you do to me" Miroku groaned, his body felt strange... he seemed to only have control over his voice, but his body remained motionless no matter how much he tried to move.

"Just draining you of your spiritual energy. It's a shame, I bet you never even knew you had it. What a waste, but I will put it to good use" He laughed as he then held a small bottle of what seemed like small blue balls of energy swirling around in the glass bottle. That wasn't all of it, they had more bottles of it on a table behind them. They seemed to be sucking it out of his right hand with a some sort of strange brown tube.

He couldn't feel the pain of it, but he could feel something strange... it felt as if he had no flesh in the middle of his hand where the tube was attached to. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"That is of no concern to you... you have more important things to worry about. Like... lets say, your family's lives"

"I swear to god, if you touch them-"

"You're in no condition to threaten me" Naraku said casually "With this, they will never find me"

"Kanna, come" he ordered. The small pale girl with her white mirror walked beside Naraku with absolutly no emotion on her face. "Take his soul" he said to her.

"NO!" Miroku yelled as he tried to move. It was pointless, his fingers wouldn't even lift an inch. Kanna held the mirror up as he felt energy surge through him. "No! I won't let you take me away from my family! I wont allow you to!"

The brown tube began to glow blue as more and more energy went flooding through it until something strange happened. The tube exploded, the blue energy was immediatly sucked back into his hand. Right at that moment, he felt the feeling come back to his body, he could move again. His hand felt strange. He looked at it, it had a hole right through it, but you couldn't see the other side, it was just a black hole and it felt like it was sucking a little bit of air.

It started sucking harder and harder, until he felt his body pull at it, he quickly pointed it away from him, at the table with the bottles of his spiritual energy. He felt like his hand was sucking things into his very body. The pain coursed through his veins as he screamed in pain, blood dripping from his right hand. Naraku's eyes widened. "Quickly! Grab the bottles!" he barked as Kagura stuffed as many in her kimono as possible while things around her were starting to get sucked into Miroku's black scar. Some of the bottles were sucked back into his hand, but Kagura managed to grab most of them before trying to block the wind with her own powers.

Staying on the ground was becoming a hard task as Kanna and Naraku had to hold on to something in order not to be sucked in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Miroku screamed in pain. He just wanted it to stop. He did the only thing he could think of. He tore of a peice of his shirt with his teeth and wrapped it around his hand. It didn't get sucked through but it seemed like it was trying to. Miroku grabbed the blessed beads from his neck and wrapped it around his hand, then the pain stopped.

The wind had stopped as well. He breathed heavily as he dropped down to the ground, to weak to lift his feet. He couldn't believe what he tried had worked. He wondered why he even thought to do that. It felt like instict took over and it paid off. That's when Kagura, Kanna and Naraku surrounded him as he sat there on the floor.

"Shit" he breathed. Kanna lifted the mirror to where it was right in front of his face, and he was looking at his reflection. He felt something inside him pull to the surface as a white misty essance came from his body and into the mirror. Then he fell limp and lifeless down on the floor.

"We should kill him now master" Kanna said to him with her empty voice.

"He has no soul... he is no threat to us, besides, his body might be usefull to us." Naraku said as Kagura lifted him back onto the table, chaining him down this time, just incase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Satoru was walking home from school with Tsuki by his side. The sky was dark and cloudy, and it was just starting to rain. He was in deep thought about his father. He had been missing for 2 days now, and they hadn't even gotten a slight lead on where he could be. Inu yasha said that Naraku was a good hider. Tsuki pulled on her pack so she could hold it better as she looked at Satoru's face. He didn't even notice she was looking at him. She wondered what could be on his mind. He barely even spoke since his father had been kidnapped, and she was afraid to talk to him about it.

When they reached her house gates, Satoru didn't even notice. "Well, this is me" Tsuki said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked passed the gates. He looked up, watching her leave. "Bye..." he said quietly before turning around to walk to his house. He always walked passed his house to Tsuki's house 1st to walk her home.

His whole house-hold was depressing. They never imagined that they would take Miroku away. Satoru walked passed the kitchen, hearing his mom crying in the living room. He walked around so he wouldn't have to talk to her. Sure, he wanted to comfort her, but right now he just wanted to be left alone. The day seemed to pass by pretty fast, even though Satoru just sat in his room, laying on his bed, yet not falling asleep. Before he knew it, it was night time. Sango called for him to come down and eat at some point, but he didn't leave his room.

His father was always his hero, he thought he was invincible. He never thought anything could ever happen to him. He could hear the thunder and see light flashing through his window. It was raining pretty bad.

"Satoru-sama?" he lifted his head to see his little sister Fujiko step in his room. She stood there with a pillow tightly in her grasp, looking sad and scared. He looked at his clock which read 12:45pm. "You should go to bed, it's way passed your bed time"

"I know" Fujiko said as she tip-toed to his bed. "I can't sleep, I'm to scared. Can I come sleep with you tonight?" she asked. Satoru sighed as he lifted his sheets and his sister scooted in. She looked into his face with her big puppy dog eyes, the bottom half of her face covered by the pillow.

"Normally when I get scared at night, daddy lets me sleep with him. I miss him..." She sobbed as she snuggled against her brothers chest. Satoru just lifted his arm and set it on her back, in a lose hug. "Me too..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You see more cheer in a graveyard" Inu yasha sighed as he walked through the door. He went over to Sango's house for a quick visit, to make sure she was ok. Inu yasha had also told Kagome about Kagura and Kanna, telling her who they were the night after it had happened. They were incarnation's of Naraku. Gross, evil, demented creatures, just like Naraku is.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inu yasha had done everything they possibly could do to find him. Nothing seemed to work... Naraku must have gone through great lengths to hide himself this time. Inu yasha sat down next to Sesshomaru on the couch in the living room.

"I just don't get it Sesshomaru... why would he need Miroku? Miroku has nothing to do with this. It's our fight! What's he planning?" Inu yasha asked as if Sesshomaru would know the answer.

"Well, Kagura did say that Naraku thought that Miroku had great spiritual powers. Maybe he thought of a way to get it from him" Sesshomaru replied.

"That's impossible"

"Well, then you think of something..."

"If that's true, this could turn even uglier" Inu yasha stated the obvious "Did you ever sence any spiritual energy in Miroku? I could always tell it was there, but I didn't know it was going to be great enough for Naraku to get all excited about"

"I guess you and me were on the same train of thought"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagura walked into the dark room where Naraku kept Miroku. He was sitting there next to Miroku's limp body with a lamp, reading some strange book she couldn't tell what it was, it was a language she didn't recognize. Her red eyes seemed to glow as she looked upon her master. "Did you know a Wind Tunnel would open in his hand when we started this little draining system?" She asked a bit mad.

"I knew it was a possibility, kind of planned on it. I can turn it into something even worse... I can turn it into a family curse" he said as he closed the book he held in his hand. His mind was so currupt at this point. There was no reason to turn this thing into a family curse, Kagura knew that... He just wanted to make them suffer, and he knew that Miroku cared about his family more than anything. 'He's differen't than he was' Kagura thought to herself. She remembered him being pretty weird, but now he was just demented.

"Leave me Kagura, I need to concentrate"

"Whatever" she sighed as she fanned herself off while walking out of the room.

Naraku went into a somewhat meditative state, as he started to whisper strange words. A strange red mist came from Naraku's body and into Miroku's. His body flinched for only a moment before it went limp again. Naraku grinned evilly as he finished the curse. He found ammusement in all of this. It seemed Kikyo's death just pushed him of the edge as he laughed out loudly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Satoru was walking down a path Satoru didn't recognize. It was a dark forest, it seemed far away from where he lived though. He couldn't remember how he got to this forest. It was beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen before. The moon bathed the trees with its soft white light, making them look almost magical. 'Why am I here?' he asked himself as he looked around.

He could hear someone talking. It sounded like his father! He ran to the voices as fast as he could. "Dad! Dad where are you!" he shouted. He must be close, he could hear his voice more clearly now. He faught his way through the forest, trying to move big branches and such that were in his way. Then, he moved one last branch aside. There was a big patch of dirt with no trees or anything, it simply had a door on the ground. He knelt down and opened it.

"I swear to god if you touch them-"

"Your in no condition to threaten me!" He heard the voices as clear as day now. He walked down the steps, into a dark room, only lit by a single tourch. When he looked around the corner, Naraku was standing above Miroku, who was lying on a wooden table.

Then, they both stopped talking and looked right at him. It was way creepy. Something strange happened at that moment. Miroku started screaming in agony. "Run away Satoru! You have to save yourself!" The his hand started sucking up everything in the room. Naraku was sucked in as well. Satoru fought hard to hold onto the corner of the wall. His feet lifted off the ground as he held on.

Miroku then started getting sucked into it himself, like the hole in his hand was trying to consume him. Satoru watcehd helplessly as his father was sucked into the wind tunnel.

"DAD!" Satoru screamed as he woke up in his bed in a swet. He breathed heavily as he looked around. Once he realized it was only a dream, he sighed and whiped the swet off of his face.

"Satoru-sama?" When he called out to Miroku when he woke up, he woke up Fujiko as well. "Are you ok Satoru-sama?"

"I'll be fine Fujiko... go back to bed"

"Ok goodnight" she yawned before plopping her head back down on the bed.

"I just hope that dads doing ok" Satoru whipered to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok, I know it a little short, but I dont want to add anymore. I want this chapter to be about Satoru and Miroku. Anyway, The next chapter should be out soon. I hope you guys like this one, Don't forget to review and let me know!

Arianna


	29. The Black Book

Demonic Demons A/N: Just something I want to say to a reviewer trying to help, I know that one of the terms is wind tunnel, but i've seen it be called other things as well. I've seen every episode of inu yasha in Japanese with english subs and they call it wind tunnel, wind scar, and Wind Void (well in my subs anyway). I decided to go with the term wind scar just to fit the story, cause, its a scar that pulls wind lol. And as for the names, well, I know your right there, I dont know why I use it, maybe its cause its easier to right Kikyo than Kikyou, I just don't, the english version just uses Kikyo to so what ever. yeah yeah I know i'm lazy. hehe. Well Anyway on with the story! Chapter 29

The Black Book 

"GROUNDED! But why!" Roku screamed at his father. Sesshomaru growled as he stood towering over Roku and Ryoko. "You blew up the house!" "If it wasn't for us, that demon wouldn't have been distracted! We helped!" Ryoko yelled back. "She could have used one of YOU as a human shield instead of Fujiko! Then what? HUH?" "We're NOT fully human!" Ryoko yelled back in reply. "Yeah, We would have kicked her ass!" Roku said to him. "Such arrogance!" Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his temples. "But dad!" "I DON'T CARE! Once the house is fixed and we get back home, you're grounded, and in the meantime, you're not allowed to leave this apartment room!"

"But that could take up to 6 months!"

"Look at my face... no really, look. Does it look like i care?"

"But-"

"END OF DISCUSSION! Next time you guys disobey me, I wont be so easy on you! " he yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him. "GOD! Why does he always have to be such a dick?" Roku asked his brother as they set up the Xbox.

"Seriously... if he calls this being easy on us, i don't want to find out what he'll do to us the next time we get into trouble" Ryoko said as they both shivered at the thought of Sesshomaru throwing knives at them while they are strapped to the wall or something.

Right when they turned on the Xbox, Sesshomaru came right back into the room. "And another thing!" he said as he unplugged the Xbox and grabbed the entire system, his children whining in protest. "No Xbox either!" He took the system and walked back out the door. They both growled angrily at the door. "That's what we get for helping" Ryoko scathed. 

"You didn't have to be so harsh on them... After all, they DID help" Inu yasha said to his brother as they walked down to the private pool that was reserved for them. No one else but them could enter, they were special guests. "That's not the point" "Whatever, we've got more important things to worry about, like finding Narku" "Oh yeah, I got a tip on Naraku at the demon bar last night. It's not much, but it's the only thing we got" "What did you find out?" Inu yasha asked his older brother. "Rumors are spreading that Naraku is apparently going to try to make a new body for himself. He thinks that it will make him more invincible. It could take some time. He will most likely try to keep us busy with other things... like Miroku. Who knows what else he'll throw at us" Inu yasha's eyes turned to slits as he looked over to Sesshomaru. "And who, may I ask, did you hear this from?" Sesshomaru started to chuckle lightly at his question. "It was Jaken" "NO WAY! Jaken? That little toad demon that use to follow you around? Ha! How do you know if it's the truth?" "Jaken would never feed me information he thought wasn't true. You should have seen it, he was like 'Oh The Great Lord Sesshomaru has come back to me" Sesshomaru laughed. "What a little gimp!" "Yeah" Sesshomaru sighed, "But it sure felt good to be called 'Lord Sesshomaru' again... it's been a long time" "Did he say anything else?" "Only that rumors were going around that Naraku was hiding somewhere south... Like that helps..." "At least we know to look south first I guess..." "Right... Somewhere south of here and quite far away from Tokyo according to Jaken... Somewhere underpopulated" "Hmmm" Inu yasha scratched behind his ears, he didn't have a clue. "Pitiful..." Sesshomaru sighed. 

Tsuki opened the door to her broken down house. She had been going to the house 1st from school for the past couple days so she could bring her things back to the apartments with her. According to her dad, it was going to be a while before the house was livable again. She wasn't going to come home today, but she realized while she was at school that she had forgotten a present she was suppose to give to Shippou for his birthday.

She walked up the stairs into her room, and grabbed the already wrapped present and a few other things she had left behind. She sighed as she took a look at her room. Her mind was on Satoru and his family at the moment. Satoru had become restless. He told her of his dreams that he would have when he tried to sleep. He would say to her that he thought his father was dead. Tsuki tried to reassure him, but it was no use. He was a complete mess.

If only she was stronger... if only she had more demon in her than human. Then she could teach that bastard Naraku a lesson. But she could never be stronger... she has been and will always be only part demon.

She shook those thoughts from her head and shoved her things into her backpack and went back down the stairs, to the front door. She was about to open it when she felt something strange coming from behind her. She turned around to face the door that led to the backyard. She felt like she was being pulled into that direction, as if something was calling to her.

She walked to the glass door, sliding it open, and stepped outside. Right then, she remembered something from her childhood. She remembered playing with her toys right here. She remembered she heard a woman's cry. She remembered jumping over the fence to follow the cry. As this memory came to her, she hopped over her fence just like she did all those years ago. She followed her memories and walked deeper into the woods. Then she came to a halt.

This is where she met HER. She remembered that day so very clearly now. The woman's face looked so sad that just remembering it made Tsuki's knees feel weak. Her legs collapsed under her and caused her to kneel on the earthy ground.

"Kikyo..." she whispered into the wind.

She didn't talk much about Kikyo but she missed her greatly. Her father had told her the whole story about her. How she was the drummer of their band before Naraku made her think Inu yasha was trying to kill her. She knew Kikyo had done horrible things in her life time, but it didn't make her miss Kikyo any less. Sure, Kikyo was one crazy bitch, but Tsuki was able to find the good that was locked up inside Kikyo's heart.

She went from sad to angry at the thought of it all. Kikyo had died for nothing... her attempt to kill Naraku had failed. If Kikyo and her father couldn't beat him, how could she even dream of it?

"I'm not strong enough Kikyo..." She said sadly as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"You can be..." she heard a whisper into her ear. She popped her head up, looking around to see who was there. "Is there someone there?"

No reply.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Tsuki, your going crazy" She said to herself as she began to pick herself off the ground. Right when she was back on her feet, she noticed a black shiny object on the ground about 5 feet away from her. It didn't belong to the woods, it was something unnatural. She walked up to it and whipped away some leaves that were partially covering it. It was a book. She knelt down and picked it off the ground. The moment she touched it, she had a horrible feeling. There was something not right about this book, something... evil.

She knew she should probably put it back down and leave, but Tsuki was a very curious person. She opened the book and started to flip through it. It was a spell book! She saw many strange spells as she looked farther into the book. Not love spells or spells of riches... no. She saw spells of demonic rituals, plagues, pain and death. She flipped the page again and her breath caught in her throat. She continued to read the contents of the page and then immediately shut the book. She stared down at it for a moment, then smirked. "This is the answer to my problems..."

She shoved the book into her backpack and ran back home to the limo driver that awaited to take her to the apartments.

"Are you ready to go miss?" he asked her as he opened the back door.

"Yeah... lets go" She said as she got in the back seat, the limo driver shutting the door behind her.

"She took it..." Naraku said as he looked upon the image in Kanna's mirror. He couldn't believe this plan had actually worked. Tsuki is, after all, the daughter of a Miko. She obviously sensed the evil coming from it, yet she ignored it.

"This was a bad idea" Kagura scathed at her master. She was sure this plan was going to do nothing but get them all killed. "She'll use the Black Book to kill us, you only gave her a powerful weapon"

"It is a powerful weapon, in the hands of evil... but Tsuki is not evil. Her aura isn't blackened like ours is"

"She can still use it to find us" Kagura replied.

"That isn't her greatest desire... She wants power. That will be her downfall, and the downfall of all who approach her. She will use the book to fill her desire, and she will lose herself. She will forget all about us..."

"If you says so" Kagura still wasn't convinced, but she really didn't care. She was only brought back to obey Naraku, if she disobeyed him, he would kill her anyway. She might as well see this plan unfold.

Kanna looked into her mirror and looked back to her master. "They are looking for you now Master... they have many demon's everywhere looking for us. It wont be long until they find us"

Naraku looked at Kanna in anger. "What are you talking about?"

"Look..." Kanna said as she held her mirror out to him. Naraku looked into it and saw a gathering consisting of Inu yasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. He leaned in closer to hear their voices.

"Ok I have tribes near Kyoto, Hiroshima, and Kagoshima searching all underpopulated area's close by consisting of these forests" Kouga said as he pointed to the map that was set on the table. "Very good" Sesshomaru breathed as he looked at the map. "I hired a team of Dog demon's to search other underpopulated area's south east of Tokyo mainly consisting of this forest here" Inu yasha said, pointing a bit more north of where Kouga's tribes were searching.

"I also have old friends from the forbidden forest who I have just gotten in contact with. The demons of that forest are looking for him as well... They don't like Naraku any more than we do" Sesshomaru said to them.

"Good... we should find him in no time"

"I see" Naraku said as he looked away from the mirror once the discussion was over. This was bad, he needed to get away. They were looking everywhere around him. If he were to try and run, they would surely find him. He needed them to focus their attention at a different location.

Naraku sat there thinking, until if finally came to him. "I have found a good use for that monk's souless body"

Sango sat on the couch, thinking of her lost husband while mindlessly looking at the t.v. She was stirred out of her thoughts when she heard the telephone ring.

RING RING

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello miss Sango, I'm with the hospital in Yamagata. Your husband was found near by not to long ago and we are sending him to the hospital in Tokyo soon"

"Is there something wrong with him?" Sango asked worriedly.

"We aren't sure what's wrong with him miss, we've done all we can for now. He appears to be in some sort of coma. His eyes are open, his brain waves are normal, is heart beat and blood pressure are normal, as far as we can tell, he's perfectly healthy. He has no concussions to cause a coma or anything else for that matter. Perhaps the doctors in Tokyo will be able to help, he should be arriving in a couple hours, you can visit him then. There is a report about it in Tokyo on channel 37"

"Thank you" Sango whispered into the phone before hanging it up.

RING RING

Inu yasha lifted a lazy arm off the couch and reached of his cell phone.

"Hello?"..."Sango are you ok?"..."channel 37?"..."They WHAT"  
"Sesshomaru, turn it to channel 37. They found Miroku!"

click

"-has been discovered after the kidnaping that took place in Tokyo inside the house of the lead singer of the band, Inu yasha. Witnesses found Miroku near a dumpster behind a Sushi restaurant in Yamagata. He appeared to be in critical condition, yet when he was taken to a hospital, doctor's could see nothing wrong with him" The blonde female reporter on the T.V. said as the image switched to a doctor in a hospital.

"We've never seen anything like it. It appears that he is in a coma, but his brain is still very much active and functional, no concussions or anything. His eyes are wide open, his heart beat and breathing are all normal. This is the oddest thing we've seen"

Then it switched back to the reporter. "Miroku is now being transferred to a hospital in Tokyo where his family can visit him and only hope for the best"

Sesshomaru turned down the t.v. when the story was over. 

Inu yasha turned back to Sango who was still on the phone. "The hospital in Yamagata just told me about 30 minutes ago. Something isn't right though. What did they do to him?" Sango asked frantically.

"I don't know... if he's on his way to this hospital, he should be there soon. Maybe once we see him, we can figure out what's up"

"Ok I'll see you at the hospital"

"See ya" Inu yasha said as he hung up the phone. 

A/N: Well, this took me a long time to update. It's because I had to reformat my computer again and i've had to rewrite allot of chapters that i forgot to send to my email. SO yeah... sorry. I've also been a bit busy lately. I hope you like this chapter. I've had to write it twice so you better like it. lol nah jk, but please review!

Arianna 


	30. The Inner Demon

Demonic Demons 

A/N: I'm getting really into this story, allot more so than my other stories. I seriously need to update P14 (dbz story), I kinda have writer's block on that story, I haven't updated it since march. And i already updated love and insanity just recently. I'm also thinking about starting this new inu yasha story called Lost in Wonderland, me and a friend came up with it, although I cant remember which friend, we were supose to write it together. It's probably not the best time to start another story though, even if it is a really good plot. Well anyway, I'm sure you all just want to read the rest of the story, so I wont waste your time. Enjoy! This should be good...

Chapter 30

The Inner Demon

"Daddy...Daddy wake up!" Nyoko cried as she looked down at her father's body. He didn't budge. She rested her hands on his stomach and shook him lightly. "Why wont you wake up?" the tears started to flow rapidly down her cheeks. Satoru walked over and lightly pushed her off of Miroku and pulled her to him in a comforting hug. "He'll wake up, I know he will" He said as he let go of his sister and looked at the other 2 who were just staring blankly at Miroku. He looked back to his father's body and noticed something odd. There was a purple cloth wrapped with prayer beads around his right arm, over his hand. He walked over and put his hand on the cloth, slightly lifting it up. Before he could lift the purple cloth completely off his hand, Sango walked into the room.

"Come on kids, it's time to go, you have school tomorrow" she said to them barely above a whisper. They had been coming to the hospital every day for the past week to see Miroku, still he remains seemingly lifeless. They left the room and she walked up to Miroku and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking back out to take her children home. It was 11:00pm, well past their bed time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru and his children were tackling each other on the ground when Tsuki walked into Sesshomaru's apartment room. She laughed when Sesshomaru won by getting both children under him and sitting on them, with both his hands up in the air making devil shapes hissing "Yeahhh! Yeaaahhh! That's right, no one can beat the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru! Yeaaahhhh!"

"No fair! You can sit on us, you're to big!" Roku shouted.  
"Yeah dad, this is just embarrassing, get off!" Ryoko scathed, struggling to get free.

"NEVER!" Sesshomaru shouted, laughing evilly.

"Oh uncle Sesshomaru, you're so silly. Sooooo whatcha guys up to?"

"Nothing, what brings you to my room?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just ummm wanted to see my bestest uncle Sesshomaru-sama!" Tsuki replied back with a toothy grin.

"What do you want kid?"

"Oh uncle Sesshomaru, I don't want anything, just your time..." she said as she took a seat next to him once he got off the boys and on to the couch. "You see, I have this uhhh... project for uhhh... school! Yeah school, and I need your help. Ya see, my project is about demons, FULL demons. Which is why I need your help seeing as your the only full demon around here and also, you've lived the longest"

"What do you need to know?"

"Well, ummmm" she had to think of something good. "How was it being a demon in the feudal era?"

"It was great, demons were feared greatly back in those days. I was known as the great Lord Sesshomaru, people feared me, and demons served me" Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes, thinking back to the good old days.

"Ermmmm How did you feel about humans back then?" Tsuki asked, just trying to think of random questions.

"I hated them, thought they all should die, yadda yadda yadda, tried to kill your father a couple of times. No one liked him back then, because he was known as a half-breed"

"Eh hehehe" Tsuki laughed nervously. It was hard for her to see her dad getting picked on by other people.

Right then, she finally had a break. Ryoko and Roku came back into the room, "Dad, Ryoko wont let me play"  
"That's because he keeps making us lose!"

"Ryoko let your brother play, I'm sick and tired of always hearing him whine because you can't share. Don't make me get rid of that damn thing!"

"Ok! We'll be good!" they both said at the same time, hurrying to their room. The boys coming into the room diverted Sesshomaru's eyes long enough for her to pull out her scissors and cut off a lock of Sesshomaru's hair, but not enough time to not get caught.

"What the hell" Sesshomaru said as Tsuki snipped his hair as the boys walked into their room. He turned around to see Tsuki with a handful of his own hair. "What the hell are you doing!" Sesshomaru shouted as she pulled his own hair in front of his face. He had so much hair, it wasn't even noticeable.

"I'm sorry uncle Sesshomaru, I really need a lock of your hair. It's for the ummm for the project!"

Sesshomaru looked at Tsuki with a suspicious glare. "You could have just asked"

"Oh... umm, is it ok if I have some of your hair?"

"Well, since it's not attached anymore, it's kinda late!"

"So I can keep it then?"

He sighed in defeat, "Go ahead, keep it, it's not like I can wear it anymore"

"Ohhh thank you uncle fluffy!"

"Oh for the love of god... did Inu yasha tell you to call me that?"

"No... I just heard him calling you that and I thought it was funny" She laughed as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed once again, wondering how the hell things got to be this way. He use to be known as the Great Lord Sesshomaru... how did he go from that to Uncle Fluffy?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you're not hungry? We can order room service to your room" Kagome said to Tsuki over the room phones. Her room wasn't that far away, they just did this all the time rather than getting up and going back and forth.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry, just kinda tired. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok hun, goodnight"

"Goodnight mom" Tsuki replied before hanging up the phone. She wasn't really tired, just really curious. She had to try out that spell now that she had all of the required ingredients. She walked to the drawer she had placed the book in earlier and took it out, putting it on the desk by her bed. She sat down in front of the desk and opened the book.

As she scanned through the book, she saw spells that she knew were just down right evil. She saw a spell of using human flesh to give a demon more power. She saw spells of unleashing plagues upon humans. Spells of taking over human bodies, and bringing the dead back to life to serve you.

Who ever made this book was surely a demon who really hated humans. She continued to flip through it until she came upon the spell that caught her eye earlier.

'The Inner Demon' was written boldly at the top of the page. Under the title was a description of the spell that read: "Meant for half-breeds to fulfill their deep desires of becoming full demon. Requires: A small hand held mirror, a red candle, and a lock of a hair from a full blooded demon. You Must have at least some demon blood to perform this ritual."

She bought a red candle earlier that day right before she took Sesshomaru's hair and she had a hand held mirror in the bath room. So, she went and grabbed all the ingredients she needed and sat in front of her desk. There was a long lengthed mirror connected to the desk, but the book said for a hand help mirror, so she brought that with her too. She really wanted to see if it worked, then she could beat Naraku.

She looked down at the book and began to recite the words of the spell.

"Not of the human,  
Not of the Demon,  
Stuck between worlds,  
I call thee for freedom,  
I've chosen my side,  
I have no doubt,  
Let my inner demon out"

She looked at the mirror in her hands and held her breath, waiting for something to happen. At first, nothing did happen, but only for a brief moment. Then she felt something. She felt like a life force was being pulled from her body. She fought to hold it in, she felt like she was loosing something she needed. She heard a voice in her head telling her to let go. She obeyed it without thought and relaxed immediately.

Once she stopped resisting, another force entered her body, something powerfully evil. She could feel it enter her very soul, consuming her body. As she looked into the lengthed mirror, her image changed right before her very eyes.

Her hair faded to a complete silvery white color, her black ear turned white as well. Her fangs grew past her bottom lip, her claws grew inches longer and sharper, and 2 purple stripes appeared on either side of her face. Then, everything went red.

She screamed in agony, the pain of the transformation was to much to bare. She closed her eyes and grabbed fistfuls of her hair, dropping her hand held mirror, screaming at the top of her lungs as she fell on the floor. Seconds passed by that seemed like hours, finally the pain stopped. She breathed heavily as she lifted herself up using the desk. She looked up at the mirror connected to the desk, her eyes were a glowing red, her vision seemed to have a slight red tint to it as well.

She looked at the ground and picked up the hand held mirror that had slipped from her grasp. She looked at the small image in the hand held mirror to see herself, yet the image was different then the way she looked right now. In the image of the small mirror, her hair was completely black, she had not dog ears on top of her head, but regular human ears on either side of her head. Her teeth were dull, and her eyes were closed. The image in the small hand held mirror was the human part of her that was sucked out.

She laughed wickedly as she looked upon the human image of her in the mirror. She was free, she never felt so incredibly powerful. She looked around the room, she couldn't remember how she had gotten here or why she was here. She lifted her nose into the air, sniffing before giving an evil grin and dropping her small mirror.

That's when the door busted open, revealing Inu yasha and Sesshomaru, followed closely by Kagome. "What happened Tsuki, we heard you scream, are you ok?... Tsuki?" Inu yasha walked into the room, looking at his daughter who was slightly hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Something's not right" Sesshomaru whispered to Inu yasha.

"Tsuki, what's wrong?" Inu yasha asked as Kagome turned on the light. His eyes widened as he looked at his daughter. She was giving him an angry glare, with glowing red eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes. She growled viciously at him before charging him with her claws spread out. Inu yasha was to shocked to move. She grinned as she ran up to him and stabbed her claws right into Inu yasha's stomach, grinding them deeper into his flesh.

He snapped back into reality at that point and grabbed Tsuki's hand, flipping her behind his back and throwing her down on the ground. She was back on her feet in a split second. "Tsuki, wake up! It's me! Your father! Don't you recognize me?"

Her only reply was another growl with her top lip trembling above her fangs. She gave no thought into charging at him once again. Inu yasha was ready for her this time, but once she came up right in front of him, she jumped over him and kicked him in the head with such force that he flew right out of the door and hit the wall with a loud crack. "Inu yasha!" Kagome yelled as she went to her husband.

"It's ok, I'm .. Ok" Inu yasha said breathing heavily trying to get his breath back as he shook his head lightly before looking back to Tsuki and standing on his feet. "Tsuki, get a hold of yourself! Fight it Tsuki! You can fight it! Just remember, remember your mother, remember me"

Tsuki gave a slight hiss in response before charging at her father once again. She raised her claws and struck his face with a stinging blow. He stumbled back a bit before finding his feet again. "Tsuki, I don't want to hurt you"

"Dad, what's going on?" Kaoru asked as he approached the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Get out of here Kaoru", Kagome yelled.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he looked upon his terrifying sister who was glaring down at him with her horrid red eyes. "Mom, what's wrong with Tsuki"

Tsuki smirked evilly at her little brother. She didn't recognize him at all. She charged at him viciously, he was so surprised, he could do nothing but stand there, frozen with fear.  
She pounced on him, smashing him down to the floor as she clawed his flesh open. He screamed in agony, "Please Tsuki, stop! It hurts!" he begged.

Inu yasha and Sesshomaru were behind her in an instant, trying to pry her off of her brother. They each took an arm and lifted her off, throwing her to the wall on the other side of the room. Kaoru laid on the floor, covered in bleeding cuts, sobbing uncontrollably. Kagome was at his side immediately, holding him, rocking back and forth, trying to sooth the pain.

"Mommy what did I do?" he cried.

Tsuki looked at her brother, staring at him as tears ran down his face. Something seemed to click at the moment, she recognized his face, it was like a faded memory just barely touching the surface of her mind. She squinted her eyes shut as she put her hands over her ears.

She fought to hold herself back. All she could think about was her bloodlust and a small voice in the back of her head urging her on to kill. Yet the small recognition of her brother made her fight back. She suddenly knew she didn't want to hurt these people, she knew them somehow. It was hard to keep herself tame.

Inu yasha took a step toward his daughter, she seemed to be in so much pain. "Tsuki wha"  
"Stay away!" she shouted cutting him off. He wasn't listening, he just kept walking toward her. She looked at her surroundings frantically, trying to find a way out of this place. "Don't come any closer" she growled. He still didn't yield.

She gave a mighty roar before turning around and jumping through the glass window behind her. Inu yasha and Sesshomaru ran to the window to see that she had landed firmly on the ground, 20 stories below them. She took off so fast, it was almost as if she disappeared.

Inu yasha and Sesshomaru were quick to follow her. They both jumped out of the window just as Tsuki did, easily landing on the ground.

Kagome looked back down to her crying child. She had to call the hospital. She carried Kaoru into Tsuki's room, laying him on the bed as she picked up the phone to call an ambulance. "Hello, I need an ambulance here right away. My son, he's only 5 years old, he's bleeding everywhere. He looks like he's in allot of pain, we're at 412, west Kay street, the hotel right on the corner. Please hurry"

"We'll have an ambulance there in less than 15 minutes"

"Thank you" Kagome replied as she hung up the phone. As she set it on the hook, she noticed an open book on top of the desk. She leaned over and grabbed it, still lightly brushing her fingers through her son's hair for comfort. As she read the contents of the page it had already been open to, her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe Tsuki would try something like this with such dark magic. Then, she looked on the ground beside the bed and noticed something else. A small, hand held mirror. She picked it off the ground and was surprised to see that it wasn't her own image looking back at her, although, it looked allot like herself. She knew who it was immediately, but it confused her to no end. "Tsuki..." she whispered as she brushed her hand over the human image of her daughter. Then she looked at her bleeding son once again.

"Mommy, my eye! I can't see. It hurts"

"I know sweetie, the ambulance will be here really soon" She looked down at her son's left eye and examined it closely. There were 3 really bad cuts that were incredibly deep. The one in the middle was the largest; starting at least an inch above his eyebrow, almost the top of his forehead, down to his cheek, almost as low down as his lip. The others were not as long, but they were just as deep. The blood from these wounds was bleeding into his eye.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. They came in and rushed Kaoru to the hospital with Kagome in the back of the ambulance with him. Once they got to the hospital, they immediately rushed him into an emergency room. Kagome awaited him in the lobby, not feeling very patient. She was so worried about her son. What if Tsuki blinded him in his left eye? She knew he would need stitches, and also, it wasn't just his eye, he was bleeding all over. She hoped he was going to be ok.

She waited hours before a doctor finally approached her. She stood up as he stepped up to her. "Is he ok doctor"  
He looked at her and smiled, "He'll be fine. We had to give him allot of stitches, he was cut pretty deeply in allot of places. 14 near his eye, 7 on his chest, 8 on his stomach, and a couple smaller cuts on his arm, 4 on his shoulder and 4 on his bicep. The cuts on his left eye were the worst, he's cut a little bit on the white of his eye. If he were human, he would be blinded in that eye for life, but since he is part demon, he should be able to see out of it in a couple months. Those cuts also would normally scar him for life, but I'm sure they will completely disappear in a year or so.

"Oh, thank you doctor" Kagome sighed in relief.

"How did this happen?" he asked her.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, not really sure of what to say. Then, the words just kind of seemed to come out. "It was a demon" was all she said as she looked down at the ground, her thoughts wandering back to Tsuki. "Ok well, you can take your son home once he wakes up which should be any minute now, he's on the 3rd floor in room 309"

"Ok, thank you" she said as she left the doctor and walked up to the room where her son was asleep in. As she entered her room, her thoughts wandered back to her daughter. She looked at her son, she couldn't believe Tsuki would do such a thing. She wondered where she was now.

Her son was covered in banages and some of his stitches were showing on his arms. She messed him up pretty bad, the cuts were so bad that the blood was starting to drip through the bandages already.

"Mom?" Kaoru whispered.

"Yes Kaoru, I'm here. How do you feel?"

"I'm ok I think" He said before turning his head away from his mother. She tried to look at his face, but he was hiding it from her. She could hear him sniffle and whimper lightly.

"Oh honey, it's ok" She said to him as she sat on his bed and held him close to her.

"What's wrong with her mom? Why does she hate me? I didn't do anything" he cried into her stomach.

"Oh sweetie, she doesn't hate you. Something's very wrong with her, that wasn't your sister in there..." she sighed as she imagined her daughter's corrupted image. 'No, that definatly wasn't my daughter... but how can I get her back?' she thought to herself as she remembered that book that was on her desk.

'Oh Tsuki, what have you done...'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How could this have happened? I just don't understand" Inu yasha said as she leaned his head over his knees while rubbing his temples.

"I never just randomly turned full demon. Even so, her body can't handle something like that, she doesn't have enough demon in her"

"Maybe she's more demon than you think" Sesshomaru said to him.

"I found these in Tsuki's room last night, You guys really should look at it" Kagome said as she walked through the door with an open book in her arms and a small mirror in her hand.

She set the objects down on the table in front of them. "This is the page it was turned to, and this I found on the ground next to the bed" she said as she pointed to the mirror.

Inu yasha and Sesshoamru jumped back in surprise when they looked at the mirror. "It's Tsuki! And she's completely human!" Inu yasha was shocked.

"Get a look at this" Sesshomaru said as he picked up the book. "I know this book!" Sesshomaru said as he put his hand in place of where Tsuki had it open to and looked at the front of the book. "The Black Book..."

Inu yasha looked to kagome and shrugged his shoulders, "Never heard of it..."

"Of course you haven't! This book is meant for demons and only demons. We tried hard to keep it away from half-breeds. It was said that this book was summoned from hell, and the demon that summoned it caused great chaos back in his day. That was like, what, 500 years before we were even born... which is like almost 1000 years ago. Damn are we that old?"

"No... your that old, i'm only 510 years old, your like what... almost 550?" Inu yasha said as he leaned back in his chair with his head resting on his hands.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before looking back to the page Tsuki had it open to. "This is the spell she used. The Inner Demon, hey it even has a description. Meant for half-breeds to fulfill their deep desires of becoming full demon. Requires a small hand held mirror, a red candle, and a lock of a hair from a full blooded demon. Hey! That's what she wanted my hair for! School project my ass, that little shit!" Sesshomaru scathed as he read the contents of the page.

"I had no idea that Tsuki wanted to become a full demon" Kagome said to them.

"This probably wasn't what she had in mind" Inu yasha replied.

"How did she find it I wonder... this book is not something a person just happens to stumble upon. Someone must have given it to her"

"But who would do that?" Kagome wondered as they all looked at the mirror with Tsuki's human sleeping image.

Naraku frowned as he looked in Kanna's mirror, "She didn't kill them" He seemed to be held up against the wall in some sort of strange cocoon.

"Give it time, it wont take long for her to completely forget everything" Kagura replied.

"You're right... I bet she's out there right now, killing innocent people, trying to feed into the bloodlust. She'll never stop... She'll never feel pain, she'll be an unstoppable killing machine"

"It really seems to me that you've created a monster"

"At least she's out of the way and has them distracted. I need more time, my new body is almost complete. No one will be able to stop me..."

A/N: Ok well I hope you like it because it took me some time to write. I think this one is rather good. Let me know if you think the same of it. I've been going through allot lately so updating has been a little difficult. So sorry for not updating as much as I should, I'll try a bit better. Don't forget to review!

Arianna


	31. Bloodlust

Demonic Demons 

A/N: Hello everyone! I just got back from south carolina to see my boyfriend's basic training graduation and guess what? He asked me to marry him. Normally I'm not one for getting married, nor have i ever been, but I love him so much, I actually said yes. Kinda scared about it but hey, I think it will work out. He's so hot in his army uniform :drools: Well, this chapter is going to be pretty damn bloody, so be prepared for some hardcore, bloody action! I think you will like it... I know I will (insert evil laugh here). Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Bloodlust

It was a dark and starless night in a large park just outside of Tokyo. The moon was covered by black clouds and the only light there was to see in this beautiful green park were the dim lights that were hanging over the benches. The park was empty with the exception of a tall tan skinned man with dark brown hair and a slightly smaller woman with pale skin and short black hair. They looked to be in their early 20's and were rather good looking. The man looked nervously at the woman as they approached one of the benches. "Let's sit down for a moment, there's something important I've been wanting to ask you" the man said as he led the woman to the bench seat.

"Listen Nakama, I was thinking, about us, and maybe...(sigh) well, I never was good with words. I... I've known from the moment I met you, you are the only one for me. I could not imagine life without you. I love you and only you. I could look all around the world and never find anyone like you. I guess what I am trying to say is," he bent down on one knee as he pulled a small velvet blue box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a golden ring with a diamonds on top shaped like a heart. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes grew wide and watery as she looked upon her love and lightly touched the ring with her finger tips. "Ohhh Tanimura I-" Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as she sucked in a deep harsh breath. Tanimura looked up at his lover, confused and a bit worried. She didn't say anything, she seemed to be incapable of speaking.

"Nakama... Nakama what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. His eyes grew wide when blood fell from her small pink lips and her limp body slid forward into his arms. His breath grew heavy as he realized she wasn't breathing. "Wha-" he caught a glimpse of her back and saw a bloody hole in the middle of her spine.

He looked up and behind the seat stood a towering figure with glowing red eyes. It let out a low chuckle which turned into an evil wicked laugh. He couldn't see what it was until it stood into the light. "A... demon!"

Her white hair lightly covered her face as she lifted up her bloody clawed hand, cracking her knuckles. She looked completely mad with bloodlust. Tanimura let go of his dead girlfriend and backed away on his hands and knees in fear. Once he heard a low pitched growl coming from the creature, he completely turned away and broke out into a run.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed out into the night. He looked back behind him to see her figure jump swiftly from tree top to tree top following him laughing madly. He saw a street lined with houses not far away. He hurried to the door of the first house he could get to. "LET ME IN! PLEASE! Oh god, OPEN THE DOOR! HELP ME!" he screamed as he banged on the door. No one answered and the street was filled with silence.

He held his breath as he looked around. There was no sign of the demon anywhere. His body shook fiercely as tears fell down his cheeks. "Nakama..." he whispered into the wind as he dropped to the ground, too weak to move. The thought of what just happened hit him like a ton of bricks right at that moment. As he looked up to the night sky, he screamed as he saw the demon come flying at him. She landed on the ground right before him, grabbed a fistful of his hair and thrust her claws into his throat, separating his head from his body with a loud crunch. The mans body fell to the floor, blood pouring from the spot where is head once was as she held his bloody head in front of her face. The last thing the man saw was her wicked red glowing eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu yasha and Kagome watched the news in horror. The television explained of a couple being murdered from what looks to have been done by a demon. This wasn't the first time they heard news about her killing. She had been terrorizing Tokyo for the past week. The police were on the look for her, but they didn't know it was her, not one person was ever able to give them a descriptions, because anyone that got close enough to see it was dead. Seven people were already dead. But they knew it was her, and they weren't about to call the cops and tell them their daughter was a killer. Not that they wanted her to continue to kill, they just wanted to get to her before the cops did. Inu yasha went out every night to find her, but every night, he always came home with no luck.

His claws dug into his palm, drawing blood as he clenched his fist, watching what she had done. "I have to find her" Inu yasha said before rushing out the door, slamming it behind him. Kagome's watery eyes stayed fixed on the shut door. Inu yasha had barely gotten any sleep within the past week, maybe 9 hours. He was a mess, how did he expect to bring her back, he was going to get himself killed!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The bell rang throughout the school loud and clear as people rushed out of their classrooms and into the lunch room. Three of the most popular girls of the school walked behind the crowd, slowly, taking their time to talk. Rumors of Tsuki spread around the school like a disease since she hasn't been there for a week. No body really knew what happened to her, except for Shippo and Satoru.

"I heard that her mother sent her away to a lock down for trying to kill her brother" said the small girl with shinny brown hair and small freckles covering her tiny nose.  
"I heard that she killed some other kid and that the cops took her from the apartments she was staying at" said the taller girl with short red hair.  
"I'm just happy she hasn't been to school. I can't stand her... She doesn't deserve someone like Satoru. He's way better than her" said the small girl with blonde curly hair, pale skin, and pink cheeks.

"You're so totally right! I mean, why would he go out with such a monster?" Said the tall red head.

"I know, he needs someone who can match his beauty, someone with class. Someone like me!" the blonde girl said as she flipped her curly locks over her shoulder.

"Yeah but... didn't he blow you off, Misty?" asked the brunet.

"Shut up Kay, you don't know what your talking about" The blonde snarled, "She's clearly brainwashed him. He doesn't really love her, he's just afraid she'll hurt him if he doesn't agree to go out with her"

"I don't think so. They've been together since elementary school" Kay replied. Misty rolled her eyes with a huff escaping her lips.

"You just don't get it..." She said as she walked in front of them as they entered the lunch room. Misty searched the room with her big blue eyes. When she spotted what she was looking for, she wasted no time to grab her lunch and get to her target, leaving her friends behind.

"I wonder where she is right now..." Satoru sighed.

"Who knows. Do you think... maybe she murdered-"

"Don't even say it Shippo, I don't want to hear it... How did she even-"

"Hey Satoru, can I sit here?"

Satoru looked up and sighed when his eyes landed on Misty's pretty face. "Whatever..." he breathed as she took a seat next to him. It wasn't really in Satoru's nature to be mean to girls, but this particular one got on his last nerve, and he was in no mood to put up with her bullshit. The girls here always thought he was so great and they always tried to get him away from Tsuki. He didn't care, Tsuki was the only one he ever wanted. She was everything he wanted, and a plus was that she loved video games as much as he did. These girls were to preppy for him, he just wanted them to leave him alone, but he never was rude... he always let Tsuki do that part.

"So... what happened to your girlfriend?"

Satoru gave no reply, Shippo sat there staring down at his hands while he twiddled his thumbs. Girls didn't like him as much as they liked Satoru. No one popular really liked demons, it's always been that way. He didn't mind though, he never cared for popularity.

"Well, I was wondering, if your not doing anything, maybe you could take me to see a movie or something tonight"

"Sorry, but I... I'm busy tonight"

"Well, then how about tomorrow night? Or the Weekend?" She tried to not sound desperate, but she wasn't doing very well.

"Listen, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I've already told you that I'm not interested... I have a girlfriend"

"Oh right... that filthy little demon. You know Satoru, you can do way better than her. I wonder how you can even stand to look at her."

He could feel his insides boil with anger. "To be honest," Satoru said as he stood up and looked her in the eye, "I find it harder to look at you. Even if me and Tsuki were to break up, I would never go out with a whore like you. So why don't you go sit with you little popular crowed and leave me the fuck alone"

She stood there for a moment in silence, her eyes wide and slightly watery. Her hurt turned to anger as she looked into his eyes with her glossy orbs filled with hate. "You're going to be sorry" She turned away and ran out of the lunch room, crying.

Shippo looked at Satoru in disbelief. "Wow, that was really mean... didn't know you had it in you."

"Ughh no, that was awful. I can't believe I made her cry. It's just that I've been so stressed and frustrated lately. Damn it, now I feel bad" Satoru sighed as he plopped down on the bench of the table.

"Don't! That was just what she deserved, and we all know that she's no virgin Marry if you know what I mean."

"Still..." he started staring at a food stain on the table, his thoughts drifting upon Tsuki. What if Shippo was right. The man on the news said that it could only be the work of a demon who killed the man and woman last night at the park.

"Don't worry Satoru, she'll be ok" Shippo said as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, knowing he was thinking of Tsuki by the look in his eyes.

"I hope you're right..." He just wanted to go home and think of ways to help. The lunch bell rang for them to go back to class and Shippo and Satoru separated to go to their classes.

Before long, it was 4:00pm and the bell rang for everyone to go home. He sighed happily, for he had been staring at the clock like it was going to grow wings and fly away before the bell rang. He gathered his books and shoved them into his bag while walking out of the room, and out of the school. He still felt kind of bad for what he said to Misty, and he wondered what she meant by "You're going to be sorry." He met Shippo outside the school building.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream before we head home? I'm kinda wanting ice cream,"said Shippo.

"I don't really care, I kinda just want to go home though"

"Ok then, that's ok, lets get going then" Shippo replied as they started walking onto the lawn, headed to the way home.

"Hey! Satoru you little fucking piece of shit!" Satoru and Shippo stopped dead in their tracks and looked to their left where the shout had come from. When they looked up, they saw 4 incredibly large boys walking towards them from a distance. They must have been at least 17, Juniors in school. "What the hell do you want?" Satoru asked as they approached.

"I wanna know where the fuck you get off on calling my sister a whore!" the tall blonde one asked as he stepped up to him. "Oh, yeah about that, i was gonna say sorry-"

"I don't care, I'm going to make you bleed so bad, they'll be cleaning your blood the cement for weeks" He replied.

"Oh yeah? You know what, I'm not sorry! So fuck you"

"Yeah," Shippo stepped in,"Your sister is the biggest slut of this school and you know it ya little bitch!" At this point, the kids that were still left waiting at school, were surrounding them, knowing a fight was about to break out. "Why don't you get the hell out of my face before I tear yours off!" Satoru shouted back, his fists clenching. The blonde boy fummed with anger as he walked right up to Satoru and punched him hard in the face. The force of the blow lifted him off his feet and for a moment, all he could see were colorful lights. He shook his head and picked himself off the ground. He was about to charge when his 3 other friends stepped in. Shippo ran in front of them with his hand in the air, "FOX FIRE!" he shouted as a huge blue flame came rushing out of his palm. They were all caught in the fire for a moment, scared for their lives.

"It's not real! He's a fox demon, it's just an illusion." the blonde shouted as he walked out of the fire. His friends soon followed, "Wow, Glen, how did you know that?" one of his friends asked him. "When you go to school with filthy demons, you start to recognize their... kind" The blond replied. They looked at Shippo with rage as he looked up at them and laughed nervously. "Hehehe... shit" he swore as Glen's 3 friends pounced on him. They shoved him to the ground and continued to kick him as hard as they could. He could feel their shoes dig into his gut as he tried to breath.

Satoru looked up at Glen with fury. "Tell them to stop!" Glen mearly glared at him before his fist collided with Satoru's stomach. Satoru fell to his knees and caught his breath quickly. He stood up as fast as he could and ran at Glen with his hand extended out. He placed his open palmed hand on Glen's stomach and was surprised when blue energy came rushing out, causing Glen to fly back and hit a tree. Satoru stared down at his hands in awe. "What the hell was that?" he ask himself. He was such in awe, that he didn't even notice that Glen was already back up. By the time he looked back up, Glen smashed his face with a large rock he had found.

Satoru fell backwards. Glen jumped on top of him and continued to pound his head in with the large solid object, cursing as he did so. "If you ever even look at my sister again, you're dead! Do you hear me! DEAD!" Glen shouted as he dropped he rock and stood up. Satoru lifted his bloody beaten head off the ground and tried to focus, his vision was blurry.

Right then, out of no where, a demon with white hair and red eyes jumped in the middle of the circle, grabbed Glen, then darted up the tree next to them.

Everybody was silent as they walked up to the tree. Glen's friends stopped beating up on Shippo, and he managed to just barely get up and limp over to the tree, looking up.

"What was that?" asked a girl's voice in the crowd.

They all looked up, trying to see what grabbed Glen and had disappeared into the branches and leaves within the tall tree. Satoru could feel his face pounding to the beat of his heart, it made the wounds on his head hurt even worse. He didn't really know what just happened. It was like a blur, one second he was standing above him yelling, the next second he was gone.

The silence was thick with fear. Then suddenly, the silence was broken by a bloodcurdling shriek that was undoubtedly Glen. Body parts and blood splashed down on the crowd like rain, covering everyone completely in blood and guts.

All the people around panicked and ran away screaming. It didn't take long for the lawn to completely clear out, the only ones that hadn't left in a panic were Shippo and Satoru, they were both to weak to move so fast.

Shippo walked up to Satoru and pulled him to his feet. They were both completely covered the blood that had fell from the tree. They both looked back up at the tree. " Did you see it? Was it her, Shippo?" Satoru asked him, deseprate to know. "Yes Satoru... she's up there, I can smell her... she killed him" he said in shock. "No... TSUKI!" he called her.

They heard a soft thud behind them. They quickly turned around and there she stood, covered in blood, her red eyes looking hungrily at them. "Tsuki?" Satoru asked her as he let go of Shippo and walked slowly towards her. Shippo grabbed his arm, "No Satoru! That's not her!" He stopped when he heard Shippo say those words. He knew Shippo was right, but god he just wanted her back.

"Tsuki, are you in there?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun beamed brightly on the land at 4:00pm. Tsuki stood on the top of a tree as the wind blew past her. Her glowing eyes showed a hint of satisfaction as she sniffed the area for more victims. She didn't care weather or not the sun was out, she wanted to kill, she needed to draw blood, she wanted to cut someone open and rip them to pieces, nothing gave her happier thoughts. When she sniffed the air this time, she could smell a familiar sent, something she that she craved. She jumped swiftly from tree top to tree top as she approached a large building. She recognized it, but she couldn't remember anything. She looked at it with curiosity from her tree top by the building.

RING RING

She screamed in pain as she covered her sensitive ears. Once she knew it had stopped, she slowly uncovered her them. She crouched down as she heard many footsteps approaching. She watched closely with curiosity. The doors flew open as hundreds of boys and girls ran out. There were so many of them, she felt excited. While some were on their way home, many of them were still waiting behind, talking amongst each other.

Then, she caught the sent she craved. It made every part of her tingle with madness. "That's it... that's the one I need. I have to rip my claws through that wondrous flesh," She gave an insane laugh, her eyes never leaving her blue haired target. She stood up slightly as her hands gripped a tree branch couple inches in front of the one she was standing on, ready to pounce. Just as she was about ready to jump, another sent stopped her. This ones sent was filled with rage, and he had followers, 3 of them. Then, a whole crowd of people showed up and created a circle around them.

She watched closely as the angry blonde approached the blue haired boy she was ready to pounce on. She hid for a bit, wanting to see the violence they cause to each other. It amused her to see them shed blood. The smell of his blood was so sweet, there was nothing like it. And then, she saw the small monk's power. It was incredible, but it was only a small spike.

Although his bloody scent smelled so good to her, she could no longer bare to watch the blonde hurt the blue haired boy. That was something she wanted to do, and he had had his fun. So, the second the blonde stood up and got off the other boy, she leapt from her tree and grabbed the angry blonde and darted back up into a closer tree in the middle of the circle of people.

Tsuki stood there, on one of the tallest branches of the tree, holding the blonde by his neck. She growled in hatred and his eyes grew wide in horror as he gagged from the lack of air. Her head leaned in close to his neck and she inhaled his sent. She pulled back looking satisfied. She looked him up, top to bottom before letting go of his neck and grabbing both of his arms. She was seemingly friendly to him and he sighed in relief, but right after he did so, her friendly smile turned into a pissed off frown as her grip tightened on his arm and yanked them both right off of his body.

The agonizing scream lasted only for a moment as she finished by kicking the limp body in the air and shredding it to pieces before it could even fall back down.

She could hear screams bellow her, people were running away, but she didn't care. The one she really wanted stayed behind. She crawled back down branch by branch and once the place cleared, she heard him and his friend talking.

They called to her, but it was a name she did not know... Tsuki. She could not even remember her own name. It didn't even phase her. She looked at him hungrily as she lept down and landed easily behind them. They looked at her, and she could feel her body tingle.

"Tsuki, are you in there?" the blue haired boy asked.

She gave no reply to his question, but she was very interested in him. She inhaled their sent deeply and chuckled lightly. "Ahhh you... your smell! Oh your blood smells sweet, your fear is intoxicating, and your power! Ohh how I long to rip you open and see what's inside!" she purred.

Satoru tried to not pay attention to her disgusting words. He had to get through to her, he just had to.  
"Tsuki, please! It's me!" Satoru said as he tried to ignore her frightening glares. His vision blurred in and out as he looked into her red eyes. He took a really bad beating, it was taking all of his strength just to stand and call to her. His right eye was swollen shut, blood dripping down from his eyebrow, his lip was busted open, and his right arm and left leg were bending in directions that didn't seem right. Not to mention all the bruises he had all over his entire body.

He didn't care about the pain, he just wanted Tsuki back. "Baby, listen to me-"

"No" she breathed, "No more talk..."

She flexed her claws and lunged at him with incredible speed. Before he could even see what was going on, Tsuki's face was but inches away from his own as he looked into her horrible red eyes with shock. His eyes widened as he was finding it extremely hard to breathe. His eyes dragged down from Tsuki's satisfied face, to where Tsuki's claws buried into the flesh of his stomach. Blood ran rapidly down his legs as he choked, blood falling from his lips.

There was silence for that moment, when Tsuki's and Satoru's eyes met. Satoru let a single tear drop from his un-swollen eye, "Tsuki..."

Tsuki's satisfied eyes widened as she looked at her love, she remembered... She craved him so because he was the one she loved. Her eyes flashed white for a brief moment, "Satoru" she whispered before her eyes went back to their red glow. Her face looked upon his with worry as she pulled her claws out of him with one quick forceful movement. He fell to his knees before his limp body hit the floor.

His breath was shallow, his blood was draining fast. She backed away in fear... What was wrong with her? It was hard to watch him die. "Satoru!" Shippo called out as he ran to his fallen friend. "Satoru wake up!" he shook him lightly.

Tsuki turned around to run away, but when her body faced the other direction, she ran right into her father, Inu yasha. He looked down at her with sad eyes. She didn't want to look into them. She had to escape, this wasn't right, she was feeling things she wasn't suppose to be feeling... she had to get out. She took off past Inu yasha as fast as she could, not daring to look back. Inu yasha thought about going after her... but Satoru was bleeding to death, he could die any minute, he had to get him to a hospital. He quickly scooped the teenage boy into his arms and took off in the direction of the hospital, praying to god that he wouldn't die on the way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, this is it, wow, 31 chapters... this story is pretty long, and It's still got a bunch more to it. Unlike Love and Insanity, that one is almost over... or will be once I finally get to it. Sorry, I know I haven't updaed in a while, and I say that allot it seems. Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do, that's all there is to it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter... I hope it's gory enough, I really wanted this one to be groosum. Don't forget to Review!

Arianna


	32. Bad to Worse

Demonic Demons 

A/N: Sorry! I would have updated allot allot sooner, but I couldn't because I don't have my computer, its at the shop. Anyways, guess what! I'M MOVING TO JAPAN! That's right! MOVING TO JAPAN! I'm moving in with this friend of my mom's. He and his wife have a daughter, they want me to be like a nanny. I'll be leaving in june, and guess what else? This guy apparently is well connected and he asked me to give him some of my fan fiction stories and to write my own anime soon. He said he's going to show them to people he knows in the anime business, so they are going to see if they want to use me as a Japanese anime writer.

THIS IS THE OPERTUNITY OF A LIFE TIME! I MIGHT BE THE 1ST WHITE GIRL TO WRITE JAPANESE ANIME!

I hope you guys will watch my anime if they decide they want to use me. I'll give more details when I'm in Japan. But I'm not leaving until like May or June. Anyway Enjoy the chapter!

Bad to Worse

Chapter 32

Shippo sat in the principal's office with a white bloodied handkerchief pressed against his nose. His worried looking principal on one side of him, a detective on his other. Police were all about the school grounds, picking up bits of Glen's flesh to see what evidence they could find to lead them to the demon that had committed this horrible murder.

Shippo figured that one of the screaming kids had run into the school and told someone to call the cops. Almost immediately after Inu yasha left with Satoru, they showed up, and Shippo had been in the office since, being asked to tell the same story over and over again.

He lifted his bruised face to the detective who sat in front of him with a notepad and pen in his hands.

"So let me get this straight, you and your friend Satoru were beginning to walk home when Glen Bellings and his 3 friends approached you with hostility"

"That's a nice way of putting it I guess…" Shippo replied.

"Then," he continued, "While Glen was on top of Satoru punching him-"

"With a rock" Shippo added.

"Something came up, took Glen and ran up the tree. Once kids were running away because of splattered blood and such, the demon came down and attacked your friend. Right after which, Inu yasha, who just happened to pass by, took him to the hospital. Is that all correct"

"Yes" Shippo sighed. He really didn't want to be here any longer. He wanted to go to the hospital and see if Satoru was ok.

"Do you have any idea why he was there at the time?"

"How the hell should I know? He was probably running errands near by and smelled Satoru's blood. Blood is a strong smell, and their families are very close friends, you know, seeing as how his dad is in the band and all."

"I see" said the detective as he wrote something down on his notepad. "And this demon, what did it look like?"

"Erm" Shippo wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't tell them what she really looked like, and he would never tell them that is was Tsuki. He said the first thing that came to his head.

"Well, I didn't really get to see his face, I mean, it all happened so fast"

"He?"

"Well, I think it was a male, they have a certain smell. It was hard to smell through all the blood rushing to my head and stuff, but I'm pretty sure it was a boy"

"Is that all?"

"Look, I couldn't really see everything that was going on. My vision was blurred a bit after the fight. It's hard to get a god picture when a bunch of guys jump you and kick you in the face over and over again, you know!"

Right after he said these words, he let out a huge sigh as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He let his body relax and fell forward. The officer didn't bother to help him as he set his hands on the chair and pulled himself back up.

"Heh, yeah I'm feeling a bit dizzy actually. I think I need to go to the doctor. So if were done…" he put back on his jacket as he started towards the door. "It's been fun" he waved as he walked out of the building. The officer looked at his fleeting form suspiciously but didn't bother to stop him on account that he had no more questions for the demon boy.

The hospital wasn't to long of a walk. He tossed his bloodied handkerchief behind him as reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He imagined Tsuki's angry face as he put it to his lips and lit the tip. She couldn't stand it when he and Satoru smoked. She always was saying how she could never understand how any demon could smoke; it's allot stronger for a demon than it was for a human.

The taste and smell really was extremely strong to his demon senses, but once he got use to it, he rather enjoyed it. Shippo sighed once again; smoke escaped his lips and floated off into the wind. Everything was going to hell and he knew it would only get worse.

It always got worse.

The wind blew hard and cold against his burning face. His red hair was kept back loosely with a black band. He took off his black leather jacket and let some of his bloodied bruised skin be cooled by the breeze. He wore a black T-shirt with a white punisher skull, which stuck to his sweaty torso. His chains on his pants clung together as he walked, smoking his cigarette, occasionally flicking the gray ash off with his claws.

He inhaled his cigarette one last time as he approached the hospital. He threw it in the outside ashtray before walking through the sliding glass doors.

Before he even had a chance to look for the front desk, something crashed into his side in an embrace. He winced in pain as he turned to he who it was that was holding him.

"Sango!" He quickly turned and hugger her back. Poor Sango, her son was on the brink of death, her husband was in some strange, unheard of coma that he may never wake up from. It seemed things only would get worse for her.

"Have you heard from the doctor yet?" he asked her as she pulled away.

"No, but Inu yasha is talking to the nurse about how he found Satoru, he said that you knew more than he did. Tell me, what happened? Inu yasha told me that someone was dead when he got there!"

Shippo looked around the room to make sure no one was in earshot before he began to speak again. "Well we walked out of the school to go home, and this blonde asshole named Glen came up to us with his 3 friends, started picking a fight with us"

"Why" she interrupted.

"What?"

"Why were they picking a fight with you?"

"Err well, Glen's little sister kept bugging Satoru, I mean, she bugs him every damn day, and she started talking shit about Tsuki. Satoru got really mad and called her a whore." Sango's eyes lifted in surprise. She probably deserved being called a whore to piss Satoru off that bad. Satoru never disrespected girls. He was a ladies man; it was something he picked up from his father.

"Anyway" Shippo continued, "They kind of got the best of us, as you can see" he growled, "You know, we could have taken them if they didn't all gang up on us. I had 3 of them on me! Satoru did something strange once Glen's friends started up on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know… I didn't see much besides feet coming at me from every angle you know. But I saw a flash of blue… and then Glen had crashed into a tree. Then, he was so surprised and kind of forgot he was fighting and Glen got up and started pounding his face in with a rock"

Sango gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, I couldn't really do anything, I couldn't get up" he said, looking slightly angry. "I only really got a glimpse after that. It was like, one second, Glen was standing above Satoru, and the next second he was gone. Like a white blur grabbed him and went up the tree."

"Tsuki" Sango knew right away that it was her.

"Yeah, sure put a stop to the fight. Everyone there stopped and tried to see what happened… and then…" he paused, it was so gruesome.

"What? What happened next?" she asked desperately.

"Glen screamed, and blood. There was so much blood everywhere… it covered everything. He's dead…"

"Oh my god, that's horrible!"

"All the kids ran away in panic, screaming their heads off. Eventually, we were completely alone, they all ran away. Then she came back down. She looked crazy; she didn't recognize us at all. Satoru wouldn't give up on her though; he kept trying to get through to her. She said horrible things about seeing his insides or something, and she attacked him. It all happened so fast, it was hard to see. The next thing I knew, she was right in front of him and her hand was in his stomach. When she pulled it out, it was like, she recognized him for a moment and realized what she had done. She looked really scared. Then she ran away"

Sango's eyes were wide, and her shaking hand still rested on her open lips.

"You say" Inu yasha said, who had been leaned against a wall, listening in on the conversation, "That she recognized him"

"Yeah, for like a second. How long have you been there?"

"I got here right around the part where they beat the shit out of you because Satoru called that guy's little sister a whore"

Shippo blushed shamefully and started grinding his fangs angrily against each other. That one really got to his pride, not that his ego wasn't already pulverized to begin with. After all, they were only humans… he knew that Inu yasha could easily take on 4 humans.

Sango smacked Inu yasha hard over the head.

"Don't be a jackass!"

"I was just saying-!"

She shot him a death glare and he didn't speak another word of it. Her hard features soon faltered as her face sunk into her hands

"Don't worry Sango, he'll be ok" Inu yasha patted her on the back. She unblocked her face and looked into his eyes with her watery orbs, and then quickly looked away.

"Thank you Inu yasha. You guys can go, I just want to be alone really…"

"Ok then, see you around. C'mon Shippo, I'll give you a ride"

"Uhh, sure" he turned back to Sango, "Call me, let me know when you find out his condition"

"I will" she replied. He nodded before fallowing Inu yasha back out the sliding glass doors of the hospital.

Why did things suck so badly? These people; Inu yasha, Satoru, Tsuki, Sango, Miroku, Kagome… they were the closest thing he ever had to a family. His foster mother was a drunk bitch and his foster dad was never home, he barely knew the guy. Things seemed to go from bad to worse for all the people he cared about, and there was nothing he could do. How could he be so weak and helpless? How could he let this happen?

He missed the days where they didn't have these kinds of problems. That temporary peace of mind seemed to be so short. Would it ever get better?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A doctor and nurse walked side by side down the hall of the hospital, deep in conversation. "I'm really starting to wonder, what the hell are these people doing? I mean, I'm starting to expect them to show up with someone half dead every week!" The older doctor said to the young nurse.

"Well, they are famous, drama follows where ever they go" the nurse replied.

"Not like this… what did Inu Yasha say happened?"

"It was the demon, you know. The one that's been terrorizing Tokyo. Attacked at the school"

"Is that so… then he is very lucky to be alive, as a matter of fact, I think he is the first one to see that demon face to face and live. I don't want to think about what would have happened had they showed up even a moment later"

"Doctor" Sango stood as the two medics approached.

"He'll be fine Sango… We've moved him into the same room as your husband. He's asleep now. We will need to keep him here for a couple of weeks. His injuries are very serious, so we'll be putting him under our intensive care program for the first week. He's lost allot of blood, luckily, we had his exact blood type here already. He's banged up pretty bad, but he'll be ok."

"Oh thank you doctor!" She cried, tears coming from her eyes by the bucketful. He patted her on the back.

"I'm so sorry for all you've had to go through. I wish I could tell you that your husband's condition was improving. We are doing all we can."

Sango bowed her head in respect. "Thank you" she said once again, "May I see them?"

"Of course" he stepped aside to let her by. She quickly walked passed him. She felt much better now; she had been waiting there for hours, hoping beyond hope Satoru wouldn't die.

As she walked into the room, the first thing she was her husband, his eyes looked right at her, and yet, right through her at the same time, even though his eyes were just plain white and had no pupils or color.

Then she looked at her son and gasped.

He looked awful! His eye was swollen and bruises covered his face. His busted lips held a breathing tube in place because his broken nose could not even hold a tube from which to breathe from.

She rested her hand over his bruised knuckles. Poor Satoru, she couldn't imagine what it must feel like for someone so close to him to try and murder him. Tsuki didn't know what she was doing, she had no control over herself, and Sango knew it. She didn't resent Tsuki, she felt so sorry for the both of them. She had always loved Tsuki as her own. She hoped Tsuki would snap out of it soon, she knew Tsuki would never want to kill anyone.

Sango also knew how much Satoru cared for Tsuki. He had never been with anyone else…

She looked back to her motionless husband. She felt so helpless. She couldn't do anything to help him. She tried talking to him every day, and he always stayed the same. She always kissed his lips, hoping he would wake up like sleeping beauty, but he simply remained motionless. She wondered if he would ever snap out of it. What was she suppose to do if he doesn't? She knew Miroku would rather die than be a human vegetable all of his life.

She quickly shook that thought from her head. She didn't want to think of those kinds of things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku watched Inu yasha and Kagome talk about how fortunate Satoru was. He eyes showed weak anger. He looked away and the image fogged over back into a clear reflection as Kanna withdrew the mirror back into her arms. Her pale bony fingers grasped its silver frame loosely as she awaited Naraku's next orders.

"You seem disappointed" Kagura said, sitting next to Naraku's half cocooned body that was pressed against the slimy, flesh colored walls. His eyes fell upon her with a look that clearly stated what she had said.

"Why does she hesitate?"

"Maybe it will take time for the transformation to fully take over. It's not so bad, she has killed many…"

"Perhaps… but I think it is time to take her human soul. Maybe we can influence her transformation a bit"

"Take her human soul?"

"Yes. Kanna, you know what to do"

Kanna gave no reply or sign she acknowledged what Naraku had said. She simply turned the mirror so it look directly at her. Because she already had no soul, the mirror had no effect on her. She stood there, staring at her own reflection for a long moment. Suddenly, the image became blurry, mixed, and distorted. Black seemed to drip into the mix as it swirled around.

The mirror shook fiercely in her hands, as Tsuki's human image appeared in the mirror. The shaking stopped and Kanna stared blankly at Tsuki's image in her mirror.

"She is awake," Kanna said in a voice that expressed no emotion.

"What did you say?" Naraku asked.

Kanna held the mirror out and showed him. There was Tsuki's human image, her black hair caressed around her shoulders and her violet eyes were wide open, with no true expression on her face.

"She has awakened her human soul. How did she do this?"

"The mirror cannot hold anymore souls now…" Kanna said to them.

"Can her human soul be that big? We only have but a handful of souls in that mirror!" Kagura said.

"Her soul calls to her… It calls to her body" Kanna replied.

"But it cannot get to her. Show me Kanna, what is she doing now?"

The image of Tsuki's human form fogged over and changed into a picture…

&&&

Tsuki sat on a rock by the river with her clawed hands over her face. Her hot breath fogged in the cold night air, her sorrowful moans carried through the wind.

"What's happening to me?" she cried into her shaking hands. Her head had been hurting her since she had left the school earlier that day. Her heart ached, like two sides were pulling away from each other, trying to rip it apart. She had been sitting on that rock for hours, growling, snarling, and moaning painfully.

She felt like she was literally being split in half. She wanted to kill, and yet at the same time, she didn't want to move away from the rock, cause she knew she would hurt someone else.

She let out another ferocious scream as she fell over on the soft grass. She squirmed and groaned and rolled over on to her hands and knees and started to gag. Her blood red eyes began to water as she puked all over the ground before her.

"IT HURTS! WHY! Why does it hurt so bad!" she cried out, tears leaked past her eyelids as she shut her watery eyes. Her hands searched around and found the rock she had been sitting on.

Her claws hit the top, trying to claw her way back up the rock. Her claws screeched against the hard stone surface, she couldn't get a grip. It she was in her right mind, getting back on the rock would have been a simple task, she was completely out of her mind.

The pain she felt was so unbearable, and it never went away. It crept through her body for hours and hours, like poisonous spiders were eating her insides.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She shouted as she banged her head hard against the large rock, shattering it to bits, like it would make her pain ease.

She didn't feel the pain or the wetness of the blood when it dripped down her forehead on onto her nose. She only could feel the searing pain and confusion she felt inside.

&&&

Naraku laughed out as he gazed into the Mirror. "She is pathetic, I think we should give her what she wa-" he paused as he looked deeper into the mirror with extreme interest. Tsuki was looking up at someone; she could hear the footsteps approaching.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but are you ok? I could hear you screaming" The voice came from a young man with his brown hair in a clean-cut hairstyle. His blue/gray eyes were soft and kind. He seemed like a really nice man in his early 20's.

"No, get away! I don't want to hurt you!" she half cried, half growled.

"Please miss, I only want to help"

"You can't help me… no one can"

"Maybe, If you let me, maybe I could" he said as he approached her carefully. He couldn't see her face; she was lying on her stomach, her long silver hair spread over her body like a silky blanket.

"No, just go! Save yourself!" she groaned as she tried desperately to hold herself back, griping the grass with her claws.

Naraku looked frustrated. She didn't even know this boy and yet she held herself back. "Kanna. Put the soul to rest. Do it now." He demanded.

"Yes master" she turned the mirror back to herself and the image changed yet again to the human form of Tsuki. Her violet eyes seemed to look right at her. Kanna didn't pay attention to it, she closed her eyes as she gently brushed her cold fingers over the glass. Her concentration seemed unbreakable as she put all her energy into the mirror so she could control what was inside.

Eventually, Tsuki's human eyes blinked, making it look as though she was trying to resist sleep. But eventually, she found she wasn't strong enough to fight and finally her eyes shut completely.

"Good work Kanna… now, show me the results" he seemed almost anxious to see Tsuki kill again.

"Come on, let me take you to a doctor, you need medical help!" pleaded the nice young man as he rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. The boy still couldn't see her face as it turned from a sad, tormented expression to a look of complete madness.

The boy's eyes widened as a clawed hand came from the silvery hair and gripped his wrist painfully. He winced as blood dripped out of the veins her claws had pierced through. "What… are you doing! Stop!"

The sounds of her low, terrorizing chuckles sent chills down his spin. "I told you… You should have listened. And now…" she broke off into full on laughter as she gripped tighter. He screamed out in horrible agony.

Crack

His screams continued to fill the air as she ripped his arm right off the man's torso and dropped it to the side. "Oh my god…" he cried.

She smirked and wrapped her arm around his waist, drawing him close her body. Her over hand slid around his ribs gently and her claws found his middle right side. He tried to get away from her, but she was too strong for him.

Her claws brushed the soft spot between his ribs before he plunged them deep into his ribcage. He gagged and spit blood up on her hair. She held him in place as she laughed, her hand moving inside him as if she was searching for something. He screamed as she grinned when she found what she was looking for and pulled out his heart. His ribs broke and fell out of his body, some of his insides leaked onto the green grass as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

She kicked him over, stepped on top of his back, hearing a loud crunch as she did so. His body went limp and his voice went quite as she walked away laughing madly in the cold night, ready to kill again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat there dumbfounded as she looked into the small hand held mirror. The mirror that just before had held Tsuki's human image inside it, now she only saw her own reflection looking back at her. "What does this mean?" Kagome asked. Inu yasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"I think someone is tampering with Tsuki, to make her stay this way. That's the only way to explain it… how else would she even find this book. It has to be Naraku," he said to them.

"Oh my" Kagome fainted and Inu yasha just barely caught her before she hit the floor. They knew Naraku probably made her find the book, but now, be can practically control her! This was not good…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, that all for now folks. I've been writing this whole time I haven't had my computer, It's to bad I couldn't post it sooner. I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Don't forget to review!

Arianna


	33. Awaken

Demonic Demons 

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm moving in with my mom again for the moment, to San Diego. Although I am busy, I'm still finding time to write a bit of these fan fiction stories. I haven't even really gotten that far into my own anime series. I bet you are all wondering allot of things… I mean, like, when is Miroku gonna get his soul back? Or when will Tsuki stop killing and turn back to the way she was before? Well, guess fucking what? Your questions just might be answered in this very chapter… just don't be surprised when the answers lead to more questions… hahaha… Enjoy!

Chapter 33

Awaken

"He's not there… I'm telling you! I've had my people all over that place! Miroku's body must have been a decoy!" Kouga argued with Inu yasha.

"I'm inclined to agree with Kouga on this one. I trust in Jaken's word, I believe we need to go back to our original search" Sesshomaru agreed.

"Well…" Inu yasha grunted, "What about here… did we check here?" Inu yasha asked as he pointed at the map of the city where Miroku was found and area's surrounding it.

"Yes… every inch" Kouga sighed.

"And here?"

"I checked that place out myself!"

"Ok then, I just wanted to make sure we have covered everything before we go back"

"Naraku will have left by now though…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Maybe…but we still need people on the look out over in that area"

"Not to worry, I know the demons in the forests there, remember? I'm sure where ever he is; he's not in plain site of a city. There are too many people after him. He wouldn't risk it. If he's in that area… my friends will find him. As a matter of fact, I have a meeting with Sorin, the snake demon. He knows everything that goes on down there"

"I don't know about him… there's something about him that I don't like" Inu yasha said as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"It doesn't matter if you like him, he's a good ally, and he is quite informed with the demon community if you know what I mean"

"Ok… fine. Then I'll send some of my people here now… we still haven't searched this area yet and-"

Inu yasha was suddenly interrupted by the rock music ring tone of his cell phone. He reached in his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" he answered.

Sesshomaru and Kouga looked curious as they could hear a woman screaming her lungs out on the phone. Inu yasha had to hold the phone back to avoid hurting his ears.

"Dude, shut the fuck up for like 2 seconds!" he screamed back at her. The screaming only got louder at that point. "Ok Ok ok! Chill out Yuri! I can't even understand you!" he said back. Sesshomaru and Kouga leaned in a bit closer, now able to understand what she was saying.

"FINE! YOU and YOUR BAND are supposed to be HERE RIGHT NOW! Mr. Tanaka's offer for these photo-shoots was very generous! He's not going to wait all day! Also, did you forget that you have a recording session for your new album TODAY!"

They all sweat dropped at that moment as Inu yasha scratched his head and grinned, "Keh… must have slipped my mind…"

"I don't understand why we are taking photo-shoots without Miroku…"Kouga yelled loud enough for Yuri to hear him.

"They're individual photo-shoots… REMEMBER? And we're only doing Kouga's and Inu yasha's solo songs today"

"Can't it wait?"

"GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Inu yasha pulled his ear away from the phone once again as she slammed the phone on the hook. He flipped the phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket.

"We've pretty much got down whose people are going to look where, right?" Inu yasha asked them. Kouga and Sesshomaru nodded their heads. "We haven't been working a whole lot lately" Kouga reminded them.

"With good fuckin reason!" Inu yasha retorted. "Why haven't we fired her yet? She's such a bitch"

"Because," Sesshomaru replied, "If it wasn't for Yuri, we wouldn't have made it as far as we did" he reminded his brother.

"What ever, let's go"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kanna withdrew her mirror from her view and looked up to Naraku.

"Everything is in place, master"

"Good..." Naraku laughed as he looked upon his incarnations. "Can you feel that? My power is growing… It's finally time".

Naraku's slimy body separated from the brown, fleshy walls slowly at first. Once the brown flesh of the walls could no longer hold onto his body, he tore from the wall and fell to the floor as let out a painful scream. He balanced himself on his arms for a moment, breathing heavily as his body began to rapidly regenerate.

Bones sprang from his back and settled behind him as his naked body floated up and set himself on his feet. His eyes seemed to change into a swirl of purple for the last moment. He looked to his hands in awe, "It's even greater than I imagined".

"Master…"

"Yes Kanna?"

"Shall I awaken the monk now?"

"The monk…" Naraku paused, almost as if he didn't know what she was talking about. The sudden rush of power filling his veins made him feel strange.

"Ah yes! The monk! I had almost forgotten about him. Yes, I would say it was about time. And now we await for the messenger to lead them into our trap. Go… leave me. I have business to attend to"

They both didn't say anything as they walked quietly out of the room, Kagura fanning herself off as she exited.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Satoru sprang from his sleep once again from another nightmare. And once again, he felt pain shoot through his body at the sudden jolt. He opened his eyes and noticed he was still in the hospital room, his father was still alive, right next to him.

He stared at his father's face for a moment and wondered if he were to say something, if he could hear it. He always thought about this, but unlike his mother, he never really talked to his father while he was in this state. He still thought about it though. "Hey" he said aloud.

"How's the weather in there?" he let out a weak laugh and cough as he paused and looked back down to his folded hands in front of him.

"I know you probably can't hear me. I guess it's not all bad, I mean I could say whatever I wanted and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

He sighed deeply.

"Incase you're wondering how things are, they aren't very good. I'm a bloody mess; Mom's an emotional wreck, Tsuki has gone crazy and you-"

He stopped suddenly and his head shot to his father. He could have sworn he heard him move. He shook those thought from his head and figured he was just hearing things, like always.

"You're a vegetable" he sighed.

"Hey… that's a little harsh, don't you think" Satoru's eyes widened as the soft mumbling voice came from his father's bed.

"Dad?" Satoru's voice cracked.

"Uggghhh" he rolled over and looked straight into Satoru's eyes. "Hey… where… where are we?" Miroku rubbed his eyes somewhat tiredly.

Satoru didn't say anything at first. Was this real? Was it simply a dream in a dream?

"What the hell happened to you?" Miroku asked as he gazed upon his beaten up son.

"Me! What the hell happened to you! You've been in a coma or something since we found you after Naraku took you!"

"Have I? God, I don't even remember what happened" he said as he leaned back and rested his hand on his forehead.

"You've been out for a very long time; they said you might never wake up. Mom's been getting sick worrying about you"

"Apparently, I'm not the only one whose been worrying her. What happened?"

He smiled, "I'll tell you later"

Miroku grinned back, "Ok", he stretched far as he pulled off his sheets. He looked down and saw the IVs and the wired attached to a heart monitor. "Well, I feel fine now" he said as he pulled all the wires off of his body. The heart monitor made an annoying noise and didn't stop. He was sure the nurse was going to come in soon freaking out.

"My legs feel funny" he said as he hopped off the bed.

SMACK

He hit the floor hard. "Heh, I guess I must have been in bed for a bit too long"

That's when the nurse slammed open the door. She stopped suddenly at the sight of Miroku trying to get to his feet. "Oh my god! It's a miracle!" she said as she rushed to his aid and helped him to his feet, sitting him back down on the bed.

She began to bombard him with questions and checked all of his vital signs and what not. "The doctor will be here shortly, we'll call your wife, she's been worried sick about you!"

"So I hear" he said as he, laid back down on the bed.

She walked out the door and shut it quietly behind her. "Well, this is kind of nice, like a little vacation. I was feeling over worked there for a second..."

Satoru laughed, "I really missed you dad"

Miroku smiled as he once again tried to get up and walk to his son. He managed a little better this time. He stopped and kneeled at his bed and hugged him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shippo tapped his claws on his desk as he waited patiently for everyone to leave the classroom once the bell rang. Once the room was fairly clear, he began to pack up his stuff in his bag, leaving a small pile of papers out stacked together. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and set the papers on the teacher's desk.

Miss Takashi seemed busy with papers so he simply headed for the door. "I expect this is your report?"

"Yeah, I was told you knew why it was late"

"Yes… have you heard from Satoru? Is he doing ok?"

"Yeah, he's getting better; he should be back to school in like 2 weeks I think."

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah well, I'll see you tomorrow in class" Shippo said as he walked through the open classroom door. As he walked down the hall, faces turned in his direction, whispers were muttered as if he couldn't hear what they were saying about him.

He could care less, as long as no one knew what was really going on. As long as no one knew that it was Tsuki who killed all those people, he didn't care what they said. He thought rumors were kind of humorous actually. People spent so much time and energy talking about him, and he didn't even know who half of them were.

The second he walked out of the school building, he lit up another cigarette and walked to the hospital to visit Satoru like he did every day.

When he approached the building, he stepped on his cigarette and walked passed the sliding glass doors, straight up to Satoru's room. As he got closer to the door, he could hear laughter coming from the room. He wondered to himself momentarily why they would be laughing when life seemed so depressing for them.

Once he opened the door, he knew why. His jaw dropped to the floor. Satoru was wide awake, sitting up happily in his bed while Sango AND Miroku stood above him.

"Hey Shippo! Look! My dad woke up! Can you believe it?"

"No… no I can't. When did this happen?"

"Not that long ago, it's been a couple hours"

"That's great!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yeah, the doctor said there's no reason to keep him hospitalized any longer. I've been trying to get a hold of Inu yasha and the others to tell them the great news, but I can't seem to get a hold of them" Sango said.

"I hope they're not doing anything important without me… I know I've been out for a while but I'm still a part of the damn band!" Miroku thought loudly.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Shippo said as he took a seat next to Satoru. "I heard they were all pissed when someone suggested replacing you in the band"

"Who wanted to replace me?" Miroku asked.

"I don't recall the name…"

"I think it might have been Yuri" Sango interrupted.

"What a bitch!"

"Well, she said that it would have only been temporary, but like Shippo said, they refused"

"Of course they did! How could they ever replace me?"

"Well aren't you full of yourself" Sango laughed back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Okuru! Lemme get a refill over here!" Inu yasha said as he tipped his shot glass to the bartender. Okuru had long brown hair that reached his shoulders and a somewhat square face with a big beard.

"Yeah… me too" Sesshomaru said as he tipped his glass as well.

"Two seconds guys" Okuru said as he finished giving a drink to another customer before walking over to them.

"So… when's this Sorin guy supposed to be here?"

"Patients is a virtue brother, he'll be here soon."

"Keh, whatever. I'm getting bored."

"You didn't have to come you know…"

"I just want to make sure-"

"What? Make sure he seems trustworthy or something?"

"I just don't trust him. There's something… sneaky about him"

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes, "Of course there's something sneaky about him… he's a snake demon… sneaky is his thing"

"Yeah well-" Inu yasha's head turned sharply toward the doors, being able to smell the woman who walked through them. "What the fuck-" Inu yasha got up and began to walk to her as she smiled at him and wiggled her fingers in hello.

"Kagome, what the fuck are you doing here!" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. "Well, Kouga told me that you guys were over here talking to that snake demon or whatever. I decided to come down to tell you something you MIGHT want to know"

"What is it?" Inu yasha asked.

"I'll tell you along with Sesshomaru… c'mon" she said as she wiggled out of his grasp and walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting and took a seat next to him. "Okuru! Can I get some vodka and coke over here!"

"Vodka and coke? What's the occasion?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing Kagome doesn't drink to often anymore. She turned to both Inu yasha and Sesshomaru. "Miroku's awake!" she screamed out as the vodka and a side coke was placed in front of her.

"What!"

"Really!"

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it great! Things seem to be finally looking up for us. Time to celebrate!" she said before grabbing her shot of vodka and gulping it down, quickly grabbing her coke to follow. "WOOT!" she said as she slammed her shot glass on the table. "Another!" she called out.

Inu yasha laughed as he put his arm around Kagome and took a large gulp from his drink. Sesshomaru still had a very serious look on his face.

"Something's not right about this. Why would he just suddenly awaken? He wasn't in a normal coma… his very soul seemed to be missing…"

"Who cares! He's back! And when we're done here, we'll go see him"

"I suppose" he paused, "He's here"

Inu yasha turned once again to the door as he saw a somewhat shorter man walking to them. His hair was a spiky jet black with green strips going through the sides. His eyes were yellow, his handsome features were somewhat hidden by the black markings which circled his eyes and went down his cheeks, to his chin. He wore a black leather trench coat with his hands tucked inside his pockets.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru" he spoke with a low, airy voice, slightly exaggerating his 'S's, but not that noticeable.

"Komban wa" Sesshomaru replied back.

"Lord Inu yasha" Sorin bowed in recognition. Inu yasha just gave him a slight nod. "And who is this intoxicating woman?" Sorin asked as he grabbed Kagome's hand and brushed her palm with his thumb before placing a kiss on her soft hand. Kagome blushed and giggled, "Kagome".

Inu yasha looked at Sorin with warning in his eye, which Sorin didn't seem to notice. "Pleasure to meat you."

"Now to business," he said as he turned back to Sesshomaru.

"What information do you have for me?"

Sorin grinned somewhat wickedly. "My people have found where Naraku is hiding" Inu yasha's eyes went wide while Sesshomaru remained calm.

"And you are certain it is him?"

"Of course" Sorin said as he pulled a large paper out of his trench coat pocket and set it on the table in front of Sesshomaru. "X marks the spot"

"Well, my Lord, It has been a pleasure, I mustn't linger for long… my enemies are great..."

"I understand" Sesshomaru said as he took the paper quickly and shoved it into his pants pocket.

Sorin turned to Kagome and bowed, "See you later" he said as he winked at her and walked out the door.

Inu yasha sneered after him as he crossed his arms, "What the hell did he mean by that?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Oh no, I forgot to add a gory part to this chapter… oh well, it's not a very exciting chapter but it's defiantly important to the story. I hope you enjoy it. Just to let EVERYONE know, Sorin is kind of an imitation of my friend, Kevin. Well, Kevin's not a sneaky little bastard, but that's just something I had to add for the story's sake. I LOVE YOU KEVIN! He's also gave me the name Sorin… anyway, I hope you liked my chapter. Don't forget to review on your way out!

Arianna


	34. Up To No Good

Demonic Demons 

A/N: You know what i'm going to say... 'sorry about takin so long to update' well, this time i have a good excuse. My cousin died... yeah, you know what i think? People die to much. I went to my grandparent's crypt and i could smell the corpses rotting and i saw mites along the stones. I went down to see my aunt pearl and the smell of dead bodies was soooo strong, I couldn't eat again after that for like 3 days. At least I can give more detail now when I write about the smell of dead bodies. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 34

Up To No Good

"They are on their way, Naraku"

Naraku smiled at the man who was hidden by darkness in Kanna's mirror. "Very well, I have someone coming to you, he will bring you half of the supply now and the other half when Inu yasha is dead"

"That wasn't the deal" the man said firmly.

"Ah yes, I just want to make sure I get my end of the deal. After all, Pure Dragon Blood is hard to come by. Dragons are extinct, the only dragon's that exist now are tainted with demon blood, and even dragon demons are hard to come by."

"Do you think I am not trustworthy? After so long Naraku?"

"Old friend... you misunderstand me. As you know, there's only so much PDB you can take at once. You have to pace yourself. This will last you for the next few weeks. If you do not survive... I do not wish for all that PDB to go to waste."

"Ahhh I see... so it is my ability you do not trust. I guess you can't be to careful now..."

"Yes well, Everything is set up for their arrival. I will be seeing you soon-"

"Wait"

"Something else you wish to say?" Naraku asked him expectantly.

"The Miko-"

"Kagome?"

"Yes... I want her as well"

Naraku smirked, "I'm sorry, but that is something I cannot let you take. I need her power for my plan. I could always drain her power and give you her body... that is, if she's not killed in the process."

"Forget it, without her power, she is useless... even if she is beautiful."

"Well, because I am so incredibly generous, I will give you a bottle of her power. Does that sound good enough to you?"

"That will do"

"Very good! It's always a pleasure doing business with you" Naraku said as he bowed his head.

"Thank you, I will not disappoint you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nyoko was awaken from her sleep by the sound of voices coming from down the hall. She looked to her alarm clock and noticed that it was 5:00 am. 'I wonder who is here so early' She yawned wide and rubbed her eyes before uncovering herself from the bed sheets and tip toed to the hall. When she opened her door, she saw her twin sister's all out in the hall as well.

"Did they wake you guys up too?"

"Yeah, I wonder who it is, and why they are here so early"

"I looked out my window, I'm pretty sure it's Inu yasha and Sesshomaru." Aiko replied.

Their faces lit up as they tip toed up to the living room to hear what the adults were talking about. It excited them so much, the kids were never told anything about what was happening. They all peaked their heads in on top of each other to see Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inu yasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga were sitting in the living room.

"I think we should gather every ally we have and split up, one half going from here, and another from here... we'll sandwich them and they'll have no where to run." Kouga said as he pointed at the map, indicating the locations he was talking about.

"He's probably got the entire place booby-trapped." Sesshomaru stated.

"There's no doubt about that" Inu yasha agreed.

Their conversation was abruptedly stopped when loud chipmunk sounding giggles filled their ears. Kagome pulled her cell out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Miss Akimoto, I'm the secretary for the Tsuki's school. We we're just calling about Tsuki's attendants... she hasn't been to school within the past 2 weeks"

"Oh yes, well ummmm" Kagome bit her lip and looked at Inu yasha who gave her a dumbfounded look as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's been in bed, I'm sorry I didn't call you guys sooner. You see, Tsuki and my younger son Kaoru were attacked by that demon... you know, the one that's been running the streets. They are both in bed sleeping, but I'm hoping she will recover soon"

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry Miss! We will send her homework to your new temporary address. I hope they both get well soon"

"Thank you" she said before snapping her phone shut and placing it back into her pocket.

"I can't believe I forgot to call the school" Kagome said as she hit her forehead with her palm.

"Anyway, what were we talking about"

"Booby-traps"

"Right"

"I think I may have something useful" Sesshoamru said, remembering something he had forgotten about.

"Oh?" Inu yasha raised his brow.

"A magical ore. It's at the appartment. I remember finding it when I was traveling with Jaken. It reveals dangerous magic"

"That should be helpful, so when do we do this?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga, call your tribe, Inu yasha, talk to your people, I'll call my people. Get them all to this location. We will leave once everyone has been notified, we'll go with Koug's idea on this one. Half will meet at this spot" Sesshomaru said as he pointed to a location 50 miles east of the X that was marked on the map, "And the other half a this spot" he pointed 50 miles west of the map. "We'll need to have constant communication at all times... this time, we're gonna get this bastard, and make sure there is nothing left"

"What about me?" Miroku asked.

"Your not coming..." Inu yasha answered.

"Well... why not?"

"First of all, you would just be putting your life in danger, and second of all, ummm hello? He kidnapped you and you were in a coma for ever and a half!"

"But I can be useful now, remember? I have the wind tunnel now"

"We don't know exactly how helpful that will be to us. It might just destroy us all" Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Well, then we'll use it as a last resort. Or we'll test it out first" Sango looked at Miroku seriously as he said these words. "I don't want to lose you again Miroku."

He looked back at her with soft eyes, "He has threatened this family, He's cursed me with this... wicked thing in my hand. I cannot just sit here and not do anything about it, I want to help bring that bastard down"  
Inu yasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru all exchanged looks to each other before looking back at Miroku. "You know, that's probably not such a bad idea" Kouga agreed.

"If you are sure you wish to come, I have no objections" Sesshomaru said.  
They all looked at Inu yasha, who simply shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, we might need it"

"Great, lets get to it... oh crap, we have to get the kids to school"

The triplets eyes widened as they tip toed as fast as their little toes could to their rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's not fair you know, its just not... why don't they let us help! We might be young but we can still fight!" Roku said angrily as he walked with his brother Ryoko down to the lunch hall of the school.

"That's just the way adults are, they don't think we can take care of ourselves. We just have to prove them wrong" They entered the hall and sat down, pulling out their food.

"But how are we suppose to find out ANYTHING when they are always gone and we're left at the apartments, not allowed to go anywhere. I can't believe dad hired body guards to keep us in our apartment room, it's so embarrassing."

"We just have to put our heads together."

"Oh don't do that, who knows what else will blow up!" Aiko giggled as she sat down across from Ryoko and Roku, Nyoko and Fujiko to either side of her.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Roku demanded to know.

"Oh please, like you don't remember destroying your house" Nyoko replied.

"Hey, If it wasn't for us, they would have been screwed!"

"Yeah yeah, you've told us a million times" Fujiko sighed, "Listen, we (ahhemm) over heard a conversation the adults were having early this morning"

"What did they say?"

"Their meeting up at some location. They think Naraku is there." said Nyoko.

"They are going to inform all their friends and leave once everyone knows" Fujiko added.

"Did they say anything about where this location is?" asked Ryoko.

"No, they just kept pointing at the map." Aiko replied.

"I think it was far though, they might be taking the jet to get there" Fujiko said as she thought about it.

"Why do you guys need to know that?" Nyoko raied her brow.

Ryoko and Roku looked at each other, questioning weather or not they should tell them. They would probably get all worried and end up telling their parents.  
"C'mon, you can tell us"

"It's nothing" they both said at the same time.  
Fujiko simply raised her brow beyond her glasses and Aiko and Fujiko put their hands on their hips. "If you don't tell us, we wont give you anymore info" Nyoko scathed.

"Who says we need any more information?" Ryoko retorted.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, when the adults meet again, they'll be meeting at our place. It's the safest place to meet" Fujiko smiled.  
Ryoko and Roku sighed, they hated admitting defeat to... the girls. Nothing was more painful, but they needed anymore information they could get for what they wanted to do. "We want to go and help! Like that time our dad went to help out uncle Inu yasha and he didn't know about it"

"I remember my dad telling us the story" Aiko replied.

"Are you kidding me!" Nyoko shouted at them grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Ryoko made a "Shhh" sound and they stayed silent until everyone's attention faded and started talking amongst themselves.

"See, this is why we didn't want to tell you! You have such a big mouth"  
Nyoko let out a "Hmph" as she crossed she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We aren't to sure exactly what we're going to do. We just want to help, we saved their butts last time! We need to show dad that we can be helpful"

"And what are you guys suppose to do... you'll just get in the way. Besides, they said that there are probably traps all over the place" Fujiko informed them.

"We are masters of booby-traps..." Roku replied.

"Anymore information you can give us would help us out allot" said Ryoko.

RING

The bell rang loudly throughout the school.  
"We'll call you" Aiko said as they all grabbed their bags and left for class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of fire crackling, rock music, and loud voices filled the night air of the beach where a group of teenagers surrounded a bonfire. They laughed together as they drank their beers and passed their joints. Their loud, cheerful voices went above the sounds of the waves slowly washing upon the shore. It was like none of them had a care in the world. They had no clue how much danger they were in.

Tsuki's red eyes watched them closely with eagerness. She could smell the alcohol coming from their breath and the smoke from their clothes. Their laughter made her uneasy, she didn't like it. She almost felt as if they mocked her with their happiness. As she watched, her anger only increased, turning into rage. She growled loudly, they didn't hear the warning... the music was to loud. She couldn't take it any longer. She jumped out from behind the darkness and ran on all fours, snarling viciously.

Crack

She had leaped out in front of a man kissing a woman and snapped his head right off his body. The woman screamed and the people finally noticed her. Their fear made her smile as the men and woman ran away. "You can run" she screamed out, "But you'll all die"  
She quickly ran after the larger pack of people who ran in the opposite direction. As she ran past 2 people running side by side, she took both her hands and rammed their heads together so hard, both of their heads smashing to bits on impact, bits of brain and skull showering her body as she ran quickly to her next victim.

"Oh my god no! Please!" A woman cried out as she looked behind her, seeing the monster catching up to her. The wicked creature simply grinned, jumping up into the air, and landing right on top of her. The woman cried out for help and struggled as Tsuki gripped her wrists to the ground, digging her claws deep in her veins. The woman squirted blood from her wrists as Tsuki bit down on her throat. She liked how it vibrated with her screams right before Tsuki ripped it out with her teeth.

She quickly went to her next victim, who was still running away. It was a man, he had ran past into an empty street. He looked behind him, he didn't see her... he thought he might have gotten away. He leaned on a nearby tree, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart. "I... I gotta call the cops" he breathed as he pulled out his cell phone. As he did this, he felt something wet drop onto his forehead. He touched his forehead and felt a small chunk of something and pulled it in front of his face to see it. His eyes widened as he looked on his fingers and saw blood, and what he was sure was a bit of a brain. His heart beated fast inside his chest as he looked up.  
His eyes met her red ones as she jumped down in front of him. "Wha... what are you?" he asked frightened.

"I am...death" she said as she grinned wickedly and grabbed the mans face. Two of her claws went into the screaming man's mouth as her thumb punctured beneath his chin, and she ripped the man's jaw off of his face. His tongue hung to the bottom of his neck as he gagged and fell face down on the floor, a pool of blood rapidly surrounding his head.

(Clap Clap Clap) "Bravo, I must say, I couldn't have done it better myself" she heard a dark familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and before she could even have a chance to see the man's face, she attacked madly. She crashed down on the hard cement, feeling it crack beneath her, but his body wasn't there. She quickly got up and searched around with her eyes.

"Well well now Tsuki, you cant very well kill me like that now, can you?" Naraku appeared from behind her. She growled frustrated and swung her claws about her, but alas, he simply vanished once again.

"You don't even know your own name, do you?" Naraku laughed, appearing once again.  
She snarled again and ran to attack, with another miss. "STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!" she growled.

"If I am cowardly, then what does that make you? Can you not catch a cowardly demon?"

"No more! Kill!" she screamed madly.

"If you want to kill me, simply follow my trail... and please, do kill whom ever you wish on the way" Naraku grinned as he disappeared. She could no longer see him, but she could smell him. She ran down the path that his scent took her. The path didn't end either, it just seemed to keep going. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to kill this man, deep inside, she felt hate for him. So, without thought, she just continued to follow the path, no knowing where it would lead her. His scent was strong, it was like he was close yet so far away...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, that's the chapter, I'm really sorry for the wait. No seriously, i feel real bad and all lol. Much more to come! I'll try to update as soon as possible and i promise it wont take as long to update as this update took me. So did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so, it kinda took allot of thought. I was at a writers block for a little bit but i pushed passed it. Don't forget to review on your way out! By the way, i've changed it back to wind tunnel and will fix the wind scar chapter to wind tunnel once i get the chance. Thank you!

Ja mata!

Arianna


	35. Preparing for Battle

Demonic Demons 

A/N: I'm a little stumped now... i have so much i want to put down but i'm not sure exacally how i want it to go... that hasn't happened to me for a while. It's different then a writer's block, but yet the same. Anywayz I've been going to allot of WoW raids and also am in the proccess of learning japanese, so i have little time, but I still try to find the time to update when i can... i hope someone is still reading...

Chapter 35

Preparing for Battle

"They're leaving when? Tomorrow? Wow, I really didn't expect them to leave so early! And their setting up for an attack their the next day? Wow this is intense. Do you know exactly when? Awesome, you're a big help! Thanks allot! Oh shit, my dad's coming. I'll talk to you later Fujiko" Roku quickly hung up the phone only a half a second before his father opened the door. He walked to his father and hugged his hip, since he wasn't very tall. "Hello father, I sure missed you! You look very... errr... cool today-"

"You're still grounded..."

"But dad!"

"Are you kidding me? No really! You can't be already begging me to get you out of this... it has only been a month, If that!"

"That's not fair though! What we did ended up helping you out!"

"That's not the point! You destroyed the house! You disobeyed me!"

"And it's been a whole month!"

"Not long enough..."

"But dad-"

"You know, the more you fight this, the longer your punishment will be. You only have about (checks his watch) 5 more months to go before the house is fixed, don't push it to 6 for when we get home."

Roku pulled his arms away from his father in anger. "I can't believe this! We helped you out and this is the thanks we get?"

"Let this be a lesson to you... don't help" Sesshomaru said as he walked into his room and shut the door. Roku growled in frustration and went back to his own room, where Ryoko sat on the bed looking at a map. His head shot up as he walked into the room, but once he realized it was just Roku, he went back to looking at the map.

"What's all this?" Roku said as he looked at all the markings and paths marked out in pen.

"This is a copy of the map that Dad, and uncle Inu yasha where looking at. This is where they are going, and the paths they're taking!"

"How the hell did you get that?"

"I found it in dad's room and I copied it. I'm sure it will be helpful. We'll be able to avoid father and his people as long as we stay away from these paths. "This" He pointed at the place on that map that had an X with a circle "This is where everything is going down."

"Ryoko... I'm starting to rethink this. I mean, what exactly are we going to do? All of these people they are bringing to this place... they are all full blooded demons. I mean, these people are serious. Maybe we should forget about this. This is way out of our league" said Roku.  
Ryoko immediately stopped what he was doing and looked to Roku. "Out of our league! That's exactly what this is all about! Just because they're older and full blooded demons, they are better! Well, we can be just as good!"

"That isn't exactly what I mean Ryoko! They have like an army going after this guy! Who knows what's at the end!"

"I... know some people that can help us"

"People? Like who?"

"Other demons that can help!"

"And how do you know these people? We're the only demons in our school! I mean, besides that slimy frog lookin' kid."

"Well, actually... they are members of the Panther Demon gang"

"They're WHAT! Ok Ryoko, I think you're going a bit far with this. And who do YOU know! Why are they helping us! Why haven't you told me any of this yet! I'm in on this too you know!

"Oh so you're still in! See, you had me wondering by your cowardliness"

"Hey! I am not a coward! And I never said I wasn't going. I just feel that I should know what the hell is going on seeing as how I'm going to be there too."

"And I agree, little brother!"

"Little brother! WE'RE TWINS!"

"Yeah well, technically, since I was born 2 minutes before you, I'm the older one"

"Ohh what a bunch of crap" Roku retorted.

"Anyway, I might be young, but I know the right kids. Do you remember Toran"  
Roku stood there for a minute, taping his finger on his chin, trying to put the name to the face.  
"Toran... that cat demon that lives over by the liquor store that you use to have a crush on?"

"What! I never had a crush on her!"

"Yes you did! You use to hang out with her all the time when she lived across the street."

"Anyway, yeah that's her, she's the leader of that gang now."

"Really? She can't be older then 13 by now..."

"Yeah well, apparently, she's powerful enough for her age for that not to matter! I wish we could get recognition like that."

"How did you get them to help us?"

"I made her a deal, I would pay her 2000 dollars, I gave her $200, and told her I would give her 800 dollars once she met us here," he said as he pointed to a place not to far away from Sesshomaru's checkpoint. "And the other half when we got back to the city. After all, we don't really know her that well and we have no reason to trust her"

"Two thousand! You only have like 1000 dollars in your piggy bank!"

"Oh right, ummmm, your money was taken to help the cause..."

"You took my money and didn't even ask!"

"You want to do this don't you?"

"Well yeah"

"Then, we split the cost for the help."

"Fine! Not like I could say no now!"

"Well then, it's settled."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sesshomaru-san, everything has been loaded onto both planes. Kouga and Miroku's plane is ready for take off, and the only thing missing from yours is you"

"Good!" Sesshomaru said to the small fat man. He pulled a bag over his shoulder and walked up the steps to the plane. Everything was good and ready to go. Hopefully they would finally be able to bring down Naraku...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inside the planes cargo, two large suitcases began to move on their own. Both were finally ripped apart and out sprang two small demon boys.

"That was easy!" Roku exclaimed.

"I knew it would work..." Ryoko replied as he pulled back out the map.

"Do you really know how to use that thing?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine... I brought a compass"

"So how exactly are the panther demons getting there?"

"I don't know. All they said was they had their own means of transportation."

"Huh... I wonder what that is..."

The flight was long and hot. They were prepared for a long flight, they brought plenty of bottles of water and junk food. Not to mention their PSPs as well so they wouldn't get bored. After a few hours, they passed out, falling asleep all the way there. Ryoko woke up 5 hours later, feeling the plane tap to the ground. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around.

"We're here! Roku wake up!" he crawled over to him and shook him awake. Roku blinked up at his brother, yawning widely, showing his fangs. He looked around and sprang awake, remembering where he was.

"Once the plane comes to a stop, we'll jump out and go meet the panthers at the meeting point"  
And that's exactly what they did, the second they felt the plane stop. They opened the emergency door and they both jumped out, holding their bags on their backs before the employees came around to get the bags. They easily jumped right over the fence. They ran past the small city by the airport, and into the forest.

"It's strange" Ryoko began, as he ran beside his brother at demon speed, "I've never been in the forest before, and yet, I've never felt more at home."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Something about this place fills me with energy!"

"That's the place right there, i'm pretty sure." Ryoko said as they approached a field of long yellow grass surrounding a small lake.

They stopped at the point where large rocks formed a small water fall. "Doesn't seem like they're here yet"  
"Well this figures! If they take to long then we'll fall really behind..." Roku huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have plenty of time, Dad and uncle Inu yasha still have to set everything up and meet up with everyone." Ryoko replied before he checked his watch. "We should be fine for another few hours actually"

"No need to wait any longer"

There stooda pretty girl with long blue hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. Her lips made her look cold, she was surrounded by four other cat demons. They were all fairly young.

"I can't believe we didn't smell them" Roku whispered to Ryoko.

The youngest was a fuzzy short boy with whiskers, cat ears, and cat like eyes. He couldn't have been older than 8 years old. Then there was another girl, a little shorter than the blue haired cat demon. She had long brown hair, with flowers holding it all behind her ears. Her smile showed her cat like fangs, and her teal eyes made her seem almost innocent, and her blue kimono hung a bit loosely on her. Then there was a girl with fiery red spiky hair, and red eyes that matched. She seemed to be in her mid teens. The oldest of the bunch was a rather large male cat demon, at least 17. His brown hair almost covered his pointed ears, but not quite.

"Hey Toran" Ryoko waved.

"Ryoko, I'm glad to be doing business with you... such a pleasure to do business with old friends..."

"Yeah well, here is the rest of the first half" Ryoko pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Toran. She smiled and graciously took it.

"Allow me to introduce the others. The short one is Bunza ("Yo" said the fuzzy one), That ones Shunran" she said, pointing to the pretty one with the baggy blue kimono. "Hey there" she greeted them in a friendly manner. "This one is Karan ("Hey" replied the one with the spiky red hair), And the big guy is Shuran." He simply nodded his head in a silent hello.

"You only brought four others?" Roku ran his claws through his spiky white hair, clearly a bit worried.

"Trust me, we are the best of our gang. We will be all you need." Toran replied.

"Let's get down to business" Ryoko said, pulling the marked map out of his backpack. He set it down on a rock, and they all surrounded it. "This is the place Naraku is. The circle around it is a 100 mile radius around the place where we believe traps are laid about. It's a wide radius, but we can't be to careful. We are right outside the circle, here" he pointed at the map, indicating their position. "Remember, we aren't the only one's going there, we can't let these other demons know we are here"

"But, aren't we helping them?" Shunran asked.

"Well yeah, but it's complicated. We can't let them know we are there until we need to" Roku replied.

"We'll take this path, farthest from the paths they are taking. It's a bit farther off, but it's ok. They don't plan to attack until tomorrow morning at around 4 o'clock. We'll fall in about twenty minutes after that. We'll be stopping here to rest until then" Ryoko said pointing to another part of the map, inside the circle marked on the map.

"Well, let's go then!" said Karan.

"Ok, don't forget about the traps, we have to watch out for each other" Roku said.

They all nodded and took off to the trees, leaping from tree to tree. "Shall we?" Toran winked at Ryoko as she turned around and ran down the forest. Ryoko and Roku immediately followed, trailing the path to the northwest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ring Ring

Sesshomaru felt his pockets for his cell phone. He had just landed 10 minutes ago and he's already getting calls. He found his phone in his right pocket of his pants and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru! Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you for forever!"

"Rin? What is it?"

"It's the boys... they haven't come home from school and its almost 8:00 here! I've called the school and they said that Ryoko and Roku didn't even show up for school today! But I drove them to school myself!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits. What were those boys up to? "You don't think they some how got on the plane?"

"I don't know what to think! They didn't go to school and they haven't been home. Maybe they did, maybe i'm over reacting, but you know how they are! I'm worried."

"Well, if they are here, we will find them."

"I'll call you if I hear from them"

"Yeah... me too. Goodbye" he replied before hanging up the phone.

It didn't take long to get to one of the meeting places they planned on meeting. Waiting was another thing. It took a few hours for everyone to show at both locations, the one to the north of the 100 mile radius, and the one to the south.

"Inu yasha! Old friend! It's been a life time!"

Sesshomaru and Inu yasha turned around to see the bright fangs of a smiling demon. He had long black hair, red eyes, and a strange marking on his forehead.

"At least five!" Inu yasha said as he shook the demons hand. "So Hiten! Where is your brother? Manten"  
Hiten looked to the ground, "He died not to long after the last time I saw you. That was hundreds of years ago..."

"How did he die?"

"He killed himself. But let us speak no more of it! That was many years ago. So what is the plan?"

"We go south, while the other's from the south come north. We'll stop a few miles before the place, and attack early in the morning. We'll sandwich him in."

"Sounds simple..."

"These are simple times" Sesshomaru replied.

"Hey Hiten, aren't you going to introduce me?" A girl approached and immediately made herself known.

"Oh, heh, This is Soten, my little sister" This was obvious just by looking at her. She looked just like him, but with more girlish features. She was very very young.

"Uhhh, Hiten... How old is she?" asked Inu yasha.

"She's 17"

"Hiten, my daughter's not that much younger than her. Are you sure-"

"Don't worry Inu yasha, She's more powerful than she looks. It would be worse not to have her with us, trust me"

"Ok whatever"

More and more demons showed up. Most of them were real old friends from way back in the day. It was incredible how many of them were still alive. Princess Abi, Gyuho, Shiori, the other half demon, Royakan, and many more old friends. It was almost like a reunion, with a battle to the death. Finally, after everyone had showed up, they took off.

"Inu yasha!" Sesshomaru pulled him off to the side as they walked the path. "I have reason to believe that Ryoko and Roku are here"

"Here! Are you kidding me!"

"Unfortunately no, They already have left if they have showed up. I don't even know how they knew when we were leaving..."

"They are pretty smart"

"To smart for their own good" replied Sesshomaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsuki had been following Naraku's scent for days. It lead her into the forest only a few hours ago, and she was already near the source, she was sure of it. She had set her mind to this and she wasn't leaving until she got what she wanted. She only killed a few people on the way. Her red eyes searched the large palace she knew that ugly demon was inside.

Her throat vibrated with a low growl, she could smell him, he was right behind her. She turned around fast with her claws out in a swiping motion, but he wasn't there.

"It's about time Tsuki, I've been waiting for you" He was right behind her... so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Her features smeared with anger as she was about to do it again, only this time, he caught her wrists in the act. "You may be full demon now. But you're NOTHING compared to me! Do you think I would give this to you if you could beat ME!" he gripped her wrists harder as she squirmed and screamed, trying desperately to get free. She finally calmed down and looked him dead in the eye with her horrible red ones. Before he knew it, she pulled her wrists apart and used them to lift herself and kick him straight in the face.

He stumbled back only for a moment, but it was enough to make him let go. He was getting angry himself now. She ran to charge at him and before she reached him, the earth under her feet became unstable and some how grabbed her feet, causing her to fall to the ground. While she was down, bones surrounded her in a cage like manner, lifting her off the ground. It hovered in front of Naraku. She growled ferociously as she reached out her claws, trying to grab his throat. He simply laughed at her useless attempts.

"I'll let you go" he said, and she paused her struggling. "You will kill the ones you couldn't kill before... once they are dead, nothing can stop you" Her eyes narrowed as these words escaped his lips.

"That's right, you know of those I speak. Kill them, and then if you so desire, come for me" and with these words, he vanished. She growled and screamed viciously, trying to get out. She eventually wore out her energy after many hours and she stopped and sat down, her glowing red eyes hidden by her bangs, just waiting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I don't really think Naraku is ugly, ohhh contrare, every time he says something that should be something bad. I go, "Well, i would love if he did that to me!" Ok it might be sick, and i might hate spiders, but i would hit that. The youngest of the Panther gang isn't really a panther deva in the show. He trained under Totosai at the same time Inu yasha did. But I decided, since he is a cat demon, to make him part of the panther gang. So, to whoever is still reading, did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so, allot of shit is about to go down, I think we just might be nearing the end! The end... creepy isn't it? Did you know that the smartest man in the world prodicted after putting all the possible ways the earth could be destroyed, that we are a doomed world and after 400 years, at least one of these hundreds of possibilities should happen. The fact that the man cant really talk, move, and is getting old might make him get a bit crazy though. Who knows! To tell you the truth, I'm just stoned and rambling... dont forget to review!

Arianna


	36. Through the Forest

Demonic Demons A/N: So yeah, I was looking at FMA fan fic stories and found myself rather disturbed. There were so few ed/winry which was odd, but sooo many ed/envy. Does ANYONE know that Envy is really Ed's half brother? DOES NOBODY KNOW THAT?!?! LOL that's what we call incest, and we all don't live in the south now... lol. Anywayz I didn't update Love and Insanity first, like I normally do. There's just so much more to do, and I'm not exactly sure how I want it to go. I have that problem from time to time. However I do know exactly how I want this to go in this chapter, which is why it was posted first. I know its been a while, Life has gotten in the way of allot of things and i am sorry! You forgive me now don't you, because here it is! The next chappy! Enjoy! 

Chapter 36

Through the Forest

"We still haven't seen any sign of your nephews, Inu yasha" said Hiten

He sighed heavily, "Those fucking brats are gonna get themselves killed... Well, keep an eye out for them"

Hiten nodded his head and walked away with his little sister by his side. Inu yasha pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and spoke into it. "Fluffy... come in Fluffy" Their cell phones didn't have any service in the middle of the forest, so they had to go buy walkie-talkies before they left. They bought the really expensive high tech ones.

"(Sigh) what do you want?" answered Sesshomaru's voice from the other side.

"Still no sign of Ryoko and Roku"

There was a slight pause before he answered. "Well, since we split up the northern and southern groups, we'll be covering more ground. I'm sure we'll run into them, after all, we are all after the same target. They just want to help"

"Tell them next time NOT to help!!!"

"I did!!! Those children are unbelievable!!"

"We'll they're YOUR children, so it's not surprising"

"Just like its not surprising that little Tsuki's gone crazy, just like you did all those years ago..."

"Yeah well, she is my daughter, and she takes after me a little to well. I sure hope Kaoru doesn't get into that. I wanted to be full demon, but I let that all go when I defeated Naraku... "

"Yeah, after you destroyed father's sword!"

"God damn it Sesshomaru it's been like 400 years!!! LET IT GO!!"

"THAT WAS A SACRED SWORD!! We could have used it on this mission!!!"

"Yeah well, it's gone, so there's no use crying over it"

"Whatever. Let me know if you catch them. By the way, We have already ran into 2 traps. One of my demons is dead, and another badly injured."

"We have no injuries here, we have been able to avoid all the traps thanks to the ore. Have you heard from Kouga?"

"Yeah, he's hit one trap so far, lost 2 wolf demons."

"Sheesh, I wonder how many traps Naraku planted!"

"Well, I really doubt that they are all gone... Make sure to watch out, you can't be to careful"

"Will do, thanks for the ore" Inu yasha replied as he put the walkie-talkie back into his pocket. He heard Sesshomaru's voice, muffled by the cloth of his pocket, "You need it more than I do".

"Keh"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the two young dog demons and the 5 Panther members ran closer Naraku's hideout, the air around them became thick. Ryoko stopped, and the others did so immediately. "Ryoko?" Roku turned to his brother.

"What's up?" Toran jumped down from a tree she had stopped in.

"Something isn't right... can't you see it?" Ryoko looked around, and it became even thicker, as if reacting to what he said. It was like a dark purple smoke, it began to surround them.

"Toran! What's going on? I can't see you!" Shunran cried out.

Ryoko, thinking it may be poison, immediately held his breath. "Hold your breath demons, and lets get out of here!" Toran's voice was heard firmly.

Thud

It seemed to be to late for one of them, as they all could hear the noise of a body clearly hitting the floor. "I'll take care of it, RUN!" yelled out Ryoko. He dropped to the ground and started searching with his hands where the person's body was as he held his breath. He soon felt a clawed hand and as he was picking up the body, he felt a tug on his shirt, from behind him. All Ryoko said was "RUN!" and he shut his mouth again. He and the other person who stayed behind ran side by side as fast as they could out of the purple misty fog.

As they ran, the other one tripped, Ryoko was sure of it. He didn't know who it was that stayed behind, but he paused for that person anyway. Once he heard her speak, he was sure it was Toran's stern voice.

"Here's another one! I'll get 'em! Go!" her voice muffled by her clothes.

He didn't need to be told twice, he was sure if he didn't get out of this purple haze, it wouldn't be long before he had to take a breath and also end up powerless like the unknown unconscious ones they had both picked up.

He closed his eyes as they started burning and picked up his speed, running through the forest faster than a bullet. When he could finally feel a breeze he opened his eyes and realized he was no longer running through the purple haze. He inhaled deeply as he dropped to his knees. He looked down to the person he had saved.

It was Shunran. Her teal eyes half open, rolling into her head. Her brown hair clung to her skin with sweat. Her breath seemed non existent. The miasma, still in her lungs, suffocated her and made her feel completely paralyzed at the same time.

The other cat demons that had already gotten out of the miasma (Bunza, Shuran, and Karan) ran to them.

"Shunran!" Bunza cried.

"Move!" The large teenage cat demon known as Shuran said in a dark voice as he pushed Ryoko away from her.

Shuran hugged Shunran close to his large body. "Her pulse is faint..."

He placed his hand on her chest and closed his eyes. A visible spark of electricity was clearly seen coming from him and into Toran's body. Her eyes opened wide as she screamed out in pain. She could feel the electricity passing through her lungs, forcing them to open. The pain passed through her within moments and she inhaled deeply, finally able to breathe.

"Roku! Where's Roku!" Ryoko looked around frantically.

"He must still be in there!" Karan replied.

He felt his heart sink when he realized that was the person Toran had tripped over was Roku.

"Toran is in there too..."

"What!" Shunran sat up and looked to the somewhat distant purple haze. They all held there breath for what seemed like forever, waiting to see if they would make it out. Time continued to pass, the longer they were in there, the more their chance of survival decreased. Ryoko could feel his insides twisting with worry over his twin brother.

"I'm going in after them!" Ryoko said as he got back to his feet and started to run back towards the miasma. Right before he ran into the purple mist, He could see a shadow coming from it.

"Toran!" He yelled as she came through the miasma and dropped to the floor with an unconscious Roku in her arms. He ran up and pulled them both further away from the mist.

Toran was having a hard time breathing and Roku was convulsing and twitching, his breath was nearly gone, along with his pulse.

"Roku!" Ryoko went to his brother's side instantly. "SHURAN!" He yelled, hoping beyond hope that what ever he did to Shunran would help his brother too.

Shuran was already on his way, and was by their side within moments. He knelt down in between them, one hand on Roku, the other on Toran. "You might want to let go of him" he said to Ryoko, who had taken his hand back like it had been burned. Shuran's hands jumped with electricity running through them. Both Roku and Toran arched their back, and fell back to the ground.

Toran's eyes opened slowly as she regained control of her breath. She looked to Shuran, then to Ryoko and sat up. "Thanks Shuran, you are a true life savor" she smiled to him.

"Roku!!! Do it again! It didn't do anything to him!" Ryoko demanded of Shuran. He shook his head and complied, putting both of his large hands on Roku's small chest. Once again electricity shot through Shuran's hands and into Roku. His back arched again, his eyes shot open and he inhaled so loud it almost sounded like a yelp.

"Roku! You're ok! Oh thank god, that would NOT have been easily explained to father" he fell back in relief.  
Roku steadied this breath before he replied, "Oh yeah, is that all you were worried about!! ASS!" he punched him weakly on the shoulder.

"We should move quickly, and we need to keep better watch of these traps." Karan said.

Ryoko nodded his head as he helped his brother up. "Lets move out"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku felt a demon presence approach his room as the door opened. "Naraku" Sorin bowed his head in respect.

"Sorin" Naraku bowed his head slightly as well.

"I've come to tell you, another trap has been activated. My suffocating miasma, to be more specific. When the smoke cleared though, there were none left behind."

"No matter, We both still have many traps set, they should pick a few more of their demons off. And Tsuki's cage is set to release her when demon or human life approaches it."

"There is another matter. It seems Inu yasha has a magical ore that can see though our traps. Many have already been completely deactivated. I don't think your traps will affect them."

"It's alright, I have things planned that they could never foresee..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Inu yasha ran down the forest, his demon followers walked closely behind him. The sun shrank further bellow the hills, eventually out of sight, and darkness flooded the forest. They would walk for a few more hours before taking up camp, he felt maybe they should pick up the pace. Right as he thought this, another feeling came rushing in him, a really bad feeling. He checked his pocket, if anything magical was going on, the orb was going to sense it. Yet when he looked, it was not shining the way it normally did when they were getting close to magical traps.

"Hey Inu yasha" he looked to his right, as Shiori came up from behind him, her white hair blowing fiercely in the wind as she ran to keep up with him.

"Yeah?"

"Something doesn't feel right" No sooner did the words leave her lips that a loud low pitched scream was heard throughout the forest and many of the demons were splattered with blood.

"What was that?" Inu yasha and Shiori looked around. They looked to the floor to see Gyuoh's body split in two diagonally across his huge torso very cleanly. He then heard a swipe of wind, took hold of Shiori's arm and jumped, trying to dodge what ever it was he could hear coming at them. The demons behind them were unfortunately not so lucky. As they tapped back to the ground, they looked to the demons that they knew had gotten hit. They didn't move at first, or speak.

"Hey, are you guys ok?"

He could smell their blood. They made high pitched noises that almost sounded like soft screams as their bodies split into pieces and fell to the ground. "Go!!!" Inu yasha screamed out. He quickly checked the small orb in his pocket again, but still, it did not shine in warning. There was no time to think, he had already lost 4 demons, he had to get the rest of his demons out of there before anymore died.

The demons took off onward as fast as they could. As they ran, and some demons got sliced into bits, he began to see just what it was they were trying to get away from. "It's a wire!" he yelled out.

There was no way to fight back, no way to grab a hold of it to stop it. It came from everywhere. All they could do was run. Soon, 3 more demons had died, then 4, then 5, all cut right through like butter. Yet no matter how far they ran, the wires seemed to almost follow them, or the trap just covered a very large amount of land, he wasn't sure which it was.

"It's all connected. We need to find out where it's coming from!" Shiori suggested.

"I'm two steps ahead of you!" Soten shouted as she ran past the both of them and unsheathed her sword. She ran right to a very suspicious looking tree with black leaves and sliced it down with one quick swipe of her sword. The tree fell over and it's leaves turned into dried up hair and burned to ashes.

Soten sheathed her sword with her head down.

Inu yasha looked at her, and scratched his head, "How did you-"

"Know? Hiten keeps some of these trees on the field at home because Manten use to grow them. They are called black hair trees."

"Creepy"

"Indeed, he insists on keeping them. But he takes good care of them, so they don't attack us."

Fortunately that was the last of the non magical traps on Inu yasha's path to Naraku's hideout. He was able to dodge the rest right up to the camp spot they had marked to set up close by Naraku's hideout.

They took camp to a cave not to far from the marked camp site. Inu yasha felt that the marked site was too out in the open, and wasn't safe. They took out their food and blankets and prepared for sleep. They had to wake up early the next morning and be ready to fight.

"I'll stay up and guard, should I ever feel the need to sleep, princess Abi will take my place"

"Oh Inu yasha, Please don't call me that. I haven't been a princess in ages" she blushed.

He smiled, "Sorry, not quite use to calling you Abi yet."

Once everyone was finished with their meals and laid down to sleep, Inu yasha stepped out and got comfy on a branch from a tree that came from next to the cave and hovered over the cave's entrance. He looked up to the moon, thinking of everything that has happened over the years. What Naraku did to Kikyo, to Tsuki, to his child that never even had a chance to know what life was before it was ripped away from her just moments after birth. It made him so angry, all he could think about was revenge. But what about Tsuki? If Naraku died, would he be able to figure out how to get her back to normal?

"Yo! Inu yasha!" he heard a whisper from bellow.

"Shiori, what is it?"

"Um, Can I join you? I can't sleep"

"Sure, I guess"

She jumped up to the branch he was sitting on quite easily. "So tell me, how's life? I haven't seen you or even heard from you since you started getting into music. I didn't even know that Naraku was alive!. I thought you killed him ages ago."

"Yeah, I thought so too..."

"I remember the day I met you. When I was a little girl, and you saved me from being sacrificed to that nasty demon. After you killed the demon, and yelled at the villagers, they never picked on me ever again. That was so long ago. It seems almost as if you haven't even aged."

"Well, you sure have." She blushed and turned away.

Now that he had the chance to sit back and look at her, she was actually quite beautiful. Her dark tan skin didn't really seem to go with her white hair, but somehow, the odd difference made her look even more beautiful. Her bright purple eyes and white hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He didn't normally save people or demons back in those days, but she reminded him a little of himself when he saw her. He knew right away she was a half demon.

There was a long awkward silence. Both of them squirmed a bit under the tension.

"So, how have you been?" Inu yasha decided to break the silence.

"Oh you know, surviving"

"Yeah..."

She looked at him with longing, and he could easily see it. He didn't want to hurt her, she was an old friend. He never even thought of her like that before. Even though he had to admit how beautiful she looked tonight. "Inu yasha, why didn't we ever... you know... get together?"

"I uhh don't know, I guess back then I was just to foolish to admit I could feel something for anyone else."

"Well-" she said as she scooted even closer to him, "How about now?" she asked with caution and hope.

"Listen, allot has happened since I last saw you. I have a wife now, and 2 kids. I'm sorry"

She blushed deeply as she looked away, "No, I'm sorry, I feel so foolish. It's just that, it's been so long and I always hopped, you know? I never forgot about you"

He looked at her with soft eyes. "Don't feel foolish. Your beautiful and I'm flattered, really! And If I wasn't married, I would jump at the chance to be with you. I hope this doesn't make things weird between us."

She smiled at him, "Let's just forget about it..."

They sat there for a bit, talking to one another, remembering the past, acting as if the whole scene hadn't happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You lost 9 demons?! What the hell did I give you that fucking ore for!" Sesshomaru shouted into the walkie-talkie.

"Shut up Sesshomaru, It was a non magical trap. It was a black hair tree, it didn't use magic smart ass" Inu yasha's voice replied.

Sesshomaru let out a huge sigh, "Sneaky... still, you should have seen it coming, weakling!!"

"Don't call me a weakling you fluff ball!"

"Wow, did that take you all day? So original..."

"ANYWAY, This camp is set, We have 8 demons here. Did you run into anymore trouble?"

"No, we were able to avoid the rest."

"What about Kouga?"

"He's got another demon injured, but nothing big, he has already set up camp as well."

"Alright then, it looks to me like we are set. Still no sign of the boys though..."

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Maybe they wont know where the hideout is"

"I'm sure they do..." Sesshomaru replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's not far now!" Ryoko said aloud as he put away the map.

"Thank god, these stupid traps have been such a pain." Shunran complained.

"Tell me about it" Roku sighed with a bit of pain still in his lungs, "That purple stuff felt like it made my lungs swell so bad I couldn't breathe!"

"Yeah well, we can't get caught up in such stupid traps like that again. This is what I get for associating myself with amateurs..." Toran huffed.

Ryoko and Roku both looked at her in anger. "I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Roku scathed.

"If it wasn't for MY cat demon, you would have been dead!"

"What's your problem?" Ryoko asked as he crossed his arms over his chest as he picked up his pace to walk by her side.

"I don't have a problem" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh really?"

"Really!" she shot back.

There was silence for a moment.

"I told you of the danger we would face! If I didn't know any better, I would say you're scared!" Ryoko snapped at her.

She simply rolled her eyes, "Give me a break. I'm just angry we got caught up in such a stupid trap. We all should be paying more attention! We put ourselves at unnecessary risk!" she snapped back

"We are fine now. If you don't want to face danger, then go run home to your mommy!"

She growled angrily, stopped walking, and shoved him hard, nearly knocking him over. He grabbed her retreating hand and pulled it to regain his balance, pulling her close to him. "What the fuck is your problem!?" he yelled in her face, looking at her dead in the eye.

She looked in his eyes for a moment before yanking her hand from his grip and walking back up the track, away from him.

He stood there for a moment, and the others, who had purposely tried to fall farther behind them, caught up with him. "Her mother was killed" Shuran woke him out of his daze with his deep voice. "Killed?" Ryoko looked curiously at him, "By who?"

"By Toran" he said as if it was something to be brought up in normal conversation. Ryoko looked up at him blankly, "Bu-Wha... Why?"

"I believe her mother tried to kill her or something. I don't ask her about it, it's a touchy subject with her, as you can tell..."

"I never knew... I mean, I knew something happened with her parents, but I assumed she just ran away or something"

Thud.

Ryoko looked to his large companion to see him face first on the ground. "Hey guys! Som-" He turned around to tell the others that Shuran just suddenly fell to the ground, when he saw Bunza, then Karan, then Roku, then Shunran all drop to the floor as well. Toran walked a few steps toward Ryoko, "I feel... strange" He just barely heard the words leave her lips, and the soft thud of her body hitting the floor before his vision went black and he fell too.

&&&

Ryoko was suddenly in a dark open grass field. He couldn't see his companions, or smell them nearby.  
"ROKU!" he shouted out. "Where did everyone go??!!"

"Ryoko?" he turned around to see Toran standing there. She was wearing a small red dress, and looking confused.

"Did you change clothes?"

"What are you talking about?" she answered with another question.

"What happened?" Ryoko asked.

She didn't say anything, just walked closer to him. His vision seemed to get blurry as she got closer. "I feel funny..." his eyes kind of rolled to the back of his head and his knees buckled under him. She ran to him and caught him before he fell. She fell under his weight, and ended up on the ground with his head resting on her legs.

They were so close. As he looked into her pretty dark blue eyes as they seemed to get closer to his yellow ones. "I always wanted to come back and see you" she said as she gently swiped away a stray hair in his face.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't know-"

"Shhh" she said, putting her finger to his lips. She got closer, he blushed, becoming very nervous and closed his eyes. Nothing happened.

He blinked open his eyes and she was gone.

He sat up and looked around. He saw his brother, laying down beside him. He looked like he was sleeping, but he couldn't see his face. He got up and shook his brother.

"Roku, wake up, something strange is going on!" But he didn't budge. He rolled him over, his eyes were open, they seemed to look right at him.

"Roku?"

He was still. He started to get scared, his brother was so still. "Roku, this isn't funny!" he said, with a bit of panic in his voice.

"You're going to be ok" he heard a distant voice.

His world seemed to become blurry around him, fading, like a dream.

&&&

He sat up fast, the pain in his head was almost unbearable. It WAS a dream...

"What's going on?" he rubbed his eyes. He could see someone, walking away. Once his vision came back completely, the person was gone. His companions were all lying down next to him, beginning to awaken themselves.

"What happened?" Roku said, rubbing his head.

"We must have passed out..." Toran sat up.

"Last thing I remember was talking to Ryoko" Shuran said as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Who was that?" Ryoko asked, still searching the distance where he saw the man disappear to.

"Who was who?" Karan asked as she scratched her head, a bit confused.

"There was a person, walking away. That I think helped us..." Ryoko replied, taking out his map. "Well, we're pretty close. We might as well camp out here and rest. I think we are going to need it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Wow, see there it is, and it only took me forever and a half to put it up! yay! lolol I really am sorry about my life getting in the way (and my video games) but I'll try as hard as I can to update more frequently. Next to be updated is love and insanity! I'm getting right on it... right now... see? I'm going!! bye!!! I'll update sooner I promise!!!

Arianna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
